


We'll Beat Destiny at it's Own Game

by Lyssala



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Crossover, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 95,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: Where one world ends, another is ready to begin. A one shot collection focusing on Terra and Aqua not only in canon but in aus as well, depicting their relationship in many different worlds but always with that same loyalty and compassion they have for one another. Ratings vary by chapter; K-M.Closed for the time being till I have more one shots to add <3





	1. Sick

**Author's Note:**

> For the pairings I enjoy writing in many different lights I like to open up a story set that's just really whatever I feel like writing. It's span canon, aus, crossovers, just about anything really. If the stories connect at all I'll be sure to mention it but for the most part they'll be single stories each with it's own rating (but there will be rating warnings on every chapter! I'll also add more character tags and more pairing tags should anything or one become a repetitive member over the chapters) These first few I already posted on tumblr so I apologize to those who may see them twice. I just like to keep things collected and easy access for those who may want to find them ^^
> 
> Also I'll totally take requests on this set since its really just a mess of prompts anyway lmao if anyone had anything they wanted to see <3 
> 
> Main title is from the English lyrics of Zensensense by RADWIMPS
> 
> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: K  
> Setting: Canonverse, sometime before the exam

_**Anon Requested:** “Cuddle with me?”  _

* * *

 

Watching Aqua be sick was…unnerving to say the least. Terra sat by her bed mainly because he didn’t really know what else to do. She was just laying there, curled up on her side not moving at all. Her eyes were shut as she slept but her forehead was furrowed, her body tense and her skin a sickly pale.

He hated it.

Terra reached his hands up to run his fingers through his hair. He leaned his elbows forward onto his knees, and let his face rest in his hands. Master Eraqus assured Terra it was nothing serious, just the flu or something of that nature but he knew Aqua since they were kids and she never got a cold let alone whatever this was. He watched the color drain from her face, held her hair back when she threw up outside, and even had to carry her back to the castle because she was too weak to walk herself. It was just surreal and frightening if he really wanted to admit it. She was always the calm and collected one, always knew best (or pretended to in the least). She took care of him and Ven whenever they were sick with careful hands and warm words.

Terra didn’t know how she did it. Instead he was sitting watching her in clear discomfort with no way to help. He sighed, the noise echoing in the otherwise quiet room. Master Eraqus went out to try and get her some medicine to soothe her till it passed, taking Ven along for the ride.

Rustling from the bed made Terra’s head shoot up. Aqua was trying to roll over but in the process kicked some of her blankets off. He reached over to pull them up around her as she settled on her back. He carefully placed his hand down on her forehead. She was still warm to the touch.

His jaw clenched. Maybe he could go get some water and a cloth to put on her face? Would that help? Gods, he had no idea how she always knew what to do. This was not as easy as she made it look all those years.

He let his hand fall down her face a little bit. She seemed to be still asleep though her eyes weren’t so clenched anymore. Maybe he should go get that water. She always did something, he had to do something. He couldn’t just watch her be in pain.

Her hand grabbed a hold of his and Terra nearly fell out of his chair. Aqua’s eyes blinked open at him. “Terra?” her voice was a little hoarse but still sounded like her alright.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me,” he said leaning forward towards her some.

Her eyes seemed to focus a bit more though a part of him wondered if she thought she was having a fever dream or something.

“Can I ask you something?” She didn’t let go of his hand but turned her head on the pillow to face him more.

“Yeah sure, anything.” He admittedly felt a little relieved; at least if he knew what would help he could actually do something for her.

“Cuddle with me?”

Terra stared at her, trying to process the words that just came from her mouth while trying to ignore the heat he suddenly felt in his face. She didn’t really mean that, did she? “I…um…are you…are you sure?” was about all he could manage.

Aqua nodded, though a bit slowly.

He hesitated. Terra was literally just complaining he had no way to make her feel better, if this was what she wanted then well…

“Okay,” he said. “Move over a little.”

She let go of his hand so she could push herself to the other side of her bed. Once she seemed to be okay, he moved so he could sit down before kicking his legs up over the blankets. Her bed wasn’t that big and he was more or less aware of the space he occupied these days but he still rolled onto his side to make sure there was enough room. Aqua was already moving closer to him, pressing her face into his chest as she curled her fingers into the front of his shirt.

Terra felt a smile pull at his lips despite himself. He put a hand on her head before moving it down to her back, keeping a grip around her to make sure she didn’t fall off the bed. A sigh fell from her lips when he rested his chin over her head, tucking his other arm under her pillow as he laid down fully.

Was she always this small against him? She felt so tiny and frail. He was used to Aqua who never needed anyone’s help, who could do everything on her own but here with her holding onto him he felt a strange sort of warmth in his chest. Like a sort of desire to hold her close and keep her safe.

He let his eyes shut, feeling her steady breath against his chest.

“Terra?”

“Hmm?”

“You smell good.”

Another smile twitched at his lips. “You’re delusional.”

She laughed against him. “No.”

He cracked an eye open to look down at her. Aqua still had her eyes closed but she looked more peaceful this time, less tight and anxious. Terra shut his eyes again but didn’t dare move. If he could help her feel better then that was all that mattered to him.


	2. Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: K+  
> Setting: Modern AU, where them and the kids live in a house together idk why just go with it lmao

_**Anon Requested:** “When can I see you again?”_

* * *

 

Aqua tried to balance her cellphone on her shoulder as she reached up for that bag of cookies one of her roommates left at the very top shelf on the cabinet. She stood up on her toes, her head tilted so she could hear the soothing voice that was talking on the other end, one hand on the shelf, the other reaching up to grab the package just out of reach.

Almost there…almost…just a little more…

Her foot slipped on the tile, sending both her and the package of the cookies to the kitchen floor. The phone slid across the ground as Aqua landed on her ass. She groaned as pain shot through her.

“Aqua?” her phone buzzed.

She scrambled to grab it, placing it back up to her ear. “Yeah, sorry. I’m here.”

“What happened?” Even over the slight static of the phone Terra’s voice still sounded warm, comforting. Talking to him like this always made her feel both happy just to hear him but also an unsettling longing to have him standing in front of her instead.

“Nothing,” she said, reaching her free hand over to the fallen cookie bag. “Just slipped on the floor.”

He made some unconvinced noise. “Yeah, it’s because Riku put those cookies you like so much on a shelf too high for you to reach wasn’t it?”

Aqua stood to her feet before jumping up to sit herself on the island counter in the center of the room. “No, why would you think that.”

“Cause I can hear you opening the bag,” he snorted.

She heard something in the background from his end but she couldn’t quite place what it was. He was probably just out at some café doing work over his ridiculously bitter coffee. “Maybe if you came home you could stop me.”

“First of all…” he started though she could hear the amusement in his voice. “If I was home I  _couldn’t_ stop you because you’d still manage to get your hands on some kinda sweets, you and Ven are uniquely weird like that. Second, I wouldn’t stop you. I’d get you the bag so you wouldn’t hurt yourself in the process.”

Aqua pulled open the bag though admittedly after all that trouble she wasn’t even all that hungry. She knew it wasn’t permanent, and she knew it was for the best but when you were used to always being around someone since you were kids, living with them, sleeping in the same bed as them it was hard when they suddenly were gone for months.

“Where is Ven anyways?” Terra asked.

“Library I think,” Aqua shrugged though she was well aware he couldn’t see her. “He texted me and told me he was gonna stay late there, but none of the others are in the house right now they might’ve dragged him off somewhere.”

Terra chuckled lightly when Aqua heard the noise again. It was a car honking but fading off fairly quickly in the distance.

“Are you driving?” she asked, not that it was unheard of but he was living in a fairly large city, he didn’t really need to drive anywhere.

“Taxi,” he said simply. “Easier sometimes than risking getting run over.”

Terra was fairly tall, and was kinda built like a foot ball player; she was pretty sure someone would have to be blind not to see him. She remembered when she was taller than him, until he started to grow and didn’t ever really seem to stop. Aqua didn’t care, she’d give anything to be able to put her arms around him, push her face into his chest, feel his hands on her back, his warm breath on her face.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she quickly reached up to wipe them away. She knew crying over it wasn’t gonna make time go by faster. It was good for him to intern where he was. He’d be able to get a really good job afterwards, it was for him, and she was happy for him. She’d deal. It had already been almost two months, she could deal with three more.

It didn’t make the sinking in her chest go away at all.

“You’re quiet tonight,” he said, though his voice was soft and lost its teasing; he must’ve sensed her mood drop.

“Terra?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“When can I see you again?”

He sighed and she could nearly see him reach up to run a hand through his hair. “Soon I wish.”

It wasn’t the answer she wanted but the one she expected. She flew out once to see him about a week after he moved but he was so busy and it was too short; Aqua left missing him more than she did before. Flights were expensive and they never gave him enough time off so she had to go from seeing him every day to not seeing him in over a month. It was…it wasn’t fun.

“I miss you.”

There was some kinda rustling and she realized he was probably paying the driver. “Yeah,” he said, a door slamming shut behind him. “I miss you too, Aqua.” He was quiet for a moment though she could hear his footsteps against the sidewalk, probably walking back to his apartment.  “Hey, bet I know what you’re doing right now.”

She snorted lightly. “Please, be my guest.”

He hummed like he was thinking. “Sitting up on the counter cause I heard you jump up there earlier, you haven’t actually eaten the cookies but I bet anything their still by your side. How am I doing?”

“Decently,” she said, swinging her legs slightly.

“It’s summer so you’re probably wearing shorts, but you stole one of the shirts I left behind.”

Also true. Sora has taken to teasing her that she was just rotating through the ones that still smelt like Terra and well, the kid wasn’t wrong. “Nice guess.”

“Your hair’s probably down but I bet its gotten longer since the last time I saw you.”

“Okay now you’re just bullshitting.”

He laughed. “Who sa-”

There was a knock on the door. Oh, of course, while she was lounging around in glorified pajamas. “Hang on, Terra, someone’s at the door.”

“Can I bet ten dollars on Sora losing his keys again?”

She jumped off the counter and started to head to the front door.”I’ve also caught Roxas trying to sneak in around back so he didn’t have to tell me he lost his keys.”

“I do miss those rascals.”

“Who says rascals anymore?” Aqua flipped the lock and pulled open the door, letting the warm night air into the house. She honestly did expect one of the kids coming home without keys for doing something stupid.

Instead she had to look up.

Terra whistled and she could hear the echo in her ear from the phone she was still holding up. “I had you right on. I couldn’t even see you, I was just guessing.”

Her phone fell to the ground as she reached forward to wrap her arms around his waist, her head landing against his chest. “What are you doing here?” she breathed as she clenched her eyes shut, afraid if she opened them he wouldn’t really be there.

Aqua felt his laughter rumble under her ear, one hand reaching around her back while the other rested on her head.

“They gave me the weekend off to come out here. I told them I had someone really important I wanted to see.” He reached a hand down to her chin, lifting her face towards his. “Axel. I know he’s hanging around here somewhere, God, did I miss those spicy nachos he makes.”

“Terra.” Aqua hit him in the back but she couldn’t stop laughing cause Terra was right here, looking down at her, his eyes bright and own laughter in her ears.

She could only smile, curl her fingers into the back of his shirt, make sure he wasn’t going anywhere even if it was just for the weekend. When he leaned down to kiss her, she didn’t ever want him to stop. 


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: K  
> Setting: Modern AU, where Terra, Aqua, and Ven all grew up under Eraqus' care as children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my holiday fics so that's why the Christmas element comes in ^^

Terra had a small problem when it came to Christmas. As much as he loved the actual holiday, the cold weather, spending time with his family, there was some staples of the holiday he dreaded having to deal with.

Every year, no matter whose house he went to, or who he saw, or even just at school, he’d be faced with his nemesis; some kinda sweet treats on brightly colored platters that people looked at him weird when he declined. He wasn’t sure why or how but he just didn’t like anything sweet. Even just the smell of it made his stomach turn.

Of course, his family just happened to be made up of three people who loved nothing more than sweetest of all foods. In fact when he did come out of his room that night, the counters were covered in decorative bags and plates, signs of all the baking Aqua and Ventus did. Well, probably more so Aqua; she was at least twelve so she could do a little more than Ven who was only eight and probably not as dedicated as to not eat the batter he was supposed to be making cookies with. Neither could touch the oven though so Eraqus had helped them all day long while Terra resigned himself to his room.

The Christmas tree was still on, the multicolored lights glowing in the otherwise dark living room. He flopped himself down the couch. Everyone else was probably in bed so he didn’t wanna turn on the TV and wake them up but it was at least nice to be out of his room.

He knew they didn’t do it on purpose, and he knew he was probably the only one who didn’t wanna eat cookies on the holidays. He was glad they all got to share that together but he wouldn’t lie and say there wasn’t a part of him that didn’t feel left out. Aqua and Ven would get to go around and hand out the bags of cookies and other treats they made and Terra would try to find the deserts he could eat.

He kicked his feet up on the coffee table, leaning his head back against the cushions. Tomorrow was his classes Christmas party and he had signed up to bring the every exciting paper wear while Aqua would be able to bring a plate full of treats he knew everyone would love. Sure, she was in one class grade lower than him so it wouldn’t be the same party but he thought maybe for once it would be nice if he got to participate better too.

“Terra?”

He turned his head behind the couch, to see Aqua’s eyes peering out from around the hallway corner. “What?”

She scurried out into the living room, still wearing her pajamas. He wondered if she was actually asleep or listening for him to leave his room first. She stopped when she reached the edge of the couch, hands fidgeting behind her back as she watched him; a tell she wanted to say something but didn’t know if she should.

“Well?” he prompted.

“I made you something but Eraqus said I shouldn’t give it to you till Christmas but I want you to have it now,” she blurted in true Aqua fashion.

Despite himself he felt a smile pull at his lips. She had always been like that since she was a little kid; Aqua hated waiting to give presents, she always wanted you to have them right away because she loved giving them so much. There was something that threw him off though.

“Aqua, you know I don’t like sweets. Why’d you make me something?”

She got this smile on her face, a mix between genuine and smug; she probably got that from him. “Wait.”

He watched her run into the kitchen and grab a bag off the counter. She jumped onto the couch next to him, tucking her legs under her as she did, holding the bag out to him. Terra took it from her to look at it in the light from the Christmas tree.

It was a clear bag with leaves and holly berries all over it, carefully tied off with a ribbon and a tag that had his name written in Aqua’s handwriting. Inside was a dark brown powder; he knew what it was at sight. Terra looked back up to her as she watched him expectantly. His stomach sunk as he didn’t know how to tell her he didn’t like hot chocolate though he was pretty sure she knew.

“No, it’s special,” she nodded like she could read his mind. “I made it just for you.” She reached up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. “Do you wanna try it?”

Terra came to live with Aqua and Eraqus when Terra was seven years old. While it took some adjusting for the two of them at first, she became his best friend in the whole world. This was something she made for him. Terra knew that even if this was about to make him sick, he’d still do it. “Okay,” he said, handing her back the bag.

The look on her face was ecstatic as she ran back to the kitchen. She grabbed a mug off the drying rack and filled it with water before popping it in the microwave.

He hoped he could just take one sip and that would be good enough but he had a feeling he’d drink as much as he could for her. Aqua had this way about her. She just genuinely loved to give people things she thought they’d like that. If it made her happy, he’d drink the whole thing. He knew they bickered a lot, but really, he did just wanna make her happy too in a way he wasn’t sure he knew how to explain.

They lived together sure, but she wasn’t like his sister. Ven was different. He came to live with them not even a year ago but he was like their little brother from the moment his blond head showed up. Aqua wasn’t though; she was more like him…more like his equal maybe? He didn’t know. He just liked to be around her, well, most of the time. Sometimes she really was annoying.

The microwave went off and Aqua pulled it out carefully. She poured some the mix into the mug and stirred. Aqua walked very slowly as she carried the mug back to him. Instead of handing it right to him, she placed in on the coffee table and sat back down.

Terra looked at the steaming mug but he felt Aqua’s eyes on him. With a deep breath he picked it up and blew on the steam. He took a tentative sip, expecting a mix of hot water and sweet flavored chocolate mix but that wasn’t what he got at all.

It was, well, hot but it wasn’t sweet. It was rich and bitter almost. Terra had to take another sip to make sure he tasted the right thing. There was a sweetness to it but it wasn’t overpowering and yet it still tasted like chocolate. He looked up to Aqua to ask her what it was but his face must’ve said it all because she was smiling at him.

“It’s dark chocolate,” she explained. “I asked Eraqus what I could make you that you’d be able to have and he said to try something with this kinda chocolate. It’s bitterer and less sweet. I wanted to make you more things with it, but Eraqus said I should wait to make sure you liked it first.”

Terra didn’t even know what to say. She went through all this trouble just to make him feel included, so that he could have a treat he liked too. Sometimes Aqua absolutely drove him crazy and but most of the time he thought he’d never meet another person like her.

“I love it,” he finally settled on. “Thank you.”

She looked happier than he thought he had ever seen her, the glow of the lights making her blue eyes shine. “Good, I’m so glad.”

Terra tilted the mug towards her. “Do you wanna try?”

She nodded her head and carefully put her hands over his as he reached it over for her. Aqua took one sip and while to her effort she tried not to make a face, she definitely did. Of course, what did he expect from the person who had the biggest sweet tooth he knew; well, maybe next to Ven.

“Go make some of your own.” He rolled his eyes but he found he couldn’t wipe a smile off his face.

Aqua didn’t have to be told twice; she jumped down and went back to the kitchen to find some regular mix probably with whipped cream and marshmallows too knowing her.

He watched her as he sipped on his drink. He couldn’t get over how it was just the right amount of sweet to make it enjoyable and that she found it for him. He hoped she had more of it laying around.

Terra was jarred out of his thoughts by the sound of whipped cream, except instead of putting it in the mug she was pouring it in her mouth. He snorted; yeah, that she definitely got from him. Aqua must’ve not noticed him watching because she gave him a sheepish look, placing the can on the counter while she waited for her water to heat up.

They’d probably get in trouble for having so much sugar this late at night if Eraqus caught them. Terra looked down at the steaming mug in his hands before glancing back up to Aqua. Whatever, it was Christmas. It was worth it.

* * *

 

_**mmhiman drew the[scene as a comic](http://lyssala.tumblr.com/post/168782599365/11-hot-chocolate) and its the cutest thing I cry ;-;** _


	4. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: Everyone gets stuck under the mistletoe lmao  
> Rating: K+  
> Setting: Modern AU, everyone is early college aged, Terr and Aqua post college aged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another holiday fic but I actually really loved writing this one, I love them interacting with Ven and the other kids so much ;-;

Ventus absolutely had enough. He loved his brother and his best friend more than Ven knew how to properly express but he was so utterly tired of them being idiots. He must’ve dropped the step stool on the ground a little too hard because he saw Riku glance over from his spot on the couch.

“Easy, killer.”

Ven decided not to respond but instead climbed up the ladder to place his grand master plan.

“Mistletoe, really?” Riku didn’t sound all that impressed.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t that masterful but Ven was getting desperate. He looked up at the top of the doorway, reaching up to tack the little plant up with a push pin. “It’s a Christmas party, what’s that without a little mistletoe?”

“A normal Christmas party?”

Ven’s finger slipped as he was trying to push the pin in nearly making him fall but he managed to catch his balance. “Clearly you don’t know how to have any fun. Can you get me a hammer?”

Riku hesitated for a moment, but pushed himself to his feet to walk over to the closet by the front door. When he came back he was holding a hammer in his hand, reaching it up to Ven. “Just please hit the right thing. Aqua will kill us all if we have to take you to the emergency room on Christmas Eve.”

Ven didn’t really disagree.  He carefully hit the pin until it slipped into the wood, holding up the mistletoe perfectly. “There, that’ll do.”

“You know this never works right?”

Ven glanced down where Riku was looking at the plant, his arms crossed against his chest, long hair masking some of his face. “Do you have a better idea? Cause I sure don’t.”

“Let them work it out on their own?”

Ven did appreciate he didn’t actually have to say who he was referring to; everyone already freaking knew but the two of them. All the more reason to give this a shot. “Yeah, I’ve tried that for years. It hasn’t worked any.”

Riku shrugged, obviously offering no help. “Maybe they’re happy with how things are.”

Ven arched an eyebrow. “Oh please, you know that’s not true. They just don’t know how to say it because they’re too scared of actually saying it. What they need is…” He gestured up to the mistletoe with the hammer. “A push in the right direction.”

A slight smile twitched at Riku’s lips as he held his hands up in defense. “I’m not saying you’re wrong, I’m just saying these types of things only work in cheesy Christmas movies.”

“Then you better hope this is the cheesiest of them all.”

“Oh, boys, perfect!”

Both turned their heads towards the doorway to the kitchen where Kairi had suddenly appeared. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, various traces of food on her apron as she grinned at them. “Put that stool and hammer to more use will you and help me get the rest of the decorations up? Please? I already sent Sora, Roxas, and Lea to brave the grocery store but I have no idea when they’ll be back.”

“Or if they’ll come back alive,” Riku snorted.

Kairi ignored the comment but she didn’t exactly deny it either. “Would you mind?”

Ven knew despite the fact Riku gave Ven such shit about the mistletoe, the light haired boy would never say no to her. “Course!” Ven said, waving the hammer in a mock salute. “Where’s the decorations?” The tree was already up and done, shining in the corner by the TV, how hard could it be?

“Oh, thank you guys so much.” She wiped her hands on her apron as a timer went off in the kitchen. “Right over by the bathroom door!” Kairi gestured vaguely as she hurried back out of sight to get whatever she was cooking.

Ven looked over to where she motioned to only to find two full bins of decorations. Why did he have to have friends that loved Christmas so much?

“Alright, pass the hammer over,” Riku said, holding his hand out. “We’ll do the garland first.”

Ven wasn’t even sure how long it took or that one person could have so much to decorate an apartment that really wasn’t even all that big but the boxes seemed to never end. Xion helped when she got off of work though it was mainly to sit on the couch and tell them when they were putting up something crooked (sometimes when they weren’t; her laughter always gave her away though).

By the time the boxes were finally done, Ven still didn’t get a chance to breathe as Lea nearly broke down the door, grumbling how he was never in a million years doing that again no matter who asked (yeah, right, he’d do it again next year) with the twins following behind. Now that more food was here, they were quickly put to work setting things out but why Ven wasn’t sure since just about everyone who was supposed to be here was here already. He didn’t question it; he just did whatever Kairi asked of him. It was usually easier that way; she spent too much time with Aqua.

Until he felt a familiar arm around his neck, tugging him backwards away from the cheese dip he was supposed to be arraigning and definitely not eating. “Terra,” Ven said trying to swallow the chip and dip that he had in his mouth. “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah, well…” Terra reached a hand up to rub at Ven’s head, a left over habit from when they were kids; even then Terra had always been much taller. “I don’t get a Christmas break. I had to wait till after work.”

Ven glanced around Terra knowing that if he was there that meant Aqua wasn’t too far behind. Sure enough she was standing just a few feet away saying hi to Sora who wasn’t even trying to hide the fact he was eating the food Kairi sent him to put on the table. It’s not like Ven hadn’t seen both Terra and Aqua this morning before he came over here, they all lived together; it was more the dish in Aqua’s hands he wanted.

He slipped himself out of Terra’s grip knowing full well his brother spent most of the night prepping Ven’s favorite meal. “I can take that for you, Aqua,” he said, holding his hands open. “To get it set up.”

Aqua didn’t look very convinced, a knowing smile on her lips. She did pass it over to him, the smell of baked noodles with cheese and breadcrumbs already making his stomach growl. “I better not see finger prints in it, Ventus.”

“Course, mom,” he said, hurrying off to the kitchen where Kairi was finally taking off her apron. Lea was in there too, pulling something out of the oven. Normally Ven would look closer but he was already peeling back the tin foil to find one of Terra’s specialties.

“Is there a spoon?” Ven asked, glancing around the counter as he placed the warm dish down.

“Here.” Kairi reached over with a serving spoon.

Perfect. Ven dug the spoon in taking out a large scoop to put in his mouth.

“Classy, Ven,” Lea snorted, pulling off oven mitts to toss away.

It was too good for him to even care. He sighed as he put the spoon down; totally worth it. “A spoon for everyone else?”

Kairi rolled her eyes but passed him a clean spoon regardless.

“Who put the mistletoe up here?” Roxas called out from the other room making Ven freeze on the spot. He had almost forgotten with how busy he was being kept; even though it was, you know, his grand master plan and all.

“Ven,” Riku answered casually.

“Hey,” Ven said, walking so he could see out the doorway. “Don’t act so smug, you helped me.”

“I handed you a hammer.”

“Enabler.” Ven looked over to the opposite doorway where he caught his two first victims; Roxas, who didn’t seem completely pleased, and Xion who happened to be standing near him. She was a good sport about it and leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek.

“At least someone is seeing some action here.” Lea put his hands on Ven’s shoulder’s to move him out of the door way. The comment only made Roxas’ cheeks heat up while Xion flopped herself down on the couch.

Well, everyone was bound to find out it was there eventually, so now all Ven had to do was wait and hope it lured the right people in. Before he could move to do just that, Aqua was standing in front of him reaching a hand up to rub at his face.

“Aqua,” he groaned. “What?”

“Just getting the remnants of macaroni and cheese off your face.”

He gave her a weak smile. “I didn’t use my fingers?”

She pinched his cheek a little before walking away.

Everyone was out in the room now, filling their plates with food and finding seats wherever they could. Ven did the same but managed to snag an armchair with direct view of the mistletoe doorway. He settled in with his food and to wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

By the time the table was cleaned off of dinner and desert was brought out, Ven was pretty sure he had seen just about everyone under the mistletoe but the people he put it up there for. Despite being so smug about calling Ven out, Riku got caught twice; once with Sora and once with Kairi though Riku avoided both of them, red faced and without much finesse. Roxas got stuck again but with Lea who was more than happy to make the quieter one of the twins sweat a little. Xion also ended up under with Lea but couldn’t go through with it, laughing that he was too much like her brother. Sora ended up with a quick peck from Kairi, but Lea gave Sora too much shit for it afterwards for him to actually enjoy it.

Ven had his elbow propped up on the armrest of the chair as he looked over the room. He didn’t think Aqua or Terra were flat out avoiding it but they didn’t ever seem to wander over in that direction so maybe they were. He was having a good time sure but maybe it really was a stupid idea.

Everyone was sitting down now; some munching on desert and some just talking in their own conversations. They were kinda a strange group Ven knew, at least to someone looking in; okay maybe to anyone.

Kairi was sitting on the couch, Riku next to her with Sora and Roxas listening in to the story she was telling from the floor. They were around the same age as Ven, neighborhood kids he grew up with. They had known each other since first grade and somehow all managed to stay friends even into college. Terra and Aqua used to even babysit them all when they were kids; the only two in the neighborhood who could handle all five of them, it was quite an accomplishment.  

Xion was sitting in a chair next to the couch, one leg tucked under her and the other dangling off and periodically hitting Lea who was sitting on the floor as well. Ven didn’t meet them till the other four moved into this apartment complex for school. Lea and Xion lived across the hall. They happened to meet when Roxas accidentally walked into them, spilling all his coffee over himself; Xion went to help him while Lea made a point to never let Roxas forget it. Ven supposed friendship came together in weird ways sometimes.

Terra and Aqua were on the other side of the couch. She had both her legs tucked up under her as he was showing her something on his phone. Ven wasn’t sure they even noticed how much they gravitated around each other no matter where they were even if everyone else in the world noticed. He had known Aqua as long as he knew Terra which was from, well, birth; Ven was pretty sure Aqua was at the hospital and everything, Terra and her were friends before Ven was ever born, she was literally the girl next door; you honestly didn’t get any more cliché then when it came to them. They were about six years older than Ven, a sizable gap especially at certain ages but they never made Ven feel out of place or that him and Terra were only half-brothers. They were always close with him, so much so that when it was Ven’s turn to go to college they let him move in with them (yeah, they were roommates too, every cliché in the book) since they lived closer to school. They gave him so much all the time, for once he wanted to give them something back.

By making them realize how stupid they were to go all this time without realizing they were in love with each other.

Ven sighed, looking over at the mistletoe. This plan seemed hopeless; Riku was probably right. It was really only good for silly fun, not actual love confessions.

“I think,” Sora started as he pushed himself up to his feet. “It’s time for Secret Santa.”

“Of course you do,” Riku said.

“Do you disagree? Aren’t you proud of the fantastic gift you got me?”

“You’re lucky I didn’t get you.”

The room started to shift as everyone moved towards the tree that had boxes and bags lined up underneath.

“Oh!” Aqua exclaimed, hitting her hand against Terra’s arm. “I left my gift in the car.”

“It’s fine.” He shifted a bit so he could stand up. “I left mine, I’ll grab yours too.”

“No, I’ll come with you.” Aqua hurried after him as he was already heading towards the door.

“Why?” Terra turned his head to give her a knowing grin. “Cause I’m your Secret Santa and you don’t want me feeling the gift first?”

“Just get your jacket on.” She reached into the closet, pulling it out for him. “You’re too good at guessing gifts. I’m not giving you the chance.”

Ven lifted his head, watching them as they stood so close to where the mistletoe was hanging.

“It’s not my fault I know you so well.” He shrugged on his jacket while she pulled hers on. It was always funny to see them together in the winter; Terra wore the thinnest jacket he could get away with where Aqua always ended up looking like a little snow bundle or something.

“Well, you can tone it down a little bit for Christmas.” Aqua zipped up her jacket and reached over to adjust the front of his jacket, bringing them exactly under the mistletoe.

Ven looked around to kick anyone he could reach to get them to pay attention (namely Riku) but no one was near him anymore.

Terra made some kinda grunt noise but was cut off by Aqua humming aloud. “What?” he asked, though made no move to go to the door that was just inches away from them.

She didn’t move her hands from his chest but tilted her head upwards. “Ven’s mistletoe.”

Terra glanced up as well. “Wanna bet he did this for us?”

Ven internally cursed. Apparently the only thing they were obvious to was each other and not his scheming to get them together.  

Aqua got this slight glint in her eyes, one she completely got from hanging out with Terra for like twenty years or however long they were friends. “Should we humor him?”

“Absolutely.”

Before Ven even had a chance to breathe he watched as Terra leaned his head down to kiss her. She curled her fingers into his jacket, pulling him in closer. Ven imagined how he’d feel in this moment if it ever freaking happened but instead he just felt…off? Like that wasn’t a casual peck on the lips, nor was it a first kiss full of nerves and realization. No, Ven could see the slight smile on Terra’s lips as he kissed her, reaching a hand up to her check, the way she knew how to fit her body around his. It seemed easy for them, comfortable, familiar.

It hit Ven so fast he didn’t even realize he was standing up until he was. “Are you kidding me?” he exclaimed, suddenly feeling all eyes on him, including Terra and Aqua who broke away just enough to look at him. “When the hell were you gonna tell me?”

Terra was the first to break, as always he was terrible at lying. He started to laugh as he dropped his hand from Aqua’s face, though Ven absolutely did not miss that Terra put his other arm around her waist, still keeping her close. “Since when do I have to tell you everything, kiddo?”

Aqua reached over to hit him in the chest. “We were going to tell you. Tomorrow actually, but when Terra saw the mistletoe he wanted to make your efforts not in vein.”

Ven wasn’t mad, not even a little bit but the situation was having a hard time sinking in. “Yeah, well, you could’ve tried to make it not look like you’ve been making out for weeks already.”

“Three weeks, yeah,” Terra said, that stupid smile on his lips.

“How? You can barely even keep a secret for a day.”

“Easy enough apparently.”

“Did you even leave your gifts in the car?”

“You really think Aqua forgot her present in the car?”

Ven heard the others starting to talk again whether it was similar expressions of relief or snarky comments about being long enough (all of which he agreed with) but he walked himself over to where Terra and Aqua were still standing under the mistletoe. Ven’s big brother who played any game Ven ever wanted, who taught him how to ride a bike, and who covered for him when he snuck out past curfew. Aqua who bandaged his knees, carried him when he got too tired to walk, and walked him to his first day of middle school when he was too nervous to go alone. His whole life he only ever wanted them to be happy.

“You both are the absolute worst.” That was a lie.

He threw his arms around the both of them, hugging them as best as he could. Ven felt Aqua place a kiss on his forehead as Terra reached a hand up to the back of Ven’s head.

“Merry Christmas, buddy.”

Ven smiled as he closed his eyes, leaning his head between them like he used to when he was much younger. This was really all he wanted. Even if Riku was right about the mistletoe; not that Ven was ever about to tell him that.


	5. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: K  
> Setting: Canonverse, Preteen Years

_**mcpeterism requested:**   **“** I will fight you, and win.”_

* * *

****

Aqua didn’t feel like she got many days off; not as much as when her and Terra were little. Though that really was cause they’d have teachings in the morning, and have all afternoon free. But she was twelve now and Master Eraqus was being a little stricter on training so her and Terra has classes every morning then actual training every afternoon. It was fun and a challenge since Terra picked up a fighting style very different from hers so she really had to study his moves to be able to fight him but it was exhausting.

She sighed as she settled down lower on the couch in the library, a pillow behind her head, blankets over the rest of her, the fireplace crackling and book to read for fun in her lap. It was quiet and calm and she was more than inclined to stay here for the rest of the day; give or take a few snack breaks.

Aqua flipped the page of her book. She was about halfway through and if she kept going she might be able to finish it before the break day was over. It wasn’t a super serious book; one she actually hoped no one really saw her reading. Her cheeks felt a little red when she thought of explaining she was reading a book that was kinda fantasy like, kinda romance too. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed but she also lived with guys who’d probably only tease her, even if Terra didn’t mean anything by it.

It was fine. She didn’t even tell anyone where she was going.

As if the thought alone was enough to summon, floppy brown hair was in her face, familiar eyes looking down at her.

“What’re you doing?” Terra asked.

Aqua jumped in surprise and nearly hit her head right against his. “What’re  _you_ doing?” she gasped when he pushed his hands against the arm of the couch, leaning back up.

Terra gave her a grin that told her he had been trying to scare her in the first place. “Seeing what you were doing.”

She didn’t realize she had her book still open and pressed to her chest until she moved so she could sit up more. “Reading, why else would I be here?”

Terra shrugged, stepping over one of the pillows she had pushed on the floor earlier and flopped himself down on the other end of the couch. “Why do you wanna read on your day off?”

“Reading can be fun.” Aqua carefully closed the book and placed it on her lap, hoping he didn’t ask too many questions. “It’s not always for school.”

Terra wrinkled his nose, like he didn’t quite believe her. It wasn’t like he didn’t like to read, he was actually quite studious when he was forced to be. She supposed “being forced to” were the key words though.

“C’mon, come outside with me. We can play in the woods.”

She bit down on her lip. She did always like spending time with him; it was actually probably her favorite thing to do. It was cold outside though it probably wouldn’t be that bad if she was with him, Terra was always warm. Her cheeks heated up a little at the thought. But she really could finish her book if she stayed in and read. “I dunno, Terra, its freezing outside.”

He arched an eyebrow. “What are you reading that’s so interesting?”

Aqua felt herself immediately clam up. She should’ve known he’d know the real reason and now he asked the one question she was dreading. She clasped the book to her chest. “Nothing.”

It was too late though. She already saw the look on his face, the slight glint in his eyes. Terra leaned over to her. “A book about nothing isn’t worth reading. C’mon, I wanna know.”

“No, you don’t you just wanna tease me.”

“No,” he said, though his smile said otherwise. “I just wanna know.”

It would really help if he wasn’t cute on top of it. Aqua swallowed. “You just wanna tease.”

Terra reached a hand out towards her. She knew Terra was getting stronger all the time, she could tell in how they sparred but she was strong too. She could fight him off.

“Stop.” She pushed herself up against the back of the armrest. “I will fight you, and win.”

Much to her surprise, Terra started to laugh. He leaned against the other armrest, kicking his legs up onto the couch. “I don’t wanna fight you, Aqua.”

She watched him for a moment before sinking back down on the couch. Terra was never actually mean to her so she knew he did it just because that’s how they were. She can’t say she never teased him either.

Aqua let her legs slide down on the couch, bushing by his that were laying on top of her blanket.  

“Will you tell me?” he asked.

She hesitated again. “You’ll just think it’s girly.”

“You’re always girly, Aqua. That’s not a surprise.”

She kicked him in the shin but it only made him laugh. “Don’t you wanna go outside?”

“Not if you’re staying in here,” he said simply but it was enough to make her cheeks feel warm again. “Besides, I really do wanna know what would keep you up here all day. Has to be good right?”

Aqua hesitated mainly just because she worked herself up so much over not telling anyone what she was reading. But really, there was no one she trusted more than him.

“Promise you won’t make fun?”

Terra pushed himself up, leaning over to her. He reached his hand to her, one pinky extended. “Promise.”

A smile pulled at her lips as she met his hand, curling her pinky around his.


	6. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: K+  
> Setting: Modern AU, They're in their mid to late 20s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last holiday one I did this year. I saw one scene of this in my head and I just had to go with it lmao

Aqua hummed as she stirred the thick cookie batter in the bowl she had hoisted up on her arm. It was getting nice and heavy which meant it would be ready to get rolled and baked soon. The chocolate chip cookies would go in after the sugar cookies were done which she’d then put in the fridge so they could cool and she’d cook the peppermint chocolate cookies while she frosted the sugar cookies. Then she’d make those dark chocolate ones for Terra that he liked so much.

She placed the bowl on the counter, licking one of her fingers that got some batter on it. She had to give a sigh of pleasure just at the taste. There was something about having cookie dough at three in the morning that just made it taste better.

“Baking sheet,” she said to herself while she glanced over the counter in her kitchen. There was sugar, all her flavorings, baking soda, chocolate chips, the crushed candy canes, utensils, and a whole lot of spilled flour all over the counter, one that was clean before she came in here. Aqua bit down on her lip, her nerves starting to pull at her stomach again but she shook her head. She’d deal with all that later it was fine.

“Baking sheet!” She saw it poking out from under the dirty bowl she used for the sugar cookies. Oh, they were starting to smell good too. It was that sweet sugary smell mixed with that warm cookie smell. It was gonna be hard not to eat them when they came out. Aqua had a lot of family to feed though so she couldn’t quite cave into those desires.

She started to roll the chocolate chip cookie dough in her hands (also having a hard time resisting eating that), to place the little batter balls on the baking sheet. The Christmas tree lights shined in the living room in front of her, giving off that holiday glow that only made her want to keep baking. It was her favorite holiday of the year and she’d make sure everything went smoothly like it always did. No surprises, nothing unexpected just cookies, family, gifts, and the holidays.

The cookie batter she had been rolling fell straight onto the floor.

Aqua placed her hands down on the counter to steady herself only to realize it was her hands that were shaking. She took a deep breath to try and calm that stupid ball of nerves in the pit of her stomach and went to pick the batter off the floor. She tossed it in the nearby garbage can and went back to what she was doing.

It’s okay, she told herself. There would still be enough. There’s always enough.

The timer dinged and she quickly moved to turn it off before it rang again. She grabbed a pot holder and opened the oven to pull out the last batch of sugar cookies. Aqua placed the baking sheet on the stove then grabbed one of the cookies she left on the cooling racks earlier to pop in her mouth. Oh, that was so much better.

“Aqua, what the hell are you doing?”

She froze mid bite, turning her head towards the hallway where Terra was standing. He was blinking at her, clearly still groggy from being woken up in the middle of the night. “Um,” she murmured, mouth still slightly full from the cookie. “Baking?”

Terra looked like he didn’t know whether to be exasperated or just go back to bed. “Yeah, that I can see that, but why?”

There were those nerves again, making her feel helpless which really was partly the reason why she was in here. “I just wanted to bake. I have a lot to get done before Christmas Eve.” Aqua dug her hand back into the batter, starting to make the little balls again.

“Okay but…” He sounded confused, though that could’ve just been him waking up. “There’s still two days until Christmas Eve. I think there’s plenty of time to make some cookies.”

He made a very valid point but fair points were not what she needed to hear; not when she very well knew she was being irrational but couldn’t actually stop herself. Aqua took a small breath and placed her hands down on the counter partly to make sure they didn’t start shaking again. “Terra,” she said probably firmer than she needed to be. “Please talk to me about the plans for Christmas Eve.”

If he wondered why she was suddenly changing the subject, he didn’t ask. He just walked over to one of the stools on the other side of the counter and sat down. “Well, I told Ven I’d pick him up from school tomorrow.” Terra propped his chin up in his hand, trying to stifle a yawn.

Aqua was even honestly surprised the smell of cookies woke him up he was so exhausted when he went to bed. Guilt swirled in the pit of her stomach for both waking him up and basically forcing him to stay up with her. She really probably should let him go back; she was fine on her own before she’d be fine staying up and baking herself.

Now that he was here though it filled her with the warmth he always brought. Normally it was enough to set her at ease, tonight it just made her feel even guiltier. She didn’t know whether to scream or cry in frustration with herself.

“So I’ll go grab him and come back. I figure I’d just make him help you with whatever else you needed to get done.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll love the volunteering.” Aqua turned around to the stove so she could get the cooked sugar cookies on the cooling rack with the others.

“Hey, it’s not my fault he’s not here to disagree, therefore automatic volunteering.”

Aqua wanted to smile, she really did. She loved Christmas, and she loved her rather large extended family but she just felt choked at the thought.

“As for actual Christmas Eve, we’ll go to Eraqus’ before everyone else gets there to help make sure everything is set up and then prepare for the tornado of people in the form of teenagers.”

She knew if she could get it off her chest everything would be okay. She wouldn’t feel so anxious, so nervous, so, well, shitty honestly. Her hand slipped and she nearly fumbled the cookie into the kitchen wall.

“You still want me to make the holiday dip right?”

Aqua turned her head to see Terra watching her. He had a sleepy smile on his lips but his eyes looked a little more intense, like he could see right through her façade. He probably could honestly, they’d had known each other since they were children. He was her best friend, even long before he ever held the title of husband too. The fact she had been holding the truth from him for weeks now made her want to throw up. She just didn’t know what to say.

“Cause I don’t mind. Just so I know if I have to make Ven brave the grocery store with me tomorrow.” Terra reached his hand forward to get some of the batter on his finger, probably just a reflex considering he didn’t actively like eating raw batter unlike herself and Ven.

Terra stuck the batter in his mouth and made a sort of disgusted face. “No offense, babe, but I honestly don’t know how you guys eat that sh-”

“I’m pregnant.”

Before Aqua could actually reflect on the fact that the words did fall from her lips that time, she watched Terra’s chin slip out of his hand. The force of his body shifting must’ve knocked the stool off balance because the next thing she knew, she was hearing his body hit the floor.

“Jesus, Terra,” she exclaimed, hurrying around the counter. “Are you okay?”

He seemed to be fine, though maybe a little dazed as he looked up at her. “Is that why you’re making cookies at 3 in the goddamn morning?”

Of all the things she expected him to say, that wasn’t one. “No,” she said defensively. “Yes. Maybe. I don’t know, okay. I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Well, I think you did a fine job just letting it out like that.”

“Terra,” she warned but before she could actually be angry, he started to laugh. Even if she wanted to be mad, she couldn’t not when he was sitting on the floor after falling out of his seat because she cut him off trying to say what she wanted to tell him weeks ago. She covered her mouth with her hand, attempting to hide her own laughter but it didn’t work so well.

He pushed himself up to his feet and walked the short distance to where she was standing. She was still laughing though this time it was more do to the uncontrollable warmth spreading in her chest at seeing his grin. Terra wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in till his chin was resting on her head. She felt bad that she still had cookie dough on her fingers but she reached her arms around his back.

“Why were you so nervous to say anything?” he murmured into her hair. “That’s not like you. You normally proudly declare just about everything.”

“I don’t know.” That was a lie. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against his shoulder. Aqua felt a little stupid about it now that he was standing in front of her, holding her. She always felt safe with him; there really was no reason to be afraid to tell him anything. “I didn’t know how you’d react.”

He snorted. “How’s falling out of a chair?”

She had to laugh again. “Just wait till I tell Ven that’s how you reacted.”

“Oh, wonderful. I can’t wait for him to never forget that.”

Aqua did feel better. She felt much better actually, but there was one thing still nagging in the back of her mind. “How do you feel about it?”

“About Ven harassing me? That’s nothing new.”

“No, Terra.” She rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn’t see her. “About…” Even though she imagined herself saying it so many times throughout her life, there was just something about saying it aloud that made it feel so real. It was the same reason she struggled with even telling him. “About having a baby.”

He reached one hand up, placing a finger under her chin so she had to look at him. “Honestly? Terrified that I’m going to be responsible for something so fragile and so utterly dependent on me.” He paused for a second, a smile pulling at his lips. “But happy too, very happy. I’m not sure I can express how much because its 3am and a part of me thinks I’m dreaming, but starting our family? I do like the sound of that.”

She tried to choke back either a laugh or a sob she couldn’t quite tell. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah.” Terra leaned down to kiss her and really, she forgot why she had let it loom over her head for as long as she did. She should’ve known him better to know what she always wanted, he’d want to.

“Okay,” he said, tapping his hand against her back. “I’ll help you finish this one batch, but then it’s back to bed. Ven can help you finish them tomorrow, sound like a plan?”

She nodded as Terra pressed a kiss to her forehead. He moved in behind her to pop the finished baking sheet into the oven and grabbed the one the sugar cookies had been on to start rolling the rest of the cookie dough batter onto it.

Now that the ordeal was over and she felt like she could breathe again, really she just wanted to go to bed. Still, it was always inviting when he was in the kitchen. Aqua walked up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist, resting her head against his back. She could feel him chuckle but he didn’t say anything else.

She always looked forward to Christmas, that would never change, but now she found herself looking to next Christmas when they’d both have and extra set of little hands and feet to make cookies with.

“Terra?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tell Ven he’s gonna be an uncle without me.”

When Terra tilted his head towards her, she could see that slight smirk and that usual glint in his eyes. “No promises.”

She hit him on the chest but couldn’t find any place in her entire being to actually be mad.


	7. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: K+  
> Setting: Directly Post Series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like oh this will be cute! Then it turned 2.5k words and I listened to Mitsuha’s Theme from Kimi No Na Wa on repeat and cried a lot. Please someone stop me
> 
> Also, Empi! I can absolutely do that :D (trust me you don't have to twist my arm LMAO). I may put a few fics inbetween it to give it some distance from the previous one, but I'll get it done <3

Terra was used to feeling uncomfortable at times. He knew he didn’t hold conversations as well as Ven or Aqua nor did he exactly have the same instincts as they did but he always let it roll off his shoulders the best he could. This though…this was just plain uncomfortable.

He glanced around the open area, the courtyard full of people all laughing and having fun under the night sky. Lanterns and lights were strung everywhere around him, adding a glow beyond the bright moon and the stars. Music was playing, people were singing, dancing, and celebrating life. It was warm out, the food smelt amazing, people’s joy and exuberance seemed to be contagious as everyone he knew were wandering about, talking, eating, laughing, and smiling.

Yet here he was, sitting at a table by himself, a plate of half eaten food in front of him. Terra probably wouldn’t have even had that if Aqua hadn’t put it in front of him herself. He propped his elbow up on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He supposed the only good thing about it was he could keep an eye on everyone here.

He knew, he did know things were safe now, they were all free. If not for the proof he saw with his own eyes then the way his heart no longer felt like something was constricting it, the black outs, the…

Terra shook his head lightly. He  _knew_ everything was okay, but he didn’t feel that way at all.

Part of it was him, he knew it. People could tell him it was fine, it wasn’t him, no one blamed him but that didn’t stop the way he felt. It certainly didn’t stop people from side eyeing him and quickly looking away when he noticed. It didn’t stop the whispers he heard when people thought he was out of earshot. Sure he knew regardless of what he did before, he knew he helped the others in the end and to finally overcome what had started so long ago. Even so, it never made the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach leave.

Terra sighed and looked back over the crowd. Most the people he didn’t know, just people who wanted to celebrate he supposed but he knew some of them. Sora was sitting at a table across the courtyard with Kairi and Riku, talking animatedly about something. Lea wasn’t with them; he wasn’t anywhere it seemed as he wasn’t hard to miss with that bright hair. Ven didn’t seem to be anywhere either which made Terra worry for a moment even though he knew wherever Ven was he was fine.

Aqua was easier to find. Not only could he always pick her head out of a crowd but she urged all of them to dress up for the event, herself included. She didn’t say where she managed to find nice clothes that fit them but judging by the sweeping, long gown she had on, Terra assumed they were gifts.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure if there was ever a time he didn’t think she was pretty, it was kinda a part of her he always knew, but watching her as she talked to someone he couldn’t quite see she was just on a whole other level of beautiful. She was smiling as she listened; the dress was simple just a plain blue top that was latched up behind her neck, and the flowing blue and silver skirt hitting the ground that someone less graceful probably couldn’t walk in without tripping. She wore it just fine though. Terra wasn’t even sure he had a word to describe exactly how she looked.

“You ever gonna stop staring?”

Terra nearly jumped out of his skin (and the chair) at the sudden voice near his ear. “Ventus,” he breathed when he looked over to see the blond grinning and leaning over the table. “Can you come up in front of me like a normal person?”

“Nah, no fun that way.” Ven pulled out a chair and sat himself down. “Why’re you sitting alone?”

Terra, who was still trying to fight off the warm feeling in his face at being completely caught at watching Aqua, shrugged. “Just tried, I thought I’d leave the fun up to you guys.”

Ven clicked his tongue in a way that made Terra believe Ven didn’t buy it.

“Where were you? Last time I looked I couldn’t find you.”

“They have the gardens all lit up,” Ven said, reaching over to Terra’s plate to grab an untouched roll. “It looked nice so I went to go see. When I came back I saw you over here staring at Aqua so I figured I’d keep you company.”

That time Terra didn’t think he could hide how warm his face got. “I wasn’t…I didn’t…I was making sure she was okay.”

“Ya-huh.” Ven still didn’t look convinced and Terra wondered when Ven started to pick up on things like this. He took a bite of the roll. “Why don’t you ask her to dance?”

Terra snorted, putting his chin back into his hand. Yeah, right. She could probably dance with anyone in this place if they asked, there’s no way. “I can’t dance,” he settled on instead. “Master used to try to teach us for occasions like this and I was awful.”

Ven looked thoughtful for a second but whether its cause he was trying to respond or trying to picture Terra attempting to dance he wasn’t sure. “I don’t think she’d care.”

“Don’t think who would care?”

For the second time that night Terra nearly fell out of his chair. This time because Aqua was suddenly standing at the table, he hands on the back of the other empty chair. She looked curious so there was a good chance that was the only part of the conversation she heard.

At least that’s what he hoped.

Terra opened his mouth to answer her but he found he had no good answer save for the truth which he wasn’t too keen on admitting to her face.

Ven bit into the roll again and that seemed to distract Aqua enough.

“Ventus, you can eat your own food. Don’t eat Terra’s too,” she said, eyes turning towards the blond.

“It was just sitting there, he didn’t care,” Ven said, gesturing the roll towards Terra.

She pulled the chair out to sit down next to him, reaching down to smooth out her dress on her legs. “There’s plenty, go get more if you’d like.”

Ven stood up a little too eagerly. “Yep, that sounds good. I’ll be back.” He popped the rest of the roll in his mouth before taking off back towards the crowd but Terra couldn’t see if he was actually going for food or not.

“Are you feeling okay?”

When Terra looked back, Aqua was watching him, her forehead furrowed. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“You barely ate anything, you look a little flushed.” She bit down on her lip a little. “And you’ve been sitting alone all night.”

“Ah.” He paused to clear his throat. “Just a little tired is all.”

Aqua looked like she believed it as much as Ven did, but she didn’t argue with him. Much to Terra’s surprise she smiled at him. “Let’s do something then.”

He had no idea what she had in mind but seeing her look like that made a smile pull at his lips. “Like what? It’s a party, pretty much all there is to do is eat, talk, or dance.”

“Let’s dance then.”

Terra’s stomach jumped up to his throat. For a second he thought she really did hear his and Ven’s conversation but there was no teasing in her eyes, her smile was genuine. “I…um…” It was easier to say no to Ven then it was to her. “You know I’m not very good.”

“Terra,” she laughed. “I don’t care about that.”

It was funny in the way that she answered her own question but Terra still didn’t feel any sort of ease. The whole reason he was sitting alone was because he felt like the outsider, the way people looked at him wasn’t the same way they looked at her. He didn’t want her to be put in a bad light because of him. It was probably better if he just continued to sit here alone.

“I don’t think I should.”

It was subtle, and maybe someone who didn’t know her as well as he did may’ve never seen it. He did though. He saw the way her shoulders sunk ever so slightly, the brightness in her eyes turning downcast, the twitch to her lips. It was like something was clutching at his chest making it hard to breathe.

“I didn’t mean it like that.” He was probably speaking too fast, but it just came out. He hated when she looked like that, like she was about to cry because of something he said. “Just that I mean. The people here…” It was a little harder to admit out loud than accept in his head. “What they think of me.”

She watched him for a second and he still didn’t know if she was going to cry or not. When she did speak it was a lot firmer than he was expecting. “Why would you ever think that mattered to me?”

Terra didn’t have a good answer. He wanted to tell her it was so she didn’t have to be a part of it, that she could take Ven and still have a good time but watching her now none of that seemed to be a good argument. She probably wouldn’t accept it anyways.

He knew Aqua, he knew her better than anyone in this world and he knew there were two things he could do. He could either not say another word and let her really walk away or he could suck up how he felt and do something for her, after everything she had done for him.

His throat was choked but he swallowed anyway. The chair scraping against the stone when he stood up seemed so loud, like it would attract everyone’s attention that he moved. He didn’t feel confident at all, but he held his hand out to her. When he spoke, he was surprised his voice even came out.

“Care to dance?”

As she looked up at him he almost couldn’t read the expression on her face but she smiled. Aqua placed her hand in his and let him lead her to a part of the courtyard where people were dancing, but out of the way, closer to some the lantern lined trees. She moved to stand in front of him, her dress almost shimmering under the lights. Terra promptly forgot anything Master Eraqus taught him all those years ago.

“I have no idea what to do,” he said honestly.

“It’s easy.” Aqua stepped closer to him and he realized she must be wearing heels of some sort since she was closer to his height than she usually was. She reached one hand up to his shoulder and the other took his hand.

It really left him nowhere else but to put his other hand on her waist, though. She was so close, her body just brushing by his as she started to move them in a slow motion to the music.

“See,” she said looking up at him. “Easy.”

“I’m pretty sure this isn’t as advanced as we were taught.”

She laughed lightly and suddenly it seemed really stupid he was so resistant to leave the table. She was looking at him, but didn’t seem like she was about to say anything and he really didn’t have anything to say either. There were things he wanted to say, yeah, but he didn’t think the words would actually come out.

Still, being here with her it was almost like there was no one else around, no prying eyes, no whispered voices; it was just the lights, the warm breeze, the music and Aqua. He let his eyes close, breathing out as he did.

“Terra?”

He looked down at her. “Yeah, what is it?”

“Did you mean that?”

“Did I mean what?”

She looked a little hesitant, eyes watching him carefully. “Were you trying to protect me from what you think people say about you?”

Terra decided not to correct her; he didn’t think he knew what people thought, he knew what they thought of him. “You’ve been through so much already,” he said instead. “I don’t want to make it harder on you.”

She stopped moving as he let go of him. For brief second of panic he thought he upset her again. Instead she threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around his chest, her face landing close to his neck. He tried so hard to keep her at arm’s length, afraid that something was still in him, that he’d hurt her. Yet here she was closer to him than she was in so long and he couldn’t do anything but hug her back.

“I’d do it all again,” she said, her voice half hushed. “If it meant I’d get you back, I’d do it all over again.”

Terra closed his eyes, letting his head rest against hers. It was hard to let go of the loathing he had for himself for what he had done to the people he loved, it was hard to let go of the blame and guilt. Yet if someone like Aqua, the best person he knew, still saw the good in him, then maybe he really was wrong.

“Thank you,” he said into her hair, knowing she’d understand just fine.

She didn’t let go, but neither did he.


	8. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings: N/A  
> Setting: Post KH3, the Destiny Island kids + Lea live at the castle to train  
> Rating: T (Sexual Implications)

_**mcpeterism:**   **“** You look really sexy when you do that.”_

* * *

It really wasn’t that unfamiliar to Terra. He heard that laugher echoing down the hallway, seen the one crack of light shining out into the otherwise dark hall way too many times in his life here; though he admittedly used to be one of the ones on the other side of the door.

He walked towards the room, bare feet against the carpet as he was already in his own sleep pants and shirt. Terra had been making his way to his room when he heard the tell tale giggling coming from Sora’s room. Which Terra did very much understand as he, Aqua, and Ven used to do the same thing.

Terra knocked on the door and all chatter cut out immediately. He could almost see them all looking around and realizing it could only be one of two people.

“We were…” Sora said rather loudly before clearing his throat. “Just going to bed?”

Terra turned the knob on the door, pushing it open.

The sight also wasn’t that surprising. All were dressed for bed but only Sora was in the right room. Riku and Kairi were sitting up on Sora’s bed with him, while Ven was in the process of kicking his legs off the desk to look a little less lounging in the chair, and while Lea was looking up he made no effort to move from his spot laying out on the floor. A part of Terra did just want to let them be, but he also knew only a small majority of the teenagers in this room were morning people. It was better they got their sleep.

“We were  _kinda_ just going to bed,” Ven said. “As in we’d get there eventually.”

Terra leaned up against the door frame, crossing his arms against his chest. “Yeah, I think eventually is now. Let’s go, I know you guys know its past curfew.”

Ven was the first one up, though he sunk his shoulders for dramatic effect. Terra clasped a hand against Ven’s back as he walked past. The kid was starting inch up to Terra’s height, and he really wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

“Goodnight, Ven,” Terra said, turning his head towards the hallway.

Ven turned around to give a smile, a sign he wasn’t actually upset (that and he was yawning already). “Night, Dad.”

Terra snorted but let Ven go.

“Sorry, Master Terra.”

When he looked back into the room, Kairi was standing in front of him. She did look apologetic as she never enjoyed feeling like she was in trouble. She always reminded him so much of Aqua when she was that age but she tended to like to stick to the rules where Kairi had a bit more of rebellious streak in her.

“No need to apologize,” Terra said, a slight smile on his lips. “I can’t say I never did the same.”

“Really?” Sora asked though Terra wasn’t sure how much he bought it; Ven probably told them plenty of stories by now. “What did you do?”

Sora was absolutely stalling but Terra didn’t mind answering tonight.

“Oh, the usual I guess,” he shrugged. “When me and Aqua were little we used to make forts in one or the other’s rooms and read stories or just talk to each other until we fell asleep or our master would hear us. It was similar as we got older. Sometimes we’d sneak out to train or sometimes to the kitchen, sometimes Ven would sneak in with food he was hiding in his room.”

“Did Ven join you a lot?” Sora asked, still stalling probably.

“Sometimes.” Terra decided to leave out it was mainly if Ven had nightmares he’d end up with them or in one bed or another. “As you might’ve noticed though, Ven likes his sleep. So it was usually me and Aqua.”

They were all watching him with a certain sort of interest when it dawned on him neither him nor Aqua talked very much about their childhood here. Ven might’ve since they all hung out together more but they probably didn’t know too much about Terra and Aqua before Ven.

“Still do that then?” Lea said, and though it wasn’t there yet, that shit eating grin was starting to form. “Stay up late with Master Aqua, build blanket forts and such.”

Riku kicked a foot into Lea’s shoulder but he didn’t seem particularly phased.

“Alright.” Terra gestured out the door. “To bed, c’mon.”

Kairi was closest to the door already so she slipped out with a small giggle. “Goodnight,” she mouthed.

“Awww, Lea,” Sora groaned, flopping backwards onto his bed. “Do you always have to open your big mouth?”

“Most of the time, yeah.”  

Riku reached a hand down to help Lea up to his feet. It really was nice see all of them come together to be friends outside the ones who were already friends; maybe over the weekend he’d let them go without a curfew and absolutely not tell Aqua who already though Terra was a pushover.

“Night, Master,” Lea waved as he headed out the door. “Even if you do stay up later than us.”

Riku opened his mouth like he was going to apologize on Lea’s behalf but Terra waved Riku off.

“It’s fine. I’ve lived with Ven and Aqua, I can handle some sass.”

Riku gave an easy smile, which from what Terra knew didn’t always come so easy; it was nice to see. “Night then.” Riku glanced over his shoulder, raising a hand up. “Night, Sora.”

“Goodnight,” he said, turning his head towards the door as Riku headed off to his own bed.

“You all set?” Terra asked, reaching his hand for Sora’s light switch.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, though his words were a little broken up by his yawn. “Night, Master Terra.”

“Goodnight, Sora.” Terra flipped the lights off and shut the door behind him. All the other doors were shut as well, some had their lights off and some didn’t but that was fine.

With a yawn of his own, he started back across the hall to his own room. It wasn’t too far away, just in the next wing over to give the kids space of their own like Eraqus used to do with them. Terra stretched his arms over his head as he turned the corner. His bedroom door was still open, the light shining out into otherwise dark hallway.

He stepped in meaning to close the door behind him but a voice caught his attention first. Terra glanced in the room to still see Aqua awake and lingering over by the dresser. She was pulling one of his shirts over her head, the bottom of it landing on her thighs. She gave a content sigh as she ran her hands down the front of his shirt. He had no idea how much of his clothing she had stolen by now but he wasn’t one to complain.

Terra grabbed the doorknob and shut the door, making Aqua look up at him.

“You look really sexy when you do that,” he said.

“Terra,” she rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her lips still. “You’re tall, your clothes are comfortable.” Aqua ran a hand through her hair, starting to move towards their bed.

“You look better in them then I do.” Terra followed behind her, close enough so that when she turned around to face him he easily put her arms around her waist, picking her up off the floor.

Aqua didn’t seem too terribly surprised, she just wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him steady her balance. She hummed slightly as she traced up his arms with her fingers, stopping when she reached his shoulders. “I very much disagree.”

He couldn’t even get a word in before she leaned her head down to kiss him, not that he minded in the slightest. Even with his eyes closed he knew just about where the bed was and easily climbed up and lay her down under him. She was all muscle and strength, he knew, but to him she was always light as a feather. Terra tucked his arms under hers, holding himself up on his elbows and knees as he leaned down to kiss her.

She seemed more than happy to settle down against the bed, moving her mouth with his but when he felt two hands on his chest he knew what was coming.

“Where the kids okay?” she said, eyes fluttering open as she leaned her head back against the pillow.

“Yes,” he said. It honestly was rather easy to see why the kids picked up on calling them mom and dad. “They were all hiding in Sora’s room, thinking we wouldn’t notice.”

Aqua chuckled, running her hands up around Terra’s neck, fingers playing with the hair by his neck. “And did you set them straight.”

“It’s a little hard to set them straight when we used to do the same thing.” He leaned down to nudge his nose against her cheek.

“Master didn’t notice all the time.” Aqua pushed Terra’s arms with her elbows.

He got her hint. “Yes, he did, he just chose not to say anything sometimes.” Slipping his arms underneath her back he rolled onto his side, pulling her with him.

Aqua pulled herself closer to him, arms still wrapped around his neck, while he slipped his hands under her shirt, pressing his hands against her lower back. “Are you going to chose not to say anything sometimes?”

There was no room between them as she kicked her leg over his hip and he was having a hard time remembering what they were talking about. “I think the real question is are you.” He leaned in to kiss her, feeling the smile on her lips.

She hummed against him when he pulled back slightly. “Occasionally.”

“I don’t buy it.”

Aqua laughed as she hit her hands against his upper back. This time she went to kiss him, lasting longer than the one before it. Her eyes were still closed when she leaned her head back. “Kids will be kids, nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah? Just pretend we don’t notice when we find they all fell asleep in one room?” Terra couldn’t even count the time Eraqus must’ve found them like that, and then with Ven too eventually.

She hummed again, eyes flickering open. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

“Deal.” Terra ran a hand up her back, easily feeling the range of muscles under the skin he knew so well. Fingers pressed down when she pressed her lips to his, a soft sigh slipping through.

She ran her hands back down to his chest, curling her fingers into his shirt. He pressed his hips into hers and that sigh quickly became a gasp. Terra moved his lips to her jaw, trailing down to her neck. Aqua started to tug at the hem of his shirt, letting it bunch up as she tried to get him to move where she wanted him to.

“Hey,” he said, voice coming out lower than even he expected.

“What?” Her voice was breathless and it almost made him stop talking all together.

Terra moved just enough to let her pull his tank top off before settling back against her. Her fingers trailed up his chest sending a sharp shiver down his spine. He moved his head to her cheek, lips grazing back down to her neck. He pushed his hands up, taking the shirt that really was way too big for her with them. “Wanna build a pillow fort?”

Aqua rolled her head back and laughed. She reached a hand down to run through his hair before he met her lips again. “Only with you.”


	9. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairing: N/A  
> Setting: A few years post series  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually ridiculously weak for these kinda stories. Give me all the happy family stories you have please and thank. Despite the fact I can see them easily having kids in canon I had to think about how I wanted it presented but I do like how it came out ;-; (I’m also unbelievably shameless and already know their kid(s) so maybe I’ll write him/her/them should anyone else like kid fics :3 I never know in new fandoms how people feel about it lmao)

 

_**Empi** asked about a pregnancy announcement in canonverse_

* * *

 

The castle was large, yeah, but Terra never usually had any trouble finding anyone here. He knew all the hiding places because they used to be his hiding places. He especially knew where Ven and Aqua would usually go off to so it was a little bothersome when he couldn’t find either of them.

Riku and Sora had gone off to assist on another world, and last time Terra checked Kairi and Lea were eating in the kitchen. That only left Ven and Aqua and no matter how many times Terra walked through the halls, peered into rooms, into the hidden sections of the library, even looked in the attic where Ven would read sometimes, he couldn’t find them.

Terra’s sigh echoed in the otherwise empty library as he stood near one of the tables, checking the spaces one more time. He wasn’t annoyed, everyone needed time alone from one another sometimes and he tried not to worry knowing they all were perfectly safe here. He just didn’t necessarily like it that he couldn’t even locate them.

He glanced out one of the nearby arching windows. He hadn’t looked outside but winter was just around the corner and he knew for a fact neither Ventus nor Aqua could tolerate the cold enough to be outside right now. Terra reached a hand up to rub at his forehead. He should probably just go join Lea and Kairi and make sure they ate more than the sweet snacks Ven hid in the pantry but Terra just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had to at least find one of them before he could actually relax.

As if on cue, a book dropped in the distance.

Terra arched an eyebrow at the string of curses that followed but it did let him know who was hiding in here. He walked around a few of the bookshelves to see the fallen book on the ground. He looked up where blue eyes and a hesitant smile were awaiting him.

Ven sat cross legged on top of the wooden bookshelf looking like he knew full well how busted he was.

“Ven, what’re you even doing up there?” Despite the kids joking, times like this Terra really did feel like he was the father of way too many teenagers. The bookshelves were wide enough and made of solid wood that were built into the ground so there wasn’t much chance of Ven tipping it over but at the same time it was clear he was hiding.

“Up here?” he asked like he wasn’t sitting on top of a bookshelf. “Just reading.”

“And you didn’t say anything when I was looking for you because…?”

Ven looked guiltier. “I didn’t see you?”

“Nice try, but I’m pretty sure you can see just fine from up there. Why’re you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding,” Ven said. “I’m just keeping out of the way.”

“Of me?”

“Of everyone.”

Terra had a feeling he know what it was; it wasn’t the first time he saw Ven behave like this. “You’re keeping a secret.”

Ven reached his hand up behind his head. “Kinda, I guess.”

It dawned on Terra that Aqua was still nowhere to be found and Ven was an awful liar. “Aqua asked you not to tell anyone where she went.”

Ven hesitated, which meant Terra was right. “Kinda.”

It wasn’t terribly unusually; Aqua was a normal human being who also happened to share the responsibilities of being head of the house; it was natural to need some time alone. There was one thing that stung a little though. “Me as well?”

“Not exactly,” Ven shrugged. “But she didn’t give me any exceptions one way or another. Just so someone knew where she was. She’s okay, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Terra wanted to ask Ven if he knew why she wanted to be so secluded but it wasn’t right to put him in that situation when he was trying to honor what Aqua asked of him. “Alright,” Terra sighed. “I guess I’ll go make lunch then. Try not to hide up there all day.”

He waved as he started to walk away.

“Wait, Terra,” Ven said. “Did you look everywhere?”

When Terra turned back around, Ven had one finger pointed upwards. “To the attic? Yeah I did.”

“No, I mean, _higher_. Just a thought, you know.”

Ah, the roof. He didn’t check there only because he was pretty sure Aqua wouldn’t be caught dead outside, maybe he was wrong. “Guess I’ll have to look again then.”

Ven didn’t say anything else though he did reach over to grab another book.

Terra started to leave again. “You better pick that other one up before the pages bend like that.”

“Yes, Dad.”

He let the library door close behind him as he leaned back against it. He knew he should just go downstairs and leave it be. If she wanted to be alone, she wanted to be alone and she’d tell him later if she wanted to. Yet there was another nagging part of him that made his stomach sink slightly. Maybe it was because sometimes he had guilt over things past but he hated knowing something was wrong he couldn’t fix.

Terra pushed himself up off the door and started towards the stair case in the tower that led to the roof. He’d just go, make sure she was okay, and leave. That’s all he really wanted anyways. It was at least two years since they were all able to come back and live in peace but old habits died hard he found.

He put his hand on the door handle when he reached the top. They never really went up here often as it was off limits as kids; Eraqus never quite trusted them not to fall off but really Terra couldn’t blame his old master. They found other places to hide just fine but he could understand the peace looking over their world may bring. Terra pushed open the door, the old creaking no doubt alerting Aqua someone was there.

She was sitting close to the front, just enough to see over the front path but with enough room to keep a safe distance. A small fire was crackling next to her, one blanket under her as she sat and another draped over her shoulders.

It wasn’t _that_ cold honestly, at least to him. Terra went to call out to her but she was already turning her head, a small smile on her lips.

“I wondered how long it would take Ven.”

Terra breathed a small sigh of relief that she wasn’t upset he did come up. “To be fair, he hid pretty well.”

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Something crossed her eyes but he couldn’t quite read what it was. “Yeah, Terra, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” His throat was a little thick but he did what he said he was gonna do. “I’m gonna go make lunch for everyone.”

He paused for a second but he had to respect what she wanted. He went to grab the door again.

“Wait.”

Terra turned his head back to her as she was shrugging the blanket off her shoulders.

“Will you stay?”

That time it came in a wave of relief over his body. He still didn’t know what was wrong, but being able to be with her made him feel better; he hoped she felt the same. “I dunno, think the kids can manage food on their own?”

There was that smile on her lips again. “I think they can survive for a bit.”

He shut the door and walked over to where she was sitting. Aqua handed him the blanket as he sat down behind her. He draped the blanket over his shoulders while he kicked his legs out next to hers, flipping the ends of the blanket over the both of them.

She sighed as she leaned her back against his chest, nestling her head against his collarbone. He dropped his head against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was a little cold to the touch but she must’ve been staying warm with the fire and blankets.

“I didn’t think you’d be out here in the cold,” he said, closing his eyes at the familiar warmth she brought, the crisp vanilla scent in her hair.

She hummed lightly. “I like the view sometimes.” Aqua paused. “Are the kids okay?”

Terra nodded. “Lea and Kairi were eating and Ven was in the library. Before you ask, no word from Riku or Sora but I’m sure they’re fine if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know,” Aqua said, though her voice was a little softer than usual. “They’re good kids.”

It wasn’t the first time Terra thought she’d be a good mother, though the first time he told her so he was pretty sure she nearly had a heart attack by the way she looked at him. She was always a very maternal person, looking after the people who needed her most, putting their needs before her own, and of course, always worrying for their safety. It was part of what made her such a good teacher and mentor. The kids loved her and looked up to her, and she took care of them like they were her own, even if they weren’t technically students anymore.

“Terra?”

“Hmm?” He opened his eyes; the sun was shining down over the lake in the distance.

 Aqua wasn’t tense so to speak, but she was nervous about something he could hear it in the way she said his name. “Did you ever want kids?”

Ah, that was probably it. He always knew she wanted to ask him. Sometimes after they got called mom or dad he could see it in her eyes, the lingering wonder of maybe. It was a fairly large question, especially for people who led their lives. Not many keyblade wielders were married, let alone had children; even in times of peace it was a complicated life.

That’s not to say he never thought about what their home would be like with kids of their own keeping them busy at all times.

“I do have five very large kids already.”

She hit at his arms around her. “I’m serious,” though her tone didn’t sound that mad.

“So am I,” he chuckled, tilting his head to kiss her on the cheek. “I used to never give it much thought. There were always more important things if we’re being honest. But…” Terra wanted to say it was before their world fell apart but it wasn’t. Their goals then were still to reach the rank of master, he never thought much about what would happen past that. He always thought he had all the time in the world; he had been very wrong about so many things.

“I don’t, you know, remember everything.” He cleared his throat and she placed her hands over his letting him know she knew what he was referring to. “But I used to dream sometimes. Usually they weren’t very good, probably meant to torment more than anything but sometimes they were memories of you, of Ven, of Master. I don’t remember a lot of them but there was this one with us, older than we were at the time and there was always a child with us. Sometimes it was a boy and sometimes a girl, never really anything more specific that I remember.” He paused for a second. “I think it was meant to upset me, show me things that would never happen but I could never forget just, you know, how happy it made me feel to be there with you by me and the child up on my shoulders.”

Aqua turned her head to look at him, her eyes looking a little glossy. “You never told me.”

He shrugged, hoping the answer how do you tell someone you love you used to dream of having kids with them was apparent enough. “The answer is yes, by the way.”

She didn’t say anything, she just watched him.

“What about you?” Terra was already sure he knew the answer but she asked him so it was only right to ask her too.

Aqua bit down on her lip as she looked up to meet his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

He stared at her for a moment. That…that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. The words sank in as he watched her, clearly waiting for some kinda response. He didn’t even know what to say.

There was a warm feeling in his chest, a sort of bundle of nerves in his stomach. This was real. They survived everything that got thrown at them to have this, their home, a family. He didn’t even think he knew how much he wanted it until the words were hanging in the air between them.

“Terra?” her voice was worried now, afraid of what he was leaving unsaid.

He still didn’t know what to say or how to articulate it so he leaned down to kiss her instead. He could feel the smile on her lips when he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. “Really?”

Aqua nodded, some of her hair tickling his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“No, no, don’t apologize. Everything’s okay.” Terra paused as he pulled his head away to see her better. With a jolt he realized aside from how and what would eventually happen, he didn’t know much else about any of this. “Everything is okay right?”

“Yes,” she said though she sounded a little breathless. “So far so good.”

It was such a strange feeling going from a day like any other day really but now it was so much more. It wouldn’t be just him, Aqua, and a handful of self-sufficient teenagers anymore; he was responsible for something much more fragile, delicate now. “How long?”

She shuffled a little bit in his arms, moving so she could kick both her legs over one of his, so her side was pressed into his chest and was probably a little easier to see him that way. Aqua rested one arm against him, the back of her hand tapping against his chest, the other she let fall in her lap. “Close to two months they said,” she said, glancing up at him. “I just never really noticed before recently.”

It was surreal. He never thought he’d ever get the chance to come home, let alone be with Aqua. He was given second chance after second chance after second chance and he had no idea what he ever did in his life to deserve it but it was something to be cherished.

He carefully moved his hold on her, shifting his hands so one came to rest on her stomach. He knew well enough there was nothing to show but at the same time it just seemed right. In a few months there would be something obvious there, kicking, moving, a child…their child.

Aqua leaned her head against his shoulder. She still looked a little hesitant, nervous but there was a smile on her face, one that made it near impossible for him not to feel a smile pulling at his lips. “Is this…okay?”

He didn’t even really have to think about it. “It absolutely is.”

She looked absolutely breathtaking when she smiled again. She leaned in to kiss him, hands reaching for his face but a few sharp knocks at the door made her pause, a sort of knowing look in her eyes.

“Ven?” Terra called, though he supposed he already knew that’s who it was.

“It’s me.” Ven opened the door a bit and popped his head through. He looked a little bashful or embarrassed as he gave a smile; which wasn’t necessarily like him despite what situation he may’ve walked himself into.

The past few days seemed to click in Terra’s head. Ven had been unusually quiet and stayed out of the way, even going as far as to hiding on the bookshelves today. When Terra looked down at Aqua she had half her face covered with her hands.

“Ven knew didn’t he?” It honestly wasn’t that big of a deal at all; not like they weren’t all family. But Ven’s hard effort to keep the secret was fairly adorable.

“On accident,” Aqua said.

Terra laughed as he turned his head to where Ven was still waiting. “Will you get over here already?”

The blond didn’t wait to be told again. In a few long strides (Terra still wasn’t used to just how tall Ven ended up being) he sat himself down in front of them, close to the small fire that was still running. He looked to Aqua before gesturing vaguely. “I take it he knows now.”  

“Yeah, thanks, you sneak.” Terra reached over ruffle at Ven’s hair but he quickly leaned in hug the both of them.

“I’m so happy,” he sighed but whether from actually happiness or relief he wasn’t secret keeper any more Terra wasn’t sure. “I love you guys.”

Aqua made some sort of chocked noise and Terra was fairly sure if Ven continued he’d make her cry.

“Love you too, buddy,” Terra said, rubbing the back of Ven’s head as he sat back down.

“Okay,” Ven clapped his hands together, looking much more like his usual self. “I’m ready to be uncontested best uncle. I will fight anyone who says otherwise, Lea absolutely included.”

“Always uncontested, Ven,” Aqua said though her voice still sounded like she might cry.

“Does that mean I get to help pick out names?”

Terra looked down at Aqua who was already watching him. She still had her fingers lingering near her mouth but they couldn’t block out the smile she had, the bright look in her eyes. She never told him but he knew, just looking at her, this was all she ever wanted; Ven, Terra, herself and the small start to their family together. He hadn’t always known it, but it wasn’t a question anymore. It was what he wanted too.

“Possibly,” he said looking back up to Ven. “But uncontested best uncle absolutely means getting up in the middle of the night to help, so get used to that.”

Ven blinked. “I may have to reconsider this.”

“Nope, done deal,” Aqua said. “Already had you put into the will.”

He hung his head a little but couldn’t hide the grin on his lips that showed he really didn’t care that much making Aqua laugh. Ven recovered quickly and launched into his excited rambling about all the things he thought about when he had to keep it from Terra while Aqua listened intently.

He listened too, but he admittedly had a hard time focusing. In only less than a year Sora and Kairi wouldn’t be the youngest here anymore. It was frightening but more so it was just…happy. All their lives were changing again, but it was for the better and Terra would always take that.  


	10. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: First section is precanon and second is post canon; think of it as a deleted chapter from Let the World Disappear   
> Rating: M (Language and Sexual situations; both mention/implied as well as actual sexual acts)  
> Words: 4095

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY GUYS this very much warrants the rating haha It’s on both the memory and the present sections. For anyone who hasn’t read my smut before I’m not like a super super graphic language kinda person but it is the nature of what it is to be graphic. If it’s not your cup of tea, I’ll do a fluffy chapter next <3 But I really wanted to do this for them, plus awkward teenage puberty encounters in childhood friends pairings are too good to pass up cause you can’t tell me it was never an issue. They lived and trained together like. It happened LMAO There’s also no plot who I am kidding.
> 
> Also! I got so much nice feedback on the previous chapter that it will extend into a larger set eventually ^^

  _The first time it happened Terra was horrified. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Aqua in the eyes for a week. He knew it wasn’t really his fault, but it sure didn’t feel that way when she’d smile at him asking innocently if he wanted to eat lunch with her outside and all he could think about was how soft her skin felt under his hands._

_Probably not hiding the flush to his face well at all he turned and declined, heading about as far away as he could and more than likely leaving her confused and annoyed._

_He knew they were just dreams and he knew they weren’t based in any sort of reality save for the fact she was kinda the only girl he knew well. But it was pretty hard not to feel embarrassed when you dreamt you were making out with your best friend on the couch in the library._

_It wasn’t even really the dream. It was the way he felt when he woke up._

_It was the longing, the aching he felt for her when his eyes would snap open, a hot sweat on every inch of his body. Sometimes he’d catch himself already there, feeling his body reach the point where he overwhelmingly had enough and sometimes it was be agony to try and roll over and fall asleep again, ignoring every single thing his mind and body were trying to tell him._

_Terra just wanted it to stop._

_Yeah, he always thought Aqua was pretty but she was also Aqua, like, that’s it, his best friend. Yet he knew something started to change when he realized her training clothes fit her differently now, how the fabric clung to her in different places. Sometimes it was hard to swallow and sometimes it was hard concentrate when she sat so close to him he could feel whenever her leg or shoulder brushed against him._

_It wasn’t her fault; she wasn’t behaving any differently than she always did. He knew it was him and he hated himself for it. As much as he tried whenever she popped up in front of him with her usual grin and knowing words all he could think of was how she’d fit into his arms, how her lips felt against his, how she’d trail her fingers up his chest and he’d lose it. Sometimes he could play it off easily enough, other times he knew he barked at her and probably hurt her feeling which he also hated._

_He knew it was part of the deal, he was sixteen and every inch of him felt like it grew every day. Where him and Aqua used to be able to look eye to eye he now stood above her. His shoulders, his stance, they were broader, wider now; his shirts pulled and felt tight in his arms and chest. Aqua was always strong but he was seeing where she had taken to speed attacks and he had taken to the power moves. They were growing up and perceptions were changing. He couldn’t even remember the last time they shared a bed at night; a thought that used to be so innocent now made his breath hitch in his throat._

_It was stupid, it was so stupid. He knew it was normal, but why her? Why her?_

_Terra almost missed her coming at him he was so lost in his own head. He swung his keyblade up to block her attack. It used to be too heavy for him to even move without a struggle, now he found it easy to move it around as he needed._

_Aqua jumped back, standing a few feet in front of him._

_“Nice one, Terra!” Ven cheered from the sidelines._

_Out of the corner of Terra’s eye he could see the blond standing next to Master Eraqus, but Terra tried not to let his gaze move from her as she got that smile on her lips; the one that meant she probably wasn’t gonna let him pull the same tactic next time._

_Well, that was easy. He wouldn’t do the same thing. Terra took another defensive action when he saw her feet shift, ready to come at him again. She tried to fake him out but he was already there to meet her hit. That was the thing about sparring for nearly ten years together. He knew her as well as she knew him._

_Aqua backed off again but she didn’t look deterred. “What? Just gonna play defense the whole time?”_

_“Wouldn’t that be easy.” Terra moved after her but before he could get a good hit at her she kicked herself up, jumping to land a little bit away. “Uh-huh, whose playing defense now?”_

_She laughed, reaching a hand up to brush some of her hair from her face. She took to keeping her hair shorter lately, and to wearing flowing outfits with her shorts and thigh highs showing just how long her legs were, a bit of her thighs showing._

_Terra felt the tell tale heat start to rise to his face as he tore his eyes up to hers. It was too late though. She must’ve noticed his distraction and came at him. He had zero time to react and felt the push of her attack knock him off balance._

_He landed on the training room floor back first, hitting his head some as he did. He groaned but not as much as when he felt a weight completely fall on top of him._

_“Aqua,” he said when blue spotted in his vision. “Will you move?”_

_She was laughing meaning she probably tripped when he fell and happened to land on him too. She was graceful but his sudden fall must’ve caught her off guard._

_“Way to go, Aqua! You won!” Ven changed sides pretty quick there._

_Terra was about to turn his head to tell the kid just that but he was suddenly struck by the image in front of him._

_She was still laughing, her hair a little messed up from the fall. Her legs were on either side of him, the weight of her body on his stomach. She placed her hand to his chest, tapping her fingers and he completely froze._

_“What is with you?” she asked, giving him a smile that made his throat go dry. “That was way too easy.”_

_The heat of her body was sinking into his skin, her legs just inches from his hands. He couldn’t look at any part of her without feeling his own body heat start to spike._

_“Will you move already,” he managed to breathe._

_Aqua didn’t listen to him, which wasn’t too surprising. She shifted her weight against him slightly as she leaned forward. This time she stopped looking gleeful and started looking a little worried. “Are you feeling okay, Terra?” She reached a hand out to his face, the soft skin on her fingers sending a memory of a not too long ago dream of her hands on his arms, his legs, his chest._

_He could feel it happening; his skin felt like it was on fire, his blood flow start to move, that heat swirling in the pit of his stomach as she was leaning over him, that longing and ache for her becoming more apparent by the second. “Aqua, please get off of me.” He tried not to let his panic show in his voice but he was pretty sure he jumped a few octaves cause she looked a little more concerned._

_He’d have just moved her himself but he was terrified to touch her, that it would make everything so much worse; as it were he was already wearing loose pants, it was about to be a lot worse. Terra had to bite back a groan on the multiple levels of frustration he was feeling._

_Finally he felt her push herself off of him. It wasn’t much of a relief when no part of his body took any cue that it was time to calm down now. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat up trying to avoid looking at her or acknowledging the way he reacted to just being close to her._

_Terra glanced up to see her holding out her hand to help him up. “I’m alright,” he said, though his throat still felt dry. “I just need a minute.”_

_“I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.”_

_He almost breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn’t actually noticed anything else was wrong. “It’s fine.”_

_Aqua nodded and started to walk to where Ven and their master were standing. Terra actually did groan that time has his forehead hit his knees. She might not’ve noticed but it was humiliating, and horrifying and he just wanted to stop having these reactions to her, and these feelings he didn’t even know how to explain. Why did everything have to get so complicated?_

_“Hit your head a little too hard, son?”_

_Terra looked up when he heard Master Eraqus’ voice. He was standing over him but a little off to the side, a sort of smile on his lips._

_“Ah, yeah. Aqua hits hard. I wasn’t ready for it.” He really wasn’t lying._

_Master Eraqus’ chuckled lightly as he looked over the room, probably to see what Aqua and Ven were doing. “You know, a lot of people say they wished they were young again but not me. I don’t envy you kids.”_

_Terra lifted his head to ask what Master Eraqus’ was talking about but he was smiling down at Terra. “It does get easier.”_

_He didn’t even bother being embarrassed that clearly he couldn’t hide how he felt from everyone; he was already just so exhausted. Terra couldn’ respond. He only glanced around the room, Aqua showing Ven some sort of move but he was being so silly about it she just kept laughing._

_Terra just hoped that easier started real soon._

* * *

Terra took a breath as he reached up to push his bangs out of his sweaty face. His keyblade was heavy in his hand but he still swung it around when Aqua raised hers to him. The cool night breeze was at least a nice relief from the amount of work he was doing.

She jumped a few feet back. It was late, all the lights in the castle were off but just like in childhood, when Terra and Aqua couldn’t sleep they came outside to work off the extra energy. She seemed to be doing okay where he was starting to feel exhaustion start to set in. He could recognize the signs his body was telling him to stop or he was going to slip up.

At least that’s what he knew he should do. Instead he watched her give him that confident look of hers she always did when she thought she was gonna win. Terra wasn’t about to let her get away with that. He pushed his feet into the pavement and started to move at her, twisting himself into a position better to attack.

Or he would’ve.

He saw Aqua step back to brace herself so she could block his attack and while he didn’t see how it happened, he did see her lose her balance, sending her backwards. On instinct he forced his keyblade to vanish and reached out to grab her to keep her from falling.

It probably would’ve worked just fine had she grabbed onto his arm and not his shirt. It caught him off guard just enough that she could easily pull him down with her. Terra let his hands and knees hit the ground first as to not fall completely on top of her but she still landed on her back.

Aqua groaned a little as her eyes fluttered open. She squirmed some under him but otherwise she seemed to be okay.

He on the other hand already started to feel the ache in his legs from landing on them, the loose gravel from the training area cutting into his hands. Terra pushed himself off the ground, rolling onto his back next to her instead. He reached his hands up to rub his eyes. “Aren’t you supposed to be the graceful one?”

Aqua didn’t answer but she did let out some sort of giggle.

He turned his head to look over and found her watching him, her face half covered with her hands. “What?”

“You distracted me.”

He arched an eyebrow at her. The pavement was cool and actually made him feel a little less over heated. “Isn’t that the point? To catch you off guard, not make you fall on your ass.”

She rolled over onto her side, pushing herself up on her elbow. There was sweat beading on her forehead, dirt caked onto her arms, her hair was falling out of her short ponytail and she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. “No, I mean…” She reached her hand over to his stomach, tapping lightly at first but moving into small circles over the fabric of his shirt. “You’re distracting. When you came at me, the way you hold yourself.”

“Aqua,” he said, adding a “tsk” sound as he rolled over to face her, propping his head on his hand. “What would Master say? Getting distracted by boys when you’re supposed to be focusing on your skills.”

She hit her hand against Terra but he didn’t miss how her hand stayed flat against his chest. He should’ve seen it coming, but maybe he was distracted too.

The next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back again. This time though Aqua was sitting on top of him, a movement that had been so effortless for her, legs on either sides of his hips. He swallowed as he felt the heat of her body through the thin clothes she was wearing. He reached his hands to her thighs, running his fingers up her bare skin till he reached the hem of her shorts.

“Are you one to talk?” she said, the knowing look on her face starting to make his head feel a little hazy. “Never happened to you then?”

Terra pushed himself up, adjusting himself slightly so she was sitting in his lap. His hands wrapped around her waist, making her slide in closer to him with a gasp that already had chills going down his spine. Aqua’s fingers were curled into the front of his shirt as he nudged his face against hers, leaning down to press a kiss to her neck.

“Oh no,” he said against her skin and earn him a tug at his shirt. “Happens to me all the time.”

She pushed at his chest a little bit, making him lift his head. Before he even had much of a chance to do anything, she was pulling him again, her lips up against his. He wasn’t about to complain.

Terra trailed one of his hands up her back, gripping onto the fabric of her shirt as he kissed her. Each motion was a little more intense than the one before. Each time she shifted her hips over his he felt the familiar swirl of heat in the pit of his stomach. When she nipped at his lower lip, he ran his hand back down her back, feeling the soft fabric of her shorts as he grabbed a hold of her ass, pushing her hips right into his.

The moan the fell from her lips already had him completely lost. Heat rushed through out his body as he tried to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against hers. He could feel her chest heaving, her fingers digging into his skin.

He glanced up at her only to recognize the look in her eyes. She was debating on whether it was worth it or not to make the long haul back up to the castle.

Aqua tugged up at his shirt. He let go of her just enough for her to pull his shirt off, letting him do the same for her. Terra ran his hands up the bare skin of her sides before hitting the sports bra she was wearing underneath. There was no way he could stop the groan when Aqua reached up to run her fingers through his hair, leaning into kiss him again.

He dropped his hands to her hips, making her gasp against him when he rolled his hips into hers, knowing full well there was very little fabric between her and his fairly apparent arousal. She dropped her hands to the base of his neck, pulling on some of the hair there while he trailed kisses along her jaw, one hand up her back.

Terra moved to kiss her but she was looking over his shoulder. He didn’t need to see to know she was looking for lights on in the caste. “They’re fine,” he said, dropping his head to her neck, nipping some of her skin and making her tug on his hair more. “Probably sound asleep.”

“I know,” she said.

He ran his hands up her sides, stopping when he reached the bottom of her bra. Terra paused, waiting for her to make the call. It wasn’t the first time they found themselves away from the castle in similar situations and not the first time she worried about if everyone inside was okay or would suddenly wake up.

Aqua gently pulled on the back of his head, tilting his face towards hers as she leaned in to kiss him. He couldn’t help but smile against her; there was his answer. He pressed one hand firmly against her back and the other he slipped under the elastic of her bra, placing his palm against her soft skin.

She gasped, her back arching which only pressed her chest more into his hand. He tilted his head down, trailing his lips against the skin above the fabric, nipping where it started to swell. He was about to pull down at her bra but she beat him to it. Aqua pulled at the bottom, slipping it over her head and tossing it off wherever her shirt might be.

He barely had a chance to look at her before her hands were on his face pulling herself against him as she kissed him again. Terra groaned has her chest pressed against his, goose bumps rising on his skin and his entire being aching for her. He wrapped his arms around her, hands running against her now bare back as she kissed him with such an intensity that had his hands tightening on her.

“Terra,” she breathed as he pulled away, kissing down her jaw, to every inch of her neck he could reach. Chills went down his spine at the sound out his name, even more so when she bit down on her lip a small noise escaping her mouth.

His hands reached down to her waist, holding her against him as he rolled his hips up against her. He leaned his forehead against her shoulder, groaning far louder than intended when she pressed herself back against him. “Fuck, Aqua…” he tried to catch his breath but all he could focus on was her skin, her warmth, how every move she made had him throbbing.

Terra felt a kiss against his head before Aqua started to push herself to her feet. He went to reach after but he was struck by the image of her slipping her fingers in the waist of her shorts to slide them off. Trying to remember how his arms worked he went to do the same to his own waistband but stopped halfway when she started to sit back down on him and he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?” he breathed, moving to nuzzle his face against hers.

She chuckled lightly, leaning into him when he placed his hands on her back. “Every so often.” Her eyes met his and he kissed her, though much softer than before.

That was until he felt her hands drop to where he left the waistband of his pants, inching them down till Aqua could run her fingers delicately over his sensitive skin. Terra groaned against her, hips pressing up to her touch. She sat on her knees, moving herself over him as he grabbed onto her, keeping her steady so she could lower herself down on him, already so wet he had to bite back another groan.

“Ah, Terra,” her cry was soft against his ear, her fingers digging into his shoulders. He kept his hands on Aqua, holding her as he pushed his hips up to meet her. He rolled his head against her shoulder, burying his face into her neck while she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

With Aqua it was always easy. She was beautiful, the body of a goddess, and for some reason she loved him. He pressed his fingers into the skin of her hips, every motion she made against him he met with his own. Heat was swirling in the pit of his stomach, his hands pushing her towards him, moving with her but even then it wasn’t close enough.

He peppered her neck with kisses while she ran her fingers through his hair, small cries falling from her lips. Terra didn’t even think he knew how wound up he had been until she was curling her fingers in his hair, pulling lightly as she leaned her head in against his.

He didn’t always know how he found his way back home, or how he was given so many second chances, how he had a chance to show her just how much he adored her but he’d never take it for granted. He moved his hand from her hip to her stomach, tracing downwards until she gasped, her hands tightening in his hair.

Aqua must’ve felt him grin against her neck because she was tugging his head up, leaning down to kiss him. He laid his hand out on her stomach, rubbing his thumb in slow circles around the bundle of nerves he knew could undo her completely. Her hips were already starting to get erratic, both on him and into his hand but one sharp motion from her and he was starting to feel undone himself. Pressure was building around him, his pulse loud in his ears.

“Aqua,” he groaned, though it was partly in warning.

She leaned her head against his forehead, her breath hot on his lips. Her eyes were closed and her hair was plastered to her face, she was still a little dirty from earlier and fuck if she never looked so beautiful. Her hips rolled down on him as her body tensed up, clenching down all around him, his name falling from her lips and it was more than enough to push him over the edge.

His hands grasped at her hips as he felt the overwhelming sense pleasure wash over him, over and over again, hearing his own cries echoing against Aqua’s skin. She had stilled above him, taken to running one hand through his hair while the other was rubbing lightly on his back.

When Terra opened his eyes, Aqua was watching him, a small smile on her face. He leaned in to press a light kiss against her lips that made her sigh contently. This was his life, and honestly, he couldn’t ask for anything better. Terra carefully lifted her up before letting her sit back down, though she made no motion to move from there. He watched her eyes flicker up over his shoulder.

“What’s the verdict?” he breathed, his voice a little hoarse than before. “Did we wake the kids?”

Aqua snorted, hitting at his back. “We’re a little far away for that. And no, the lights are all still off.”

Despite the high he still was feeling, Aqua was warm and comfortable. He felt a yawn pull at his lips as he leaned his face against her neck.

“Are you ready to go to sleep now?” she said, her hand still in his hair and nearly lulling him to sleep now.

“That requires walking all the way back up.”

“You didn’t think about that before?”

“Not particularly, no.”

He lifted his head when she started to laugh. Aqua’s eyes were bright as she watched, the smile wide on her lips and honestly, if he could somehow make her happy than really nothing else mattered.


	11. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: K  
> Setting: Kingdom Hearts 3, after they're all reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sweet little request I couldn't resist doing!

_**angel-with-a-pipette requested:** “Can I hold your hand?”_

* * *

 

It was night. Aqua only knew because she could see the open window, the moonlight shining through. When it happened, she had no idea. The last thing she remembered was being laid down on the bed in a room lined with plain beds. After that there was nothing.

She could at least open her eyes now, even if the room was dark and a little blurry. She tried to reach a hand up to rub at her eyes but her limbs felt too heavy to even move. Aqua managed to roll herself over on her side instead but the sharp wave of nausea that hit her reminded her exactly why she was here.

When she was finally able to leave the Realm of Darkness her adrenaline was so high with everything that was going on she hadn’t felt the effects of her body being ripped from one world to another. The first moment she had to breathe she was fairly certain she practically passed out. Aqua groaned as she curled in on herself, debating if she needed to stumble herself to the nearest bathroom.

“What’s wrong?”

The sudden voice sent a jolt down her spine, both because she wasn’t aware anyone else was in here and because of the familiarity of it. The voice was slurred and drowsy but she’d know it anywhere.

Aqua blinked up at the next bed over, one that was pushed so close to hers she wasn’t sure how she didn’t see the other body laying there. His hair was longer than she was used to, and his eyes were only cracked open but she knew that shade of blue, the shape of his face, the silhouette of his body under the white sheet as he laid on his side facing her.

It wasn’t a dream. She knew for once she wasn’t dreaming as the events of the previous days were flickering in her head. It was a blur but she remembered Riku extending his hand to her, telling her they were there to get bring her home. She remembered seeing Ven, all bright eyes and smiles as he hung onto her with no signs of wanting to let go. She was told they could save Terra but they needed her help, her and Ven, and she agreed before even hearing in would involve facing off against someone who looked eerily like Terra but wasn’t him at all.

It was worth it. All of it was worth it when she saw his eyes again the ones she knew so well, to feel his arms around her and Ven, the comfort she missed for so long. Everything was hazy after that; probably because her body caught up with her mind, reminding her she was exhausted to the point of being sick. But she was a live and so was he, so was Ven. Terra was right here, they were together again. She felt the same surge of emotions she felt when she saw him for the first time in twelve years, threatening to overflow again but he was still watching her, waiting for an answer.

“Ah, yeah,” she said, surprised she could find her voice. “Just not feeling very well.”

Terra nodded, though he closed his eyes almost like he was going to fall asleep; he was probably feeling as disoriented as she was. Aqua knew she should just let him sleep and that she should go back to sleep too but she couldn’t stop herself. He was still here, after all this time, she had him back and she had absolutely no idea what to say to him.

“Are you, ah, feeling okay?” she fumbled.

He nodded slightly. “Sorta, feels weird.” His voice was still sluggish she wondered if someone had given him medication to help his transition. Terra opened his eyes again. “Are you okay?”

Aqua didn’t bother telling him that he already asked her. “Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

He watched her, like there was something else he wanted to say but either she was misreading him or the words wouldn’t come because he stayed silent; yet didn’t make any effort to try and go back to sleep. Terra was so close, an arm’s reach really. She could just stretch out and brush her fingers against his face to make herself believe that this was real, he was real.

“Is Ven here?” she asked.

“No, well, not that I know of. I think he visited at some point but…” Terra paused to close his eyes for a second before opening them again. “I don’t remember, it’s hazy.”

“Oh, it’s okay,” she said, guilt hitting the pit of her stomach. She shouldn’t be bothering him and probably just making things worse. “Just get some rest, I’ll sure you’ll feel better in the morning.”

 He didn’t close his eyes but he also didn’t say anything else.

She decided it would probably be best if she just rolled over, otherwise she didn’t think she’d ever get any sleep. She’d be up all night wanting to help him feel better, wondering what else she could say to him; all the words she had in her head for twelve years that now she didn’t know what to say.

I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please know I’m so sorry. I missed you so much, every single moment.

“Aqua?”

She halted, her name sending chills down her spine. How long had it been since she heard him say her name like that? “Yeah, what is it, Terra?” How long had it been since she said his name knowing he could hear her. Against her will, hot tears pricked her eyes. It was so long, where they really home now?

“Can I hold your hand?”

Aqua blinked at him. That was absolutely not the question she thought he was going to ask, but there he was, still watching her, no look of humor in his face. It wouldn’t matter really; the answer would be the same as it always was when he asked her of something.

“Of course.” She reached her hand across the distance between them, placing her fingers down on the soft white sheet over his mattress.

He took his arm out from under the blanket, weakly reaching for her. His touch was careful, gentle, just like he always was. Aqua felt her breath hitch when he took her hand in his. The vivid memory of him being in front of her in the Realm of Darkness hitting her; how when she tried to take his hand her fingers went right through them, how elation turned to harsh disappointment, how her fingers almost stung from not being able to touch him.

His hands were almost always larger than hers and yet when he carefully laced his fingers with hers, they still fit together, like they did when they were much younger. Terra bought his hand to his chest, taking hers with it.

She had to move a little closer to the edge of her mattress but she didn’t mind, not when she could feel the steady beat of his heart under her touch. Real, he was real, he wasn’t an illusion; they were safe.

“Better,” he murmured, eyes fluttering shut.

“What is?” she breathed, starting to feel drowsy herself again. 

“This. You.” Terra’s eyes didn’t open again, but even in the darkness she could see the way the corners of his lips twitched upwards. “You’re here. You’re not a dream this time.”

Aqua closed her eyes when she felt the familiar sensation of tears again, but this time it wasn’t from desperation or longing. She just felt…happy. While she knew their journey wasn’t quite over, it didn’t matter.

She was home, they were home. 


	12. Everything's Alright When You're With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Generic Modern AU lmao  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SPECIAL FIC WRITTEN FOR MY MAMA HEXLARC who I’ve known for a million years now (Okay it’s been like six but whatever close enough) and who was the first one to welcome me with open arms when I found myself in the KH fandom haha She’s always there to scream about the OTP and feels so I really wanted to write a fun, happy one for her. So have a beach episode where everyone is absolutely happy together <3 Also an excuse to write the kids a little younger than I usually do too. I love you mama, you’re the best! The title is from my fav sappy love song “Better Place” by Rachel Platten.

 

Aqua had the passenger window rolled down, the warm summer breeze blowing, the sun shining in making her whole body feel warm and at ease. She sighed as the radio played lightly, tapping her fingers lightly against the car door. He sunglasses blocked out most of the early morning sun but she could still get a good look at where they were, the unfamiliar and the vaguely familiar from the many times she had taken a trip out to the beach.

She could almost smell the ocean air from where they were.

It was the first official day of summer break, the first day of true freedom after graduating high school. It was almost unreal in a sense, like she’d be going back to that same old school in a few months with the same old classes and teachers but she wasn’t. It was admittedly a little frightening when she thought about it too long which she didn’t plan to do today because it was vacation.

Aqua rolled her head back against the headrest, looking over to Terra who kept his eyes, covered by his own sunglasses, on the road as he drove. He had already been on summer break, his first year of college over a month before her last day of high school but he still waited to take their annual trip to the beach till she was done too.

The wind blew around his hair that framed his face, falling down to his neck. He was wearing just a plain tank top, long shorts over his swim trunks, tanned skin almost seeming darker in the sunlight. It was a little astounding sometimes that her best friend who growing up was skinny and lanky grew up to have such broad shoulders and chest. She supposed it wasn’t such a weird thing to notice when his choice of shirt really only made the curves and dips along his skin and down onto his arms stand out more.

Terra must’ve noticed she was staring because she saw his lips quirk up. She supposed she should’ve been embarrassed but at the same time she felt too happy to care all that much. He looked like he was about to call her out but a different voice echoed in the van instead.

“Sora, I swear to God, if you elbow me one more time, I’m gonna push you out.”

“It’s not my fault,” Sora huffed. “Lea takes up too much room.”

“How?” Roxas said. “He’s skinner than all of us.”

“Yeah, okay, but his legs take up way too much room back here.”

“You know I can hear you brats right?” Lea said, his voice only half awake considering he slept just about the whole car ride.

“Good, then move over some.” There was some slight ruffling.

“Okay, Roxas, sure, pushing me into the side of the car is gonna be so helpful.”

There was a feminine giggle mixed with a slight whine from Sora whose brother was probably shoving him over in an effort to get at Lea.

“Roxas, will you get your butt off of me,” Xion said, though she sounded more amused than the boys did.

Aqua could almost see Terra roll his eyes. “Enough griping,” he said, the car got much quieter again. “You guys opted to squeeze back there than leave someone behind so it is what it is.”

She turned her head to look into the back of the SUV but the sight wasn’t all that surprising. Kairi was directly behind Aqua, and the redhead still had one hand clasped over her mouth trying not to laugh again. Riku was in the bucket seat next to her, legs propped up on the back of Terra’s chair as the silver haired boy slept soundly through it all; similar to Ven who was snoring lightly against the window, crammed in the far backseat but not seeming to mind the commotion. Xion was stuffed between him and Roxas who had one barefoot kicked up over Sora to push Lea’s legs away. He still had his arms crossed and eyes closed but didn’t seem as annoyed as he sounded whereas Sora looked like he wanted to be anywhere but between the two best friends.

Really, it was business as usual taking this crew anywhere.

“Are we there yet?” Sora asked, pushing Roxas’ leg away.

“Almost,” Aqua said. “Not too much longer now.”

Neither Sora nor Roxas looked particularly thrilled but they were twelve year old boys, they’d perk up the moment they saw beach sand.

She turned back around in her seat, looking over to Terra again. “We are almost there, right?”

“Yes,” he snorted. “Maybe another ten minutes or so.”

“Thank God,” Lea said. “Another few minutes in the car with them I might jump out myself.”

“Just you wait,” Roxas said. “Just you wait till we get to the beach. I’m gonna get you back.”

“Me? I’d like to see you try, shortstuff.”

“Oh, for the love of God,” Xion said, judging by sudden noise of protest from Roxas she must’ve shoved him. “Stop bickering for five minutes.”

“I’m not short,” he grunted.

Aqua was the one who laughed that time. Lea, and Ven for that matter, we both already fourteen and hitting that growth spurt hard. It wasn’t easy for her at eighteen to realize Ventus was probably gonna be taller than her let alone for Roxas who used to be more even height with Lea than they were now.

“Why did we think this was a good idea?” Aqua said.

“Oh no, don’t rope me in,” Terra said. “ _I_ told you it was a bad idea but you insisted on not leaving any of them behind.”

He was lying; he’d never leave anyone behind who wanted to go and he absolutely knew she knew it. Aqua leaned her head back against the headrest. “You could’ve told me no.”

“Clearly you’ve never tried to say no to yourself. Let me know when you figure out how, cause I never got that far.”

Aqua felt a grin pull at her lips as she looked over at him. He was still watching the road but the twitch of his lips had her melting. It had been two days. Two days since she was out in her backyard avoiding the little bit overwhelming crowds inside her house for her graduation party when Terra joined her on the garden swing to watch the stars, and kissed her. Her best friend and her crush since she was a kid kissed her in her backyard. She could still almost feel it, soft and slow, gentle and careful. It was like he had it planned out, like he was so calm and collected about it where she thought her heart was going to pound out of her chest. She would’ve continued to think that if she hadn’t felt the slight shake in his hand when he reached up to her cheek (or the way the both of them jumped five feet away when he mom shouted out for her to come back inside).

The rest of the night she couldn’t find any excuse her mother couldn’t shoot down for her to find a way to grab Terra and talk to him (or kiss him more, cause Aqua really, _really_ liked that thought) and the next day she was forced to do family things with everyone who came out of town to see her. Today though, today though she’d find some way to bring it up.

“Can’t we be closer?” Sora asked. “I really have to pee.”

“Who told you not to drink all those juice packs this morning?” Riku yawned, as he stretched his arms over his head clearly having been woken up.

“Yeah, but they’re so good, I couldn’t help it.”

Aqua wasn’t sure _how_ she was going to bring it up to Terra surrounded by a bunch of preteens but she had to try mainly because for the first time in her life she was unsure where she stood with him and she really didn’t like that. She was pretty sure she didn’t dream it up or that it was a bad thing as he wasn’t avoiding her at all. In fact it was kinda the opposite, he’d been much more affectionate than she was used to since it happened. He’d been closer, with lasting touches when he was trying to get her attention, longer gazes, flirty smiles. Though Aqua supposed he could’ve acted like that before and she never noticed, too convinced he didn’t feel the same way.

“There!” Kairi said, pointing her finger out towards the window on Riku’s side. “I can see it.”

Aqua leaned forward to look through Terra’s window and sure enough through some of the trees she could see the blue of the ocean peeking through.

“Thank Jesus,” Sora sighed. “Get me out of this car.”

Sora at least got his wish fairly quickly. The entrance to the public beach in town wasn’t that far away and because it was still so early, traffic and parking weren’t too terrible. They managed to get in and parked in a matter of seconds though Terra had barely turned Eraqus’ car off before the kids started flooding out.

Aqua opened her door to step outside, the warm air and ocean breeze hitting her but it was so very welcome. She grabbed her bag from the floor and shut the door. She lifted her sunglasses slightly, glancing over the heads of all the kids as they were moving to where Terra was popping the trunk; Kairi, Riku, Lea, Xion, Sora, Roxas, and …..

She poked her head back in the SUV to see Ven still sound asleep in the backseat. It was amazing how that boy slept through absolutely everything. “Ven,” she said, reaching her arm in the open door, between the bucket seat and the door to shake his leg. “Ven, c’mon, we’re here.”

That didn’t work, but Terra seemed to notice his brother too. He reached his hand over the backseat to ruffle at Ven’s head. “Get up, kiddo, or I’m leaving you in the van.”

Ven snorted a little, hands reaching up to push away Terra’s hands as the blond mumbled something that Aqua couldn’t make out. Ven didn’t open his eyes, but he stretched his arms over his head. “Here already?”

“I’m surprised you slept through Sora, Roxas, and Lea fighting the whole way here,” Xion said, popping her head in the trunk before Terra dropped a bag into her hands.

“Why do you think I slept,” Ven said, climbing out of the van, and jumping the last step so Aqua could close the door.

She dropped her arms over his shoulders, pulling him back into her just enough so she could rest her chin on his head. Ven yawned but leaned back, putting his hands on her arms. Aqua could barely remember a time when Terra’s little brother wasn’t hers too but time was going by so fast. Soon it would be his high school graduation too and Aqua was just thankful for moments like this when she could sit back and just let him and all the kids she grew up babysitting be kids.

“Alright,” Aqua cleared her throat, getting everyone’s attention effectively while Terra shoved and umbrella in Lea’s somewhat unwilling hands. “You guys aren’t babies anymore but Terra and I are still responsible for you so that means we need to lay down some rules okay?”

 Terra held out a cooler which Kairi grabbed from him but no one objected.

“Okay, no one goes anywhere alone,” Aqua said, tapping her fingers against Ven. “And no one goes anywhere without telling me or Terra where you’re going. I know you all know how to swim but keep the horseplay to a minimum, please.”

“Question,” Sora said as he hoisted a beach bag on his shoulder.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Can I pee now?”

Aqua had spent most all her life surrounded by boys and looking after boys younger than her; she wasn’t surprised. “Yes, go on. Bathrooms are by the entrance so anyone who has to go or get changed go on, just meet us outside of them okay?”

A few acknowledged her, namely Kairi and Riku. Ven nodded before Aqua let him go to run off after the others who had already taken off across the parking lot. They were kids, yeah, but they were good kids she knew she could mostly trust them to listen to her. 

She walked over to where Terra was closing the trunk, a bag on his shoulder and a cooler by his feet. It was silly maybe, but she found her heart up in her throat at the realization that this was the first time they weren’t surrounded by people or kids. It was what she wanted honestly, but she still wasn’t really all that sure what to say.

“Need any help?” she asked.

“Nah,” he said, grabbing the cooler as he hit a button on the keys to lock the SUV. “We got it.”

She followed next to him when he started to walk through the dirt parking lot. The kids were still in sight, though a few had wandered into the bathrooms.

“Feel nice to relax?” Terra asked, though he was also looking ahead, probably to make sure they were all there too.

“It will when we actually can sit down on the beach.”

He snorted. “I meant being out of school.”

“Yeah, when I can sit down on the beach.”

Terra looked over at her, and even though his eyes were covered she could still see his smile, the way she knew it made his eyes look rounder. Did she wait for him to bring it up since he was the one who kind of started it?

“Fair enough.” He looked back a head. “We’re not even there yet and I might kill them. Can you hold this Aqua?”

She blinked at him but took the cooler he was holding out for her. Balancing the bag on his shoulder he reached two fingers in his mouth and whistled, the sound sharp and familiar. She was there when Eraqus taught Terra how to do it, and when Eraqus regretted teaching Terra how to do that. It was fairly handy now, especially when it halted Lea and Roxas in their tracks as the usual partners in crime were already trying to sneak down to the beach.

Aqua knew it was probably gonna be a less than relaxing day when she had to help keep an eye on these kids but at the same time, she couldn’t help but feel that giddy sort of excitement in the pit of her stomach. She was happy to be here. School was out, she was at the beach, sure she was babysitting, but she was also with Terra, she’d get to spend time with him, and she’d talk to him about what happened between them. She would not let the day go by without it.

Turns out time goes by a lot faster when you have seven kids to watch.

By the time they got everyone out of the bathrooms, down to the beach, picked a spot everyone could agree on, set all their things up, tried to run off before Aqua called them back to get sunblock on each other, and then actually ran off to the water she felt like ran a marathon. She flopped down on her towel under the shade of the umbrella Terra was adjusting and leaned back a little with a sigh.

“Relaxed yet?” he asked as he secured the beach umbrella down so it wouldn’t fly away. There weren’t too many people here yet but she knew in another hour or so that would change.

She could see the water from where she was and could easily pick out all the kids playing in the waves and water. The sun was starting to get higher, the heat of the day picking up. “Better,” she said as he sat down on the towel next to hers.

He pushed his sunglasses onto his head, clearly feeling content with the shade of the umbrella. “You gonna go in?”

Aqua shook her head. “Not yet I don’t think.”

Terra nodded but didn’t say anything else. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence as it never was with him, but she still felt that bit of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. Okay, this was it, she should just say something, just get it out in the open so it wasn’t looming over them all day.

She took a breath. “Terra-”

“Did you get any?” he asked instead, holding up a fallen bottle of sunblock one of the kids tossed.

She honestly wasn’t sure if he didn’t hear her or he was changing the subject. “Uh, no, I don’t think so.”

“Alright, give me a hand,” he leaned in a little closer popping the top on the lotion.

“I can remember sun block, you know.” She couldn’t even bring herself to be annoyed when she looked over at him.

“Uh huh, and I remember the last time we came to the beach. I was rubbing aloe vera on you for weeks after.”

He had a point. “Fine,” she said as she pulled at the bottom of her t-shirt to tug it over her head, knowing her back and shoulders would get hit the worst. She tossed her shirt over by her bag before quickly looking down to make sure her bikini top actually stayed in place. Aqua held her hand out, waiting for the sun block.

Nothing.

“Terra,” she said as she looked over at him.

He was still holding the sun block in his hand, but he wasn’t paying attention to her at all, well, not her face at least. Where once she might’ve been embarrassed she now felt a sort of warmth in the pit of her stomach. At least she wasn’t the only one caught staring.

“Are you gonna help me? This was your idea.”

“Hmm?” He blinked at her before realizing he still had the sun block. “Yes, right. Here.” He tilted it and squeezed some in her hand.

He moved behind her as she carefully rubbed the lotion on her arms. She could feel his knees near her lower back, the warmth from his body much more pleasant than the warmth from the sun. “Don’t draw anything on me.”

He snorted but she felt his fingers brush over her shoulders making her breath hitch in her throat even at the slight touch. “Never. I wouldn’t trust Ven though.”

She rubbed her hand over her collarbone and her neck but to be fair she wasn’t even sure she was doing a good job. Terra had placed one hand on her shoulder to keep her stead and the other hand brushed the lotion on her back.

His touch was familiar but at the same time so different. She had to resist a small gasp falling from her lips when his hand trailed down to her lower back. She wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose or not but the light, fleeting touches as he tried to cover her had goose bumps rising over her skin.

Even last week she would’ve been horrified at herself but she knew he felt something similar about her like she did him, even if they hadn’t talked about it. Would it be weird to bring it up now?

Terra’s hand slipped onto her side, making her nearly jump at his sudden touch on sensitive skin. “Sorry,” he chuckled but it was hard to focus when he leaned in so his breath was on her ear.

Aqua turned her head slightly to him, his chin almost over her shoulder. His other hand dropped to her waist as well, but his touch was light, like he was unsure.

“Do you need any more?” he asked, voice a little breathless

She tried not to but he was so close, so warm, the familiar scent of sun block mixed with the usual scent she associated with Terra, she couldn’t stop her eyes from dropping to is lips. She knew he noticed when she felt his fingers press into her.

“Terra!” Riku’s voice was enough to make Aqua turn her head around quickly.

Terra leaned back, releasing his hold on her though she immediately missed his close proximity to her.

 Riku was weaving through a few towels that were set up by others nearby, his hair plastered to his face from the water and wet feet and legs collecting every grain of sand imaginable. Kairi was a few steps behind him, hurrying to catch up.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Terra asked, wiping the excess sun block off his hand against his shorts.

“Please come help us,” Kairi said as she came to stop next to Riku.

“Help you with what?” Terra asked though by judging with how soaking wet the two were, Aqua was fairly sure he already knew the answer.

“Them,” Riku gestured vaguely over to the ocean. “They ganged up on us and we need more man power and well, you have a lot of it.”

Aqua pushed her sunglasses up on her head, glancing around Kairi to see splashes of water repeatedly going after Xion who was trying to get away, but also laughing as she tried to push her hair from her face. “I’m not sure that’s very fair.”

“Sora and Roxas got Ven _and_ Lea, that’s not very fair,” Kairi said.

Terra pushed himself up to his feet, stretching his arms over his head slightly. “That’s true.”

“So you’ll help?” Riku asked while Kairi started to tug on his arm some.

“Oh yeah, I don’t stand for that kinda intolerance.”

Aqua tried not to roll her eyes as she placed her hands behind her, leaning back; make that eight children she had to watch. Terra already tossed his tank top off, hands popping the buckle on his bet. If she had to blame the sun on the way heat rose to her cheeks she absolutely would.

He kicked again his shorts and sandals, leaving him in just his long swim trunks that sat on his hips, showing off every dip and curve that lead down under the black fabric. She absolutely had no time to hide her stare when he turned to look at her again; at least she had the good sense to look up at his face.

“Wanna come help me pick on preteens?” he asked, tossing his sunglasses near her bag.

She snorted, still not quite able to look away. “Nah, I’ll stay here with our stuff.” Aqua nodded to where Riku and Kairi had already taken back off to the water. “I’ll root for you though.”

Terra hesitated like he wanted to say something but he gave her a half wave instead, turning to follow the kids to the water. Aqua pulled her knees up to her chest as she leaned forward a little, already hearing the moans of defeat from Sora and Roxas when they saw just what Kairi and Riku had been up to. Ven seemed to be the only one on the opposite side that seemed excited probably because he was used to taking on Terra.

Aqua dropped her chin to her knees as she watched. It was sweet really, the way the kids loved Terra so much. She supposed it was because he had a little brother, he knew how to interact with kids around Ven’s age and well, that Terra had known them all since they were little too. He knew that Roxas hated being underwater so Terra was careful to never do anything that would drag the blond under where Lea could handle it so it wasn’t a surprise when his red head of hair disappeared under Terra’s hand and the waves.

Xion seemed to be getting her revenge on the other boys, taking to splashing handfuls of water at Roxas while Kairi and Riku tried to get Sora back before he could swim away. Of course, no one else really stood a chance with Terra there. Ven tried his best, jumping on Terra’s back, arms around his neck to try and pull him backwards but Ven was still a little too small to have enough weight to manage it. Aqua almost thought they had Terra when Sora tried to throw himself at Terra too but he easily scooped up the brunette out of the water. He gave them a second to breathe before taking both Ven and Sora under the waves with him.

Even though Aqua trusted Terra completely, it didn’t mean she didn’t perk up a little just to make sure they all came back up. He was first, his brown hair slick down against his head while Ven and Sora’s heads popped up from under the water as well. Ven laughed as he hit his hands against Terra’s back but the others seemed to have calmed down enough, if even just to breathe before they started up on each other again. Kairi threw her arms around him, probably to thank him for his help. He managed to pat at her head before Sora send a splash of water at her, making her shout in surprise and turn on him instantly.

Terra reached up to push his hair out of his face as he started to head out of the water and back up the beach. Aqua turned to one of the beach bags, pulling out a spare towel she tossed at him when he got close enough.

“Satisfied to know you can still take on a bunch of kids?” she asked as he rubbed the towel over his face and hair.

“Very.” He sat himself back down on his towel next to hers, dropping the other towel onto his shoulders.

She giggled seeing the way his hair was sticking up all over.

“They’re starting to give me more fight. There might actually be a time they can gang up on me and take me down.”

“You?” she asked, reaching over to try and tuck some of his hair back down. “Nah.”

He shook his head, some stray water coming off his head to hit her. Aqua swatted at him but he didn’t seem to mind too much. “Glad to know I’m still someone’s hero.”

She paused, her hand falling down to brush by his cheek. “Don’t be so dramatic,” she said. Whatever she was going to say next she completely forgot when he reached his own hand to hers, lacing just a few of his fingers between hers.

Aqua knew she should ask him. Just open her mouth and ask why he kissed her, what it meant for him, if it meant the same as it did for her.

“I’m exhausted,” Ven sighed as he sat himself down on the towel laid out next to Terra’s.

Aqua jumped a little, surprised she didn’t even notice Ven walking up from the water, though she was admittedly distracted. Terra let his hand drop away from Aqua’s and she instantly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had hesitated and now she missed her chance again.

Terra reached over to push at Ven’s head as he laid down on his side on the towel. “You slept the whole way here.”

“The sun is making me sleepy again.”

“Aqua, will you come with us?”

She looked up to see Kairi standing at the edge of the towel, Xion next to her both with eager grins on their lips. “Where do you girls wanna go?”

Xion pointed out towards some rocks that jutted out in the water. “We wanted to go look for seashells and no one wanted to come.”

“We also thought you might want a break from being around boys all the time,” Kairi said, covering her mouth a little as she laughed.

“Excuse me,” Terra said, pretending to sound offended. “I’m pretty sure I just risked life and limb to help you and that’s the thanks I get?”

Ven snorted loudly, earning himself another swat towards the head.

“You know what, that sounds nice,” Aqua said as she pushed herself to her feet, kicking her flip flops off.

Terra waved his hand at her. “Aren’t you glad I made you put sun block on now?”

She turned her head as the girls started to head to the shoreline. She knew he wasn’t mad as he had his usual smile on his lips and if she was being honest she just wanted to go back and kiss him before she left. Aqua hated they were in this weird in between where she was pretty sure he felt the same way about her but had no way to ask him without little ears all around. She settled for blowing a kiss back at him. Terra rolled his eyes but his smile was still there.

Aqua had to tear herself away to catch up to the two girls who were already heading down the wet sand to get to the rocks. They were talking amongst themselves but about what Aqua wasn’t sure. The sun was a lot warmer out from under the umbrella. Terra probably was right to make sure she had sun block on; though of course she couldn’t think of that without thinking of his hands on her, his breath against her neck, her ear. She used to be able to have her feelings for him under control but all that went out the window when she felt his lips against hers.

Xion was already climbing up the first set of rocks, Kairi shortly behind. There were a few other people out looking for crabs or seashells but they were a bit further out. Aqua sat herself up on a rock so she could watch the girls who were walking between the rocks, trying to find a little treasure to bring home with them.

“What about this one?” Kairi asked holding an almost full shell up for Xion to see.

“It’s chipped, you can find a better one I’m sure.”

“There’s nothing wrong with one that’s a little chipped.”

“It is when it’s a present.”

Kairi placed the shell in her palm. “Maybe I’ll keep this one and find another one to give.”

“Whose it a present for?” Aqua asked, considering putting her sunglasses back down over her eyes; it was a little brighter over here.

“No one,” the red head said way too fast.

By the time Xion started giggling Aqua really knew it was more than just looking for some seashells. “Uh huh, I don’t believe you.”

Kairi huffed a little but when back to looking in between rocks.

Xion hummed in a sort of sing song tone. “She wants to find one for her crush.”

“I do not!” Kairi squeaked a little, probably indicating Xion was absolutely right. “I just like seashells.”

“Ya’huh, sure.” Xion picked one up and held it up to the light. “It’s okay, Kairi, everyone knows who it is.”

At this point Aqua was pretty sure Kairi was going to turn as red as her hair. “Okay, Xion, what about you? Who are you picking it out for?”

“I thought I could make something with some of the smaller ones,” she said.

Kairi pointed over to Xion. “Something for someone _you_ have a crush on.”

“No,” she rolled her eyes. “I don’t like anyone like that.”

Kairi put her hand on her hip, arching her eyebrows at the other girl.

“What? I don’t.” Xion grabbed a handful of smaller shells and skimmed through them. “Oh, gross, are you talking about Lea or Roxas?”

“You _do_ spend all your time with them.”

“Absolutely not. I love them like…like my brothers, they’re both idiots.” Xion stuck her tongue out slightly but quickly got that teasing look in her eyes again. “Not everyone has a crush on one of their best friends like you.”

Kairi decide to go back to looking for seashells. “It’s not a bad thing.”

“I never said it was, you were the one who got defensive.”

“There’s nothing wrong with giving something to someone you care about,” Aqua said, deciding to step in before teasing turned to actual fighting. “Whether you have a crush on them or not.”

“Did you ever do that?” Kairi asked, looking up slightly.

“What give gifts to people I had a crush on?” Aqua asked. “I mean, I’m sure I did.”

The look in Kairi’s eyes changed just a little, almost taking on that same look Xion’s did when she was teasing. “Would you now?”

Aqua was surprised by the question but she supposed it wasn’t that uncommon for a younger girl to ask. “I don’t see why not.”

Kairi started to climb over a few of the rocks towards Aqua, Xion still picking out some smaller shells. Kairi took Aqua’s hand and carefully placed the seashell in her palm. “It’s a little cracked out here,” Kairi said. “But it’s really pretty, yeah?”

“It’s very pretty, you’re absolutely right.”

Xion coughed from nearby but when Aqua looked over it seemed to be because the black haired girl was trying to mask her laughter.

“You should give it to him,” Kairi said, still holding onto Aqua’s hand.

She didn’t even really have a chance to ask who because Kairi was already smiling like she knew exactly who it was. Aqua’s instinct was to deny it, but at the same time she wondered just how obvious she had been for a twelve year old to notice.

“I think he feels the same way,” Kairi said. “I mean, Terra that is.”

Aqua knew she should say that it wasn’t true, they were just old friends as it was kind of true; true enough for a kid but those weren’t the words that came out. “How do you know?”

Kairi shrugged slightly but she leaned in a little closer. “Easy, he looks at you like you’re a princess.”

“Kairi!” Xion called. “I found a ton, c’mere!”

The redhead closed Aqua’s fingers around the seashell before scampering off to where Xion was standing. Aqua looked down at the shell; it was very lovely despite its imperfections. Kairi clearly had a good eye…a little too good honestly.

It was a sweet gesture, it was, but Aqua was a little too baffled by the fact clearly a child could see it and yet neither her or Terra could bring it up to each other. The kids kept coming up sure but there were chances to even start the conversation and yet they didn’t. But a 12 year old girl knew how they both felt for each other.

Those nerves she felt earlier felt more stupid now than anything. If it wasn’t for the fact she had two children in her care right this second she’d march right back to their spot and tell Terra they were going to talk about this whether he liked it or not. She knew him; she knew he would’ve never kissed her if he didn’t have at least some of the same feelings she did. Aqua wouldn’t let this drag out any longer, not anymore.

She did wait till both the girls had handfuls of seashells and were ready to go back themselves. Aqua kept the one shell in her hand as the two girls hurried off to the part of the ocean in front of their beach site to clean their shells. Aqua didn’t see the other boys but that didn’t mean they weren’t lurking around. As she started to make the short walk up to their towels she noticed they weren’t there either; still she trusted Terra to know where they must’ve gone off to.

Granted, when she did stop in front of their towels Terra and Ven were both passed out. Terra was half under the umbrella and half in the sun as he laid on his back on both his and her towels. Ven was curled on his side, head resting on Terra’s outstretched arm. It was actually adorable; they never looked more like brothers then when they were asleep.

Aqua would’ve let him sleep but she was afraid if she did she’d lose her nerve. She kneeled down on her towel, legs just brushing the arm Ven wasn’t sleeping on and pressed her hand against Terra’s shoulder. He was a fairly deep sleeper but she hoped he wouldn’t be completely out cold.

“Terra,” she said, trying to push at him a little harder. “Hey, wake up.”

His eyes fluttered open, though she could tell by the way he squinted at her he wasn’t completely alive yet. “M’awake,” he mumbled slightly, trying to push himself up to his elbows but found he couldn’t move one of his arms.

“Why did you kiss me?” she breathed, just letting the words fall out of her mouth.

He paused in his efforts to sit up to look at her. “I did what now?”

“At my graduation party,” she clarified. “Why?”

Terra pulled his arm out from under Ven who grumbled but rolled over, not waking up in the slightest. “Aqua,” Terra said as he pushed himself to sit up. He reached up to run a hand through his hair, trying to resist a yawn that was tugging at his lips. “I don’t know if I had a reason, I just…wanted to, you know?”

Wasn’t quite the straight forward answer she was looking for but it didn’t surprise her very much; Terra was always better with his actions than with his words. She could still feel the shell poking her hand, she didn’t even know she was holding onto it that hard.

“Do you have a crush on me?”

He blinked at her for a second, but she saw his lips start to curve up. “I suppose you could put it like that.”

Aqua opened her hand hold the shell out to him. He looked a little confused but took it from her none the less. He was fairly close to her; all she really had to do was tilt her head up to his and she could almost reach his face.

“Me too,” she said.

Terra ran the seashell over in his hand before looking to her. He reached his free hand over to her, brushing some of her hair behind her ear and she could almost feel his breath on her face. It had her heart back up in her throat but this time, in all good ways.

“Does that mean it’s okay to kiss you again?” he murmured.

Her eyes were already fluttering shut as she said, “Yes,” but she honestly wasn’t sure even said anything. His lips were just brushing against hers and she thought her heart might stop altogether, well, until she heard the giggling.

Aqua tried not to jump but Terra merely dropped his hand to her shoulder, slowly turning his head away to see just who interrupted them this time. She expected Kairi and Xion but instead it was Roxas and Sora, both of whole were holding forgotten ice cream cones in their hands. Roxas had his hand over his mouth as he was the one laughing but Sora looked like he was unsure whether to be surprised or disgusted.

She was about to tell them to keep going but it was the ice cream that got her attention first. “You haven’t even had lunch yet, who gave you ice cream?”

Both of the twins pointed to Terra who merely shrugged in response. Kairi and Xion were staring to walk back up from the ocean as Lea and Riku were coming in from the side, also carrying their own ice cream.

She looked back over to Terra who aside from turning his head hadn’t moved away from her at all. It figures. He was never the one to say no to them, really; it was one of the many things she loved about him. Aqua reached her hands over to grab his face, pulling him towards her till she could kiss him.

He was the one who was surprised this time but also absolutely didn’t seem to mind. Aqua heard more giggling, some cat calls, and someone choking on their ice cream but she honestly didn’t care. His hand dropped to her waist and her mind was a haze. His face was soft under her hands, his lips warm against hers and honestly she didn’t want to stop.

But they were also surrounded by kids fourteen and under. Aqua pulled away from him with a sigh, Terra did too but he looked a little more dazed though she wasn’t sure if that’s cause he was still half asleep or not.

“Okay,” Aqua clapped her hands together to turn to the kids who were all still in giggle fits. “You boys are still eating lunch after your ice cream and I’ll take the girls and Ven to get their own afterwards. So sit down and don’t fill yourselves up.”

They did as they were told but she could already hear the teasing, though it was more directed at Terra than herself. Lea was asking Terra what it was like to get his first real kiss at nearly twenty years old making Roxas snort in laughter again while Riku was still choking slightly in surprise. Kairi must’ve notice the shell Terra was still holding onto even as he reached over to try and wake up Ven because she was giving Aqua a thumbs up. It was cute, if not mildly embarrassing for an eighteen year old to get romance tips from a twelve year old.

Ven stretched his hands over his head while Terra reached around him for one of the coolers. Ven must’ve noticed the ice cream and the giggles, Xion laughing as she rubbed at Sora’s head seeming like he still wasn’t quite sure what to make of seeing people who were like his older siblings kiss. Ven blinked before looking over to Terra while he started to pass out sandwiches before leaning so he could see Aqua better as she grabbed the snack bag from behind her.

It was almost like nothing happened in way as they moved to get everyone their lunches but he was still sitting close to her, his free hand resting on her leg while she leaned slightly against him to open a bag of chips. Two days ago everything changed and they changed again today, but none of it was bad. Not at all.

“Did I miss something?” Ven asked.

There was the laughter, the launching into what Ven just completely slept through. To them it was hilarious, but as Terra reached over to steal some chips from the bag she had in her lap, his lips brushing by her head as he did, to her it just felt right. 


	13. Let This Promise in Me Start, Like an Anthem in My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings: N/A  
> Setting: In Pre-Canon/Canon  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t gonna write anything like this because I don’t like speculating in writing about 3 knowing anything I write will probably be wrong LMAO But I was talking to Jason about the rumors of a relatively known actor to voice young Eraqus meaning he’ll be a decent presence in the game and how I was absolutely not prepared for that. Jason countered with but then we might get baby Terra and Aqua and since then I could not get this out of my head. The title is from “From Now On” because I listened to the Greatest Showman soundtrack way too much writing this.

 

The sun was setting over the mountains, casting shades of oranges, reds, purples over the field laid out in front of Aqua. It reflected off the distant horizon, almost too bright too look at but too pretty to look away from. The stone was cool under her back as she laid down one of the lower patios of the castle which felt nice after spending the afternoon training with Terra.

She could feel his head moving against hers since he was laying almost in the same position as her just on the other end of the patio, their heads just barely touching. He was holding his wooden keyblade over his head, his name carved into it reflecting in the sunset.

Aqua knew they should probably go inside before it got too late and Master Eraqus came out to get them but she found she really didn’t want to move. She was tired sure but it was nice just to be outside in the warm summer air watching the sunset while Terra’s hair tickled her face whenever he moved. She clapped a hand over her mouth to hide a giggle but she didn’t do a very good job since she felt Terra move slightly to look over at her.

“What’s so funny?” he asked in that curious tone of his.

“Your hair is getting long,” she said, nudging her head back into his.

Terra reached up like he was only then just realizing it was longer than he usually kept it. “Huh, does it look bad?”

Aqua tilted her body towards him so she could see him a little better, even if she already knew exactly what he looked like. He was only a year older than her and was eleven already; his  face was still the same face as always, the one she loved to see, but the longer hair did make him look a little older.

“I think it suits you.”

Terra glanced over. “Yeah?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He was quiet again, though he did drop his keyblade off to the side of his body. It was okay when he was quiet, or when she was. He was her best friend, even when they didn’t talk it never made her feel uncomfortable. It was the opposite with Terra; he always made her feel safe, like nothing bad could ever happen if he was there with her.

Emotion welled up inside her, like a distant longing and ache that hurt so bad. Her eyes started to blur as a choked cry fell from her lips. She reached up to press a hand to her chest, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

Terra was up in an instant, turning towards her. “What’s wrong?”

She reached both her hands up to wipe her eyes as she sat up with him. “I don’t know,” she said honestly, pulling her hands away. “I just felt really sad.”

He was kneeling in front of her, watching carefully. “Well, no reason to be sad. Everything is okay.”

Aqua nodded, wiping her eyes again before looking up to meet his. He still looked a little concerned, like she was gonna start to cry again. There was something about it, the look in his eyes, the way his face looked when he was worried, how warm the air was around him, the familiar smell of his clothes mixed with the airy breeze of being outside, how it just felt like….home to be around him.

“Terra?” Her voice was a little choked.

“Yeah?”

She had no idea what possessed her to ask, but she knew she just had to say something like there was a brick in her stomach weighing her down. “We’ll always be together right?”

He looked a little confused, but rolled his eyes. “Course, dummy, where else would we be?”

Aqua didn’t really have a good answer for that. “Promise?”

“I promise.” Terra held his hand out to her and for a moment she thought he was going to shake on it but when she put her hand in his, he pulled her up to her feet with him.

He gave her a smile that made her feel like all the bad things could go away, it made her smile too. Well, until he turned and started to run out towards the field.

“Terra!” he called staying on the patio. “Where are you going?”

He turned around to face her, still grinning. “C’mon! I’ll show you!”

They should be going back inside; the sun was setting lower and lowers by the minute. Aqua hesitated but she really couldn’t stop herself, he was infectious. She smiled back before jumping off the patio and chasing after him.

It had to have only been a few seconds but by the time she got to the center of the field, he was gone. She quickly looked around the empty area but she couldn’t see him anywhere.

“Terra!” she tried to call but she didn’t even hear a shuffle or a laugh. There was just nothing. Panic rose up in Aqua’s throat even she knew there was nothing to worry about, they were always safe here. “Terra! Where are you?”

No answer.

She swallowed and started to run again. He had to be here somewhere, even if he was just hiding from her so he could jump out and try and scare her. Yeah, that was it that sounded like Terra. The field got darker and darker, almost like there were no stars, no moon coming up for the night. Aqua knew she couldn’t stop though, she had to find him. He promised, and he never broke a promise.  

Her foot caught on something under the grass sending her on her hands and knees. Hot tears stung her eyes as gravel cut into her skin even though when she looked down all she saw was the soft grass. She tried not to let her tears fall but it hurt so much. Where could he have gone? He was right here…just a second ago. Yet she was alone.

“Aqua?”

She looked up, her vision blurring between the tears some but she’d know that face anywhere. Relief flooded her body.

Terra was leaning over her, his hair a mess from the wind and smiling so wide the dimples on his cheeks were showing. His eyes were kind and warm, the brightest of all blues. She wanted to cry again but this time out of happiness. She knew he’d never go too far, not without her.

He reached his hand out to her. “Let’s go home, yeah?”

“Terra?” she asked. The name almost sounded foreign in her mouth but she was just so glad to see him.

“No,” he said, but that time it wasn’t Terra’s voice. “No, I’m sorry.”

Aqua blinked, the dark field fading away from her vision leaving her sitting on the dirt ground, her hands and knees still stinging from the rocks she fell on. She wasn’t nine years old anymore, though she wasn’t even sure how old she was supposed to be anymore. It could’ve been ten years or it could’ve been one hundred and ten years.  

Terra wasn’t in front of her, though it was a boy, probably the same age Terra had been the last time she saw him but with silver hair instead of brown. This boy did have kind eyes though, his hand extended in a kind gesture, just like Terra would’ve.

“I’m Riku,” the boy said. “I’m here to take you home. You’ve…” he hesitated for a moment, like he was unsure what to say to her. “You’ve suffered for long enough.”

Home? The word echoed in her head. Where was home even anymore? Where were the people she loved? Ven? Terra? They were okay weren’t they? That’s why someone was here right?

She realized she hadn’t actually voiced any of her thoughts, too used to the silence, the emptiness. Aqua took a small breath and placed her hand in Riku’s, giving him a small smile as he helped her up to her feet. He reminded her of Terra, quiet and gentle, with loyalty that ran deeper than he let on.

“Thank you,” she said, really unsure of what else could be said; she honestly didn’t even know how they could leave. “Thank you for coming.”

“We’re going to make it right,” Riku said, an intense, determined look in his eyes. “I promise.”

There was a lump in her throat, the distant memory of childhood and Terra’s voice saying the same words coming back to her, a very similar look in his eyes. A smile pulled at her lips, it was so very familiar and it was so easily to believe Riku when he said it.

Aqua had a feeling this boy didn’t break his promises either.

 

 


	14. The Sun Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: In the Canon Universe  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Earth Day <3 Best way to celebrate with the OTP! While I have tons of fics already written and not posted LMAO I really wanted to write something special for the day (aka overly sappy) so here we are. It’s really sappy, but I really enjoyed writing it. I always like getting a look into Terra’s head when we really get more of Aqua’s feelings in canon. So yeah, just some sappy sap fluff <3 The title is from “Endless Night” from the Broadway version of the Lion King.

 

Terra looked up at the familiar castle in front of him; the warm breeze blew around him, the sun high above overhead. He breathed in as he walked up the path leading him back home. Everything looked about the same as it did when he left but when that was he wasn’t quite sure. It couldn’t have been too long ago, but he couldn’t quite place just when he left this time.

Too long, he knew that.

He hadn’t even made it to the first set of steps leading up to the castle when he heard footsteps running through the field off to the side. That was another sound he knew all too well. Terra dropped his bag off his shoulder, letting it hit the ground as he turned.

“Daddy!” A head of brown hair bounded to him but his hands were already there to lift her up off the ground. She wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her face so hard into his neck it made Terra laugh as he moved his arms to support her up against him.

“Hello to you too, princess.” Terra nudged her head with his.

She moved to look at him. Though she had his hair, long brown hair that went down her back but she had her mother’s face. Right now she was looking at him sternly, a look he knew too well. “You were gone too long.”

 “Was I now? Well, luckily I agree with you.” He moved the hand he had on her back to poke at her side, making that serious face dissolve into laughter real quick as she squirmed in his arms.

She threw her arms around him again, this time resting her head on his shoulder. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” He leaned over to press a kiss to the top of her head. “I know you weren’t out here alone, who’d you run off from? Uncle Ven?”

“No,” she giggled. “He’s sleeping.”

“He’s sleeping? It’s almost noon, how can he still be sleeping?”

“Because some things never quite change.” The voice was different but not unexpected and especially not unwanted.

Terra looked over to see Aqua stepping out onto the path from the field. She wasn’t wrong; some things never did change kind of how like coming home never quite felt like home until she was there too. She looked older than when they were kids sure and she kept her hair longer now, but her eyes were the same, her smile, how she made him feel.

“What took you so long?” she asked, walking the short distance to him, close enough that he could shift their daughter to one arm, the other reaching out around her waist to pull Aqua in closer to him.

“Oh, the usual,” he breathed. If she was going to ask when he meant he didn’t give her the chance, moving to press his lips to hers. She reached a hand up to his cheek, leaning into him and giving that sigh of hers that he knew meant she was happy.

“Daddy, what about stories?”

“Stories?” he asked, turning his head slightly, Aqua dropping her hand to his chest. “I always have stories for you, don’t I?” Terra put both his hands on the little girl’s waist, moving to hold her up above his head.

She giggled in glee before he leaned down to put her back down on the path.

“But first why don’t we wake up your lazy uncle.”

“I can do that!” she exclaimed, legs already running up the steps to the castle.

Terra watched until she was inside before turning back to Aqua who was still standing close by. He reached his hands up to her face, leaning in to kiss her again, this time without interruption. She hummed against him as she kissed him back, fingers curling into the front of his shirt.

“I missed you,” he murmured against her, leaning back enough to watch her eyes flicker open, that shade of blue he adored.

“I always miss you,” Aqua said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

He dropped his arms to her lower back, chin over her head as her familiar presence eased him into a sense of comfort. She smelt like home, like vanilla and the fresh open air. His eyes fluttered shut not even realizing how tried he was till then. “Was everything okay?”

She nodded though she made no motion to move. “Yes, everything was fine. You don’t need to worry so much.”

“Easier said than done.”

Aqua laughed as she looked up at him, her eyes bright and a smile on her lips that nearly made it impossible for him not to smile back. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Terra’s eyes opened, blinking out the blur of the darkness, the familiar shapes of his room. He sat up in his bed, reaching up to rub at his eyes but when he dropped his hands again it was still the same dark room he had since he was a kid.

A dream. It was just a dream.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, shaking his head lightly. It was weird, it felt so real but he knew it wasn’t. He wasn’t an adult, he was seventeen and he definitely didn’t have any kids…and definitely not with Aqua.

Heat crept up into his face making him suddenly feel much warmer than he had a moment ago. It was a dream, a dumb dream and probably because he ate too much right before bed. Terra remembered with a jolt that was only because tomorrow was the day, their exam.

He reached both his hands up through his hair, trying to ease the way his heart was pounding in his chest that for once he didn’t think had to do with nerves of the exam tomorrow.

Why would he dream about something like that? And why…why did it feel so, well, nice to be there? He supposed he had an inkling about that and feelings he pushed very…very far down. Maybe it was his subconscious was taking revenge on him for not being willing to acknowledge those sorts of things.

He couldn’t though. Not yet. Not until he could prove himself just as well as she could; she didn’t deserve anything less than that.

Terra kicked his legs over the edge of his bed. He knew he should just try and go back to sleep but once he was awake, he found he wasn’t even tried anymore. The wayfinder Aqua gave him just hours before was sitting on his nightstand, the orange almost glowing in the dark. A part of him wanted to reach out and take it, but he left it where it was. He rubbed at his eyes instead as he walked the short distance to his door, pulling it open so he could step out into the hallway; it was a little bit brighter than his room due to the moonlight shining in through the window at the end. He honestly didn’t even really know where he was going to go; probably not to the kitchen he didn’t need any more weird dreams.

He wanted to shake his head to forget it when the feelings of comfort started to creep in again but he noticed Aqua had left her door open across the hall. It wasn’t terribly unusual but a part of him wondered if she couldn’t sleep either. Terra hesitated but walked the short, familiar steps to her room.

It had been a long time since he poked his head in at night, making sure she wasn’t being plagued by nightmares or sleeplessness but it used to be such common place for them. He looked in her room, same as it always was, but he found her curled up in her bed facing the door as she slept soundly. Her hair short and face so young unlike the dream; even though they were closed, he knew her eyes were still the same.

He didn’t know whether to feel relieved she could sleep or disappointed that it meant he was still up alone. He knew he didn’t really have any right to feel that way when he was the one who had started to put distance between them and continued to even when he saw how much it hurt her. He didn’t mean to, and he really didn’t even want to but what else could he do? Once he realized just why he had been doing it in the first place it made him even more terrified to stop.

Once tomorrow was over and they were both equals, things would go back to normal. He missed it, he missed being close to her. Maybe that was the real reason behind his dream, he just missed her even though she hadn’t gone anywhere, he had.

“Can’t sleep?”

Terra nearly jumped out of his skin, falling backwards away from Aqua’s doorway like it was on fire.

Master Eraqus didn’t seem very surprised, merely chuckling at Terra’s reaction. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, my boy.”

He quickly realized it was the middle of the night and he was lurking outside Aqua’s bedroom while she was sleeping. Terra felt his face heat up as he quickly raised his hands. “It’s not what it looks like, Master.”

Eraqus still looked a little amused but he waved his hand. “I never thought any of the sort. Couldn’t sleep and you were checking on her right?”

Terra reached a hand up behind his head and nodded.

“I take it she’s alright then.”

“Yeah,” Terra said, though he leaned back towards her doorway just to make sure they didn’t wake her up; she was still sleeping peacefully. “Dunno how, I feel like someone’s wringing all of my insides.”

“That’s Aqua for you,” Eraqus said as he glanced in her room himself. “She probably has complete confidence in the both of you.”

“Must be nice.”

“Are you worried about the exam, Terra?”

He shifted his weight, leaning back against the wall near her doorway. “Kinda, I mean…” He hesitated, flashes of this very castle in the early afternoon light, his face older, hair shorter and tired from a long journey home in his mind. “More so what happens after, I guess.”

“Ah,” Eraqus said, crossing his arms lightly against his chest. “Thinking about the future then?”

Terra shrugged. “I guess, I mean…more so dreamed about it.” He really didn’t want to tell anyone, least of all his master, about what it was but Terra knew Master Eraqus wouldn’t push it if Terra didn’t bring it up willingly.

“I don’t think that’s uncommon before facing something essential to your future, my boy. Unless it was something you didn’t like.”

Terra could still feel the warm feelings of a family, how happy he felt in his dream to have one of his own. He risked a slight glance to Aqua who was still sleeping, heat in his cheeks again. “No, it wasn’t that.”

“Then it’s not frightening, it’s something to work towards.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“And maybe stop eating so much before bed.”

Terra looked up so see Eraqus smiling knowingly. He started to walk by but paused, placing a hand on Terra’s shoulder. “Try and get some sleep. Just know, no matter what happens tomorrow I’m very proud of the people both of you have become. Your futures will be bright, that I know.”

“Thank you, Master,” Terra said, swallowing a small lump in his throat but Eraqus was already walking down the hallway.

It was quiet again, and Aqua was still asleep, peacefully unaware. As confident as Terra wanted to feel about tomorrow, knowing his own abilities and knowing Aqua’s, that she’d be there, that Master would and so would Ven there was still a ball of nerves in the pit of Terra’s stomach. The selfish part of him wanted to wake her up to have that familiar comfort she always brought him.

Instead he pushed away from her doorway, turning to go back to his own room but he paused in the middle of the hallway. One way or another everything was going to change tomorrow. He knew it, he knew Aqua knew it otherwise she wouldn’t have gone through all that effort to make them the charms she did. They were on the brink of something both exciting and terrifying.

Terra turned his head, still able to see her bed from where he was standing. He didn’t know how much of his dream was wishful thinking from deep in his mind or just a weird mix of her being the last thing he saw and the last thing he ate but one thing he knew was  he did want a future where she was always there.

“One day,” he said, his voice sounding muffled even to him. “I promise.”

He walked back into his room, though left the door open this time before flopping back down on his bed. Terra rubbed his hands over his face, but it still looked like his wayfinder was glowing.


	15. If It’s Meant to Be, It’ll Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Modern Au where Terra and Aqua grew up together but she moved when she was twelve and they haven’t seen each other since  
> Rating: T (Language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Your OTP were separated as kids/teenagers but are eventually reunited as adults and the first thing they both think is “oh no they’re hot.” 
> 
> Angel-with-a-pipette reblogged this prompt post so it showed up on my dash so I mean technically this 10K beast is their fault LMAO (no really, thank you for fueling me <3)
> 
> I saw this prompt and I had to do it like, I couldn’t get it out of my head. What started as just a cute little fic also turned into a near beast so you all know how I spend my life lmao I just wanted it to be silly and fun. I never get tired of making them happy haha The title is from “Meant to Be” by Bebe Rexa and Florida Georgia Line

 Aqua both loved and hated that she lived so close to a convenient store. On one hand whenever she ran out of anything, it was an easy walk out of her town house, down a block and she could get anything at all hours of the day and night. One the other hand because it was so quick, the temptation to walk down to the store in the middle of the night in her pajamas for ice cream was too tempting and often beat any rational sense she had about staying inside and not walking into a store in her pajamas.

Which is how she found herself standing in front of the ice cream cooler at 11pm on a Saturday night wearing  the same choice of clothing she had been in all day; a blue tank top and some plaid pajama pants. She did bother to put flip flops on at least this time. Okay but how was it her fault the ice cream here was just too accessible?

She tapped her chin as she looked over the choices. It was barely summer yet and it was already hot even this late at night; at least being this close to freezers felt nice in her thin clothes. She could go with plain vanilla or chocolate but that was boring for a weekend night.  Aqua reached back to pull the hair tie out of her ponytail out so she could redo it; being sure to catch any stray hairs on her neck. Maybe something fancier like a moose tracks mix or a double fudge chocolate, the sweeter the better.

“You’re gonna get fat one of these days from all the ice cream you eat, Aqua.”

She didn’t bother to look over at the cash register; she just reached her hand up to flip the redhead off.

Lea snorted. “Feisty tonight.”

Aqua chose to ignore him and the fact she came here often enough at night that she was on a first name basis with the overnight attendant.

Something with peanut butter sounded good; something real heavy, sweet, and chocolatey. She had been grading papers all day she needed something to get her through the rest of them. Reading high schoolers’ history papers was about as entertaining as being a high schooler in history class.

Aqua opened the door and pulled out a carton that promised chocolate ice cream, peanut butter chunks, cups _and_ chips as well as chocolate chips. She looked over the front as she let the door close and knew she was making the right choice. No better to grade papers than with than a spoon in a carton of ice cream. The end of the school year was so close, and yet so far still.

Against her better judgment she flipped the carton over to look over the back. Whatever, she’d just go for a longer run tomorrow morning. Did she had whipped cream at home? She turned the corner to go to where the milk was and came face to face with someone who was standing right there. She didn’t even have time to stop and walked right into him.

Well, face to chest she thought stupidly as she stumbled back, trying not to drop her ice cream. “Oh God, I’m so sorry,” she grimaced, looking up to face the source of her embarrassment. Though if she was being honest her surprise riddled brain really wanted to look back down because it should be illegal to have pecks that nice.

That absolutely didn’t help. Aqua knew her face was on fire a mix of being horrified at herself on multiple levels plus having to look this guy in the face who was…smiling at her? She didn’t even have time to comprehend the situation before he was laughing.

“Oh my God, Aqua? Is that you?”

She blinked at him and tried not to stare but it was a little hard. He seemed to realize she was  trying to put together how he knew her name as he was just standing there with a kind smile on his face (even though she almost plowed him down for ice cream). She was pretty sure she’d remember if she met someone who looked like him before. She wasn’t terribly short for a girl but he was a head and shoulders taller than her; broad shoulders at that and arms too. He kind of looked like a football player but that didn’t help her at all.

She was about to just ask him how he knew her when it clicked so much she nearly dropped her ice cream again. It wasn’t the body she remembered because he absolutely didn’t have that the last time she saw him. It was the eyes, and the dimples on his cheeks when he smiled, those were absolutely the same.

“Holy shit,” she sputtered eloquently. “Terra?”

He nodded, reaching a hand up that wasn’t holding his basket up to run through his hair which used to be a nervous habit of his if she remembered right. “I can’t believe that’s really you. It’s been like what? Fifteen years or something?”

She wasn’t sure her brain could process math at the time. “I was like twelve when we moved so yeah that sounds about right. What are you even doing here? It’s like hours away from where we grew up.”

Terra shrugged. “Gotta go where work is, you know?”

It was odd. It’s not like she never thought of him, where he was, what he did; they were best friends for her entire childhood. Now that he was standing in front of her she wanted to ask so many questions. Like what was it he did for a living? How was his dad? His little brother? Also was he married? He had to at least have a girlfriend cause there was no way a guy who looked like him was single like her.

Aqua seemed to decide then was a perfect time to remember she was standing in front of him in her pajamas, holding a carton of melting ice cream. Oh Jesus, this was a _great_ first impression after ten odd years.

He seemed to notice too as he arched an eyebrow at the sight of her ice cream, a slight grin on his face that made her feel breathless. “Still got a sweet tooth then?”

She eyed into his basket seeing fairly usual food just about anyone would buy. “Still boring then?”

He laughed and it sent warmth through her body. This was so stupid. This was stupid, right? They were friends as kids. So much time passed and there was no way they’d ever be able pick up where they left off. Honestly, she was probably only feeling like this because he was hot…like really hot. He wasn’t that skinny kid or limbs seemed too big for his body anymore.

“Some things never change I guess,” Terra said with a smile. He made no motion to move or even leave the conversation.

Aqua knew she should say something, anything but she was honestly afraid of what come out if she did. Outside of Tifa’s husband Aqua didn’t really interact with boys who were over eighteen on a regular basis. So she stood there, probably a stupid look on her face and water from the outside of the ice cream carton dripping on her hand. Yeah, great, just great.

“Hey,” Terra said. “I know it’s kinda late.” He paused, looking like he might laugh again as his eyes dropped a little bit.

Aqua felt heat rush to her cheeks. “In my defense,” she said, gesturing to herself and her outfit. “I only live a block away.”

Terra raised his hands a little. “I’m not judging you. I only meant if you weren’t busy tomorrow, you wanna have lunch or something? Catch up a little?”

She was not expecting him to say that or anything even remotely like that. “Oh! Yeah, of course, that sounds fun.”

“Okay. Um, you said you live around here?”

“Yeah, up the block.”

“You know the café around the corner from here?” He gestured off to the side like he was trying to point in the direction.

“I know the one. I usually go there before work.” Thankfully there was only one nearby otherwise she’d have to peer in every café in the area to see if he was there. “Like eleven tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds good to me, I have the day off.”

“Same,” Aqua said. “See you then?”

“Ah, yes, see you then.” He waved as started to back away, narrowly missing a basket of bagged potato chips.

Aqua waved back but waited till Terra was out of sight so she could run back to the cooler and replace her melted ice cream with a new carton. She lazily went to find the whipped cream even though she wasn’t even that hungry anymore. Her heart was pounding in her ears, her stomach in her throat.

What just happened?

She tried to remember how to breathe as she opened up the cooler door to pick out which can of whipped cream she wanted. She was twelve when her parents moved away from her home town. Aqua had been so devastated to leave her friends and Terra, who had been her best friend since they were in preschool. They promised to keep in touch but they were kids, when the letters got fewer and far between she had let it go; long distance could only go so far.

She never thought she’d see him again and never imagined he’d see her like, well, this. Aqua groaned and leaned her head against the closed cooler door.

It did make her glad to see him looking so good and not just physically good (though he did) but healthy, happy. It almost was enough to bring back all those warm feelings she had as a little girl when he was around but that was stupid. They were almost strangers now. Though, she supposed maybe if it went well tomorrow they had a chance to be friends again.

The bell on the front door rang and Aqua stood up on her toes to see the back of Terra’s head leaving the store. She breathed a small sigh of relief that she didn’t have to worry about accidentally running into him the small store and making everything really awkward. She hurried up to the front and placed her items on the counter. She knew she must’ve looked like even more of a mess when Lea let out a low whistle at the sight of her.

“I don’t blame you. He’s pretty fine.”

“Lea,” she tried to warn but it came out more like a groan. “Just ring it up please.”

He lazily scanned the two items, still leaning over the counter. “At least he didn’t look nearly as offended by your choice of attire as I’d be.”

“How do you even still have a job?” Aqua rummaged in her pajama pockets for the money she brought with her.

“You see anyone else who wants to work all night here?”

Fair enough. She dropped the money on the counter and reached for the bag as he dropped the whipped cream in. “Keep the change.”

“I at least hope you had enough sense to ask him out.”

Even though it shouldn’t matter what the night attendant at the corner store thought in the least, heat still rose to her cheeks. “Bye, Lea.” She unceremoniously grabbed the bag and started to leave the store.

“See you later, ice queen,” he snorted. If he said anything else, she only heard the door closing behind her.

The fresh air wasn’t super fresh in the city, especially in the summer when it was more humid than it was anything else but it at least felt nice to be on her way home so she could finish her work and eat her ice cream.

Also try not to panic that she was going to see Terra again tomorrow.

She swallowed thickly. It’s okay, it wasn’t a date or anything; just old friends talking about life for the past fifteen years that’s all. Easy. Much easier than grading high school papers. Though, the way her stomach felt like it was sinking at just what she was gonna say or do tomorrow had her think high schoolers might be easier to handle.

* * *

Aqua knew she shouldn’t be standing outside of the café in the heat and probably get gross and sweaty but she was having a little trouble opening the door. She hoped her morning run would shake off the nerves but it only got worse when she got home, showered, and realized she needed to pick out something to wear.

Was it casual? Formal? Make up worthy? She at least knew she wouldn’t go in her pajamas; that was something she supposed. At least with a date she knew kinda what was expected but this, she had no idea about this and neither did the pile of outfits she threw on her bed apparently. She debated calling Tifa to help, but she’d probably tease Aqua more than any friend should in a serious situation like this.

With a sigh, she opened the door to the café, feeling the AC hit her the moment she stepped in. Aqua ended up just going was a bright summer dress and light makeup, her hair half pulled back. She felt it was a nice mix between fancy and casual; plus she at least felt cute enough to make up for her messy ponytail, pjs and zero makeup from the night before.

That was still a little cringe worthy.

She looked around the café that was fairly crowded for an early afternoon on a Sunday.  She quickly glanced at her phone while she cursed herself for being too flustered to remember to ask for his phone number.

Aqua bit down on her lip. Maybe he was running late, or maybe he thought better of it and wouldn’t show at all. Maybe his significant other told him not to come to lunch with some girl he barely knew which was kinda ridiculous; she didn’t know if he even had one or not. She was acting crazy. There was nothing weird about this.

She pushed through the crowd a little bit determined to snag a seat but she saw his brown hair falling in his face as he leaned over his phone that was laying on the table, two glasses in front of him. Aqua didn’t know to feel relief or more anxious but she quickly shoved it away and walked over to him.

“Good morning,” she said, smiling past the bundle of tight nerves in her stomach.

He jumped a little like she snuck up on him, but easily returned her smile when he looked up. “Hey,” he said. “Please, sit down. I would’ve waited for you at the door but it was so busy I figured I’d get a table when I could.”

“Oh, that’s fine.” She dropped her purse to the floor as she sat down, the iced drink in front of her looked more than a little good from the time she spent out in the heat.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Terra said, though he was the one looking a little unsure this time. “I guessed what you liked in your coffee.”

She took the cup in her hand, carefully taking a sip from coffee that was…pretty much exactly how she liked it; more sweet than anything else. “Good call,” she said.

He snorted, leaning his elbow on the table so he could put his chin in his hand. “When I saw you with the ice cream I figured.”

Aqua choked a little, choosing to place the glass back down on the table. His drink was dark, no sugar or cream in it at all. “I can’t believe I’m surprised you drink your coffee black.”

“I am a simple man of simple tastes.”

“More like no taste.” For a second Aqua almost reached up to cover her mouth. He just laughed, like he used when they were kids.

It was actually kinda easy talking to him. So much time had gone on, they weren’t even the same people any more but at the same time when she wasn’t horrified in her appearance this was actually kinda nice, it was almost like no time went by at all.

“Okay, enough small talk, I wanna know the good stuff,” she said, clapping her hands together slightly. The nerves in her stomach started to ease but they were getting replaced by a slight fluttering when he arched an eyebrow, those blue eyes of his watching her.

“The good stuff?”

“Yes, start with…” Aqua tried to remember the list of things she thought about asking him like the embarrassing human being she was being. “Where do you work? You said you moved here for a job.”

Terra nodded. “I work in construction, well, the carpentry end of it. Not a lot of work for it back home, so gotta move places that are always growing.”

“That explains a lot.” Aqua immediately regretted that when he got a sort of glint in his eyes like he knew exactly what she was referring too.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She grabbed her coffee, giving her an excuse not to answer for a moment and to hide the sudden heat in her face. She could change the subject or she could just tell him the truth; there was no sense in hiding anything if they were trying to be friends again.

Aqua put her glass down. “You absolutely didn’t look like….” She gestured to him. “ _That_ the last time I saw you.”

He snorted as he looked away slightly. “I started to get taller after you moved.”

“Explain those biceps then.”

Terra laughed that time, but it was a little choked and for a second Aqua thought she might’ve embarrassed him. “Alright, alright,” he said, rolling his eyes. “What about you?”

“Much less exciting,” she shrugged. “High school history teacher.”

He let out a low whistle. “I don’t know, Aqua, I think you might be tougher than me to try and teach high school students history. I _remember_ being a high school student in history class.”

“It’s not that bad,” she said. “Well, all the time. Some days are great, and some not so much. Then there’s grading the homework. I don’t know who enjoys it less, me or the students who had to do it.”

“Ouch.”

“Ouch is right.”

“I bet you’re a good teacher though.”

She paused for a moment. “What makes you say that?”

“I know it’s been a long time since we saw each other,” he said. “But you were always patient and kind, very, ah, maternal so to speak. It doesn’t seem like it’s changed too much. I bet you care a lot for your students and try hard to make it enjoyable for them.”

Terra was a bit of a rambunctious child. Aqua tended to try and not go along with whatever trouble he wanted to get into but always ended up following him just because he was so infectious. Aside from his overactive curiosity he was always a gentle person, always thoughtful and loyal. He seemed a lot calmer of a person now but the rest didn’t seem to change much.

“Well, thank you,” she said, her fingers idly rubbing at the condensation on her glass. “Okay, your turn then.”  

He blinked at her like he was unsure what she meant.

“Ask me something you want to know. I went first.”

Terra clicked his tongue. “Alright then…” He paused like he was trying to think of something, hand tapping lightly on his face. “When did you move here? I know you didn’t live in the city right after you moved from home.”

“Oh, a few years ago,” she said. Had it really been that long already? “My parents don’t live too terribly far away, I just moved here after I got my certification because they hired me.”

“Suppose that’s as good of a reason as any to move,” he said. “Have a lot of friends around here?”

Aqua shrugged. “I hang out with a few of my colleagues every so often. My best friend from college lives here too but she’s married with kids, so while I love to see her and her husband, as well as the little ones, it’s not exactly quiet or relaxing.”  

“I’m the same,” he said with a slight smile. “I usually just like to stay home even in a place like this.”

“Have you lived here long?”

Terra shook his head. “Not even a year yet. It’s not bad, just different, you know?”

Aqua nodded as she reached to grab her drink. “Yeah, it’s a transition from living in a smaller town to a big city. Weird, but you’ll get used to it I’m sure.”

He gestured for her to ask what she wanted next.

Was it weird to ask him if he had a girlfriend? She felt like that was a weird thing to ask and probably a given honestly. It was a common question though, normal…right?

“How’s your brother?” she asked instead, setting her cup down on the table. “You guys used to be close, are you still?

Terra snorted, rolling his eyes. “Considering he lives with me, yeah, I usually don’t wanna murder him.”

“Please don’t tell me how old he is.” Aqua could still see little blond haired, blue eyed Ventus who followed his brother everywhere. He always liked Aqua, mistaking her for his sister when he was very little. She loved Terra and Ven, it broke her heart to be forced away from them at the time. She cried the whole drive away. It was weird; she almost forgot just how close she was to them till Terra was sitting in front of her.

Or that she used to have a huge crush on him. Yeah, that was definitely a thing.

He raised his eyebrows at her, an amused sort of look on his face. “He’s a freshman in college.”

She groaned. “He was just a baby the last time I saw him.”

“Aqua, he was eight.”

“Yeah, well, a baby compared to now I’m sure.”

“He’s almost as tall as me.”

She hit her hands on the table lightly. “No, he’s not.”

“Yeah,” Terra laughed. “Still a terror, but he’s my brother. I have to love him I guess.”

Now he was just acting. Aqua new without a doubt Terra always loved Ven, and judging by Terra’s tone, the amused look on his face, the fact he let his little brother live with him, that hadn’t changed one bit.

“How’s your dad then? Does he live here too?” she asked.

Terra shook his head. “He still lives back home, same house and everything.”

“Is it hard, being so far away?”

“I mean, sometimes,” Terra said. “But he calls a few times a week and visits once a month to make sure I’m feeding Ven more than just Poptarts which, yes, I do for the record.”

Aqua tried not to laugh. She remembered Eraqus fondly; he was always very kind to her. Though him, Terra, or Ven weren’t blood related to each other at all, Aqua always found them to be closer than a lot of families who were. “Does he still run the dojo?”

“Oh yeah,” Terra snorted. “He’ll run that place till he dies, and then his wise spirit will take over and run the place.”

“You know, that does sound about right.”

He rolled his eyes, but his smile was so beautiful Aqua was trying hard to make it look like she wasn’t staring, but she absolutely was. “What about your parents? They doing okay?”

“Oh yeah.” She waved her hand slightly. “Fine as always. Once I got over them ripping me away from the only home I ever knew, we got along just fine.”

Terra laughed lightly, his hand reaching out for the drink he still hadn’t touched at all but he didn’t move to actually drink it. “Bet it was hard, huh?”

She understood why they moved. Her dad got a much better job they couldn’t say no to but at 12 you don’t really understand why that’s important. “Yeah, it was real hard for a while.”

“I mean, I can’t say I understood how it felt…” He paused for a second, like he was trying to find the right words. “But we missed you a lot.”

It was a simple thing, a kind expression, but it made her feel like she was twelve again. “I missed you guys a lot too.” Now was probably not the time to mention she was realizing _just_ how much. “I think I still have the letters you used to write me.”

Terra groaned a little, rolling his head back. “I don’t even want to know. I’m sure it was embarrassing.”

“It was not.” She kicked her leg at him though was careful not to actually kick him on accident. “I loved them. I loved hearing from you.”

He leaned back in his chair, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He used to keep it short as a kid but it was a little longer now, down to his neck and long bangs off to the side of his face; it looked good on him. Everything looked good on him.

She tried to mentally rebuke herself for that one (though it wasn’t a lie).

“I never meant to…you know, stop writing.”

“Oh, Terra, its fine.” She waved him off. “We were kids, it was bound to happen. I’m sure there was more I could’ve done too but you don’t really think about it at the time.”

He hesitated for a moment like he was going to say something but was thinking better of it. She was about to just ask him what it was but he leaned forward towards the table again. “I’d like to make sure that doesn’t happen again…I mean, if that’s okay with you.”

She was pretty sure the smile on her face was really stupid looking. “Ah, yeah, no, I’d like that too.”

It almost seemed like Terra breathed a sigh of relief before reaching into his pocket. His face still looked a little questioning as he held it up to her.

It took her a second, but what he was asking clicked as she reached down to get her phone for her purse.  There were a few notifications on her screen, mainly just a few texts from Tifa who knew where Aqua was but she was afraid she’d only get more embarrassed if she looked at them. She opened up her contact page and held the phone out to him.

He gave his to her as he took hers, though Aqua almost had to hold his phone in both her hands the case was so thick; though she supposed it had to be or it could easily be broken in his line of work. She unlocked his screen and was greeted by a face she hadn’t seen in so long.

“Oh my God,” she said, placing one hand to her chest. “Is that Ven?”

Terra snorted as he typed on her phone. “Yeah, that’s him. I gave up changing it cause he just always changes it back to a picture of us.”

He was tall now, though it looked like he was standing on his toes to be able to get an arm around Terra’s neck. He had sunglasses hiding his eyes, though there was a twitch of a smile on his lips as he glanced over. Ven looked much older now, taller but had the more slender body, blond hair sticking up everywhere was he grinned at the camera. He still had a baby face, still had that cheerful look in his eyes. It was kind of similar to when she saw Terra, like being hit with her past only to find she never realized how much she missed their faces even years later.

Aqua quickly unlocked his phone, skimming for the contacts page. She added her name and number easily though the little blank contact picture was tempting. Before she could second guess herself she tapped on it, bringing up the camera on his phone. She took the picture quickly, hoping it took okay and she didn’t actually just make a fool of herself before saving the entry.

He handed her phone back as she tried not to drop his on the table, not that it would’ve mattered even if she did. Aqua quickly opened her phone back up to make sure Tifa didn’t text anything embarrassing while he had it. His entry was still up but unlike hers, he left the photo blank. Maybe it was because she was embarrassed she had been impulsive where he hadn’t been but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“Terra, how am I supposed to remember it’s you?” she asked, turning her phone back for him to see the blank picture.

“By the usual ways,” he shrugged, though there was a small smile on his lips. “My name for starters.”

Well, he didn’t say no at least. “C’mon, I want to take it to my parent’s house and compare it to baby pictures of you.”

That time he laughed but it was a little different, like he was embarrassed almost.

Aqua opened her mouth to tell him she was only kidding; it’s not like she wanted to make him feel uncomfortable.

“You don’t, uh, have someone…who would mind?” His face almost looked a little red, like it was an embarrassing question which was weird cause she couldn’t even understand what he was asking. He still waited for a moment, clearly expecting an answer.

Oh. _Oh._ He was asking her if she was seeing someone or at least seeing someone who might get concerned to see a strange man on her phone. Aqua felt her face flush; she hadn’t even thought to ask before she put her own picture on his phone.

“Oh, um…” She sputtered like there was anything but one answer. “No, unless four legged furry animals count in that category.”

 “You have a cat don’t you.”

“There’s nothing wrong with having a cat, okay. They’re very affectionate beings.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised, you used to bring home all the strays all the time,” he said, leaning forward on the table again.

Aqua’s heart was in her throat. Did she ask now? Would he offer that information himself? What if he did and she was just making a fool of herself now? What if he didn’t and….

“Do you have one?” she said, only realizing then the conversation had already changed. “Not a cat, I mean a person.”

“A person.” Terra arched an eyebrow at her, though he looked more amused than anything.

“Yes, you know a significant…person.” Wow, Aqua, learn to speak English one of these days.

“No,” Terra said, reaching for his glass to pull it towards him. “I don’t have a person or any pets for that matter.”

“How?” she blurted. In an instance she wanted to clasp her hands right back over her mouth at the fact she really just said that aloud. Terra hadn’t been expecting it either as he choked slightly on the only sip of his drink he took today.

“I just mean…” Aqua said quickly though she had no idea what she meant aside from how was someone like him still single.

“It’s fine. “ He seemed to recover a bit as he was laughing slightly. “Same old reasons I guess. Haven’t met the right person.”

“Yeah,” she breathed. “Same I suppose.”

He watched her for a second but she quickly held up her phone again before she could let her face get red again.

“Is it okay?”

He rolled his eyes but there was that grin and it was just as infectious as it was when he was a kid. “Yeah, course.”

Aqua looked down at her screen, capturing a picture of the boy who was her best friend once, the one she thought was long lost with time yet here he was. He was sitting right there and while a lot of him didn’t look the same there was that same brown hair, blue eyes, dimples, gentle nature. She accidentally walked herself and her ice cream back into his life but this time she hoped she could stay longer.

“Is it okay?” Terra asked making her look up at him. He was watching a little curiously but she just locked her phone, placing it down in her lap.

“Yes,” she said, feeling an easy smile on her lips. “It’s perfect.”

* * *

It hadn’t even been a day. Hell, it had only been a few hours since Terra said goodbye to Aqua outside of the café where they talked so much they actually forgot to order food. It had been a good time, a really good time; almost like all those years they spent apart didn’t even matter anymore. Aqua was just as easy and fun to talk to as she had been when she was when they were younger.

He was shocked when he saw her in the store and even more shocked when she said she’d meet him the next day. He had no idea what to expect going into it aside from he was going to hang out a little with his childhood best friend who even managed to look stunning in pajamas in the middle of the night. Terra had to physically remember how to speak when he saw her in the café.

She was still the kind and funny girl she was all those years ago, managing to make him feel at ease when usually strangers or acquaintances made him feel the exact opposite. He had nearly been dreading it all morning, afraid he’d do something stupid in front of her or freeze up and not know what to say but Aqua made it so easy to feel comfortable with her.

He didn’t even really want to say goodbye but he also hadn’t wanted to overdo it and make her sick of him already. Yet here he was laying on the couch, staring up at her contact screen, the picture of her in the corner watching him back. His thumb had been hovering over “new message” for the better part of forty five minutes.

Was it too soon? Did he wait longer? If he waited too long would she even respond? Would she respond now if he did? God, he was an adult, with a job, and an apartment and he still felt like he was in middle school about to pass a “do you like me check yes or no” note to the pretty girl who sat in front of him. It was stupid right? Just because she wasn’t seeing anyone didn’t mean she was interested in doing so let alone him who she only just met again yesterday.

Terra knew he probably shouldn’t even feel this way himself but it was like seeing her again just brought back all those feelings he thought were lost to time. It was a hard time when she moved; she was the one he liked to be around, who always had his back, who could always make him laugh and feel better. When she was gone it was so empty, he wanted to keep writing her but it was difficult when he knew she was moving on with her life and he was still stuck without her. It started to hurt more than it made him feel better.

Then suddenly there she was, running into him on her way to buy ice cream in her pajamas. Terra was honestly surprised he even managed to have a coherent conversation with her because he was hit with more then just her as she walked into him. He didn’t know what to do honestly, he had no fragment of an idea of what to do but this time, he didn’t want to lose her.

“Jesus, will you just text her already.”

Terra nearly dropped his phone on his face as Ven leaned over the back of the couch. “That isn’t-”

Ven held a hand up as he arched an eyebrow up. “Okay, please. You’ve been staring at your phone for an hour. You’re either debating to do it or waiting for her to do it.”

Terra placed his phone on his lap as he pushed himself up to sit against the arm rest. “It’s my day off. I’m not doing anything but-”

“Staring at your phone waiting for a girl to text you?”

Terra picked up the nearest pillow and swung it at Ven’s head, but he ducked before there was any contact. “Relaxing.”

Ven popped his head up from behind the couch. “You don’t look very relaxed.” He pushed his hands against the back pillows and jumped up, kicking his legs over the couch so he landed on one of the cushions (almost Terra’s legs if he hadn’t moved them first).

“I’m plenty relaxed.”

“Cut the bullshit, Terra.”

Clearly Ven wasn’t about to drop it any time soon.

“Fine, it’s just been…” Honestly Terra couldn’t even remember the last time he wanted to see someone like this. “A long time. I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to be doing.”

Ven shrugged, like he was completely unconcerned. “Just be yourself.”

“Oh, yeah, really helpful, Ventus. That’s kinda why I don’t know what to do.”

 “You know what I mean, dummy.” Ven rolled his eyes. “Like you aren’t some stranger she met on the street.”

“It was a store.”

“Whatever.” Ven waved his hand. “Sure, it’s been years but you know her and she knows you. You have history.”

Terra supposed Ven was right but at the same time they were kids, people change so much through high school and beyond. “Yeah, but I’m not thirteen and she’s not twelve, its different now. I was the one who asked her to the café, and for her number too. She could just be being nice and tolerating me.”

“I guess.”

“You’re supposed to say, ‘oh, no, dearest brother of mine, that’s clearly not the case’.”

Ven snorted. “Just ask her if you’re that concerned, get it out of the way.”

The thought alone struck a new sort of horror through Terra’s mind. “No way.”

“Then I’ll do it.” Ven held his hand out for the phone. “C’mon, she always liked me but she still does.”

“Absolutely not, Ven.”

“What are you so afraid of?” He crossed his arms as he leaned back against the arm rest of the couch.

“The usual.” Terra waved his hand vaguely. “Stupidity, rejection, ruining something before it could even start.”

“Okay, well, what do you like about her then? Is it different or are you just reliving your childhood, cause I know you used to have a crush on her then too.”

Terra scoffed but Ven was absolutely right. “How would you’ve even known, you were a baby.”

“Don’t change the subject.”

Why did he think living with his little brother was a good idea? Terra sighed as he sunk down on the couch, hitting his head against the armrest. “I think it’s different, considering I haven’t thought about her in so long and now it’s been two days and I can’t stop. Not because I miss being a kid, but because I want to get to know her now. Does that make sense?”

“Plenty.” Ven reached over to pat at Terra’s legs as Ven pushed himself up to his feet. “Just text her.”

“And tell her what?” Terra didn’t bother following Ven, knowing he was probably going to the kitchen.

“What you just told me, big guy.”

He picked up his phone from his lap. He supposed it couldn’t do any harm, if she didn’t want to talk to him she just would never answer and that would be the end of that. He didn’t want it to be the end but if she didn’t want to see him again then she didn’t.

Terra finally pressed the new message button, bringing up a blank conversation between him and Aqua. He could just say he had a nice time seeing her, it would be nice to see her again and leave it at that. Was that too much? He felt like he should say something but he didn’t want her to feel like he was pushing it either.

His phone buzzed scaring him so much he nearly dropped it on his face again. Ven must’ve seen cause Terra could hear his brother snickering in the kitchen. He was about to tell Ven to shove it but Terra found himself completely captivated by his phone and the fact the blank conversation wasn’t blank anymore. Why was conversing with people so damn hard?

He nearly had a heart attack thinking his finger slipped and he sent his half typed sentence but that was still there. It was her who sent him something; that absolutely didn’t make his pulse stop pounding in his ears.

_Aqua:_

_Hey! I know it hasn’t been very long since I saw you but I just wanted to say I had a really nice time today. It’s been a while since I got to have a long conversation with someone whose old enough to remember music that hasn’t come out in the past ten years._

Ven whistled near Terra’s ear, nearly making him have another heart attack. “She did it first. I’m impressed.”

Terra reached up to shove Ven’s face away as he was shoving some chips in his mouth. Terra didn’t even bother responding to his brother. He tried really hard not to overthink what he should say to her; though that was a little harder than ignoring Ven.

                _Yeah, I did too, very much. Ven and his friends aren’t much for intelligent conversation._

“You’re an asshole,” Ven snorted as Terra hit send, moving to sit back on the couch.

“That’s what you get for being so nosey all the time.” Terra couldn’t find it in his heart to actually be mad. He still felt kinda like he wanted to throw up, but it was better now. It wasn’t the end, they had a conversation now. Well, he at least hoped they did.

“You gonna ask her out or what?”

Terra placed his phone in his lap but admittedly left it face up so he could see if it went off again. “Why are you so impatient?”

“Cause you obviously like her,” Ven shrugged. “I don’t want you to miss out on something just cause you’re too afraid of saying all the wrong things and end up saying nothing at all. So I’m here to push your ass in the right direction.”

“That was actually pretty sweet, Ven.” Not that it surprised Terra,; Ven liked to tease but he had the biggest heart of anyone Terra knew.

“I know, I’m a charmer.” He shoved a handful of chips in his mouth again to accent the point.

Terra was about to open his mouth but his phone buzzed, completely cutting off any reasonable train of thought.

_Aqua:_

_Would you maybe like to do it again?_

It was amazing how just one sentence could make him feel so many different things at once. It didn’t necessarily mean anything past regaining their friendship but it also meant she was okay with seeing him again and that was fine with him.

_Yeah, absolutely. I’d love that._

He looked up to see none other than Ven’s smug face looking over. “What?”

“I always knew you had a crush on her.”

“Ven, that was a lo-”

_Aqua:_

_I assume you probably work tomorrow, I do too, but maybe after?_

Terra didn’t even have time to finish calling out Ven, not even when he started to laugh at probably the stupid smile on Terra’s face.

                _That sounds perfect._

* * *

If anyone had told Terra two weeks ago he’d be sitting overlooking the ocean at sunset with a beautiful girl who somehow seemed to like to be around him, he would’ve probably told them they were crazy.

Yet here he was, sitting on a bench on the boardwalk facing the rolling waves as the sun slowly crept down in front of him, Aqua still working on her ice cream cone next to him. 

She had her legs tucked up her, sandals half hanging off her feet and her knees just brushing against his thigh. The warm summer breeze brushed off the ocean, blowing around them as Aqua carefully made sure not even a sprinkle fell from her cone whereas Terra found he had to keep sticking his fingers in his mouth when his plain vanilla ice cream dripped down too fast.

It was nice though, this was nice. It seemed like he spent more and more of his free time with her whether she was coming over for dinner with him and Ven or Terra would keep her company while she had to grade papers or them just going out after a long day at work like tonight. They seemed to find they picked up their connection they had as kids easily, talking to her wasn’t hard and being around her was easy, soothing. She seemed to initiate spending time together as much as he did which made him feel like he wasn’t pressuring her to hang out with him. Looking forward to seeing her got him through the days more, making everything seem just a little brighter than it had been before she walked into him, literally.

Terra wouldn’t exactly always consider himself the most observant person but he wasn’t an idiot, he didn’t need Ven saying a million times there could be something more than just two old friends reconnecting. Terra knew the lingering glances or touches, the flirting, the hesitation when they said goodbye, both waiting for the other to break first. It’s not like he didn’t want to, but he was still pretty convinced there was no way someone like her would want someone like him. If being friends was as good as it got, it was still pretty damn great.

“Terra,” Aqua chuckled, breaking him from his thoughts. “Your ice cream.”

He barely even looked up at her before he notice the slight stream of vanilla starting to run down his hand again. He quickly brought his fingers to his lips, trying to stop from getting ice cream everywhere since he didn’t have the good sense to grab napkins; to be fair his intake of ice cream was fairly nonexistent before Aqua. She was laughing when he glanced over to her, the ice cream in her hand already down to the cone.

“I don’t know how you do it,” he said before trying to eat some of the excess of his to avoid dripping it more.

“I don’t know how you don’t,” she snorted, nudging her shoulder into his.

He was about to tell her it was because he didn’t have the constitution of a five year old but his phone buzzed in his pocket, making him shift to pull it out instead. Terra went to unlock it but the text message was plenty clear on the screen.

_Ven:_

_Did you kiss her yet, you weenie :p_

Terra locked his phone again, dropping it onto the bench next to him. Obviously, his brother was zero help in this.

“You’re quiet tonight,” she said, taking a small bite from her cone. “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, no, yeah its fine.” Terra hadn’t even realized he was up in his own head so much. He leaned back against the bench as he turned slightly to face her. “Just tired, glad it’s Friday.”

“Me too,” Aqua sighed. “And the end of finals is in sight.”

“I can’t even remember what it was like to have summer break. What are you gonna do the whole time?”

“Well, I mean I have to work some of it to prep for the coming year.” She paused to bite at her cone. “As for the time off, I usually like to do something. Sometimes I’ll volunteer at the library or a museum and sometimes I’ll travel. Though I think I’ll stay around this summer.”

“Seriously?” he snorted. His phone buzzed again but he resisted looking at it. “Why would you wanna stay here when you could go someplace nice?”

“Nice is relative,” she said with a slight shrug. “It’s not like I travel to the Bahamas or something. I’m a teacher remember. Besides, there’s plenty to do here.”

“Like what? Aside from wanting to die when the sun hits the pavement that radiates at you or nearly choking on the humidity mixed with that smog and sewer smell.”

Aqua pushed her shoulder against him but she was laughing. “How are you so jaded and you haven’t even lived here for a year?”

“Because I don’t get to sit in an air conditioned building.” Terra nudged his leg against hers to let her know he was only teasing. “Don’t get me wrong, I’d much rather be laying out the walls and structuring of a skyscraper every single day than teaching high schoolers, but I don’t exactly see the pretty aspects of the city.”

 “Fair enough,” she said, taking a small bite which reminded Terra he should probably do the same or he’d get ice cream all over his clothes. “Then you tell me where you’d go if you could go anywhere.”

“Easy, the mountains.”

Aqua looked like she was actually surprised, though her eyes darted over to Terra’s phone that went off yet again. “Really?”

Terra nodded. “My dad used to take me and Ven sometimes. The air is so crisp up there like you can really breathe and you can see forever out in the distance with no buildings to block your view but the stars, you see them like you never could in the city. It’s beautiful.”

“That actually does sound nice.” There was a different sort of look in her eyes as she watched him, something Terra couldn’t quite place. “I don’t think I’ve ever been, like really gone camping like that. My mom prefers hotels to tents.”

“Well, I can’t recommend sharing a tent with me,” he said, only realizing the implications of his words afterwards. “I mean, I’m told I snore a lot.” He rolled his eyes if only to try and mask the heat that rose to his cheeks.

This small smile pulled at her lips and she looked like she was going to say something but of course, his stupid phone started to vibrate in such a way he knew someone was calling him. “You can answer it, Terra, it’s okay.”

“It’s just Ven, probably calling to yell at me for deleting his show off the DVR.”

“Answer it,” she said, leaning back against the bench some. “It could be important.”

When Terra looked over and saw Ven’s picture on the screen Terra highly doubted that. He slid his finger on the screen as he picked it up, holding it to his ear. “What’s up, kiddo?”

“Why are you ignoring me?” Ven sounded far more amused than mad, or hurt or in trouble or anything Aqua might’ve thought was the reason for his call.

“Because it’s rude to be on the phone when you’re hanging out with someone else and I’m not rude.”

“Uh huh, where are you?”

Terra arched an eyebrow even though he very well knew Ven couldn’t see. “Why’re you so nosey?”

“Is it wrong to be concerned about my big brother’s wellbeing?”

“Bye, Ven.”

“No, wait!”

Aqua started to laugh a little meaning she could probably hear at least some of Ven’s side of the conversation; which could be potentially horrifying if he decided to open his mouth.

“Well, what is it then? C’mon, Aqua’s here and my ice cream is melting.”

Ven paused for a second. “ _You’re_ eating ice cream?”

“Yes, I am. Are you hungry? I can bring you home something to eat.”

“Jesus, Ter, I didn’t even know you liked her that much.”

Terra tried really hard not to tense up at Ven’s choice wording but if Aqua heard him she made no indication she did.

“Yes, food would be great,” Ven continued. “But that’s still not why I called.”

“Then what is it?”

 “Okay, joking aside, I seriously haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. I just don’t want you to miss a chance because you’re scared, you know?”

It wasn’t too surprising. Ven was usually fairly perceptive and yeah, they teased each other more often than not, he was still Terra’s best friend. “Yeah, alright.”

“Also I know you’re at the boardwalk so please bring me back as many corn dogs as you can carry.”

“Okay,” Terra snorted. “See  you when I get home.”

“See ya.”

He placed his phone back down, not even wanting to look at the texts Ven had tried to send before he called.

“He called for corn dogs?” Aqua asked, amusement in her eyes as she looked up to Terra. “I’m sorry, he talks kinda loud.”

Terra laughed trying to ignore the jolt that when down his spine at the fact she probably heard what was said. “Yeah, he’s a human garbage disposal.”

She hummed in response but didn’t say anything else. It was okay; silence with her wasn’t uncomfortable, save for now when it was more than likely she heard everything Ven babbled.

Terra wondered if he should just ask, just say the words aloud; then at least he’d know. Granted that scared him almost as much as her answer.

“I used to have a crush on you, you know.”

Terra turned his head to look at Aqua, but she wasn’t looking at him at all, her eyes over the ocean as she popped the last bit of her cone in her mouth. “Oh yeah?” was about all he could manage.

“Oh yeah,” she repeated with a small laugh. “Really bad. I thought I’d have all the time in the world to work up the courage to tell you, but then I moved and how could I tell you how I felt over a piece of paper.”

He could understand that in the least, the rest he wasn’t so sure. “Me? Seriously? When I was young with the awkward height and scrawny body?”

“Yes, Terra, you idiot.” She reached a hand over to hit him in the arm. “You were always fun and kind, you always made me feel special. You were cute too, don’t give me that. Those blue eyes and dimples.” Aqua hummed as she looked over at him. “I know we were kids but I always wondered how you never had a girlfriend even back then.”

He felt a little breathless, but this was the past right? No harm in at least telling her that. “You wanna know why?” 

“Yes, it’s haunted me for years.”

He rolled his eyes. “I liked you, I think they all knew that.”

“Bullshit,” she said, shaking her head a little. “No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did. I absolutely did.” Terra reached over to push at her chin a little. “I might not’ve known how much till you left but then what could I do about it.”

Aqua was quiet for a moment as she watched him. The air seemed to shift a little between them, making his breath catch in his throat. She wasn’t the little girl with scrapes on her knees and her dress covered in mud after she chased him in the woods but she was a beautiful woman, who lived on her own and took care of herself but still had that sweet spirit.

“What about now?” she said, though her voice was soft almost lost in the ocean breeze.

There it was. He could tell her now, just be honest or he could do just as Ven said and be scared. She was waiting for an answer; Terra could see it in her eyes, the way she was biting down on her lower lip. She wanted to know. Who was he to keep something from someone who had always been nothing but honest with him. Words, though, he wasn’t good with words all the time. He didn’t always say the right thing, or mean how the words came out.

So he took Ven’s advice instead.

There wasn’t much distance between them, but Terra leaned in till his lips were pressed to hers. He could still taste the sweet ice cream on her mouth, and for once, it really wasn’t that bad. He really only seemed to remember he still had an ice cream cone in his hand when she reached a hand up passed his cheek to his hair. Terra promptly let go of whatever was left of his cone and placed his hand on her face, realizing too late it was probably sticky from the amount of ice cream that melted over it.

It was Aqua didn’t seem to mind that time.

A couple seconds that seemed like almost an eternity to him, but she chuckled slightly as he pulled back enough to look at her. She leaned her head against the hand that was still on her face, her hand falling to his chest.

“Do you really not like ice cream that much, cause that could be a deal breaker,” she said with a smile that said completely otherwise; granted her eyes did glance down to his fallen cone.

“I will happily buy you whatever ice cream you want and the only person you’ll have to fight it for is Ven.”

Aqua looked like she was pondering the proposal for a moment before she moved closer to him again. “I can live with that.”

It was easy to forgot something that happened years and years ago, people change, life goes on. Yet when he kissed her again, for the first time since Aqua left their home town he felt like he finally found what he didn’t even know was missing.

All because she never lost her sweet tooth.

 


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Modern AU; X-Men AU  
> Rating: T (Language and slight violence)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAN idk but it’s like a rule for me in every fandom to write an unnecessarily long X-Men AU lmao This one was distinctly inspired by Gifted cause I liked the rag tag family idea as opposed to the mansion school life haha I had a lot of fun picking out everyone’s powers (with the help of my friend Peterisms! Kudos to him cause he picked some great ones with limited knowledge of the characters). Some are super duh (ie Axel lolol) and some I went a little more subtle but yeah I loved it. Also this would be so much better as a multichapter story (and a lot of what’s mentioned are plot points for a much longer story) but I suck at multichapter fics so this is what I got lmao

 

Xion had a bad feeling about this.

She opted not to say anything considering she agreed to sneak out, nor did she think they’d care all too much; figures her friends would be the never worry about the consequences types. She tugged her arms around her waist, pulling the sleeves of her hoodie over her hands. Her hood was up over her head as rain drizzled over them while they walked down the nearly empty street. At least it was the summer so a bunch of kids walking out this late at night wasn’t too uncommon.

The moon was out overhead but she couldn’t see the stars at all when she looked up, the lights of the city were too bright. Not how it was at home where she could see stars forever.

“We maybe could’ve done without all the black.” Xion frowned, watching the backs walking in front of her. “We look like we’re about to rob a bank.”

Axel clicked his tongue; she couldn’t actually see him do it, but she knew it was him. “Good idea,” he said. “I’ll add it to the agenda.”

“Oh please,” Roxas snorted, turning his head to the taller boy; Xion could see his blond hair plastered to his forehead from the rain even despite his hood. “Like you’d ever get away with it.”

Axel reached over to push his hand against the back of Roxas’ head, rubbing his hood into his hair. “Says you, shortstuff.”

“You’re too much of an exhibitionist.” Roxas swatted Axel’s hand away. “You’d take too much time being dramatic and get us all busted.”

Axel turned his head, looking like he was about to argue but probably realized Roxas was right.

“Hey, guys, can we, you know, stop talking about robbing a bank while we walk down the shitty part of the city dressed in all black?”

Axel arched an eyebrow at her. “What’s the problem?”

Xion shrugged. “I just don’t want the cops called on us before we even do what we came here to do.”

“Nothing to worry about,” Roxas said with a smile that was a little kinder than Axel’s. “We’ve done this countless times.”

He wasn’t wrong but it has been a while for her and them. Axel and Roxas used to be in some kinda gang and she was no stranger to stealing. But this time they had no back up, no one home knew they were gone. “I guess,” she said.

“Confidence up, kiddo.” Axel reached a hand back and tapped the bottom of her chin upwards. “We got this.”

Yeah, he was right; he could be an asshole, but he was usually right. Xion sighed but nodded.

“Will you keep your damn hood up,” Roxas grunted, reaching over to tug Axel’s hood down nearly over his eyes. “You’re a walking beacon with that hair.”

“Oh, Rox, you flatter me.”

She was probably over reacting. She trusted everyone she called her family these days but these two morons were still her best friends; they were the ones who found her lost and terrified of everyone and brought her somewhere safe. There’s no way they’d ever let anything bad happen.

“Hey, right there,” Roxas said, nodding to an alley way buried almost completely in darkness. There was some light coming from it but it was flickering in and out.

“Wow, could this be more cliché,” Axel said, turning to walk into the alley. “I feel like some clown is gonna jump out to devour my soul.”

“Wouldn’t that be you?” Xion asked, a smile pulling at her lips as her and Roxas followed suit. “Red hair and all?”

Axel dropped his hands onto her shoulders, giving her a shake that almost made her laugh if it hadn’t been so quiet already. “There’s that sass I love.”

Roxas stopped in front of a door. There was one side window, but everything inside looked dark. “There’s a deadbolt, but there should be no alarms, at least that’s what I was told.”

“You ever gonna tell me who told you?” Xion asked, a small creep of anxiety coming back into the pit of her stomach.

Roxas merely shrugged.

Axel took a step towards the door, pressing his hand against the deadbolt. In the dark it was so easy to see how his hand glowed a pale red, almost turning translucent. He was controlling it to not spark a flame but it was still enough to watch the metal turn a similar color before the deadbolt melted away.

“Easy, easy,” Axel said, as he kicked his foot against the door, sending it flying open.

“See, way too showy,” Roxas said, pushing by to walk inside.

“Don’t be jealous just cause no one can see yours, literally.”

Xion followed them both inside. It looked kinda like a warehouse almost, just rows and rows of sealed boxes lined up. “What is this place?” she murmured, afraid her voice would echo against the walls if she spoke too loud.

“Some warehouse,” Axel said, already working on the lock to a side room.

“Obviously, idiot.” Xion rolled her eyes. “I meant for what.”

Roxas glanced over at Axel who casually looked back before pushing open the door. Oh no. They might’ve been her best friends but Axel and Roxas had known each other for a very long time; she just happened to pick up on some of their unspoken communication. This look she knew.

“What the hell didn’t you two tell me?”

“Calm down, nothing important.” Axel waved her off but Roxas looked guiltier than usual.

Xion hurried into the room after them. It was an office of sorts but was in disarray; Axel was already searching through the cabinets, palm open and full of flames to use as a flashlight.

“What is this place?” she tried again.

“God, Xion, relax.” Axel was rummaging through the desk drawers. “It’s nothing big, just some drug lord’s stash or something.”

If this was a cartoon, she had a feeling her jaw would’ve it hit the floor. “Are you kidding me? A drug lord? Are you two insane?”

Roxas shifted his weight next to her but he didn’t say anything.

“What? Not like Rox and I’ve never Robin Hooded this shit before. Bingo!” Axel pulled out the bottom drawer where a safe was built in.

Xion reached up to rub her hand against her forehead. “How can there be no alarms in a place like this?”

“We got good information from a trusted source plus we checked it out last night,” Roxas said. “We came here during shift change of security. They’re all the way on the other side of the building. We have…” He pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket. “Five more minutes. Hurry it up, Axel.”

“Perfection takes time.” Axel had his hand on the safe, clearly trying to melt it in a way that he could mold the metal back and not ruin what was inside.

“Yeah, so does going to jail.”

“I can’t believe I’m friends with either of you,” Xion said. It wouldn’t be the first time they did something like this to protect her should it come back down on them, but she also knew they’d do their research before letting any of them step foot in the building.

Axel let out a low whistle. “And we have money. Loads of it.”

Roxas pulled a bag out of his back pocket and crouched down to start grabbing what he could. Xion felt kinda bad when they asked her to come out tonight but there were seven people at home and no one could hold a fantastic job if they were even old enough to work. There was usually a no breaking the law rule at home but what else could they do? They had to survive, no one else was gonna look after them so they looked after each other.

“Hey, whose in there?”

The sudden echoing voice chilled Xion’s blood. She looked over at Axel who let the fire instantly die in his hand; Roxas already had his eyes closed. In a moment she felt a familiar comforting feeling, almost like she was being wrapped in a blanket. Knowing Roxas was in control and that whoever was outside wouldn’t be able to see any of them, she carefully peered out the door.

There was one guard, gun drawn but he was looking around the area aimlessly, trying to hear where the noise must’ve came from. Xion nearly cursed. The guards must’ve changed their routine.

Xion held up one finger on her hand and gestured towards the outside door they thankfully left open.

The guard was calling some code on his radio, which probably meant he was alerting the rest of the security of whatever he heard. She was careful to step outside the room without making noise; Roxas could cloak people in invincibility but he couldn’t hide sounds. He had the bag over his shoulder and followed suit, with Axel close behind. It was possible to just stand there until the guard realized everything was okay but considering he was already looking at the door with the melted lock, chances are he was calling for reinforcements and it would only get harder to leave undetected. She started towards the door knowing the boys would follow.

The sound of Roxas’ phone falling out of his pocket was ear shattering in the silence.

She froze watching as horror rose on his face. Axel swooped in to grab the phone and push Roxas to the door but the damage was done; Roxas lost his concentration. Xion felt that comforting feeling start to fade and she knew they were coming back into view.

“What the hell,” the guard exclaimed upon suddenly seeing three teenagers standing in the room. “Stay where you are!”

“Run,” Axel growled shoving Roxas and Xion towards the door.

If the sound of the phone was ear shattering, the sound of a gunshot was deafening.

Xion was almost at the door when Roxas stumbled. She didn’t even have time to comprehend the loon on his face before Axel was behind Roxas, scooping him up as another gunshot rang out.

It was still drizzling but it didn’t matter. She ran, back to the sidewalk, opposite the way they came, Axel’s footsteps sounding behind her. Sirens in the distance. People peeking out from their windows above them. She couldn’t breathe but she kept running. She ran and ran and ran.

She turned down and empty road; no cars, no people, no nothing. She skidded herself to a stop near what looked like an abandoned restaurant. The old red overhangs and a cracked name on the glass gave it away. Xion turned around a hand pressed to her chest as she tried to desperately catch her breath.

Axel was already there, looking about as winded as she was. “Holy shit,” he breathed, hoisting Roxas up some.

“Is he okay?” she asked, instantly looking to his face which was scrunched up, eyes clamped shut, hood covering most of his face.

“I don’t know, he tried to tell me something but I was…” Axel paused to breath. “Running for our lives.”

Xion reached for Roxas’ hand that seemed to be clutching at his shoulder. He winced and twisted his body around making her pul away quickly. Even with the rain falling on them she could see the blood running down her hand.

“Jesus Christ,” she gasped.

Axel’s jaw was clenched. “We’ve gotta get home. Open a portal.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She brought her hands together, feeling the energy swirl between them. Think of home, she told herself, of the large field, the two story house that kinda looked like it was falling apart, the old fence, the gravel road, the…

“This is the task force! Stay where you are!”

The image shattered and Xion gasped as the energy faded away from her grasp. Two officers where coming down the road, guns drawn, more sirens in the near distance. She felt Axel tense up next to her.

An elderly woman suddenly walked in front of them, just trying to cross the street it seemed.

“Ma’am, I’m gonna need to you to vacate the area,” one of the officers called out, stopping his pursuit and holding a hand out for the other to stop.

The woman halted where she was, putting her hands on her hips and not looking the slightest concerned that police officers with guns were running down the street. “What was that? What are you all doing out this late?”

“C’mon,” Axel said. “Hurry.”

Xion turned and started to run after him but something felt odd. Where did that woman come from? And why was she out there that late? Xion glanced over her shoulder.

The cops were still running the other way, probably trying to cut them off the next street over, but the woman was back at the abandoned restaurant. In a weird burring motion it wasn’t an old woman anymore; instead it was a teenager with silver hair. His sharp eyes met hers for a second before two other pairs of eyes peaked out from the broken window. Red hair maybe, but the other had eyes she swore she had seen somewhere before.

Xion nearly slipped around the corner, following Axel into what must’ve been a delivery driveway for the restaurant. “There’s kids in there,” she breathed. The sirens were so loud now they had to be on the next street over.

His grip was so tight she could see the white of his knuckles. “No offence, but I don’t give a shit. Get us outta here.”

Roxas cringed, clearly all the running hitting his wound not doing him any good.

Xion held her hands together. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was how much she wished she was in her one bed, but the portal grew easily in her hands. “Go!” she called as the police car skidded into the alley way. Axel went through first and then Xion, closing it behind her.

The familiar fresh air of the country side filled her lungs as she gasped. She was on her street. She knew those trees, that field, the house wasn’t that far away.

Sirens echoed in her ears, but she was safe. They were safe now.

“Fucking shit, Xion,” Axel said. “Better get that second wind real fast.”

The sirens weren’t lingering in her head. The cop car appeared on the road behind them. They weren’t expecting the sudden jump and they slammed on their breaks but Xion didn’t wait to see what happened. She started to run again, Axel already ahead of her.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

It happened sometimes when she wasn’t focused; the portal could linger longer than she wanted it too. Hot tears stung her eyes. She couldn’t lead them home, but they had to get Roxas home. She didn’t know where they were gonna go.

As if on cue, a figure was walking up the road, one she knew all too well. Even in the moonlight she knew the stance he was choosing to take now too; shoulders back, chin high, hands stretched out at his sides. He wasn’t happy.

“Well, Dad’s pissed.” Axel slowed his pace, whether due to fear or relief she wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, couldn’t imagine why.”

“Keep going,” Terra shouted, his eyes glancing down at Roxas who was still being carried. Even in pajamas, Terra still looked intimidating; he was tall and a built, the sharp features of his face always making him look angier than he was. Tonight she knew he was though.

Xion opted not to say anything as she ran past him. She instead kept going even though the sirens were closer, even when she felt the ground rumble, felt the earth move in the powerful way Terra could make it. She didn’t stop even when she didn’t hear sirens anymore.

Axel was the first one to reach the house. He jumped up the few steps but Xion slipped in front of him to get the screen door.

Ventus stood to his feet the moment they stumbled into the living room. “What the hell happened?”

The room was cold which wasn’t a good thing; this cold usually meant Aqua was upset. Xion cringed but there was nothing that could be done about it.

Aqua was there in a second, coming out of the kitchen from where she was probably pacing since Terra left.

“Aqua, please,” Axel said, a twinge of desperation lined his voice, the situation seemed to finally be hitting him.

Her forehead was furrowed and her blue eyes concerned but if she was upset she didn’t show it. “Bring him to the couch. Tell me what happened.”

Ven jumped out of the way, moving to stand behind the couch as Axel set Roxas down. He groaned but otherwise didn’t move too much.

“He got shot at,” Axel said, the words alone making tear sting Xion’s eyes. The situation seemed to be hitting her too.

“Can you move your arm at all, Rox?” Aqua said in that soothing voice of hers. She was still in her pajamas too, just some shorts and one of Terra’s shirts, her hair was pulled back out of her face but done in haste, like when she realized three of her kids were missing.

Guilt felt like nausea in the pit of Xion’s stomach.

“It hurts,” was about all Roxas seemed to manage.

“I know it does, sweetheart, we’re gonna make it better okay?” Aqua looked over to Axel who was leaning over Roxas next to her. “Get me some scissors from the kitchen and hope he wasn’t attached to this sweater.”

Axel stood to do what he was told, but a pair of scissors settled down on the couch next to her instead.

Xion looked up to the staircase to see blue eyes watching them from the hallway.  

Aqua glanced up as well. “Thank you, Namine.”

The girl nodded but she didn’t say a word, opting to run her fingers through her blonde hair instead.

Aqua placed her hand on Roxas’ face probably trying to cool him down a little if the injury was making him feverish. “Xion,” she said, glancing over her shoulder.

“Oh, um, yes, ma’am?” Xion stood up straight in case she was about to get ordered to do something or get in trouble.

“Are you and Lea okay?”

Xion looked to Axel but he wasn’t paying attention to her at all.

“Yeah, we didn’t get hurt.”

Aqua only nodded in response.

Xion tried to be quiet as she watched Aqua cut the side of Roxas’ sweater off, then the shirt underneath but when Xion saw the blood that was caked underneath she couldn’t help the panic the rose to her throat. “Is he gonna be okay?”

“Provided it’s just a graze, I’ll be able to handle it here. If not we’ll have to take him to the hospital,” Aqua said as Roxas started to squirm on the couch. Axel had both his hands on Roxas trying to keep him steady for Aqua, but Xion could only stand and stare.

There was a hospital that was just for people like them, but it was far away and it was always busy as it was the only one in the area. Going there was never a good thing, even for Aqua who worked there.

“Almost there,” she said, as she pulled the last scrap of his shirt away. She tilted his shoulder a little making him groan but Aqua seemed to at least breathe a sigh of relief. “Don’t worry, Roxas, it looks way worse than it is. You only got grazed.”

Roxas didn’t seem to take any sort of comfort in the fact but Xion did; for a moment at least. Now that the immediate danger was gone, she had a feeling no one in this house was about to be very happy with them.

“Ven, will you get me some sanitized rags and hot water, please.”

The blond had been so quiet as he watched Xion completely forgot he was there.

It was a little bizarre when she first came here to see Roxas and Ventus stand next to each other, giving the same old speech that they weren’t related in the least. At first glance they looked almost like twins but the longer Xion stayed the more differences she saw in Ven’s lighter colored hair, his bigger physical built, and his teasing humor. It was more likely him and Terra were related than Roxas.

Ven scurried off upstairs, ruffling Namine’s head as he walked by, to do what he was asked. Xion had no idea where Namine came from or how they found her since no one ever said; she was just a quiet presence always there.

“Take a deep breath, Rox, okay? I know it’s gonna sting a little, but you’ll feel really better soon.” Aqua had both her hands on Roxas’ shoulder.

He nodded to let her know it was okay and the temperature dropped in the room. It sent a chill down Xion’s spine even though she was used to the temperature changing depending on Aqua’s mood or when she used her ability to heal. Some of Roxas’ skin looked like it was frosting over and he started to squirm away again to Axel held him steady. While she never had a major injury, Xion had been healed by Aqua before too and it was a weird experience; almost like intense pins and needles after your leg fell asleep but still incredibly cold.

“It’s okay,” Aqua soothed. “Almost done.”

They were a weird sort of family; though the thought of family only made Xion feel guiltier. As far as she knew Terra and Aqua took care of Ven from a young age but what they did before or how they all met Xion had no idea, they never talked about it. Terra happened across Axel and Roxas getting taken in by a task force and vouched for them under the circumstances that they come back and at least sleep in a bed for one night. Xion was under the impression that Aqua never let the boys leave after that.

“There,” she said, removing her hands as the room temperature started to go back up. She placed her hand on his cheek and he started to breathe a little more normally. “It’ll be a little sore for a little while longer, but no lasting damage.”

“Here you go,” Ven said as he jumped down the last step, a bowl of water in one hand and packaged wipes in the other.

Xion heard the steps on the porch steps before she saw Terra. She jumped when the door opened, snapping back shut do to an old spring.

“Lea, would you mind?” Aqua asked, gesturing to the supplies Ven was holding out.

“Yeah.” Axel placed the bowl on the coffee table before opening the package avoiding looking anyone in the eyes as Aqua pushed herself to her feet. She was probably giving him something to do so he didn’t run his mouth and make matters work.

“Anyone care to tell me what the hell happened tonight?” Terra’s voice was lower than usually. He never really yelled even when he was mad but anyone who knew him could tell when he was.

Xion took a few steps back, so she was closer to the couch. She could see the sheen of sweat on his forehead, hands caked in dirt and dust.

He held up one of his hands towards them and took a breath. “I’m sorry, are you all okay? Is Roxas okay?”

Axel was still wiping up the dried blood and made no effort to speak. Xion couldn’t even find her voice.

“Roxas is fine,” Aqua said, reaching a hand up to rub at her forehead. “He only got skimmed but he’ll be okay now. Xion said neither her nor Lea were injured.”

Terra let his hand drop to his side. “Okay, listen, I get being a teenager and wanting to do things on your own. As I constantly tell you, me nor Aqua are that much older than you, nor are we your parents but for better or worse you live under our roof so please try and understand what it might feel like when we realized three of you were gone without knowing where you were and then hearing sirens blaring down our street.”

“You did know though, right?” Axel said, the first things he really said since he came in the house. “You knew enough.”

Terra hesitated and Xion instantly knew why. She turned her head to see Namine sitting down on the stairs, staring at the ground. Xion might not’ve known much about Namine, but everyone knew she didn’t like what was bestowed upon her and the things it made her see and feel.

“We knew something was very wrong,” Aqua said. While she didn’t look mad, her voice was firm. “But we didn’t know where any of you were. We would’ve had Ven go after you but we didn’t even know where to send him until just moments before you opened the portal, Xion. That’s when Terra went out to meet you.”

“An explanation as to why I just ran a cop car off the road would be really nice.” Terra didn’t look quite as mad anymore but he did look very tried.

It made Xion’s stomach clench. Him and Aqua did everything they could, they both worked more often than not just to be able to feed them and still taught them to live by the rules no matter how unfair it was to them; not at all what happened tonight.

“We just wanted to help,” she blurted out.

“Xion.” Aqua’s voice was gentle but still firm. “You know that’s not your responsibility. Though, I supposed it wasn’t just you who took it on.”

“Yeah,” Axel said, tossing the dirty wipes in the bowl of water. “It was my idea, I asked them to come with me.”

“Oh, stop,” Roxas breathed, pushing himself up a little on the couch. He still looked pale and in some sort of pain but better enough to move at least. “Don’t be such a martyr. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Alright, alright,” Terra said. “Just tell us what happened.”

Roxas winced as he shifted a little more, trying to roll his shoulder back. “Someone back in the gang told me about this place.”

“Oh, you mean the people I’ve warned you not to bet your life on.”

“That’s them. It was for that warehouse downtown that no one really knows about.”

“ _That_ one?” Terra reached up to run a hand through his hair. “Jesus, do you even know what kinda people run that place? I’m assuming or you wouldn’t have snuck out.”

“Bingo,” Axel said, leaning his head back against the couch. “Seemed like an ideal place to hit up so we just decided to go for it. Before you get mad at Xion, she didn’t know where we were going.”

“Yeah, but I knew we were sneaking out. I could’ve said no,” Xion said.

“And the cops?” Ven asked from his spot behind the couch.

“Security must’ve called them,” Roxas said. “But I don’t really remember.”

“Yeah, they chased us pretty far,” Axel had a hand over his eyes. “It took a bit for Xion to get a portal open then it did that thing where it lingered and ta-da, cop car on our road.”

Aqua looked over to Terra, biting down on her lower lip like she did when she was worried.

“It’s fine, Aqua. It’s taken care of, everyone here is safe,” Terra said, though his voice was softer that time.

“Wait, like…” Ven paused for a second. “Are they dead?”

“What? No, Ventus, absolutely not.” Terra looked like if he had something to throw at Ven, Terra probably would’ve. “I ran their car into a tree at a controlled speed and made sure they were both unconscious. They were probably so disoriented from the portal jump they won’t remember much anyway. I called to report the accident so everyone better stay inside for the rest of the night.”

That was an order if Xion ever heard one.

“But I doubt they’ll come down this far.”

“What about the kids?” Roxas asked, his voice sounding a little choked.

“The kids?” Aqua asked. “What kids? Everyone is home now.”

Roxas shook his head. “No, I know I saw kids when we were running. I remember the blue eyes.”

She leaned forward to press her hand against his forehead. “You’re not making any sense, Rox, I think you should get to bed.”

A jolt went through Xion. She remembered the boy who helped them, the two sets of eyes watching from inside. “No, no, he’s right. Someone helped us escape. They were in that abandoned restaurant.”

“Someone helped you escape?” Terra asked. He had an eyebrow arched like he didn’t quite believe them, not that she blamed him. Not a lot of people wanted to help people like them.

“That old lady?” Axel moved his hand to glance over at Xion. “I think she was just senile.”

“No, she was a he. I was him shapeshift when I turned around,” she said. Shapeshifters were very rare, yeah, but not unheard of. They had a lot of rules and restrictions placed on them which is why whoever he was, was living on the streets.

Namine gasped drawing everyone’s attention to her.

“Are you okay?” Aqua asked, already moving over to the staircase. If Terra was Dad then Aqua was absolutely Mom; Xion didn’t really remember he own mother but she was pretty sure Aqua was still a better one.

“They’re right,” Namine breathed, pushing herself to her feet. “A boy…two boys and a girl. They live there in the restaurant. One of the boys, he asked the other to help when he saw Roxas was hurt.”

It was odd, not in the way she knew, she usually knew but Namine almost always had to have a connection with the person to see them like that. It was never strangers or people on the street. No one said it outright but Xion knew it was Namine who told Terra and Aqua something was wrong. It wouldn’t have been a surprise if Namine knew right when Roxas got hit.

“Please don’t look at me like that, Aqua,” Terra said, making Xion look up. “There’s nothing we can do. Cops are gonna be scanning every inch of that area.”

“I could get in,” Ven said, raising his hand slightly. “They’d never even know.”

“And do what?” Axel snorted. “Scare the shit outta them?”

“Excuse you, I’m not scary at all. You’re the one who can shoot fireballs at people.”

“You’re freaky as hell when you pop up next to someone with no warning, speedy.”

Ven paused for a second. “Okay, well, fair point but I wouldn’t do that.”

Xion understood where Terra was coming from but at the same time those kids did help. If it wasn’t for the distraction her and Axel never would’ve gotten away and she remembered all too well what living on the streets was like. “We’d be arrested right now if it wasn’t for them. Isn’t there anything we can do?”

Terra opened his mouth but closed it again as Aqua was making her way back over to him. “It’s not safe,” he said. “For any of us.”

“Just get them out of the rain. Judging by how soaked these three were when they came back, it can’t be comfortable and its sure as hell not safe.” Aqua placed a hand on his chest. “Just for the night. I’ll find them somewhere to stay after.”

It looked like he was hesitating, but a small smile was pulling at his lips. “That’s what you said about those two delinquents, and they never left.”

“Love you too, big guy,” Axel said. Roxas, though his eyes were drooping, snorted in laughter.

Terra gave his telltale sigh before reaching up to put his hands on either sides of Aqua’s face. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead. “Go get changed then, they’re always less afraid of you.”

Aqua stepped up on her toes to kiss him.

Xion never really knew how long they had been together considering she only lived her for half a year now, it’s just how it was. When asked, Ven always said they were married, but he also said they were married when he met them as a kid; considering they weren’t much older than him and Axel, Xion didn’t quite buy it. She did know Terra could rarely ever say no to Aqua.

“Are you gonna be okay here alone?” Aqua asked, leaning down to feel Roxas’ forehead again.

“Yeah, don’t worry so much, Mom,” he said, eyes already almost closed.

“That’s what they do,” Axel said. “And Aqua’s real good about worrying about us.”

She reached over to grab at his chin, though there was a smile on her face. “Stop giving me a reason to then. Seriously, I could kill you for how stupid you behaved tonight. You’re one of the oldest so you look after them, Lea. Do you understand me?”

He didn’t have a smart ass response or any response for her but she still moved her hand to pat his cheek; his silent apology enough for Aqua.

 “You too, Ven,” Terra said as he ran his hands through his hair. “I’ll need you to be able to check the area for us.”

“On it,” Ven said before he was gone in well, a flash, with Aqua following after him.

Namine had sat back down on the steps but she didn’t move from there.

“Xion, please sit down,” Terra said which made her swallow.

It wasn’t always him; sometimes it was Aqua who was admittedly a little harsher of a punisher which was done for their own good. Everyone knew Terra was a little of a pushover when it came to that kinda stuff, but they also knew he took keeping everyone safe very seriously and Xion knew they almost completely blew that tonight.

He sat down on the coffee table to face them when Xion moved to on the couch. “You doing alright, kiddo?” Terra asked, leaning over to tilt Roxas’ chin up a bit.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he yawned, but his eyes were open again.

“Alright, so, I’m glad all three of you aren’t permanently hurt but I cannot stress how much I never want any of you to do anything like that again. I mean ever.” Terra wasn’t yelling, as he never really did, but his voice still seemed strong enough to shake the earth under their feet. “That could’ve been so much worse, I know because I thought of everything terrible that could’ve happened when we didn’t know where you were. We’re not much, I know, but we’re all we got, and good intentions or not it’s not worth your lives. Nothing in this world is, you hear me?”

Xion nodded but Roxas got this smug smile on his face.

“You love us.”

Terra laughed and Xion finally felt like she could breathe a sigh of relief. “Ah, what can I say, you got me.”

“God, how embarrassing for you,” Axel snorted.

“You’re also all grounded from doing anything outside the house until Aqua or I say so.”

“You know,” Roxas said, though he was looking a little tried again. “That’s probably fair.”

Terra turned to Xion. “I hate to ask this after all the stress you just went under, but we’ll need your help to get back there. Are you okay to get us there and back?”

She nodded. While she was fairly fatigued from everything that went on, she wanted to do something to help make up for it.

“Why don’t you two go get some sleep then.” Terra pushed himself to his feet. “Are you okay to watch the house just in case, Namine?”

“Yes,” she answered simply. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Alright.” Terra reaching up to scratch the back of his head. “Now if any of you had the ability to add on rooms to a house.”

* * *

Xion stepped through the portal as close as she could to where her, Roxas, and Axel escaped. Terra decided to wait a few hours or so just in case the police were still out (and she had a feeling Aqua wanted to keep an eye on Roxas longer) but as Xion closed the portal behind her she couldn’t hear any sirens at least. Terra, Aqua and Ven where nearby; standing under and overhang and out of the still drizzling rain.

“Ven, you wanna check out the area for any immediate threats?” Aqua asked, looping her arms around Terra’s.

“You got it.” It was always hard to tell exactly when he left, the wind he kicked up usually was a good tell.

Xion looked around to try and recognize her surroundings, but her memory was such a blur she wasn’t completely sure where they were in comparison to the old restaurant. “I don’t really know where it is.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’ll find them,” Aqua said with a smile that would make anyone feel better. It worked too; she really was the mom.

“Okay,” Ven said, popping back up in front of them and making Xion jump a little. “No cops, that I can tell. They must’ve given up. As long as we keep Xion out of sight since I assume they saw her face, we should be okay.”

“Hey, did you happen to see an old restaurant down one of these roads,” Terra asked.  “Xion can’t remember exactly where it was.”

“What kinda old restaurant?” Ven asked. “Are we talking like old abandoned Taco Bell or fancier days gone past jazz restaurant?”

Xion blinked at him. She paused for a moment trying to remember anything defining about it. “Oh, um, maybe cliché city Italian restaurant?”

“Good enough.” Ven was gone again.

Xion often wanted to ask how Ventus was as a child and how Terra and Aqua handled a kid who could run as fast as Ven did. Xion never quite thought it was her place to ask about the past when they never asked about hers; all she knew was it probably wasn’t any easier for them then it was for her.

“There’s one down here,” Ven said as he stopped in front of them. “It could be what we’re looking for but if not I’ll look again.”

“Are you okay, Xion?” Aqua asked, reaching a hand out to Xion’s shoulder. “Not too cold?”

She shook her head. “I’m fine.” Which was mostly true.

She followed after them as they made their way through the dimly light street. She walked behind Aqua and Terra, Ven leading the way. Xion felt a little safer here knowing the three of them had the most control of their abilities out of everyone in the house which was a feat considering Terra and Aqua were elementals, some of the more powerful forms gifted in people. Ven was as well to an extent, while Xion had never seen it, Roxas told her Ven had learned to run in a way where he could manipulate air and airflow should he ever need to defend.

“Just around the corner now,” Ven said, pointing up ahead.

It was starting to look familiar but she couldn’t tell if that was just her being hopeful or not. One more turn and there it was, the broken windows, the torn red overhangs, the halfway boarded up door. She reached up to tug on Terra’s jacket. “That’s it.”

“Excuse me, I’m gonna have to ask you to turn.”

The sudden stern voice made Xion freeze in her tracks.

She could only look on in horror as Terra and Aqua positioned their bodies to completely keep Xion behind them.

“Officer!” Ven said in a relieved voice. “Thank God, you’re here. My cat ran out of our apartment building just a little bit ago. My brother and his wife were helping me look for her. Have you happened to see a little black cat running around here?”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” the officer answered, not sounding sympathetic to Ven’s fake cat situation at all. “But this area is closed off. Some delinquent kids vanished around here and we’re conducting an investigation.”

“Sir, if you don’t mind just letting my little brother look,” Aqua asked, easing herself into the lie. “He’s been worried sick about his cat out here in the rain.”

“I’m sorry but I can’t let anyone down this street.”

There was something about this situation that struck Xion as odd though. Where was the police tape? The other cars? Anything that proved this was a crime scene. Why didn’t Ven see this officer before? It just seemed weirdly…familiar.

Xion carefully popped her head around Terra to try and see the officer. He shuffled a little, using his back to push her behind them again but Xion saw enough.

“He’s not a police officer,” Xion said, poking her head out from behind Terra again.

“Excuse me?” the officer arched his eyebrow but she recognized his eyes. They weren’t quite blue and not quite green, they had an odd sort of yellow them; they were sharp but had a gentleness to them.

“Don’t-” Aqua started, a slight panic to her voice but Xion didn’t stop.

“You’re the boy who helped us, I remember your eyes.”

The officer hesitated and she knew she was right. “What do you want?”

There was silence for a moment as the realization hit the others as well.

“We wanted to help you,” Aqua said, though she didn’t move, probably not to spook him. “You helped our family, we wanted to help yours.” She glanced over to the restaurant. “You have friends in there don’t you?”

“We don’t need help.”

“Everyone needs a little help,” Aqua said with a small smile. “Even if it’s to get out of the rain for one night.”

He hesitated again, but there was that shimmery reflection again and there was a boy standing in front of him, silver hair soaked with rain. He had to be no older than Axel, maybe Ven too; this guy was just a kid like them. “Promise they’ll be safe?”

Ven snorted. “Xion just committed a few felonies tonight and she’s still with us. You guys’ll be good.”

“Ventus,” Terra warned but it lost its effect when Ven started to laugh.

The boy watched them but nodded his head towards the old building. He started to walk and they quickly followed.

“Sorry about lying to you about my cat,” Ven said. “You were pretty convincing though.”

A smile twitched at the boy’s lips. “Lots of practice.”

Xion hurried around to where he was leading them to the restaurant, an entrance hidden by old boxes. “Why did you help us?”

He shrugged, pushing aside some the wet cardboard away so there was more room to get inside. “I was asked to, so I did.”

Her forehead furrowed as she stepped in after him. “By who?”

“Riku?” a voice echoed against the empty walls.

“Yeah, it’s me. Brought some guests.”

There was a light on towards where the kitchen probably once was; just a small lantern illumination some bed rolls, a few backpacks. What surprised Xion the most was the closer they got to the kitchen the more grass and flowers cracked through the old tile floors. The actual kitchen looked like a small meadow, green everywhere with wildflowers growing all around; in the center of the kitchen stood two kids probably her age.

The female squinted her eyes. “Whose with you?”

The shapeshifter the other boy called Riku, stepped aside, gesturing for them to do the talking.

“Hello,” Aqua said, stepping forward with a smile. She always was good at making people warm up to her. “I’m Aqua, that’s Terra, Ven, and Xion, we wanted to come make sure you guys were okay.”

The brunette with the blue eyes pointed towards Xion. “Hey, you’re the girl we saw earlier, right? Is your friend okay? The blond one, he looked hurt when you guys were running by.”

She didn’t know if she should answer but Aqua held her hand out, gesturing for Xion to come closer.

“Roxas?” she asked though she didn’t know why considering these kids wouldn’t know his name. “Yeah, he’s okay now. Were you the one that asked your friend to help us?”

“Yes,” the girl giggled, reaching up to push the boy’s head a little. “Sora’s got a hero complex. Has to help everyone he sees.”

“Awww, c’mon,” he groaned. “Her friend looked really hurt. I had to do something and well since I can’t…you know, really help. I made Riku do it.”

Riku snorted as he crouched down near one of the backpacks. “As per usual.”

“We very much wanted to thank you for helping.” Aqua bowed her head slightly. “We live out away from the city, and because of your diversion our family was able to continue to stay safe.”

Sora stared at her for a second. “You don’t look old enough to have teenage kids.”

Ven tried to clasp his hand over his mouth to hide his laugher but it didn’t do any good.

The other girl merely looked horrified hitting Sora in the arm a few times. “Oh my God, Sora, you can’t just say that to people you don’t even know.”

Aqua didn’t look all that offended but it was Terra who spoke up. “I think I can assume you guys know families can come in all shapes and sizes, yeah?”

Sora nodded. “Oh! I’m sorry. I bet Riku didn’t say anything cause he never does but that’s Riku, I’m Sora, and that’s Kairi. I’m glad to hear your friend’s okay.”

Something about that was…it didn’t really make sense. Xion wanted to ask him how he knew Roxas’ was hurt with enough time to let Riku know and then act on it; her and Axel were only in the street for a few moments before he was in front of them. Or how Sora could tell Roxas was blond, his hood was up the whole time and Sora never seemed to have left the restaurant when it happened. She shook her head lightly, maybe it wasn’t important. 

Aqua reached her hand over to a counter top where a little bed of flowers was growing. “These are lovely. I love flowers, we have a little garden at the house.” She looked up to Kairi who was watching carefully. “Did you do this? Make this place a little less harsh?”

She nodded. “It’s nicer to sleep on grass than old tile. I’m not good for much.” Kairi wiggled her fingers. “But at least we can always have nature to hide us and give us some comfort.”

Ven clicked his tongue. “She’s kinda like you, Terra. Nature, earth, y’know.”

Kairi looked surprised for a moment but she didn’t say anything.

Terra reached up to push at Ven’s face lightly. “Yeah, that is what my name means. Thanks for the insight, buddy.”

“Would you like to be able to sleep in a real bed tonight?” Aqua asked. Her tone was soft, careful. Xion knew Aqua and knew she wouldn’t rest until these kids were taken care but also knew she wanted it to be their choice.”

“Like…with you? At your house?” Sora asked though he looked confused, like no one had ever offered that before.

“It’s a little tight,” Terra said. “There’s us and then three others already there but we’d make room. It’s a fairly large old farm house.”

Kairi’s eyes seemed to light up a little at the prospect but they both looked to Riku.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said, as he stood back up to his feet. “I’ll go wherever you feel comfortable.”

“We don’t want to be an inconvenience,” Kairi said, twisting her fingers around in her hands.

Out of the corner of Xion’s eye she saw some flowers and vines popping up on the wall.

“We wouldn’t have come all the way out here if we thought that,” Aqua said. “Just say the words and we’ll take you there right now.”

“Man, it would be nice to sleep in a bed,” Sora sighed, his eyes glancing up at the ceiling.

“And not be wet,” Kairi agreed before looking back to Aqua. “You’re really sure it’s okay?”

Aqua opened her mouth probably to reassure them but Terra placed his hands on her shoulders. “Positive. We wouldn’t get any sleep if we knew you were still in this place so why don’t you do us the favor and we can all get some sleep.”

Aqua leaned back against Terra, her silent thank you for his support. “Will you come?” she asked.

“Well, if you put it that way…” Sora said. “Yeah, we will.”

“Grab your things then,” Aqua said. “Xion, would you do us the honors?”

“Course, Mom,” she said as she focused on her hands, putting everything that was left of her energy into creating a portal back home. She extended it in her hands letting it grow till it was big enough for everyone to get though.

“Holy crap.” Sora had his bag over his shoulder but could only stare at the portal with wide eyes.

“Don’t worry, guys, perfectly safe.” Ven gave a mock salute before stepping through. He reached his arm back though to wave them on.

Aqua held her hand out to whoever wanted it, and Kairi carefully took it letting Aqua lead the way through. Terra gestured for the boys to go which Sora bounded through and Riku took a hesitant step though.

The portal flickered as she felt some sweat falling down her face. She strained a little and managed to even it out.

“Thanks, kid,” Terra said, reaching up to ruffle her hair before walking through himself.

Xion started to feel dizzy, it was getting hard to breath but she got herself through and let the portal seal. She saw the house and the world started to spin. She braced herself to hit the ground but two arms hoisted her up before she could.

It was warm, and strong but smelt comforting like outside after the rain or a campfire. Her eyes flicked open to see Terra watching his step as he carried her through the front gate.

“Oh wow!” Sora exclaimed. “It’s so much bigger than the restaurant!”

“Are those the gardens you were talking about? They’re so pretty,” Kairi said standing a little in front of the yard.

Aqua hummed as she held open the front door. “It’s even prettier in the morning, you’ll see.”

The lights were off meaning Axel and Roxas must’ve already gone to bed, Namine was probably still awake though.

Sora and Kairi headed through the open door, Riku following close behind. Xion closed her eyes as she felt Terra walk up the front steps but also felt a soft hand on her forehead. The door closed and she didn’t think she could open her eyes again even if she wanted to.

She knew she made a mistake tonight, all three of them did. It wasn’t the first time and it probably wouldn’t be the last but what made it different now was she had people who cared what happened to her. There were people who worried she couldn’t come home, or people who cared enough to punish her for doing something incredibly stupid. She had a family now, and that…that was good enough for her.

* * *

Xion’s eyes flickered open to see the familiar ceiling in her room. It was dark, even the curtains drawn but she pushed herself up to sit anyways. She was still in her clothes from the second time she left the house but the blankets had been pulled up all around her; Terra must’ve put her in her bed after she passed out.

She reached her hands up to her face. She had to apologize again and a million more times. Terra and Aqua were too good to her for her to risk everyone’s lives like that.

Xion pushed herself out of bed and let her feet hit the ground. They were probably asleep now too but just in case they weren’t, she made her way out into the hallway. Their room was on the other end but light flickering near the stairs caught her attention instead. It looked like the TV but she had no idea who’d be up watching TV this late or after everything that happened.

Namine’s door was closed like usually but she was probably fast asleep; it always exhausted her when she saw things like she did today. Axel and Roxas’ door was open but when Xion looked in both boys were asleep in their beds. Ven’s door across the hall was also closed but Xion could almost hear his snoring from the hallway so she knew he was just fine too.

Maybe it was the new kids then; it couldn’t be easy to sleep in a house full of strangers. Xion walked to the stairs but stopped at the top when she recognized the soft laugh.

Terra was sitting up against the arm of the couch with Aqua’s against his chest as she laid back between his legs. They were back in their pajamas and the blanket thrown over them made Xion think they probably gave their room to Sora, Kairi, and Riku for the night.

“I don’t think you ever have to ask me if I wondered what being a father feels like ever again,” he said, making Aqua laugh again. The TV was on and playing some late night show but the volume was low enough that Xion could barely even hear it.

She wanted to turn and go back to her room. Despite the house not being overly large (especially for the amount of people who lived in it) and Terra and Aqua, being for lack of a better word, everyone’s guardians, they were fairly private people. It’s not like they kept to themselves or were secretive or anything, but Xion couldn’t ever help but notice how they were alone was different than how they were surrounded by teenagers.

“They meant well,” Aqua said.

“Yeah, meant well to give me a heart attack.”

Still, they were the people she was looking for. Xion sunk to the top step of the stairs; she’d just wait for a break in the conversation so she didn’t scare them.

“Oh God, when Lea brought in Roxas I didn’t even know what to think. I see it so much at the hospital, I never want to see it in our house too.”

Xion tried not to let the guilt pull at her stomach, knowing it was her fault for eavesdropping.

“And to know how terrible Xion and Lea must’ve felt,” Aqua continued.

Terra sighed and rolled his head down to hers. “Hopefully they learned their lesson then. I don’t think we could avoid authorities investigating us if something like this happened again.”

She hummed, reaching a hand up to the back of his head as he pressed a kiss in her hair. “Terra?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you ever regret it?”

Xion froze. She should leave now. She really should leave now.

“Do I regret what?”

Aqua bit down on her lip. “Taking all the kids in after Ven.”

 Terra paused but he put his arms around Aqua’s waist and pulled her up so she was laying closer to him. “No, I don’t. I wish there was more we could do for them, but at least they have beds, a roof, a safe space here. They’re just kids. None of them deserve whatever the people of this world wanna give them. If we can spare them some of the things we went through at their age then that’s all that matters to me.” He nudged his head against hers. “I know you don’t regret it.”

She laughed a little before turning to kiss him. “I love you.”

“I know that too.”

Aqua hit him on the back of his head but her smile said she wasn’t really mad. A yawn pulled at her lips as she settled back down against him.

“Try and get some sleep,” he said, leaning his head back against the pillow he had propped up on the armrest. “I’ll make breakfast for everyone in the morning.”

Xion pushed herself to her feet, whatever she had to say could wait till the morning. They went through enough tonight.

Aqua hummed like she was gonna say something but she glanced towards to the coffee table. “Wait, what’s that?”

Terra reached over to grab a black bag, one Xion recognized immediately. “Jesus Christ,” he breathed looking in it.

“What?” Aqua was already sitting up again.

“It’s whatever they took tonight, but it’s quite…a bit.” Terra closed the bag again, like looking at it would make it suddenly vanish. Xion didn’t even know the bag made it home, she completely forgot after Roxas got hurt. It must’ve been on him the whole time.

“Do we…do we return it?” Aqua asked.

Terra snorted. “I don’t think it works like that. I doubt the owner would be okay with ‘Yeah, hey, sorry my kids stole from you, here’s your money back’.”

“What do we do with it then?”

He placed the bag down on the floor, gesturing for Aqua to lay back down. “We’ll worry about it in the morning, okay?”

She nodded, though with a little hesitation, but still moved to lay her head down on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Terra sighed and closed his eyes, dropping his hand onto her back. The TV played on in the background.

Xion knew both Terra and Aqua would agree to hand it over to the police in the morning. Despite barely scraping by most all the time, they both had high morals when it came to that kinda stuff. So Xion waited till they were both completely asleep and grabbed the bag off the floor. They probably wouldn’t press where the money went in the morning so Xion knew she could keep it safe till they really needed it.

She looked over to Terra and Aqua who were sound asleep, curled up on the couch together, who did so much for them all the time; including bailing them out of ridiculous situations and giving up their own space to help three kids feel safe. Xion didn’t know what good she did in her life to be able to be given a second chance here, but she was thankful.

With a smile she turned off the TV for her parents. 

 

 


	17. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings: N/A  
> Setting: Post Series or Mid KH3  
> Rating: K
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based on a post chachacharlieco wrote (please see link below for post!). It was too cute I couldn’t pass it up lmao I usually like the idea of Terra coming back and not actually really being there as much as it makes me sad haha just because he’s been split so much it might be hard to get him all back at once but as long as they eventually get him back I don’t care. Let my boy be happy pls and thanks. Also after that trailer let Aqua be happy too lmao

 

[Original post here](http://lyssala.tumblr.com/post/173108705684/ive-thought-of-another-prompt-once-the-gang)!

* * *

 

This wasn’t right.

Aqua was warned this might be the case but even then she didn’t want to believe it. Everything would be okay, it had to be okay, after everything they went through. Yet here she was standing in a room with Terra, actually Terra, he was really there, a real entity and not a figment of her imagination and at the very same time he wasn’t really there.

He was sitting up on the bed, which was admittedly better than the coma like state he had been in for a while, and he really did look the same. He had the same familiar face, the same curves to his body, he was sitting down but she knew if he were to stand up he’d still be taller than her. His hair was longer than it had been but he was still Terra. He was real, she knew. She stayed up all night when they brought him in, just holding on to his hand, afraid if she let it go he’d vanish before her eyes.

He didn’t, but he wasn’t there, well, not really there. The blue eyes she missed so much were almost lifeless as he watched Ven who was sitting on the bed across from Terra. It was like this for a few days now, since he woke up.

Aqua was there when it happened. She had fallen asleep with her head on his bed, hunched over from the chair she was sitting on when she started to feel him move. Words couldn’t express just how she felt when she blinked her eyes open to see Terra pushing himself up. She wanted to cry and scream and just throw her arms around him but she stopped short, her stomach sinking so low it made her feel like she’d throw up.

She wasn’t sure if it would’ve been worse if he looked at her like he didn’t remember her at all than just seeing absolutely nothing when she looked in his eyes. No one seemed to know why either. They weren’t sure if he had no memory of his life or if he just really wasn’t there anymore because every other test showed him as healthy and normal as could be.

“Okay,” Ven said, tapping his hands against his legs as the swung off the bed. He on the other hand had even more energy than Aqua remembered since Sora brought Ven to her. He had grown himself, looking more like Sora’s age than the young boy she left behind, but that absolutely didn’t stop Ven from tackling her to the ground and not letting go. “What about the lake? Does that ring any bells? It was huge and we all would go swimming when it got too hot?”

Terra had his legs over the edge of his bed too, hands in his lap but he didn’t move at all as he listened to Ven. Aqua only knew Terra was even paying attention because he was at least looking at Ven. They suggested talking to him to try and jog his memory if that’s what it was, which is something Ven took full control of for the past day, digging up every single memory he had to try and get Terra to interact or even make some kinda acknowledgement.

So far Ven had no luck.

That didn’t discourage him at all, of course, he’d just keep rattling off things about their world, their training, the people they knew, the things they used to do but Terra would only ever just look at Ven and that was all.

Despite the blonde’s smile and upbeat demeanor, Aqua knew it was weighing just as hard on him as it was on her. Sometimes he’d look over where she had taken a seat on the floor between the beds, eyes begging for her help, to make it stop, to bring back their friend. She wanted to do nothing more than make all this go away and go back the way their lives used to be, but it was beyond her power. The only thing that made her kept going was seeing Ven and Terra’s faces again, their smiles and while they were both here now, she was afraid she’d never see him smile at her again.

The thought alone was enough to make her throat choke up, hot tears prickling at her eyes.

“Right, Aqua?”

She had to quickly try and stop the tears from falling, make her voice sound like she wasn’t going to choke out a sob at any second. She had done enough of that, she couldn’t do it in front of Ven and make him feel worse. “What, I’m sorry?” she asked, hoping her smile was enough to hide her almost break.

If Ven had noticed he opted not to say anything. “I was just talking about the lake and that Terra used to always try to get you under water but it never worked.”

Aqua hummed slightly at the memory. “No, it never did. I was too fast for him.”

“Did he used to?”

She watched Ven for a moment. “What do you mean, Ven?”

“I mean when you guys were younger, I assume you went swimming together.”

“Ah, well, yeah, we did.”

“Did he ever win?”

The answer was easy as she remembered it just fine, almost like it was yesterday even though it was longer ago than she even knew now. Her memories were all she had when she was trapped, the things she’d never let go of for fear of losing herself but she admittedly found it a little hard to answer when it wasn’t just Ven’s eyes on her but Terra’s too.

His gaze was the same when it was when he was watching Ven, unflinching though not exactly cold just…lifeless. It wasn’t Terra; he was passionate and fiery, gentle and kind. It didn’t suite him, not at all.

“Yes,” Aqua answered, clearing her throat a little as she looked up to meet his eyes. “You did win, back when you could catch me easier.”

He didn’t say anything or acknowledge the conversation aside from just watching her. It hurt like it did every time she tried to talk to him.

“What else…” Ven leaned his head back, staring at the ceiling as he legs swung. “Oh, the stars! We used to do that all the time too.”

Terra was looking at Ven again. A part of her wanted to leave, to be alone with her thoughts like she was used to but she also knew that would just be running away. Ven needed her here; maybe even Terra needed her here too. For them, she’d do anything.

She nodded instead. “The stars were always so pretty back home.”

“Yeah,” Ven sighed, a smile on his face. “They went on for ages and ages and we’d sit and plan out all the worlds we’d wanna see together, remember?”

“Of course I remember,” she said, this time a real smile pulling at her lips. “You’d fall asleep all the time and Terra would have to carry you back to your room.”

Ven laughed. “Yeah, like you never did it too.”

That was admittedly fair. Sometimes on the more exhausting days she’d fall asleep in the grass or against the cool stone, but she’d wake up in her bed without remembering how she got back. “Before we had you, me and Terra used to fall asleep outside sometimes.”

“Yeah?” Ven asked, looking to Terra who was watching Aqua again. “Like all night?”

She nodded. “I remember the first time it happened we had snuck out to begin with because we weren’t supposed to be up that late but, um, you, Terra,” Aqua said glancing over to him. “Wanted to see the stars in the middle of the night. I tried to say no, but I wanted to see them too. So we went out to the field and watched the stars till we fell asleep.”

“I bet Master freaked out,” Ven snorted.

“I’ve never seen him so angry,” Aqua said, though she could laugh about it now, at the time she was terrified. “It was because he had no idea where we went and was worried something happened but after that we weren’t allowed to stay outside that late till we were older.”

“I bet it still happened.”

“It did,” Aqua said. It was so long ago but a part of her could still smell the fresh air, the cool ground, how warm Terra was when he laid near her. “But he started making sure he stayed awake when you’d come with us.”

“Man,” Ven sighed. “I miss those stars.”

“We’ll see them again, all of us will.”

“It feels like it’s been a million years since we were last there.” His tone was wistful but he quickly let out an exclamation, making Aqua jump a little as he scrambled to reach a hand in his pocket.

“Ven? Is everything okay?”

“I totally forgot. I can’t believe I did.” He pulled out a thin cord, on the end a green star shape dangling as he held it up. “Ta-da.”

Aqua could only stare at the wayfinder as it caught the sunlight shining in through the window. She had been so happy to see Ven it hadn’t even crossed her mind to know if his still had his.

“Kept it with me the whole time,” he said, a small smile on his lips as he watched the charm spin. “I know it kept me safe.”

Aqua reached into her own pocket, wrapping her fingers around the familiar shape as she pulled her own charm out.

“See,” Ven said. “Kept you safe too.”

“Yes.” She had to smile. “I believe it did.”

“You have one too, Terra,” Ven said as he placed his wayfinder in his lap. “Do you remember? Aqua made one for all of us so we’d always be together.”

Something flashed in Terra’s eyes, it was quick but it nearly made Aqua fumble and drop her charm. That was the first time anything, anything at all shown in his eyes. Ven must’ve seen it too because he was leaning forward.

“You know, don’t you? Did you keep yours?”

Terra watched Ven but didn’t move. She didn’t want to even admit it herself but how could Terra still have it? After everything he had gone through, there’s no way he would’ve or could’ve been able to keep a trinket over all these years.

He shuffled for a moment, reaching into his pocket. When he pulled it back out, the last matching wayfinder was in his hand looking like she had just given it to him yesterday. Aqua tried to hide her surprise but she didn’t do a very good job because he was looking over at her again.

She scrambled to her feet, Ven only a few steps behind. Terra’s eyes still looked almost lifeless as he looked at her but she had to try. If he kept it maybe it still meant something to him.

“You know what it is right?” she asked. “You know what it was supposed to mean?”

Terra blinked, forehead furrowing just a bit and Aqua thought she might stop breathing all together; it was the first time he made any sort of facial expression. “Ven,” he said, his voice a little hoarse, but still clear, the voice she remembered. “Aqua.”

She didn’t know what to say or what to do; she could only stare as he looked at her, his eyes bright, familiar.

“How would I ever forget?”

“I knew you wouldn’t!” Ven exclaimed, practically buzzing behind her. “I told them you wouldn’t.”

Aqua could only stare though. There it was, the color to his eyes, the small smile, the dimples on his cheeks. Terra’s eyes moved from Ven to her and it was just what she had been looking for the moment he woke up; the familiar face she knew better than her own. The dull ache that had been weighing her down for the past few days had melted into warmth and fluttering, like everything was finally right in the world again. Finally, after all this time, they were together. She imagined it so many times but now, she couldn’t even move, her wayfinder digging into fingers.

Terra’s forehead furrowed again as he watched her, probably well aware that she was just staring at him without saying a word. “What?” he asked.

Ven had both his hands on Aqua’s shoulder, leaning in over her to see Terra better but all she could feel was the swell of emotion in her chest, tears filling up her eyes but for the first time since she saw Ven it wasn’t from hopelessness but relief, happiness, and something she wasn’t sure she’d be able to feel again; love.

Her wayfinder clattered to the ground as she reached her hands to Terra’s face, not even bothering to gage a reaction before she leaned in to kiss him. It was quick, just enough for her to feel his warm breath, his soft lips against hers. It was almost like she was in a daze as she pulled away, watching his eyes flutter open as the realization hit.

Her eyes widened as heat rushed to her face. Her hands clasped over her mouth, leaning back so quick she nearly fell over. Terra didn’t say anything either, he just blinked up at her, carefully reaching his fingers up to his lips.

“Oh my God,” Ven sputtered, taking a few steps back as he nearly doubled over in laughter. “I can promise you, Terra, _I_ didn’t get that welcome back.”

“I…I, um, should go let someone know,” Aqua said, trying to look away from Terra even though he was still watching her.

“Should you?” Ven snorted, still trying to catch his breath from his laughter but doing an absolutely terrible job at hiding it.

“Let them know Terra’s awake,” Aqua clarified though she was surprised her voice was even coming out at all. He still hadn’t said a word, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to wait to hear. She quickly turned on her heel and headed to the door as quickly as she possibly could.

“What?” Terra asked Ven, but what Ven had asked in the first place Aqua didn’t hear.

She opened the door and closed it behind her, leaning her back against it when it closed. She hit her head against it, a slight groan falling from her lips. She had just gotten Terra back and there was a good chance she’d never be able to look at him again, yes, incredibly smooth of her.

“What’s wrong with you?”

The yelp the came from Aqua’s lips was most unbefitting a warrior who survived twelve years in the Realm of Darkness. Yet when she opened her eyes Sora’s questioning face was there, clearly wondering why she was having a near panic attack in a hallway.

He was waiting for an answer, his questioning turning a little bit to concern in his eyes. He was a sweet boy, but Aqua didn’t want to have this conversation with anyone. Ever.

“Nothing, I think Terra’s okay now.” Or he was.

“What, really?” Sora looked surprised at first but that infectious grin of his took over instead. “Come on then!” He gestured to the door, Aqua realizing too late he wanted her to open the door and go back in.

She hesitated but Sora was already reaching for the handle. He bounded in when she stepped away, already launching into a greeting to Ven and Terra.

Aqua peeked in only to see Ven still snickering when he caught her eye. Her face flushed. She loved Ven but she might kill him this time. She was going to leave to gather everyone else she knew would want to hear the news but she stopped.

Terra was watching Sora, listening to what he was saying but out of the corner of Terra’s eye she knew he could see her. He was still holding his wayfinder in his hand, but in his other was hers, the one she dropped in her haste. There were so many times she never thought she’d see the three of them together again but here they were. She closed the door again, this time really going to get people and not just the first person who came her way.

A big part of her still never wanted to look him in the eye again but a surprisingly bigger part of her was just, well, happy. Everything else she’d deal with later. Even if she’d have to bribe Ven with baked goods to keep his mouth shut.


	18. And The Colors Are Golden and Bright Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: Sora/Kairi  
> Setting: Directly Post KH3  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: THIS WAS SO CATHARTIC OMG there’s just something about giving every one of these good kids a happy ending that just makes me happy. For the record this is sappy, like best case scenario for everyone involved happy. I don’t actually think it’ll end like this but it’s nice to have happy dreams (something similar I think! Its gonna end with hope and friendship regardless but maybe not with everyone like this is). This was also the first time I wrote any sort of Sora/Kairi and idk why cause they’re so pure, it was adorable to do! Also forgive me if I got anything wrong, I honestly couldn’t remember what Kairi knew and what she didn’t. So yeah, come enjoy this sappy, hopeful ending. It was inspired by a lovely scene that either angel-with-a-pipette posted or replied to. I cannot remember which but I’ve never been able to unsee with everyone on the beach at the end of the game :3 Someone also shared the bit about Riku but I can’t remember who. This is what happens when I wait too long to write fics lmao Title is from Better Place by Rachel Platten.

 

Kairi loved Destiny Islands.

She had traveled all over and seen so much; the most beautiful places with wonderful people. Yet towards the end she found herself longing for the home of her childhood. She missed the way the palm trees swayed in the wind, the sounds of the waves hitting the beach, the smell of the ocean, the way the wooden boards creaked under her feet, how the sand never got too hot, the bright sunsets, and the moonlight reflecting on the dark sea. Kairi never thought she’d be home sick and but she had a longing to come back, especially when things got really hard.

She stretched her legs out in front of her, feet wiggling into the cool sand. The stars were shining high overhead and the cool breeze coming off the water made it feel like the perfect summer night. Kairi sighed as she dropped her hands in her lap. It had been a long road, but she was finally home. She closed her eyes to listen to the waves, the crackling of the fire in front of her, the-

“No! Stop it! Roxas!” Xion cried, though it was more due to laughter than distress.

Kairi peeked an eye open towards the ocean where even the sunset couldn’t stop both Xion and Roxas from splashing around in the waves. She could easily see the two as they were the only ones still in the water though currently it was a little hard to see Xion as Roxas was throwing his full weight into the water at her.

It was admittedly a little bit of a surprise to see Roxas walking with Sora, looking so much like twins but from what she knew, she was more than happy to see Roxas in his own body able to live his own life. Plus the look on Lea’s face was well worth it; she still thought it was worth teasing him about every now and then.

They were able to bring back Xion later someone Kairi knew nothing about but Lea and Roxas were overjoyed to see her and that was really all that was important. Xion was quiet but she was sweet, and had a sweet tooth just like the other two; no wonder they got along so well.

If they were there then…she quickly scanned the surrounding area for red hair and there he was. Lea was usually never too far behind but he seemed to have taken to falling asleep on the nearby sand. He didn’t like the water as much as his friends did but she couldn’t remember ever seeing him quite as happy as he had been as of late. Granted he tried hard not to show it and keep up that indifferent persona he had, but Kairi knew. She saw him at his lowest when he opened up to her to tell her all the things he wish he never did or wish he never said, what it felt like to lose the only people who made him feel like something.

A smile pulled at her lips. She was glad for them too; she knew all too well how it felt to feel so alone.  

“Are you cold?” a low voice much closer asked.

Kairi turned her head back to the fire in front of her. Terra was sitting across from her though his back was slightly to her as he was turned to face Aqua, sitting a mere inches away. She shook her head but it didn’t really seem that effective since a visible shiver went through her body. He was already reaching behind him for the stack of blankets Kairi lugged over for this very reason.

She didn’t know too much about Terra and Aqua, nor did Kairi think she really needed to. They were both very quiet people, neither said very much though Kairi was under the impression they didn’t need to. While they were careful not to touch, they were never really out of arms reach of each other.

She hadn’t been there when Aqua came back though Riku mentioned it wasn’t easy; Kairi decided it wasn’t her place to ask what happened. She was there for Terra though and the way Aqua fell to her knees in front of him, how she looked like she was unsure if she should even touch him, how he was hesitant to lift his head to face her. Kairi looked away after that. She recognized the look in Aqua’s eyes, the desperation to see the person you missed the most and thought it was best to let them have that moment without watchful eyes.

Sora hadn’t quite gotten the hint and tried to go after them, so that Kairi had to grab onto him to get him to stop. He didn’t ask her why she did though so maybe he understood more than he was letting on at the time.

Speaking of…

Kairi turned her head as Terra was dropping the blanket over Aqua’s shoulders. The palm trees were dark against the night sky but she could still see Riku lounged back on the branches, Sora holding on as he dangled over the sand. He was laughing but over what Kairi couldn’t quite tell. Ven was there too, on the opposite side of Riku a gleeful look on the blond boy’s face.

Ven looked identical to Roxas but it was easy to tell them apart when they had near opposite personalities. It was quite clear how close Ven was to Terra and Aqua, but Ven also enjoyed bouncing around to different people to talk to and to listen to. He had seemingly boundless energy, something Aqua assured them he had long before any of this happened.

One of Sora’s hands slipped from the palm tree but he didn’t seem to get a good enough grip again before he got thrown off balance. With a thud he hit the sand below him, which really wasn’t that far of a fall from the smaller trees. Considering both Riku and Ven were laughing, Sora was probably fine. Sure enough he pushed himself up, trying to brush the sand off his clothes but in good spirits still.

She had to smile as she watched them; there was nothing like seeing them happy and carefree.

Kairi stretched her arms over her head as she looked back to the fire. It was still going strong though the bag full of s’more supplies sure was getting tempting. Maybe if she started bringing them out it would call the masses back around the fire.

She was about to ask Terra and Aqua if they wanted any but when Kairi glanced up Aqua’s eyes were closed. The blanket was tucked around her but her head was nodding as she had fallen asleep. He was watching her like he wasn’t sure if he should wake her up or let her sleep but much to his apparent surprise her head rolled over onto his shoulder, her body slightly falling into him.

At first glance, Terra was intimidating. He was built big, with sharp facial features and he was even taller than Lea was. Kairi wasn’t really all that sure what to make of Terra at first but watching the slight panic on his face as he realized Aqua had fallen asleep on him and he wasn’t sure what to do pretty much summed up what Kairi learned about him. He was a strong and fierce fighter but more than that, he was absolutely a big teddy bear.

“Terra,” Kairi said, getting him to look up at her. She reached her arm out to her side, trying to gesture he should put his arm around Aqua.

It was dark out, but between the fire and the moonlight Kairi didn’t miss the red tint to his cheeks at her implication. He looked away but he still carefully moved his arm so it was around Aqua’s back, his hand resting over the blanket but probably around where her waist was. She must’ve felt the comfort because she curled in towards him.

Kairi tried to stifle a giggle when Terra looked surprised again, but he recovered quickly, gently leaning his cheek onto her head. Riku had said they spent twelve years apart, never knowing if the other was every truly safe or not. She couldn’t even begin to imagine how it must’ve been, how lost they must’ve felt.

Another giggle caught her attention causing Kairi to look away. Namine had snuck up at some point to sit beside Kairi, but she wasn’t sure when. Namine was wearing someone’s jacket, the sleeves way too long on her arms, but she looked fairly content just to sit there. She nodded over to where Terra and Aqua where.

“They’re cute.”

“I can hear you,” Terra mumbled, but he really made no effort to move.

“I know,” Namine said simply, giving a Kairi a small smile.

It was nice to see Namine interacting a little more. When she first returned to them, she was shy to the point of it being frightening for her but she seemed to warm up once she felt like she was being useful to everyone and she absolutely was. They wouldn’t all be sitting here without her, Terra especially.

Kairi moved over a little when she felt someone move to sit on her other side. She recognized it as Riku before she even saw his face. He had a very different presence than Sora did but one that was always welcome.

There was a splash of water followed by a few shouts, both male and female. Kairi leaned back around Namine to unsurprisingly see Xion and Roxas both with buckets in their hands standing over a significantly wet Lea.

He might’ve been sleeping but he was on his feet now as his two friends threw the empty buckets and took off across the beach. Roxas swung himself around Sora who was still near the palm trees with Ven. But neither boy seemed all that interested in facing a mildly annoyed Lea. Xion’s scream mixed with her laughter echoed as she was the first casualty, Lea grabbing her to throw her over his shoulder.

Riku snorted as he shook his head making Kairi look over to him again. The fire reflected in his eyes as he watched her from the corner of his, a slight smile on his lips. Out of all of them he had grown up the most, and he wasn’t done yet. They used to dream of adventures but he was the one with the traveler’s heart.

“All ready to go then?” Kairi asked, nudging her shoulder into him.

“Course,” he rolled his eyes but not without his previous amusement.

While Kairi realized her heart belonged here, Riku had decided to stay and follow the path that was set out for him as a defender of the worlds. She wouldn’t lie and say that him being gone wouldn’t leave a terrible ache in her heart but he was always made for better things, she knew it.

She reached over to pull at his ear making him lean over to her. “You better come visit you hear me?”

“I’d never go against your wishes, Kai,” he said, but he was laughing, like he didn’t quite find her intimidating.

“Good.” She let go of him, nudging against him again before propping her chin up on his shoulder. “You’ll take care of them too?”

Riku’s eyes flickered over to Terra who was carefully moving the still sleeping Aqua over one of his legs and up against his chest. He was probably making more room since everyone else seemed to be headed towards the fire now, but she didn’t miss the careful way his hands held her so she wouldn’t fall and could get a little bit of rest.

“Of course,” Riku said as Ven plopped himself down next to Terra.

“At least I know you two were _comfortable_ over here,” Ven snorted though he quickly dissolved into near hysterics by the time Terra reached over to push at the blond’s head.

“We owe everything to them.”

Roxas flopped himself down next to Namine, trying to catch his breath.

“You look a little wet, Roxas,” she said, not trying to hide her laughter.

He huffed but didn’t get a chance to say anything before Lea’s hand came down on Roxas’ head, ruffling his hair.

“That’s cause shortstuff isn’t faster than me still.”

“Not fair, you cheated,” Roxas said.

“Probably. Where’s that stuff for s’mores? Chasing down brats really makes me hungry.”

“Got it!” Xion said, holding the bag up.

“Alright,” Lea clapped his hands together. “I’ll show how it’s done.”

“Not everyone likes their food burnt,” Roxas snorted making Namine laugh.

“Yeah, keep it up, kid. We’ll see where that mouth gets you.”

Xion passed Lea the bag who was looking the opposite of angry; even Roxas, despite rolling his eyes, had a wide smile on his lips. It made Kairi happy. All of this made her happy.

“Hey!” Sora exclaimed as he wiggled himself in-between Namine and Kairi. He seemed a little out of breath himself but it really was Kairi who couldn’t breathe. His eyes were shining, toothy smile wide as he settled on the beach next to her.

“Hi,” she said, unable to hold the grin off her face just at the sight of him. “I saw your graceful exit from the tree.”

Sora reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head, but his smile was still there. “Was it as painful as it felt?”

“No,” she said but he arched an eyebrow up at her. “Maybe a little.”

“For someone whining about not wanting burnt s’mores you sure are sticking your marshmallow in there for a while, Rox,” Lea said as he helped Xion get her marshmallow between the chocolate and graham crackers. 

Roxas jumped and pulled his stick away, having to blow the marshmallow out. Namine laughed as she brought hers out, a perfect golden color before Lea passed her what she’d need to make her own treat. Ven didn’t even bother with the fire, he was busy popping them into his mouth straight from the bag as he tried to talk to Terra. Lea had taken to eating Roxas’ burnt one while Lea roasted another one for Roxas instead. Riku didn’t move much on Kairi’s other side, probably just enjoying the semi-chaotic atmosphere they had here.

Aqua on the other hand seemed to wake up from all the noise but she didn’t move, choosing to keep her head against Terra’s chest as he watched to make sure Ven didn’t choke. It was another time Kairi recognized the look on the older girl’s face. Aqua was probably comfortable, but Kairi bet Aqua felt safe too like a little piece of home always with her. It was a simple comfort, but Kairi knew it well.

“I’ll make you one,” Sora said, leaning in to get her attention.

“Okay,” Kairi nodded.

He gave her another grin but this time she saw his open hand in between them, an invitation. Her heart somewhere in her throat she reached down to lace her fingers with his. It too was familiar, comforting, and of course, safe.

“Hey, Roxas, gimmie your stick,” Sora said, gesturing across Namine, who was eating her s’more in a delicate way only she could pull off.

Roxas passed it over as Lea gave Roxas the finished and not charred s’more. He eyed it a little weirdly but still took a bite. “Oh…oh that’s really good,” he said, mouth still full.

“Imagine that,” Lea snorted, tapping Roxas in the head.

“You want one too, Riku?” Xion asked from Lea’s other side; she was still working on hers, big globs of it all around her where she hadn’t eaten fast enough.

“I’d love one, thank you,” Riku said, leaning his hands back against the sand while he stretched his legs out. They used to be kids who used to run around on this beach. Just dreamers who wanted to see the world.

“Terra, Aqua?” Lea asked, waving an empty stick in the air.

“No, thanks,” Terra said but he was quickly elbowed in the gut by Aqua. He rolled his eyes, but he didn’t seem to mind too much. He reached his hand out towards the stick. “On second thought, pass it here.”

Ven gladly popped a marshmallow on the stick (and another in his mouth too) for Terra who brought it over to the fire. He leaned to say something to Aqua, that made her rest her head back against him again, a smile on her lips.

“Are you sure you don’t want a real s’more?” Lea asked, waving the chocolate in the air.

“Nah, I’m good like this.” Ven gave a thumbs up, the bag almost halfway empty at this point.

Everything would be changing again. Riku would be leaving in the morning for the Land of Departure with Terra, Aqua and Ven. Even Lea was taking the others back to the world that used to be his home so they all could have a life of their own not controlled by anyone but themselves.

It was sad, not just because Riku wouldn’t live here anymore but she had become friends with everyone here. Even though she knew it was for the best, goodbyes were hard sometimes.

Sora squeezed her hand while Namine slid a marshmallow on the stick for him. Still, Kairi couldn’t resist a smile; at least she wouldn’t be alone. This was her home, but Sora, he was her home too, and he’d be right here with her when all the others had to say goodbye. He was staying.

“Okay,” he said, glancing over at Kairi as he held the stick up. “Ready?”

She had the adventure of a lifetime, nothing else could probably compare yet home was calling. It was time for everyone to start their new adventures.

“Ready.”


	19. Most Nights I Don’t Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Sometime during KH3 or exactly after  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I talked about with mama hexlarc . She had the idea and I thought it was so cute so I just expanded it some! I also wanted to do it right, right after the aftermath of however the game will go so that way things wouldn’t quite be resolved between him or anyone. Plus I just like small moments of peace like this :3 The title is from “Some Nights” by fun.

 

 

The days were easy. There was always something to do, people to be distracted by, the sun up high in the sky keeping all the demons at bay. Things didn’t seem quite as grim during the day.

It was when the sun went down and Terra had to lay in the unfamiliar bed, staring at a strange ceiling that no matter how exhausted he might’ve been he could never fall asleep for more than a few hours at a time. Sometimes it was nightmares, the fear of what he knew was gone coming back just when he thought he was safe. Sometimes it was the darkness, not even the moonlight being able to shake the feeling someone was watching him at all times.

Maybe if he could just go home, go back to the world he knew so well, the castle, his old room, things might be better. He knew part of it was him, the guilt, the insecurity, the fears that kept pulling at his heart. Yet after being trapped far away for so long, being told he had to stay in Radiant Garden, though he was vaguely aware it was called something different now, for the time being felt like he was trapped again.

Terra reached his hands up to rub his eyes. The room he was staying in was dark, barely even the moon shining in. It was a simple room, plain, no defining features really as it was an Inn; though right now it was pretty empty, being used more as a base than a business. It wasn’t a bad place. At least he had a room, a bed. He should be able to sleep. He knew he was exhausted but no matter how many times he closed his eyes he could never get himself to nod off.

He sighed and pushed himself up, kicking his legs over the edge of the bed. Terra knew he wasn’t a prisoner here, that he wasn’t even the only one who was asked to stay and that it was for everyone’s safety they all stayed together but he felt like every move he made was being watched. He tried to stay away as best he could and not to doing anything suspicious like wandering around at night. He dropped his head into his hands, reaching his fingers up to run through his hair.

The memories were fleeting. He only remembered bits and pieces every so often; some didn’t make sense and some he remembered with such a vivid sense the thought he was losing himself again. Usually they came in dreams, but occasionally someone else would bring them on; another reason he tried to keep to himself and just quickly help where he could.

Tonight though, he knew there was no way he was going to fall asleep. Maybe if he just walked for a little bit, take a step outside, get some fresh air, it would help. It was late, everyone else was probably sound asleep, he wouldn’t bother anyone. Terra opened his eyes, looking over to the closed door. No one would even know really.

He stood up to his feet, walking the short distance to the door in just sleep pants and a t-shirt. Clothing kind of appeared in his room since when he came here; he barely had any energy to do anything let alone pick out clothes. Considering it always fit just fine, he had a sneaking suspicion who was taking care of him; mainly because she always had. Terra didn’t know whether to smile at the thought or be sick over everything he put the people he loved through.

He twisted the knob and opened the door, poking his head out into the equally dark hallway. He carefully closed the door behind him so no one would think anything was amiss should they come by. Judging by the closed doors lining his wall and the wall across from him, he figured everyone else was sound asleep too. There was a part of him that wanted to check, that wanted to make sure everyone was okay even though he felt like he had no right to do so. He honestly wasn’t much older than them he supposed, not anymore at least, but they were still children, and children who fought so hard against all odds.

Terra turned down the hallway, bare feet padding lightly against the carpet as he headed to the stairs and down a couple floors till he reached the main lobby. The desk was empty and all the lights were off which wasn’t much of a surprise. The front door was shut and probably locked, but it would be easy to walk right out just to get some air, maybe clear his head a little. Terra took a few steps towards the door, idly wondering if they had some sort of alarm trigged more to let them know if someone was trying to come in as opposed to get out…well, he hoped at least.

He probably would’ve found out himself but something caught his eye instead. The door off to his left was cracked open, a flickering sort of light shining through. Terra was surprised he didn’t catch it before but he might’ve just been too focused on leaving to see what was actually going on around him. He hesitated in his spot.

Should he go check? Should he just leave whoever it was be? They probably wanted to be alone if they came all the way down here in the middle of the night like him. It would be best if he just left and not bother them, whoever it was.

With a sigh Terra walked over to the door just to make sure whoever was there was okay even though he was pretty sure no one would want his company even if that was the case; he wasn’t even sure he wanted his own company. He felt the warmth from the room before he even got to the door. Fire, the flicking light was the fireplace. It wasn’t even that cold outside, who needed the fire going right now?

He could see lines of bookshelves even through the crack of the door, a part of a desk, and the side of a couch. It was probably a study or recreational room of sorts. He raised his hand to knock and not scare whoever it was but he saw blue first. More specifically blue hair that flowed down to shoulders, the rest of her hidden by the back of the couch that was facing him  but he could still see the blanket, the book she was holding up to read.

Aqua.

Terra knew he should go but it seemed he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was considering her face tilted ever so slightly to the door, telling him she knew he was there. “Ah, sorry,” he fumbled, trying to find some kind of words. It wasn’t exactly easy when he hadn’t said much to her since they came to Radiant Gardens.

It wasn’t for lack of desire. Ven chatted Terra’s ear off all the time, which he didn’t mind in the least but Aqua was different and he knew his relationship with her was different. Well, what their relationship used to be; now he usually felt like he couldn’t be in the same room as her let alone talk to her now. He didn’t deserve the kind look in her eyes, the gentle way she spoke to him.

“I didn’t know you were in here. I’ll just…” He gestured to the doorway already stepping back out with every intention to actually make it outside this time.

“Terra?”

He could’ve pretended he didn’t hear her and just kept walking, but he stopped. He didn’t say anything, mainly because he didn’t know what to say, but he didn’t leave.

“Can you not sleep?” she asked.

Again, it would be easy to say no and leave, or not say anything at all as he was getting pretty good at that but at the same time her soft voice was so inviting, so soothing it was hard to ignore her. “Ah, yeah, just a little,” he said, though he didn’t step back in the doorway.

“Me too.”

His head told him to leave, to not bother her, to not let her in because he’d only hurt her again yet the thought of Aqua being up all night with dreams like the ones he had was a worse image. He pushed the door open a little more, hand on the doorknob. “Do you, um, want any company?”

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face, one he knew well. It brought a wave of easiness over him, familiarity. “Yes, that would be very nice.”

A part of him wished she said no, and sent him away. The other part that felt comforted almost that she didn’t. He stepped into the room, trying to leave the door like she had it, cracked open enough not to bother anyone, and walked over to the couch. She moved her legs so they were tucked underneath her, most of the blanket sliding to the floor so he could see she was still in her own pajamas. He sat down on the opposite end, the fire warm but not enough to make him feel over heated.

Terra knew he should say something, anything, but the silence remained. His hand fidgeted in his lap, panic building the pit of his stomach now that he was sitting here with her without Ven to play middleman like he had unknowingly been doing the whole time since they came here. Terra glanced over at Aqua to see if she was waiting for him to say something but her eyes were back down on her book.

He breathed a small sigh of relief, the tension unknotting some. Of course, he should’ve known better than for Aqua to not understand his comfort levels. They had…they had been separated for a long time but she still seemed to pick up on his mood just as easily as she ever did. Terra leaned back against the couch, kicking his legs out in front of him a bit.

He looked over at her again. “What’re you reading?”

“I’m not sure entirely,” she said, her voice soft against the crackling of the fire. “I found it in here and thought it sounded interesting.”

She always liked to read, where he only did it when he was forced to. There was many a studying in their childhood, well, her studying and him falling asleep on the library table. Could they ever go back?

“And it is,” she continued. “I’m not very far into it though.”

“You’re a fast reader,” Terra said. “Sure you’ll have it done by morning.”

Aqua smiled a little, he could see it in her eyes as she watched him over the book. “Maybe.”

He leaned his head back against the couch, hands still resting in his lap. She didn’t say anything else so neither did he; at least he didn’t feel the same nerves like he did before. It used to be like this, they used to be able to just sit in comfortable silence. He always liked to be around her, she was soothing though now, he didn’t really feel like he deserved to have any comfort like that.

His stomach turned a little. He shouldn’t be here. He should leave, let her be alone. It was better that way, he never brought anything but pain and he couldn’t bear the thought of hurting her again. He pushed himself forward with every intention to stand up and leave. “I…” was about all he could manage to get out, feeling the panic starting to turn his stomach into knots. “I should…”

“The princess stared outside her window sill,” Aqua said, making him turn and look at her. “She could see the moon shining in the sky, the stars twinkling all around. It was beautiful, but even more than that it was free. People from all over the land could see the moon, the same one she was watching.”

Terra blinked at her but she wasn’t looking up at him, she was reading the lines out of the book.

“Even though the princess knew she would never be allowed leave the castle walls, she still wished beyond all hope one day she’d be able to see the moon from many different places in the wide world outside her window.”

He leaned back again against the couch, this time he felt Aqua’s eyes following him.

“It wasn’t until the sun was shining on her face did she realize she had fallen asleep on her window. Once again, she might add. Before she could even attempt to move herself back to her bed and make it look like she was doing anything but day dreaming of the world beyond….”

Aqua’s voice kept going, reading the lines aloud though Terra quickly lost track of what the story was even about. Of course it was a fantasy about a lonely princess that sounded like exactly the story Aqua would be reading. He used to tease her, tell her she was too girly for her own good but now he was just thankful that after all this time she still enjoyed those things. He found himself not really listening to the words but instead the tone of her voice, the careful inflections, the steady rhythm. He could almost feel the tension leaving his body as he listened to her.

For a moment there was nothing else, there were no fears, no worries; just Aqua sitting on the couch with him, her voice the only sound against the fire. For a moment he wasn’t in some strange Inn on a different world, he was back in their library, lounge on the couch with her blankets the warm comfort of home all around them.

When she stopped he blinked his eyes open, though he wasn’t even aware he had closed his eyes to begin with. The room was a little blurry and his whole body felt heavy, like he…almost like he wasn’t awake. The fire had died down significantly but when he looked over, Aqua was still sitting there, book in her hands. She wasn’t looking at him at all, just down as she read.

“Why’d you stop?” he murmured, unable to find his voice very well. He slowly started to realize at some point, he must’ve fallen asleep though he didn’t even remember feeling tired before.

Aqua looked up liked she was a little surprised but if she had any objections she didn’t say anything. She just smiled at him. Her voice starting to fill his ears again though the words weren’t connecting at all, just the fact she was there, and that even with his eyes closed he knew she was there was enough. It wasn’t like his nightmares were all was dark and he was alone; she was here, really here this time.

Terra must’ve fallen asleep again because when he blinked his eyes open again the sunlight was starting to stream in through the nearby window. He was also laying down across the couch cushions, where he last remembered sitting. He tried to get his eyes adjusted to the light, feeling a light pressure around his head, over his back.

The blankets were gone, and the book was sprawled open on the floor. Terra was vaguely aware of Aqua’s knees near his head, her legs curled around the other side of her. Her hand was hanging over his side, the rest of her body breathing rhythmically as she laid over his back. He must’ve laid down at some point and she must’ve fallen asleep reading. It was familiar in the fact it wasn’t the first time he woke up with her asleep somewhere on him though it had been a very, very long time.

His gut instinct was to get up and leave, that he shouldn’t let himself be so close to her but the sun was up and she was still sleeping so soundly. It told him she was having just as much trouble sleeping as he was. He closed his eyes again, shifting just a little but she didn’t move an inch. If this was a small comfort that he could give her, then it wasn’t a question, not after all the times she helped him that she never gave up hope in him.

He’d be lying if he didn’t say he felt the same.


	20. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: N/A  
> Setting: Modern AU where Terra and Aqua raised Ven as his guardians since he was ten years old  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t the one I was gonna post but I realized the one I was had too many parallels to the previous one in this set so I had to break it up haha Like most aus of mine I have no idea where this came from. I’ve always thought it would be cute if they played more of the parental role as opposed to just the siblings so I wanted to play a little with if they were his legal guardians instead. It was super cute to write! I enjoyed creating their little family :3

 

“Ven!” Aqua called, knowing full well he could hear her even though he was still somewhere upstairs.

The toaster popped as coffee brewed next to it. She grabbed the two plates she left on the counter in the center of the kitchen and placed the toast on it before turning back to put them back down. Aqua moved to the stove, grabbing a spatula on the way to flip the eggs that were sizzling.

“Ven, c’mon, I don’t hear you moving at all!” She walked back to the toaster, placing two more slices of bread in, and pressing the lever down. Aqua closed the bag back up as she opened the fridge door and tossed it back in. She paused just to see if Ven had actually made any movement but all she could hear was the shower running from Terra. They didn’t have that large of a house, it’s not like she couldn’t hear if Ven was still in bed or not.

Apparently being a teenager made Ven forget that fact.

She grabbed the stack of sliced cheese and small bag of sliced ham before closing the door. The coffee machine steamed, the pot already full. Aqua dropped the ham onto the counter and continued to the stove where she laid some cheese on the eggs so it could melt while they finished cooking.

The shower stopped upstairs and she could hear footsteps now but ones that were much heavier than she knew Ven’s to be.

“Ventus,” Aqua tried again as she moved to put the cheese away again but still no response. When he was little he used to get up at the same time she did and help with whatever was going on that morning, but at fifteen now he seemed to rarely leave his bed even when he had to, let alone on the weekends when he didn’t have to.

She sighed, reaching up to a cabinet to grab two travel mugs. The toaster popped making her stop and grab the bread, tossing them onto the third plate still on the island. Getting the spatula once more she flipped the oven off and grabbed the pan, carefully scooping the eggs onto one slice of bread on each plate. They still had time before she had to get him out the door but still, she wasn’t entirely sure how long it would take him to get moving once he was up.

Aqua looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs, seeing Terra walking down, one hand running through his wet hair as he didn’t even bother hiding his yawn. At least she was used to Terra not being a morning person.

“Here,” he said, though it was still kinda mumbled from the yawn. “I got the rest of it.”

She placed the pan back on the stove as he walked through the small living room to get to the kitchen. “You sure?” Aqua reached for the coffee pot, pouring it into the first travel mug.

“Yeah, he’s more apt to wake up for you than me.” Terra tried to scoot by her to get to where she left the food but there wasn’t a lot of room for the both of them. He didn’t seem to mind too much, wrapping his arms around her stomach to lean in to rest his head against hers.

She didn’t have to look to know he had his eyes closed, still not quite awake before any sort of caffeine. Aqua knew his hair was probably dripping down on her but she could only smile as she moved to pour coffee in the second travel cup. He smelt a little like his soap and a little like wood shaving and like fresh air; something he picked up over the years of working outside so much. It always made her feel safe, comforted, but right now it made her want to go back to bed and not go to work all day.

Aqua placed the coffee pot back before snapping the lid on one of the mugs. She turned in his arms to face him, holding the mug against his chest. “Everything should be out for breakfast. Lunches are just left over dinner which is all-”

“I got it,” he said again. His eyes were open now at least, small smile on his face before he leaned down to kiss her.

“Okay,” she breathed when he pulled back, taking the coffee from her hands.

“You want the usual cream and sugar in yours?” He was already turning to the counter behind them as Aqua started to head out of the kitchen to the stairs.

“Yes, thank you.”

“I’ll make it ungodly sweet for you.”

“That’s why I love you.”

It was a fairly usual morning in that sense. She was up before either boy, already showered and dressed for work and starting on breakfast before Terra even managed to push the blankets off. The only exception was if he had to be on a site that was haul to get to, then he had to be the first one up and gone but that was few and far between. Ven really did used to be a morning person like her but as she pushed his door open to see him all sprawled out in his bed, eyes closed, mouth open and still completely sound asleep it really wasn’t the case anymore.

Not that she was all the surprised; Ven was taking after his brother more often than not these days. They had only been living in this house for about five years but even ten year old Ven was more alive in the morning than fifteen year old Ven.

“Ven, it’s way past time to get up,” she said, stepping over some of his books he must’ve left out from the night before. “If you want to have time to actually eat breakfast you better get moving.”

Still nothing.

She walked over to his bed, reaching out to shake his shoulder some. “I’m pretty sure you know how I feel about being late, so I suggest you get up.”

That seemed to finally do it. He groaned a little, rolling onto his back but he at least reached his hands up to rub his eyes. “I don’t feel good, Aqua.”

It was almost cute the way he thought she didn’t know when he actually looked sick as to when he was trying to get out of school. “Oh, yes, I’m sure, and nothing to do with the fact you have a Biology test today right?”

He cracked an eye open at her. “No?”

“Out of bed. If I have to go, you have to go.” She swatted at his legs but he pushed himself up.

“You’re a teacher, you don’t count.”

Aqua reached over to pinch at his cheek making him groan again. “And you’re in my care, kid, so you get to go.”

“Lucky me.”

She dropped her hand as he reached up to rub at his face but he was looking a little more alive now. “C’mon, you better get downstairs before your brother eats your breakfast too.”

“Fair point.” Ven yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

Satisfied he wouldn’t go back to sleep Aqua headed back out to the hallway and down the stairs. Terra was still in the kitchen though he had half his sandwich in his mouth as he scooped left overs into containers. He looked up when she walked back to the kitchen and while he didn’t bother saying anything with food in his mouth, he did quirk his eyebrows up.

“Yes, he’s awake,” Aqua said, taking a seat on one of the stools set up against the island right in front of where Terra left her coffee and breakfast.  “Alive, not so sure, but awake.”

He took a bite off of his sandwich as he put it back down on the plate. “Teenagers.”

She reached up to run a hand through her hair. “Don’t remind me. Ven’s gonna be sixteen this year, Ter.”

“Yeah,” he said, reaching back for the fridge door to put away the food he didn’t use for lunch. “Children usually hit that age eventually, beautiful.”

She huffed into her coffee a little bit but the sweet smell of it distracted her enough to take a sip. She was a morning person sure but caffeine always helped when she had a day dealing with said teenagers. Terra took another large bite from his food as he started to load lunchboxes he had laid out with food and a few snacks.

“What’s on the schedule today then?” he asked, though Aqua absolutely didn’t miss how he threw and extra bag of cookies in Ven’s lunch.

“Nothing,” she breathed in relief. “I don’t have to stay late at school today, Ven doesn’t have track this afternoon. We can just leave right after the bell rings. Well, provided no parents corner me and ask why I gave their perfect child an F on a paper for a book they clearly didn’t read or even Sparknotes for that matter.”

Terra snorted. “Give me loud equipment, sunburn and the potential to saw my arm off over angry parents any day.”

“Oh yeah, dismemberment, lucky you.”

“I’d still take it over dealing with people.” He held up his hands in defense. “Plus, I still have all my fingers don’t I?”

“Please keep it that way.” She placed her mug down so she could pick up her breakfast. “I like your hands as they are.”

He hummed as he leaned forward against the counter towards her. “Lucky, they like you too.”

“That was terrible.” Aqua rolled her eyes but she was pretty sure he didn’t miss the giggle she didn’t hold back.

“She’s right,” Ven said, jumping down the last step of the stair case. “You try too hard, Terra.”

“I do not try too hard.” He pushed himself off the counter as Ven plopped down in the other stool next to Aqua. “She’s my wife.”

“I’m aware, I was there.” Ven was already chewing on his sandwich. “So that means you don’t have to try hard?”

Terra reached into the fridge, two water bottles in his hand that he pointed to his brother. “Hey, don’t put words in my mouth. Nothing is trying too hard for her if that’s the case.” 

Ven snickered but continued to dive into his breakfast. Aqua was about to ask if he finished all his homework from yesterday but Terra was glancing up at the clock, checking his pockets for his phone, wallet and keys.

“Alright, I have to head out,” he said, grabbing his travel mug to place with the water and lunch.

Aqua tried not to let it bother her as leaving for work was a natural part of the morning but she still felt her stomach sink. “Wait, already? You still have time don’t you?”

“Yeah, new location. It’s not too far away,” he said as he walked around the counter to where she was turning in her seat to face him. “But a little longer.”

He stood in front of her leaning down so could kiss her goodbye but she threw her arms around him instead, head hitting his chest as she pulled herself closer to him. Terra snorted as he reached a hand up to her head. Childish of her maybe but she had thought she’d get a little longer if he left at the time he usually did.

She often got comments from her coworkers who’d catch her talking to him whenever he had his breaks, wondering how she didn’t appreciate her time away. Aqua had known Terra since they were kids, since him and very much baby Ventus came to her group home; there was never really a time they weren’t together. She wished it was even less time they had to be apart.

“Do you have to work late?” she asked, feeling his fingers run through her hair, his other hand reaching for her chin to make her look up at him.

“No, I shouldn’t at least. I’ll be home a little after you guys.”

She was about to complain about that too when he leaned down to kiss her. She forgot where she was, her hand reaching up to the back of his neck in hope it would last longer.

Until she heard distinct gagging noises next to her.

Terra pulled away, his eyes fluttering open as he looked down at her. “I cannot wait till he starts bringing dates home.”

“Yeah,” Ven rolled his eyes as he swallowed his last bit of food. “Like I’d ever be that dumb.”

Terra leaned back to press another kiss, though this time a quick one, to her lips before she reluctantly let go. “I’ll see you later. Have a good day at work.”

“Yeah, you too,” she said, watching him walk over to grab his lunch and coffee. “Be safe, bring all your limbs back home, please.”

“Will do.” He reached his free hand to swat at Ven’s head on the way to the front door. “See you, squirt. Stay outta trouble.”

“Always,” Ven said, waving his hand slightly as Terra waved to them both before the door closed behind him.

Aqua propped her elbow up on the counter, resting her chin in her hand. She always felt that same sinking feeling every time he left as much as she knew she should ignore it. She could hear his truck start in the driveway but even then it was gone in seconds.

“He doesn’t like it either,” Ven said, popping the last of his sandwich in his mouth.

“Doesn’t like what?” Aqua opted for her coffee over the rest of her food.

“Doesn’t like leaving,” he said though it was mumbled till he swallowed the food in his mouth. “I know cause then he bugs me so your phone won’t go off while you’re teaching.”

“Oh, so your phone going off in class is better?”

“He tries to get me in trouble,” Ven snorted reaching for his glass of juice.

“Of course, why wouldn’t he.” She rolled her eyes though she supposed no matter how old they got, brothers were still brothers. “Well, finish up, we should leave soon too.” Aqua stood up to her feet with every intention to start to gather what she’d need to but Ven tapped his hand against the counter.

“You have to finish breakfast first,” he said, gesturing to the food she took one bite of. “I’ll get your stuff. I assume it’s in the study?”

“Yeah, it’s all ready to go,” Aqua said as she sat back down, knowing full well she couldn’t make him eat all his food if she didn’t either.

He drank down the rest of his drink before putting the glass down and heading back up the stairs. She watched him as he went, her words to Terra echoing in her head. Ven was gonna be sixteen this year.

She picked up her sandwich to start to eat again as she stared off where he had disappeared upstairs.

Ventus was an infant the first time she laid eyes on him. She was eleven years old and had never held a baby before but when Eraqus had her sit up on a chair and placed the squirming little boy in her arms she was in love. He had the biggest and brightest blue eyes she ever saw, chubby cheeks and little fingers that kept reaching for her. He laughed when she talked to him, and gurgled when she rubbed at his stomach. Aqua was a child herself but there was something in her that just made her want to protect this little thing who had lost everything and didn’t even know it. He seemed to like her too, though that could’ve been cause she was the only girl in the home at the time. Regardless, it was love at first sight at least for Aqua.

With Terra it was…not as much.

While Ven didn’t have any prior knowledge to know something was wrong aside from being around people he may not recognize, Terra had been playing video games at his babysitter’s house when one phone call changed his entire life. He was only a year older than her and had to understand his parents were gone, that he had to live in a new home with strangers the only family he had left his brother who couldn’t even talk. He needless to say didn’t handle it well; he was hurt and angry and took it out all around him.

Aqua tried to be friends with Terra but he either didn’t want to do anything with her or would snap at her enough that she didn’t want to try anymore. Eraqus, while making sure Terra knew his behavior was towards her wrong also reminded her that everyone mourned differently and that maybe compassion would help Terra more than he knew. She didn’t understand how until he stormed in her room one day, mad about something; what Aqua couldn’t remember for the life of her. He was so frustrated he slammed her door shut but in doing so it send a shudder through the wall which happened to send the picture frame she had there flying.

It was the only thing she left by her mother who decided she couldn’t raise a child, it was a picture of them, the only picture Aqua ever had of mom. She watched the glass shatter on the ground and felt the tears stinging her eyes whether because she was sad or frustrated she couldn’t remember. She only remembered looking up and seeing Terra standing in the doorway, a horrified look on his face. It was the point she realized he wasn’t as angry as he came across, that he was hurting more than anything and it was coming out as anger. She told him it was okay, it was an accident and thought that his eyes looked a lot more like Ven’s than she had originally thought. She distinctly remembered thinking he was actually more kind and gentle of a person as he carefully picked up the glass, and helped her pick out a new frame the next time they went shopping.

They were inseparable after that. Terra always told her it was because she was kind to him when she should’ve been furious that he realized he was lashing out at the wrong people. It wasn’t an easy thing for him to get over but these days there was no sign of that angry child anymore, just the gentle man she fell in love with.

“Okay, got it,” Ven said as he turned the corner on the stairs, dragging not only her bags but his backpack and armful of books too. “Ready.”

Aqua stuck the last bit of food in her mouth before grabbing her coffee so she could get her bags from Ven. Once she made sure everything was off in the kitchen and both she and Ven had their lunches, they were off to take the familiar ride to school.

The radio played lightly in the car, though Ven was more focused on his phone than anything else as he sat in the passenger seat next to her. Time just went by so fast it seemed.

It was Terra’s idea. When he had a good enough job to take care of a family, just a little bit before they got married they became Ven’s guardians. He was in good care with Eraqus, she and Terra knew that but she always thought he was afraid someone might want to adopt him; he was a cute, well behaved kid after all. Her and Terra had always been past prime adoption age but Ven wasn’t and Aqua didn’t think Terra ever wanted to risk anyone tearing them apart. Though, time was moving still and soon it wouldn’t be outside forces but the natural way of life that would take Ven away.

“You look like you’re about to cry,” Ven said, blinking up from his phone.

“Hmm?” she responded.

“Are you still upset about Terra? You two are disgustingly sweet.”

“No, I’m not,” Aqua said, rolling her eyes. “And thanks, I think.”

“Hey, don’t forget about the track meet this weekend.” Ven leaned his head back against the seat. “It’s an away one.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Right, I’ll remind Terra.”

Aqua chuckled. The school was in sight now; they thankfully didn’t have too long of a commute when traffic wasn’t terrible which is why she usually had them get there early. Ven used to complain the whole time that he had to get up even earlier but recently the extra minutes at school didn’t bother him anymore. She’d say he got used to it but she had a feeling that wasn’t the case.

“I’ll meet you at the front, Aqua,” Ven said, the moment the car was parked in the parking lot.

“Okay,” she started but he was out the door before she could even turn the car off. Teenagers.

She stretched her arms over her head as she moved to grab her bags out of the back seat. It was a fairly nice high school, good campus and good education. Ven liked it as well as any kid could like school, but Aqua usually enjoyed teaching here, as well as an English teacher could like teaching books to kids who don’t want to read she supposed.

She locked the door as she adjusted her bags on her shoulder. With a sigh she started through the parking lot to the main walkway of the school. Though turning the corner she didn’t see Ven waiting at the steps, there were other kids lingering around but not her kid. That wasn’t like him; if he said he’d be there he’d be there.

She looked around the building, the surrounding green looking for his shade of blond hair which was…by the picnic tables. Well, it was close enough to the steps so she supposed he didn’t lie but it wasn’t the only head of blonde hair at the table.

Ven was leaning over a girl who was sitting down; she looked like she was showing him something. Aqua couldn’t see the girl’s face very well, but it wasn’t one Aqua recognized off the top of her head. The look on Ven’s face on the other hand, that she recognized all too well.

He leaned back up taking a few steps back as he looked like he was waving goodbye, she waved back but quickly went back to what she was doing. Ven had his head turned to her a few more seconds as he walked until he turned completely only to see Aqua waiting for him.

She absolutely didn’t miss the red the crept on his cheeks when he realized he was caught. “Don’t mind coming in early anymore do you?”

“Aqua,” he whined a little. “She’s new, I’m being nice. You taught me to be nice to people, especially ones who don’t have friends.”

Nice try, kiddo. Aqua turned to the stairs as Ven followed, though not looking at her at all. “Of course I did. There’s nothing wrong with that. I don’t know why you’re embarrassed.”

He opened his mouth but closed it again quickly.

The front doors were already propped open though the front hall was fairly empty being still about ten minutes before the busses got in. Aqua hummed a little bit as she walked to her classroom, Ven still following as he usually did.

“Of course,” she said, glancing over to Ven who was staring at the ceiling. “You do have your brother’s eyes, and I know _that_ look all too well.”

Ven wrinkled his nose and stuck his tongue out a little. “That’s disgusting, please stop.”

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

“I’m leaving now.” He kept walking a few steps passed where she stopped in front of her door.

“What’s her name?”

Ven turned around to walk backwards down the hall. “Have a good day.”

“You too, Venny, I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom.” He turned around again, waving before he adjusted his backpack.

Oh he was growing up alright but she had to smile. Maybe it wasn’t all bad.

 


	21. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Post series, right after they come back to the Land of Departure  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean to make this quite as emotional as I did haha but I’ve been having a lot of emotions for what they’ve been through that it kinda happened. This is from a prompt Mimiplaysgames sent me! Though I didn’t write it down which means I misremembered it as always haha but the basic point is still here ^^

 

_“Have a character think they misplaced something that in actuality an acquaintance took without anyone knowing.”_

* * *

 

Terra thought it was a little unusual. He didn’t have that many clothes to begin with, he wasn’t quite sure how he could lose the few he had.

His dresser drawer was open in front of him; that’s how little clothes he had, just one drawer fit everything. He shoved it all aside once more to flip through in case he missed it. There were the usual clothes he wore during the day, one set of training or work clothes (that were admittedly a bit too small since he found them in the castle back from when he was younger), his sleep pants were on him already, then some socks and underwear. 

He reached up to run a hand through his hair. There should be a shirt, one he usually wore to bed but that was absolutely missing. Terra turned around to glance at the floor of his room in case he tossed it off this morning instead of putting it somewhere else but the floor was remarkably clean. Not that the room was ever anything but clean, he had no other possessions outside of what was here already; his real room was still in the part of the castle that hadn’t been fixed yet. He managed to get the work clothes but most everything else was either too small or wasn’t worth the trouble of digging through at the moment. They hadn’t really had much time to go somewhere to shop for new ones either.

With a sigh he headed to the door, swinging it open. The hall was otherwise empty, moonlight shining in through some of the nearby windows to give some illumination. They were staying in the guest wing till the residential hall was finished; Ven had wanted to start there for the sake of finding some comfort in their old spaces but it hadn’t worked out that way. Even after a week of working they still hadn’t managed to get that far.

Magic helped significantly but hard work was still involved in restoring their home to its former glory. Terra felt the ache in his arms, his legs from another day’s work and really all he wanted to do was go to sleep. He hated such a stupid thing like a shirt was bothering him but it was one of the few things he had that was his own. For him, for someone who spent so long away from anything that was his, he felt the unrest in the pit of his stomach at the thought of missing it.

Light shone through the crack of one of the doors, catching his eye as he stepped out into the hallway. He walked the short distance and knocked on the door, the sound echoing in the otherwise quiet area. At least that he was used to; even before it was only ever four of them. This place was always quiet.

“Yeah,” Ven’s voice called, his invitation to come in.

Terra turned the knob pushing it open so he step into the room Ven was staying in. He had a lamp on the nightstand but otherwise the room was dark as he laid on his back on the bed, holding a book above his head. He looked over at Terra when he came in, though didn’t move elsewise.

“What’s up?” Ven asked. He was already in his own pajamas, ready for bed but clearly unable to sleep. Terra couldn’t remember the last time he saw Ven willingly reading a book. The sleeping through the night seemed to be an issue for everyone here.

“I can’t find my shirt.”

Ven tilted his book up higher, amused grin already pulling at his lips. “Clearly.”

 Terra probably should’ve expected that. “Knock it off, do you have it?”

“As flattered as I am that you think I can fit into your shirt, no, I don’t have it.”

“You haven’t seen it anywhere?”

Ven shrugged, looking back up at his book. “What’s the big deal? It’s not that cold tonight. Just go to bed.”

“It’s not a big deal,” Terra said. “But it is mine and it is missing so I’d like to know where it went.”

“Where was the last place you had it?” Ven asked, though this time he closed the book, tossing it on the bed. Terra was thankful Ven seemed to understand without asking more questions.

“This morning but it’s kind of a haze as to where I put it after that.”

“Did you ask Aqua? I think she was on laundry duty today.”

Terra hesitated. “No, I saw your light was on so I came here first.”

“Well, go ask her then. She’d probably know. It’s not like her to lose things.” 

No, it wasn’t but lots of things had changed since they last lived here. Aqua did her best to put on a brave face for everyone but he knew she was having just as much trouble adjusting. He just…didn’t know what to do about it which only made him feel worse; once upon a time he used to know exactly how to help her.

 “Think it’s in the washroom?” he asked instead.

“Could be,” Ven said, perking up a little at a possible solution.

“Alright.” Terra nodded his head towards the hallway. “Let’s go then.”

Ven snorted. “Why do _I_ have to go?”

“Because you’re awake, and I hate going down there.”

“Okay, Mr. Hero of Worlds, scared of the washroom.” Ven rolled his eyes but he did kick his legs off the bed before pushing himself to his feet.

“Hey, it was a group effort,” Terra said, pushing at Ven’s head as he walked by to get to the hallway. “You know, you were there.”

Ven didn’t say anything else, just dropped his hands into his pajama pants pockets and gave that usual grin of his. Terra followed after; only the sound of their feet padding against the carpet, the tick of a large clock that stood in the entrance hall, the creaks of the old castle were heard as they walked.

Ven seemed to be doing the best since they came back. He was his usual active self, eager to help and eager to be of use. He was growing too, at an almost alarming rate. Terra wasn’t sure if it had to do with the suspension his body was put in when he was hidden, but it seemed like he grew by inches every day.

Though Terra couldn’t tell if it was Ven just being himself or he was intentionally being extra active because he knew how Aqua and Terra weren’t adjusting quite as well.

He was happy to be home. He thought it would help him put the past behind him, but it was proving harder than that. Around every corner was a memory from a time when everything seemed like it was going to be okay, and then it wasn’t, not even a little bit. He couldn’t take those things back, but living with them, with the guilt, was proving difficult.

Ven jumped up on the bannister of the main staircase, sliding down to the bottom before jumping off. He held his hands up like he expected some sort of praise.

“It’d be more impressive if I didn’t see you fall off a few dozen times in the process of learning how to do it.”

“Always a critic,” Ven said, pushing his shoulder into Terra’s side when he stepped off the last step.

He rolled his eyes but it was hard not to smile. In the very least they were together again, and that was something Terra had started to doubt would ever happen again. Regardless of how they got here, they were home and they were together.

Ven turned so he was walking backwards down the side hall they took. “So you gonna tell me why you’re avoiding Aqua so much?”

Terra nearly halted in his steps. “What? What makes you think I’d do that?”

“Cause you could’ve avoided walking all the way down here if you just asked her if she saw your shirt.”

That was…a fair point. “She could’ve been sleeping. I think you know she hasn’t been lately. I didn’t wanna bother her.”

Ven made some unconvinced noise. “I don’t think you’ve ever bothered her.”

“Yeah, you weren’t around us when we were kids. I absolutely bothered her. It’s a miracle we’re still friends.”

“You _are_ though,” Ven said. “She’s always been your best friend hasn’t she?”

Terra hesitated and Ven must’ve noticed because he laughed.

“I won’t be offended. Even I can’t compare with feminine charms.”

“I suggest you be careful or I’ll make sure you fall off the bannister next time.”

Ven held his hands up in defense. “All I’m saying is I know you. I know you’re dealing with things your way and I know you might think it’s for the best, that you’ll make it worse. Just remember what she needs too, cause really you’d know best no matter what’s happened.”

He stopped in front of the door nearly at the end of the hall. “Let’s be real, Terra, I can only feed her so many half burnt cookies before she gets tired of pretending they taste good.”

Terra snorted, reaching off to ruffle Ven’s head as Terra went to open the door. “Maybe if you’d stop getting distracted and get to the cookies before they burn you wouldn’t have that problem.”

“Hey, that’s besides the point.”

Terra flipped the lights on, illuminating the old stone staircase that led down to one part of the basement. He always hated it down here. It wasn’t off limits, even when he was a kid but there was just something about the vastness of it, the dark that he could never quite get over. He supposed it was worse now. He headed down the steps, Ven following close behind.

Sure enough, the room was empty of clothes. There was nothing on the table, nothing hanging on the ropes to dry, nothing left in the wash bins, nothing fallen on the ground forgotten.

“So can I tell you I told you so yet?” 

Terra turned to push Ven back up the stairs, flipping off the light and closing the door. He looked a little amused but he was much more solemn on the way back up, opting to not even say all that much; mainly because he couldn’t stop yawning.

“Alright, to bed with you, kid,” Terra said when they reached the guest wing again. “No staying up trying to finish reading.”

Ven waved Terra off but still walked back to the room. “Night, Terra. Hope you find your shirt.”

“Yeah, night, Ven.”

He closed his door behind him. It took a few moments but the light flickered off and Terra was left alone in the hallway.

It was stupid, right? It was just a shirt. He didn’t even really need to sleep in one. He should just try and get some rest. They had another long work day ahead of them.

Terra glanced towards Aqua’s door.

He really shouldn’t bother her. She needed to sleep…but he supposed if she was still awake it couldn’t hurt to ask? If she was sleeping then at least he’d know she was getting the rest he wanted her to have.  He took two steps towards her door. Terra almost turned and went into his room, but he put his hand on the doorknob and carefully pushed it open.

The room wasn’t as dark as he expected. The curtains were thrown open, moonlight shining in and she also had a small nightlight tucked in next to the bed, one her recognized as Ven’s when he first moved here; he must’ve dug it out of the rubble for her. Terra would have to make sure to go easy on Ven tomorrow for that.

Aqua was curled up in bed, her back to Terra, blankets pulled up to her chest. The room was spotless of course, though he wasn’t sure if that was because she kept it clean or just didn’t choose to keep any possessions in it like him. He couldn’t quite see if she was asleep or not so he carefully walked around the floor till he could see her face in the moonlight.

Her eyes were closed, blue hair sprawled out on her pillow, mouth slightly open as she breathed rhythmically. Terra breathed his own sigh of relief that she was able to sleep, and looked fairly peaceful at that. He was about to leave, but something caught his eye; the color of the sleep shirt she was wearing. Not that it was usual, but it was the same as the one he was looking for.

Terra crouched down next to the side of her bed, as carefully as he could moving the blanket off her shoulder. Sure enough, it wasn’t just the color but it was his shirt; he could tell how big it was on her even as she was laying down.

She had to have known it wasn’t hers the moment she put it on, but she left it. While his feelings for her weren’t a surprise to him anymore, he was a little caught off guard at the affection he felt at seeing her sleeping peacefully wearing something that belonged to him.

More often than not he wanted to hug her, to run his fingers through her hair, to tell her everything would be okay, but he didn’t, he never did even though he swore to himself stuck in that goddamn prison in his mind that if he ever got the chance he wouldn’t make the same mistakes with her. He wasn’t avoiding her like Ven said, but Terra would admit he thought putting distance between them would help. Whether it would help him feel less guilty or help her feel better he wasn’t sure but it obviously wasn’t.

He should’ve known it wouldn’t since that was part of what started this whole mess in the first place. He absolutely was making the same mistakes.

There she was, sound asleep wearing something that was his maybe because it was comforting to her or maybe it was because she missed him; which spoke a lot for his behavior when he was right across the hall. Maybe she didn’t want the space he was giving her but she was respecting what he wanted when all he was trying to do was respect what she might want.

How could they always be so close but still so far?

Terra placed the blanket back up around her shoulder, brushing her hair lightly as he did. Carefully he pushed himself up to his feet so he could leave the room as quietly as he came. He turned around to look at her again when he was in the doorway; how he didn’t notice she was wearing his shirt when he came in was beyond him because it looked ridiculous on her small form. She was still sleeping though, still peaceful. He didn’t know what he had ever done in all the many mistakes in his life, all the ways he hurt her to be able to cause her some form of comfort but maybe Ven was right after all (not that Terra was going to tell the blond that). Terra closed the door behind him, facing his still open door and a bed that seemed pretty inviting now.

Aqua could keep the shirt for as long as she wanted it.

 


	22. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: Slightly Implied Cloud/Tifa  
> Settings: Modern AU; Terra is the new kid at Aqua’s small private school  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimiplaysgames sent me a post with some High School Aus and one was “Person A doodling on Person B’s arm while not paying attention in class” and I just had this sweet image of Aqua and Terra getting highly distracted in the middle of class. I also like to picture him as an artist sometimes so this captured that too. As much as I love them as childhood friends sometimes it’s fun to play with if they haven’t known each other since childhood too!

 

Aqua was very relieved she was a morning person when she saw her quarter schedule with organic chemistry right at the top. That was just mean to any teenager who couldn’t function before a certain hour.

Considering when she walked into the science lab most all her classmates looked like they were zombies even though it was two months into the school year seemed to prove her point. She peeked around the tables set up to face the front of the room, maneuvering down the aisle to her assigned seat. She usually stopped by to say good morning to Tifa but she wasn’t at her table yet; she probably begged Cloud to stop for breakfast making them late once again.

A few other classmates who were awake enough nodded or waved to Aqua which she politely responded to. As far as private schools went, hers wasn’t the worst but it was small. Classes were usually combined with other grades to make them a little bigger, but it also meant teachers were more able to help since the classes were so small. That she did like, though she could do without the strict dress code sometimes.

She stopped at her table, a smile pulling at her lips when she saw a body hunched over the surface, mess of brown hair sticking up from where his face was tucked onto his arms.

Aqua carefully sat down at the stool, placing her bag on the table as to not scare him but it didn’t work.

Terra popped his head up, sleepy blue eyes watching her.

“Didn’t mean to wake you up,” she said, trying not to laugh as she went to pull out her books.

“Better than an alarm clock,” he murmured. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms over his head and leaving the contents of what he was sleeping on out in the open.

She tried not to pry and respect her lab partner’s privacy but it was always hard not to want to see what he had drawn all over his chemistry notes. Sure, they sat together every morning in this class, but she really only knew him for about two months now. He was quiet and kept to himself more often than not so Aqua didn’t want to push it by getting too nosey. Terra seemed so surprised the first time she complimented his art that she thought maybe it was pushy of her to look without asking.

“Early morning?” Aqua asked, dropping her bag by her feet.

“That’s what I get for having a dad who’s a teacher.” Terra yawned slightly, dropping his hands back to the table.

“Oh, that’s right. I almost forgot. He teaches World History right? For the freshman and sophomores?”

“Yeah,” Terra said. “Probably because he didn’t wanna have to teach me again.”

Aqua was about to ask what it was like having to be taught by your parent but Tifa’s voice echoed slightly outside the door. Sure enough there she was half in the doorway, hands full with a coffee cup and a brown bag as she talked to someone still in the hallway; chances are it was Cloud who had a different class first period. Tifa smiled and waved when she caught Aqua’s eyes, scurrying in as their teacher walked in behind her.

“Morning,” Tifa said, checking over her shoulder to make sure Mr. Highwind was still setting up. “Here, snuck you something but eat it quick before he notices.” Tifa dropped the brown bag into Aqua’s hands.

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that, but thank you,” she said while Tifa was already walking to her table across from Aqua.

“It’s nothing,” Tifa waved her off. “Happy Friday.”

Aqua pulled open the bag to see one of her favorite treats sitting there. Her stomach growled just at the sight. “You remembered my mom is on a health food kick didn’t you?”

“I got you, girl,” Tifa said with a smile over her coffee.

Aqua reached in to pull out the chocolate frosted donut in all its sugary glory. It was a sight for sore eyes; what kind of insane person banned chocolate from a household? She was about to take the biggest bite humanly possible when she glanced over to Terra. Yeah, was probably good not to eat like a slob in front of probably the cutest boy in school.

He was looking back down at his notebook, pen in his hand as he aimlessly drew something on the lined paper.

“You want to split it?” she asked.

Terra looked up, a sort of smile on his lips. “And deprive you of much missed sugar? How could I.”

“I am a generous person, I can always share my sugar. Plus if I don’t shove this whole thing in my mouth right now, Mr. Highwind will take it.”

“Fair point.” Terra held out his hand as Aqua broke the donut in half, placing one piece in his hand.

As much as she wanted to savor the sweet tastes, she had to eat it in just a few bites or risk getting yelled at for having food in the lab. Terra on the other hand kept most of it on his notebook, just eating a small bite at a time.

Terra he was…he was something.

New kids didn’t come in too often, only a handful every now and then so it was a little bit of a surprise at the beginning of her junior year there was not only a new teacher but a new student too. Terra was a year older but he was in most her classes as seniors usually were. Most the time students flocked to the new kids as they were, well, new and shiny so to speak. Some of the more popular kids did try with Terra but he was a mix of unreceptive to social situations and also just sort of looked intimidating with his tall stature and sharp facial features that most kind of gave up. The more athletically inclined students tried too thinking someone like him was born to play football, but he never had any interest in that either.

Even Aqua who always tried to be accepting with everyone wasn’t sure what to make of him when she was assigned to be his lab partner for the semester. It didn’t really take that long to get a different opinion of him though.

He wasn’t frightening or intimidating at all; he was quiet. He didn’t really voice his thoughts very much nor did he really even talk back whenever she tried to talk to him in class but his eyes were expressive, he was listening to her and engaging even if he didn’t vocally say anything. She knew by the calluses, the dried paint, the ink smudges that showed up on his hands sometimes that despite the fact most people thought he had to be a jock, he was an artist.

In the two months she shared a table with him for 45 minutes almost every day she knew he was gentle and patient, thoughtful but still had a sense of humor. That he really only opened up to people when he felt comfortable and she hoped he did feel comfortable with her. Because she liked him…a lot; it was probably best not to think about how much.

“Is it not good?” she asked, watching him pick at the last bit of the donut.

“Hmm? Oh, no, it’s fine,” he said.

“Then why are you looking at it like it killed your dog?”

He snorted, smiling pulling at his lips enough so she could see his dimples coming out. She took a little bit of pride in the fact she was pretty sure most the school didn’t even know he had them, but she did.

“I’m not a big sweets person.” Though he did pop the last of it in his mouth.

“Is it too late to switch lab partners?”

“I don’t think difference in food tastes qualifies in swapping lab partners.” His smile always made his eyes look a lot brighter, made his face softer.

Aqua had no idea why the girls in this school weren’t throwing themselves at him, well, not that she was complaining. It was kind of nice not to feel like she had to compete with other girls just to get someone she liked to look at her; though it would be nice if she could finally convince him to sit at their table for lunch but baby steps. He had a comfort level just like everyone else.

“But it’s like I tell my brother,” Terra said, propping his chin up in his hand as he tapped his pen with the other. “More for you then.”

It was hard not to smile. “That is something I can get behind.”

“Miss Lockheart,” Mr. Highwind’s rough voice boomed in the room. “I do hope that drink of yours is covered.”

“Of course,” Tifa smiled, holding the cup up slightly.

“Alright, let’s get started then. We’re about to start a new section and no, I haven’t graded your tests yet so don’t bother asking. Open your books and let’s get a move on.”

Aqua admittedly did enjoy school and learning, but even chemistry first thing in the morning could be a little much for her. She followed along in the book, listened, took notes, asked questions when she needed to and sometimes she still couldn’t quite follow. Terra on the other hand would spend class occasionally looking up to write notes in his messy handwriting but usually filled his pages with more drawings than anything else.

She knew he paid attention and she knew he was smart as she managed to get him to study with her for the past test during a shared study hall. She just wished she had the ability to listen and absorb like he did.

It was also so distracting to watch him focus on the paper, biting his lower lip every so often as he finished another small drawing; mainly because it was much better than whatever Mr. Highwind was talking about.

“I like that one,” she whispered, reaching over to tap a small portrait of a boy. Aqua didn’t know who he was or if he was anyone, but Terra drew the boy with bright eyes and a toothy grin, hair sticking up all over the place.

Terra didn’t look too surprised when he glanced up at her, maybe he had gotten used to her compliments now. “Yeah? It’s my brother.”

Aqua clicked her tongue. “He’s a cutie.”

“I’m not telling him that,” Terra snorted softly, going back to drawing on the other side of the page.

“And why not?”

He shook his head. “Pretty girl like you telling him he’s cute? It’ll go straight to his head.”

Aqua blinked at Terra, her being the one unsure what to say for once. That was the first time he ever said anything about her looks, and he seemed to realize it too as he quickly looked back up to the board to see where Mr. Highwind was.

She did the same but it was even harder to concentrate now. Did Terra really think she was pretty? Would it mean anything even if he did? She certainly didn’t think she was, well, not compared to some of the girls here. It probably didn’t mean anything, how could it?

Aqua went back to try and take some notes but nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Terra gently tap her arm. She looked over to see him watching her, pen still in his other hand.

“Can I see your arm?”

She must’ve looked confused because he gave her a smile.

“You always say nice things about, ah, you know, when I draw. I thought I could, well, um, do something for you.” He paused. “Helps me concentrate.”

Aqua wasn’t sure what to say so she just nodded, extending her arm onto the table. He gave her a small smile in thanks and carefully leaned over. She almost jumped again when she felt him put his hand on her arm but it was almost reassuring in a way.

The ballpoint of the pen was cool on her skin, she could almost feel the ink drawing onto her skin. Her mom would probably kill her but Aqua honestly didn’t care, not when she watched Terra’s simple lines turn into beautiful curves of her name. It wasn’t like she never saw her name written before, but not like this, not with such elegant script and not from him. While she was aware he probably knew her name, he never actually said it to her before. Seeing it spelled so gracefully on her made her chest feel a little light.

She thought that would be it when he reached the final curve of the last “a” in her name but he moved his hand about her name, drawing a quick half-moon, moving to some wispy clouds she wasn’t even sure how he could do with a single colored pen but he did. Then there were the stars. He drew them all around, different sizes, different shapes but it was mesmerizing to watch.

Aqua had zero idea what was going on in class, but she could care less.

“You wear them a lot,” he said, voice hushed as he finished another line. “The stars. Your bag, your jewelry so it makes me think of you.”

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed. Not even just the drawing, she never knew he noticed so much about her.

He snorted, like he didn’t quite believe it. “Just doodles.”

“You should be a tattoo artist, you’re really good at this.”

“Yeah, you tell my dad that, please, I’d love to see it.”

“Miss Queen, Mr. Hale,” Mr. Highwind’s voice echoed so much Aqua nearly fell off her stool while Terra looked up, pen slipping from his hand. Mr. Highwind was staring at the both of them, which meant so was most the class now. “Do either of you plan on paying attention at all this period or do you have more important things to discuss? Cause by all means, don’t let me get in the way.”

The snickers started and Aqua felt her face heat up; she could even see Tifa and that glint in her eyes knowing Aqua was never going to be able to live this down.

Mr. Highwind was clearly waiting for an answer but her stomach was sinking so much that she not only got herself called out but Terra too who probably felt more embarrassed than she was.

“No, sir,” he said, his voice surprisingly firm.

“Pay attention, please,” Mr. Highwind said because turning back to the board to continue the lecture.

There was still some giggling but mostly everyone went back to their own books and notes. Aqua risked a look over to Terra who had already let go of her arm.

“Sorry,” he mouthed to her, but still with that half smile of is.

She shook her head to let him know it was fine, but it was also the first time she got to see the drawing he did in full as she brought her arm back towards her. He might’ve just been doodling, but it was beautiful. The fact he picked up on so many nuances about her with just the small conversations they had spoke so much about him as a person.

Aqua looked up to try and tell him how much she loved it but he was already grinning at her, toothy smile that she now knew his brother must’ve gotten from him. There was still so much she wanted to know about Terra, so much she wanted to just be around him and the type of energy he brought. Others might not see it, but she sure as hell did.

She picked up her pen and quickly wrote a few words down before sliding the notebook to him.

_Will you eat lunch with us today?_

She tried not to bother him and let him do things at his own speed but she just had to try. This was a person she wanted around so much more. He may not know it yet but she did; he was special.

Terra laughed lightly, but he picked up his pen and reached over.

_Yes._

 

 


	23. Once Isn’t Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: Sora/Kairi  
> Setting: 6 or so years Post Canon  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve ever wondered what kinda sappy crap I can spew if I put Chikai on repeat well, here were are lmao It wasn’t intentional, I just wanted to listen to the song but I started thinking about the song in the context of the closing of the game. While I’m pretty sure we’ll be lucky to get one canon pairing I just couldn’t resist myself here. So yeah, its sappy. I know what I am.

 

Out of the whole outfit, Aqua liked the flowers in her hair the most.

It was a gift Kairi had set aside when Aqua came to help. She tried not to accept, knowing it wasn’t her day but Kairi absolutely insisted, saying she made it herself just for this moment. Aqua very well couldn’t say no at that point. Lovely shades of blue and white that matched her dress, soft to the touch, and sweet to smell sat on her head reminding her not only of life in general but of the life of the one who took care to make it for Aqua.

At one point she found her life to not move at all, to be frozen in time for more years than she knew to count but she found it moved quite quickly once those trials were over. Where once was a little girl who gave Aqua a bouquet of flowers on the street stood a beautiful young lady, white dress bright against her blue eyes and red hair. While Aqua was grateful time could move freely, that children could grow and live free, sometimes she wondered just where the time went.

She had helped Kairi button up the small buttons up the back of her dress, placed flowers of her own in her hair, and straightened out the veil on her back. Aqua tried not to get weepy as she watched Kairi in the mirror, that she asked Aqua to be there with her as the closest thing she had to a mom, but Aqua absolutely didn’t make it through the ceremony without tears. She didn’t even make it past Riku walking Kairi down the aisle to stand with his best friends at the altar.

 Aqua sat watching Kairi take the hands of someone who was not just the hero to the worlds but by the look in her eyes, her too. There were vows, there were rings, and of course there was a kiss. It was all Aqua ever wanted, to see these kids who gave so much time and time again have wide, happy smiles on their faces, to see them still together no matter what had happened.

Even now, long after the sun had set, the music was playing as people were dancing, laughing, and just enjoying the celebration of two lives becoming one. Familiar and unfamiliar faces were all around Aqua as she sat at one of the tables set up outside in the fresh summer air. Sora made a lot of friends through his travels, and meaningful ones at that judging by the amount of people who were here. She knew quite a bit of those faces too, though her very familiar faces were missing.

It was okay though; the night was warm and beautiful. Hearing the happy voices all around her was more than enough to keep her company. She sighed as she reached down to straighten out some of the wrinkles in the skirt of her dress. Dinner would probably be served soon, and after that desert which she may have been eyeing earlier. Maybe she would go and mingle around for a little bit before the food was ready.

“Excuse me, mind if I ask for a dance?”

Aqua looked up from the table, an open hand in her view. She looked up though she really didn’t need to, she’d know that voice anywhere. Her eyes met blue ones, dimples, brown hair, a face she knew by heart. “I think I can accept that.”

“Oh, you think do you?” Terra rolled his eyes but he still had that smile on his face. It suited him much more than she thought he knew.

Aqua placed her hand in his and let him bring her closer to where others were already dancing the night away. He slipped his hand around her lower back, pulling her in closer in an effortless way that made it hard to breathe. He used to fumble and be unsure when it came to these sorts of things, but enough formal events and even Terra had gotten used to dancing with her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and kept her other hand in his, letting the music gently move them.

It wasn’t too much in the way of dancing as it usually was with them, but it was plenty nice just being surrounded by the unique comfort Terra always brought her.

“A beautiful wedding, hmm?” Aqua hummed, looking up to see him already watching her.

“Oh yes, very beautiful,” he agreed. “But I’m surprised you saw any of it with those big tears in your eyes.”

She hit her hand against his shoulder but it only made him laugh more. “Excuse me if I’m touched by seeing children grow up to be amazing people and find love.”

“It was beautiful. I’m happy for them.” He wasn’t teasing that time; she knew the look in his eyes.  

“Where’d Ven run off to?” Aqua asked, only just realizing the blond hadn’t come back with Terra when they left together.

“I think he’s challenging Lea and Roxas to see who can eat the most cake in one sitting.”

That sounded about right. “I’m absolutely not dealing with the three of them throwing up all night.”

“They’re big boys, Aqua, I’m sure they can take care of themselves.” He paused. “Mostly.”

She must’ve given him a weird look because he chuckled. “You sure are in a good mood for not being much of a party person.”

“Ah, what can I say?” Terra let her go so he could spin her once before catching her again; though this time she reached her arms up around his neck, both his hands coming to rest on her lower back. “It’s hard not to be happy at a wedding.”

A smile pulled at her lips. “That’s a fair point.”

Aqua looked back around the open area but it didn’t look too much different than before. Still the same amount of people, the decorations, lanterns, flowers everywhere. It really was just like a big party, a celebration for everyone to be a part of.

She looked back to Terra though he seemed to be doing the same thing she was. “Is this what you’d want?”

“Hmm?”

“A big celebration? Lots of people, a big to do?”

“For a wedding?”

“Mmm,” she nodded, though she could feel his hand move up the back of her dress some to where her skin was bare.

“No.” He shook his head, bangs falling into his face a little. “It’s not.”

Maybe it’s because she was thinking about it but she could feel the metal of the ring he wore on his finger against her back.

“Don’t get me wrong. It fits Sora just fine. I think that kid knows how to make friends better than just about anyone in all the worlds. A party as big as his personality.”

Aqua reached her hand up to brush back Terra’s bangs, her own matching ring catching the light of a nearby lantern.

“But I think we did it just fine too.”

It was hard not to feel the pull of a smile on her lips when he was looking at her like that; the boyish grin making him look younger, less worn after everything that happened years ago, after the toil of their work. Of course, a hundred years could go by and she’d still see the young, ambitious, and gentle boy in his eyes. No matter what happened, some things never changed.

She hummed as she laced her hands together behind his neck. “It was nice, quiet.”

As if on cue something crashed in the background. Aqua perked up as Terra turned his head, both probably on instinct but the laughter that followed everything seemed to be okay.

“You can say quiet again,” Terra said, turning his head back to her.

“That’s because Ven was the only other person there.”

“That’s still saying something for Ven.”

Aqua chuckled as she leaned her head forward, just enough to rest it on his shoulder. It had been quiet, simple; just the two of them, Ven, and the officiator under the stars of their world that was their home. Terra offered to let her do whatever she wanted, the big princess wedding and all. As much as she liked an excuse to dress up she found the idea of standing outside, simple dress, flowers in her hair, holding onto Terra’s hands while Ven stood off to their side much more appealing.

She closed her eyes, the memory of the summer night much like this filling her mind. She had sat in front of the mirror and placed the flowers in her own hair alone that day and while it was exactly what she wanted, it was nice to be there for Kairi on her day too.

“You’re gonna fall asleep if I keep letting you do that,” he said, though didn’t actually move to stop her.

“Would you do it again?” She felt him lean his chin over her head; Aqua was in heels but he still managed to be taller than her.

“Would I what? Marry you again?”

The question seemed silly now that he said it aloud but it didn’t matter, he was warm and could feel the way his low voice rumbled slightly in his chest. “Yeah.”

“I would, as many times as you said yes.”

“For a lifetime then.”

She felt him laugh but it was so soft she didn’t hear it. “I wouldn’t have ever asked in the first place if it wasn’t the case.”

He paused for a moment, the sounds from all around them coming back to her; for a moment she forgot where she was. It was a wedding, a different wedding, but still a celebration of life and love. She was unbelievably happy for the newlyweds, knowing they had a long life a head of them, but Aqua was admittedly just happy to be here with the person she loved the most in any world.

“The flowers look nice in your hair,” he said, fingers trailing down her back some. “Kairi’s doing?”

Aqua moved to look up at him but she found he was already watching her. “Yeah,” she said, reaching a hand up to make sure the gift was still in its proper place. “She made it for me.”

Terra reached a hand up to her cheek, brushing her skin lightly. “You know it’s always been you, right? Always for me.”

He wasn’t always good with his words, he didn’t always know what to say or have the right words come out but after all these years, she knew what he was trying to say. He remembered when she wore something similar, the memory obviously as clear in his mind as it was in hers.

His hand moved through her hair when she leaned up to press her lips to his. No one was around to be paying much attention to them, if they were she doubted they’d care. All Aqua knew was no matter how many years, no matter how much time they spend together, no matter the things they fought through, this right here would never be enough, not for her to let him know just how much she loved him.

A lifetime might be enough time though and thankfully, that was what they had now.  

 

 

 


	24. The Night Was All You Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairing: N/A  
> Setting: Post Series after they come back to the Land of Departure  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed some comfort fluff. I spent a lot of time writing Aqua being the one to comfort Terra as his guilt would probably weigh him down a lot but after the trailer I started imagining the ways he’d probably be the one to comfort her too. This was inspired by one scene in Yona of the Dawn when after a traumatic experience the main character dissolved into a breakdown and even though he’s a ways away at the time, her guy is there in a moment to comfort her. I also feel like Terra would understand all too well how she was feeling. The title is from “Laura Palmer” by Bastille; after someone shared it in KH context I couldn’t unhear it.

 

“I’m starving,” Ven groaned. “Is it time to eat yet?”

It was a common utterance from Ven’s mouth, but Terra thought it was a tad dramatic when Ven was sprawled out on his back on the stone walkway. Terra was crouched nearby, trying to patch up the next section of the path that lead up to the castle. It was good not to almost trip on the rubble every time anyone walked up it.

Ven had helped for a while but it seemed he was tapped out now, choosing to bake in the sun as opposed to help Terra finish the job. He didn’t know what he expected; Ven was a good kid but he was also a teenager.

Terra dropped the rock he was holding into the open spot, the adhesive molding around it. Sure magic could help sometimes, but other times there was no good way to do but the manual labor way. He didn’t mind so much, it was a nice distraction; though it currently wasn’t doing him much good.

“Why don’t we at least finish what we started in this section and I’ll go make us lunch.”

Ven groaned again. “I may die before then.”

“Okay, now I know you’re being dramatic.” Terra reached a hand out to shove at Ven’s shoe. “The faster you finish the faster we can eat.”

“Fine,” he sighed, dragging himself back up so he could finish his side of the path.

Terra wasn’t upset, and nothing was particularly bothering him, well none more than usual, but there this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that just wouldn’t leave. He was fine earlier, but the longer he spent out here the worse he felt. It put a bad taste in his mouth, made his gut feel like it was in knots.

He dropped the next stone in after adding more adhesive. They got about halfway through which was good work for how broken this was but Ven was fading fast and Terra felt like he was going throw up. He’d say maybe he just ate something bad at breakfast but after coming back to life here he could understand how his mind worked, how his worries and fears affected his body. He knew something was wrong, he just didn’t know what it was.

It wasn’t…easy to come back here, knowing the things he had done, what his actions caused to his home, to the people he loved. It was hard at first when Aqua and Ven wouldn’t even be mad at Terra and all he wanted to do was hide away until everyone hated him as much as he hated himself. Though love and forgiveness didn’t quite work like that he was learning. It was even harder to try and forgive himself but seeing Aqua and Ven’s smiles helped significantly. He supposed he couldn’t be the worst person in the world if the two best people he knew still loved him.

It was getting better; every day was a little better. Just a few weeks ago, being alone with his thoughts would only lead to him secluding himself from everyone but even when Ven wasn’t chatting away Terra found he’d be okay even without constant distraction from himself. Small maybe, but an improvement. The nights and the nightmares still weren’t the best for him, but he was dealing.

Really that was why Terra really couldn’t understand why he felt so on edge.

“Who even thought a stone walkway was a good idea,” Ven grumbled, clearly not done complaining.

Terra snorted, knowing Ven was only doing it because he was hungry; otherwise he was always eager to help with anything and everything. “Don’t know, this place has stood here for a very, very long time.”

“Yeah, I remember learning about it but I think I fell asleep on the book.”

“Sounds about right.”

“Do you remember anything about how it came to be?”

“I…” Terra paused as he moved up to the next hole in the path. “Think I did something similar.”

Ven chuckled. “I’ll ask Aqua, I bet she remembers. Though I haven’t seen her all day.”

A jolt went through Terra’s stomach and the rock he was holding slipped out of his hand. Aqua, he hadn’t seen her all day either. It wasn’t that unusual when they had different jobs to do, they’d meet for lunch and then get back to work. It wasn’t her absence that was off, but that sinking in his stomach spiked, every instinct kicking and screaming at him.

He stood up suddenly making Ven look up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, furrowing his forehead.

“I don’t know. I’ll just…I’ll be right back.”

If Ven had a response, Terra didn’t hear it. He was already up the steps to the castle, swinging the heavy door open.

The castle was otherwise empty, the tick from the grandfather clock the only noise he could hear. He couldn’t even remember what job she was doing that day to start to look for her. Was she working in the library today? Or was it the residential hall? He headed up the main staircase hoping this morning’s assignments would come back to him, but he admittedly was not a morning person in the slightest.

The library restoration was too big of a job for one person to do. Aqua was ambitious but he was pretty sure she wouldn’t take on all that on her own. Terra hurried up the halls to the familiar place they all used to keep their rooms. They would again soon, but the area wasn’t ready yet. It was more likely that’s where she was.

There could be nothing wrong at all. He admittedly worried a little more than he used, afraid everything could vanish before his eyes. Usually his fear went unwarranted as the wards they kept up around the castle were mended, but sometimes there were worst things than outside foes; something else he knew all too well. If he could just see her, and make sure everything was alright then he knew the knots in his stomach would finally loosen and he could make them all lunch. They’d eat and laugh and forget. It was easier to forget when Terra was with them, he hoped they both felt the same.

He turned the corner to the hallway he knew so well; all the times he snuck from his room to Aqua’s when he knew she was having trouble sleeping, all the times Ven would try to catch Terra off guard in the morning by tackling him down the hall. It seemed empty now, even though it wasn’t true.

Terra went to start to look for her but he heard her first.

He stopped in his tracks at the sound. It wasn’t the first time he heard her crying, the choked way she tried to hide it but couldn’t hold it back any longer. The sound alone made his chest constrict, made that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach only get deeper.

He hadn’t been wrong.

Terra took careful steps towards her room, the door still open from whenever she had gone in there. He could feel the chill in the air before he even stepped in the doorway.

She was sitting under the window near her old bed, knees to her chest, face buried in her legs as her arms were wrapped around them; the soft cries the only sound she made.

“Aqua?” Terra said carefully, not taking more than a few steps into the room as to not scare her.

It didn’t work.

Her head snapped up. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers were red and puffy, tears stains on her flushed cheeks. She didn’t look like herself, she looked almost fearful. “No,” she said, though her voice lacked the usual confidence.

He stopped where he was so he didn’t make matters worse. Some part of his mind told him to leave, that he would absolutely only make it worse, but he couldn’t, not when she looked so small, lost. He could almost feel his heart breaking; he couldn’t leave her. “It’s okay,” he said. “It’s just me.”

Aqua was still watching him, but she didn’t look any more relaxed; in fact it looked more like she might start crying again at any second. “What if it’s not?”

Terra didn’t understand at first, who else would he be? It only took a moment to understand. While his memory was hazy still of his time in darkness, he remembered seeing her; taunting images that were only meant to tear him apart. He couldn’t even imagine what the place where she was trapped showed her time and time again. “It is, okay? Nothing else can get here, it’s me.”

She still looked at him like she wasn’t really sure.

A part of him was still trying to get him to leave before he made her even more upset, but leaving her alone like this felt even worse to him; a million times now she had comforted him when she probably felt just as terrible as he did. If there was some way he could help her too, he would. It wasn’t a question.

He tried to take a step closer to her, but this time she didn’t move, she just watched him. She didn’t even say anything when he was close enough to kneel down in front of her.

“When we were kids, you were trying to make Master a birthday cake as a surprise even though we weren’t allowed to use the oven alone. You almost burnt the kitchen down and begged me not to tell a soul so you didn’t get banned from baking, to which I never did.” He held his hand up to her, palm extended. “I don’t know what your head is telling you, but it’s Terra, it’s me.”

Carefully, Aqua lifted her hand to his. Her fingers brushed against his skin before she grasped onto him. Her eyes met his before the tears started to roll down her cheeks once more. This time though, she swung her arms around his neck, burying her face into his neck.

Terra was admittedly surprised for a second but he could feel her choked breath, her tears against his skin, and there wasn’t really anything else that mattered. “Okay,” he said, trying to find his voice again as he put his arms around her back. “Okay, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmured between her muffled cries. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. You haven’t done anything wrong, okay?”

“Terra.”

“Yeah, I’m here. Okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

He wasn’t sure those words would bring anyone any sort of comfort but he felt her body start to relax; even he hadn’t realized how tense she was before. She didn’t let go though, her grip around him so strong he wasn’t actually sure she would. Terra carefully moved one leg under hers, lifting her off the ground as best he could at the angle.

Aqua kept her face against him, she didn’t move until he shifted them so his back was up against the bed and she was sitting between his legs, her own legs kicked over his. Terra didn’t say anything else; he just let her lean against his shoulder, his chin over her head, the tears still running down her cheeks as she tried to catch her breath. He kept one arm around her back, bringing his knee up behind her to give her a little more support. The other hand he brought up around her, carefully weaving his fingers through her hair in a rhythmic motion he hope would help calm her down.

Her cries slowed, her breath started to even out more. Her fingers were grasped into his shirt as the rest of her body curled into him. Terra wasn’t even sure how long that stayed that way, he didn’t really care.

When she did speak her voice was hoarse. “How did you know?”

“Don’t know,” he answered truthfully, fingers brushing through her hair again. “I just thought I should find you.”

Her fingers released her grip on him as she relaxed more, but otherwise she didn’t move. “I thought it was okay,” she breathed. “To be in here. I was cleaning, but then I just felt so…trapped. Like nothing was real, like even my room was an illusion and it was like I was still there.”

“Aqua…” he started, but he wasn’t sure what he could even say to her.

“Then you came in, just like I always wanted you to but so many times it wasn’t…” Her voice broke off with a choked cry.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He reached his hand to her cheek, looking down as he tried to brush some of the falling tears away. “It wasn’t real. You aren’t there.”

“I tried so hard,” she said, eyes looking up at him in a way that he wasn’t sure his heart could break anymore for what she went through, and what she went through for him. “I tried to be strong but I just…I missed Ven, I missed you so much. It just got too…too much and then there was nothing. I just…couldn’t take it.” She paused, eyes looking away. “Don’t feel strong anymore.”

“That couldn’t be further from the truth,” he said, fingers tilting her chin back up towards him. “You think anyone could’ve made it as long as you did? You think _I_ could’ve? Not at all. You are the strongest person I’ve ever known, the fact you’re sitting here right now is proof of that because you still overcame it all.” Terra dropped his hand from her face, resting it carefully in his lap. “You’re human believe it or not. We make mistakes, we do things we don’t mean, that doesn’t make you any less of who you are.”

She reached her hand up to his chest, tapping her fingers against him. “When will you take your own advice?”

He snorted. “Ah, there’s my girl.”

She shook her head, leaning against his shoulder again, but he could still see the small smile that pulled at her lips. It was a welcome sight. While he didn’t go through what she did, he still had an inkling how she might feel, the memories and feelings that may still haunt her; they still haunted him, where his choices led him. Aqua on the other hand never made those choices, she was selfless and it still crumbled around her. It made him just want to sit here and never let her go until he could somehow make it better.  

He rested his head over hers. He couldn’t even really remember the last time they sat this close to each other; a long time probably. Terra felt the tightness in his chest start to leave, the knots in his stomach ease. He never forgot how being so close to her made him feel, but he did forget what it was like not to be afraid to do so.

“You never should’ve been there,” he said. “You absolutely never should’ve been there for that long.” While he still had trouble not blaming himself for everything that happened to her, he hadn’t felt the level of anger he felt in a long time when he was told for how long she was left there, what had happened to her because of being there for as long as she was. “It never should’ve happened.”

Aqua pressed her hand flat against his chest. “Don’t. It was all my choice. I might’ve underestimated my own abilities in being there, but I’d never change the reason I was there.”

He was quiet again, as was she; just the sound of her steady breathing. For a moment he thought she’d fall asleep like this, but her eyes were still open, looking up at him. There had been so much, they went through so much, but they were still here. They were alive, they were home, and they were all still together.

“Terra?” she asked, her voice still a little hushed.

“Hmm?”

“I think you’re the strong one.”

He wanted to tell her she was insane, but he was pretty she sure might hit him if he did and she hit pretty hard. “I can’t imagine why.”

“You came back. Everything was taken from you and you never gave up. You came back to us.”

Even now, she never seemed to be able to blame him. It used to make him mad, that he wanted someone to tell him everything he did wrong. These days though when she looked at him like she was now, like he was some kind of hero it made his heart start to swell. “Ah, you wanna know why I never could?”

“Why?”

“Cause you never gave up on me. Even after everything I said and did, you never gave up your faith in me.”

She hummed a little. Her eyes were still puffy and she absolutely looked like she had been crying but she was smiling and she looked breath taking. Aqua leaned her head against his, her eyes fluttering shut. “How could I ever?”

He couldn’t remember the last time he felt at such peace. He had wanted to be the one to comfort her, but as per usual she still did it for him too. He could even feel her smile against his cheek, it nearly made his heart stop.

“You can come in, Ven,” she said, though she made no effort to move.

Terra blinked over at the door just in time to see Ven scramble to stand up from where he had been sitting out of view. Terra must’ve been so preoccupied he didn’t notice Ven following.

He didn’t say anything as he walked in, he merely swung his arms around Aqua’s waist, hugging her from behind but also effectively pushing both her and himself into Terra. He grunted at the sudden pressure against him but Aqua laughed and honestly, nothing else mattered.

“It’s okay,” she said, reaching a hand behind her to Ven’s head. “Everything’s okay.”

Terra couldn’t see Ven’s face as it was tilted down against Aqua’s back but Terra still maneuvered his arm out from between them to put it on Ven’s shoulder.

“I love you guys.” His voice was slightly muffled, but still a little more careful than how he usually spoke.

Aqua leaned her head back against his, a smile on her face.

“I know,” Terra said. “We love you too, kid.”

No one said anything else, but neither did they move. Aqua looked over at Terra, and he wished he could tell her how beautiful she was, how much he loved how she fit in his arms but he smiled at her instead; the words would come eventually. It seemed to work okay as she leaned her head back against his, Ven still there with them.

They still had a long way to go but for the first time in a very long time, the only thing Terra felt was peace. No matter what happened, at least now they could face it together.


	25. Let Your Heart Be Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Pre Canon; The winter before the exam  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY DECEMBER IT’S TIME FOR SOME HOLIDAY FLUFF cause I cannot resist the call. This one though was written with two people in mind! While I’m beyond thankful to everyone who sends their support in any way, both Mimiplaysgames and Lorelei-melodei are always there with reblogs and kind words on almost every story I have written. I cannot begin to express how much it means to me ;-; It’s encouraged me so much from the brink of giving up many a time, the least I can do is write you something sweet haha You both are wonderful people and artists! I’m so happy to know you, I hope you guys have wonderful holidays <3

 

Terra didn’t often wake up suspicious but when he felt the sunshine hitting his closed eyes he couldn’t help but feel a jolt through his body, nearly making him sit up immediately. He blinked his eyes open instead, wincing slightly at how bright his room was. He reached up to rub at his eyes before he rolled over under the warmth of his blankets. Even his door was still closed which was also…unusual.

Normally he was woken up before the sun even came out either by Ven full on tackling Terra while he was still trying to sleep or Aqua was nagging him in his doorway till he finally got out of bed. The fact neither were present this late in the day….

The clock on his wall was nearly eight thirty already. Not that he thought anyone was in danger, he knew they were always safe here but something was definitely up.

With a yawn he kicked his legs out from under the blankets, feet hitting the carpeted floor. He knew if no one woke him up yet he probably could get away with still sleeping but Terra was more curious as to why no one did wake him up to even be able to fall back asleep. He cracked his door open, looking up and down the otherwise empty hallway. Aqua and Ven’s doors were open, meaning they were more than likely awake somewhere; it was quiet in the hall.

For a moment he wondered if they all left somewhere without him, but the castle was vast, they could’ve been anywhere. He thought about getting dressed before leaving his room but figured it could wait till he knew what was going on. Terra stretched his arms over his head as he walked down the hallway, stopping by the bathroom to brush his teeth incase breakfast was still out and headed to the staircase. They could be in the library studying or down at the indoor training grounds since it was too cold to be outside or even still lingering around the kitchen.

His stomach growled at the thought of food so he figured that was the best place to start, though once he was down the main staircase he paused. The kitchen wasn’t too far away but there was a rustling coming from the main receiving room off to the side of the hall. Terra walked over to poke his head in the doorway but the sight surprised him more than he thought it would.

Aqua was sitting up on the couch, fireplace crackling in front of her as she held a mug up to her lips. The fact she was doing something other than using all her free time for practicing or studying was surprising in itself let alone that she was still in her pajamas too.

“Good morning, sunshine,” she said, a smile on as she turned to look at him.

“Morning,” he said, trying not to yawn again but it didn’t work very well. He walked into the room, only then getting a whiff of the sweet smell of what looked like a stack of biscuits with eggs and bacon from a serving plate on the coffee table. He knew his stomach audibly growled at that point when Aqua tried to hide her chuckle behind her tea. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Aqua shrugged, blowing the steam lightly from her mug. “Sit down and eat something before it gets cold.”

Terra wasn’t going to say no. “Nothing?” he asked as he reached for a sandwich, sitting down on the other side of the couch. He noticed there was another steaming mug in front of him on the table which he assumed was his considering the only other cup on the table was half empty and next to a plate with crumbs sprinkled everywhere; so Ven was around here somewhere too. “Where’s Master?”

“He got a call to take a mission this morning,” Aqua said, leaning back on the armrest of the couch so she could face Terra more. “And said we could have the day off to do what we wanted.”

Terra stared at her for a second mid bit into his food. “Is he sick?” he mumbled slightly due to the sandwich in his mouth.

“I don’t think so,” she laughed. “Maybe he was feeling the holiday spirit a little. That’s why we let you sleep in. I figured you don’t get the chance very often.”

“It was a little weird not getting woken up by physical violence honestly.”

“That’s because you taught Ven to rough house with you too much,” she tutted but she was still smiling. It was really nice to not see her stressed out for once. She barely gave herself a break anymore, not that he didn’t understand. The exam was only a few months off now but still, if anyone needed some downtime it was Aqua. He was glad she was actually taking it and actually looked a little more like herself.

Terra cleared his throat as he reached for his tea. “It was you before it was him.”

“How else was I going to wake you up? You sleep through everything.”

He snorted into his mug; that was probably true. While Ven was more apt to nearly body slam Terra in the morning, Aqua had always just tugged on his arms or shook his shoulders, sometimes sitting on him till he reluctantly opened his eyes. He missed those days, like he missed these mornings. As much as he loved Ven, sometimes Terra missed not having to share Aqua with someone else; when it was just the two of them and everything was less…complicated. Though he supposed his feelings for her still would’ve been complicated with or without Ven.  

Terra leaned back into the couch, sighing as he brought his tea back up to his lips. “What’s the plan then?”

“What plan?” Aqua stretched her legs out, tucking her toes carefully under his leg.

It made him jump slightly, not just because they were unusually cold. He arched an eyebrow over at her as she tried to hide her laughter in her drink. She really was in a good mood today. Terra wasn’t sure when it happened, but he found himself hyper aware of where she was at all times when she was near him, every touch careful, calculated. He sometimes wished he could go back to how it was when they were kids, but he knew he couldn’t, not when he was well aware how she made him feel.

“What plan, she says,” he rolled his eyes, reaching for another sandwich. “I’m sure you have our day off perfectly calculated.”

“Maybe,” she hummed. “You’ll see.”

It made his stomach feel a little light that she didn’t deny it, that she wanted to spend her day off with him too. He had to eat a few bites of his sandwich just to try and ignore her toes wiggling under his thigh. “Where’s the runt then?”

“I’m not a runt,” Ven’s voice grunted, though it seemed a little distant. “You’re just abnormally tall.”

Terra looked over expecting to see blond hair and blue eyes but all he saw were legs and hands, the rest of Ven was covered by boxes piled up over his head.

“Ven,” Aqua said as she reached forward to place her mug on the table. “I told you not to get all of them at once.”

“I could do it,” he argued but judging by the strain in his voice it probably wasn’t completely true.

Aqua looked like she was going to get up to help him but Terra shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and beat her to it. He walked over to grab most of the boxes from Ven’s arms, where Terra could see the blond’s flushed, and relieved, face.

“Thanks, Ter,” he breathed.

“No problem,” Terra said, moving to place the boxes down by the couch but by then it was clear what Aqua had in mind for the day. He grabbed the end of the piece of garland that was sticking up from the top box. “And here I was thinking Aqua wanted to spend the day not doing more work. Clearly I should’ve known better.”

“Stop,” she laughed. “This is fun work, it’s not the same.”

“Say’s you.”

“I think it’s fun,” Ven said, dropping the last box next to Terra’s feet.

“Thank you, Ven,” Aqua said making a point to smile victoriously at Terra.

“Suck up,” he said, reaching over to wrap his arm around Ven’s head, rubbing down on his head.

“It _is_ fun,” he laughed, trying in vain to pull out of Terra’s grip before he did let go. Ven flopped himself down right in front of the boxes, clearly ready to dive into the decorations while Terra moved himself back to the couch to grab his tea from the table.

“I remember this from last year,” Ven said, pulling the garland out of the box. “For the fireplace, yeah?”

“You bet.” Aqua leaned over, pulling out some brass candle holders before a handful of thin red candles. “Then we can light these on the mantel too.”

“This box is labeled ornaments and lights, so we have to get the tree.” Ven looked up to Aqua. “ _Can_ we get the tree today?” 

“Why do you think we needed to get Terra first?”

“I’m so glad I’m just here to be the muscle,” Terra said, but it’s not like he’d ever say no to the either pairs of blue eyes watching him.

“And to place the tree topper,” Aqua said, waving a star she pulled from the box at him.

“What did you do when you were younger then?” Ven asked, already accidentally wrapped up in the garland he was still tugging from the box.

“Master used to pick one of us up to reach the top.” Her tone was soft, fond; it made it easy to remember trying to decorate the tree as kids, placing the ornaments as high as they could reach, how Terra would try and pick her up so she could reach higher but it always almost ended with them nearly knocking the tree over.

“What’s this?” Ven was pulling something out from the box; clearly his attention span was all over the place today.

Terra looked over to see what it was, but the sight of the small green plant with red berries made him cough to avoid choking. He never remembered having that in any holiday decorations before.

Aqua hummed, gesturing for Ven to pass her the mistletoe. “You hang it up, like so,” she said, holding it over her head. “And then whoever ends up underneath it with you…” She leaned in to Ven, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

Ven laughed like he wasn’t quite expecting that, reaching a hand up to rub at his cheek. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” she said, placing the plant in her lap. “It’s just one of those things. I didn’t even know we had one.”

“Okay, well, it’s Terra’s turn then.”

That time he did choke on his tea.

If Aqua was surprised by Ven’s request she didn’t show it, only reaching up to pinch Ven’s cheek. “It doesn’t work like that. I just told you, you have to get caught under the mistletoe with someone, not just because it’s sitting around.”

Ven would get distracted and move on, Terra knew that well enough, but it didn’t stop the way his breath was caught in his throat just at the thought. “Well, yeah,” Ven said. “But if I had to do it, he does to.”

Like it was a punishment. Maybe it was, but not in the same way Ven would’ve thought so.

Terra glanced up to Aqua, who was shrugging looking so unbothered by the whole situation it almost hurt; that the thought didn’t seem as serious to her as it did to him. He supposed it really didn’t matter, it’s not like she’d never kissed him on the cheek before, it wasn’t like they had never even really kissed before. Granted, Terra wasn’t sure how much he could count when he was fourteen and she was twelve doing it just because they wanted to know what it felt like.

“He’s got a point,” she said, gesturing for Terra to lean to her. “Fair is fair.”

“I never should’ve got up this morning all you two have done is harassed me,” he grunted but if only to make sure he kept his voice steady. He still leaned a little towards her.

“You’re such a drama queen,” she said, rolling her eyes but held the mistletoe up and pressed her lips to his cheek.

Even in the split second it happened, it still felt longer, her breath and lips warm against his skin. Even when she sat back down in her spot he had to resist reaching his hand up to his cheek where he could still feel her lips.

“Alright,” Aqua said, tossing the plant on the table and kicking her legs over the couch. “Let’s go get our tree.”

Ven cheered but Terra was trying to shake the feeling of her being so close to him and how he missed it already. He very well knew why he put that distance between them, even if he had to look at her hurt face, like she did something wrong when he put up those boundaries but it was for his own sake. He couldn’t let it ruin their friendship or almost as bad, ruin the exam in a few months; maybe he could face her after that, but not before then.

“Go put on your boots and jacket,” she said, ushering Ven up towards the door.

“And real clothes?” Terra cleared his throat, pushing himself up to his feet.

Aqua turned to face him. “We won’t be out there for that long, it’s okay.”

“Okay, who are you and what had you done with Aqua?”

She stuck her tongue out at him, but didn’t say anything else, just gestured for him to follow her. She always really did love this time of year; maybe that’s what had her in such a carefree mode. He reached a hand up to run though his hair, smile pulling at his lips even if she wasn’t looking anymore. He was happy to see her like this.

“Are you coming?” Ven asked, popping his head back in the doorway as he tugged his jacket on over his pajamas.

“I’m coming, relax.”

The hardest part about getting their tree was not finding a tree in the woods, or even the cold, or even cutting down the tree. No, it was carrying the tree with Aqua and not being able to see a thing just relying on Ven’s instructions on where to walk. It was a miracle neither of them didn’t twist an ankle or worse on the way back to the castle. They made it through, with a tree almost too big for the space (at Ven’s request) standing up in the tree stand Terra set up.

“Can we decorate it now?” Ven asked, dropping his coat on the couch as he kicked off his boots.

“It still has snow on it,” Aqua said, grabbing his boots with hers and gesturing for Terra to pass his over too. “We have to wait till it dries or we could risk a fire.”

Ven’s shoulders sank a little but Terra grabbed the pile of garland on the ground, dumping it over Ven as Aqua stepped out in the hall to leave their wet boots. He laughed as he was suddenly covered in decorations.

“We can set up everything else, and then the tree will be dry, okay?” Terra said, moving some garland from Ven’s face.

“Okay, that sounds good.”

“Or we could just decorate you,” Aqua said, coming back in the room to pinch Ven’s cheeks.

“Nah,” he laughed, swatting her hands away. “Terra would be the better tree, he’s taller.”

“That’s a good point,” she said, tapping her finger on her chin like she was considering it.

“Stop,” he snorted, reaching for the end of the garland. “Are you going to help me or what?”

Aqua started to detangle Ven who dove into another box for more decorations before she moved to help Terra hang the garland over the hooks around the fireplace and the walls.

It went a lot quicker than Terra remembered it even with Eraqus, maybe it was because Ven had more energy than all of them combined. He set out to swap out every “normal” room decoration with holiday ones, while Terra helped Aqua reach the high spots she was too short for. It was nice, relaxing almost, to see the room come together just like it used to when he was a kid. Aqua was right, this was a good idea.

When he finally stepped back from placing the last stocking over the fireplace, the one with his name embroidered on it in-between Eraqus’ and Aqua’s, Ven was pushing his on the end which meant all that was left was the tree.

Terra went to reach for the ornament box but the grandfather clock in the main hall started to ring.

“Wow,” Aqua breathed. “Lunchtime already?”

Maybe time went by faster than Terra thought it did.

“Are you boys hungry?” Aqua wiped the remains of the garland off her hands on her shirt.

“You two go on,” Ven said. “I just want to make sure the tree is all that’s left.”

“Alright, don’t be too long,” Terra said, reaching down to ruffle Ven’s hair.

“Okay, I won’t.”

Terra followed Aqua to the doorway, with every intention to eat everything he found in the kitchen; he didn’t even realize he was hungry again.

“Wait!” Ven called, making Terra stop so suddenly that Aqua ran into him in the doorway.

“What, Ven?” she asked, turning back to him.

He had this look on his face, both amused and that something was really funny. “Look up.”

Terra had a sneaking suspicion he knew what he was about to find. Sure enough, Ven somehow managed to hang the mistletoe right in the doorway. He glanced down to Aqua, her fingers over her lips as she looked up at the plant in surprise.

“You probably should’ve have told him,” Terra said.

“He’s a teenager, I thought he’d think it was gross,” she hushed.

“For real this time,” Ven called, though Terra couldn’t quite figure out why Ven was doing this aside from making the two of them squirm. Okay, that was probably the reason why.

“Hey, you know, it’s just a dumb plant, you don’t have to,” Terra said as her eyes hadn’t left his; the absolute last thing he ever wanted was for her to feel forced.

“Ah, no, it’s fine,” she said and though her face looked calm he didn’t miss the waver in her voice. “Unless you don’t…you know…”

“I mean, fair is fair,” he said, aware that didn’t even make sense in this context but he admittedly was having a hard time thinking with her so warm and so close. He was going to give her another chance to back out but she leaned up, her lips pressing to his.

When they were kids it was a quick peck pulling away in slight confusion as to why it was such a big deal but now she lingered against him and he thought his heart would beat out of his chest. He reached a hand to her face as her hands fell to his chest, fingers curling into his shirt and he kissed her back. If he thought she was warm against him, it was nothing like the warmth through his body. There was nothing like how she could make him feel, how even though he should be nervous over the fact he really never had kissed anyone like this before she still made him feel safe, like everything was right in the world.

Even though he didn’t want to stop, it was hard to breathe and he had to pull away from her. Her eyes fluttered open and even though her hair was messy from the work they did this morning, the flush to her face, the fact she was still in her pajamas, she was beautiful. She looked up at him, like she was unsure what she should say.

He understood, he had no idea either, but he couldn’t move from where he was.

“Okay,” Ven said, and Terra could almost hear the way Ven must’ve had his face scrunched up. “That was grosser than I imagined. It was kinda like seeing parents kiss.”

“Ah, should we, um, lunch?” Terra fumbled, though he was still reluctant to move his hand from the soft skin of her face.

“Oh, yeah, right, lunch,” she said. Aqua let her hand linger for a moment more, like maybe she didn’t want to move either, before turning to Ven. “Are you coming now, you little trickster?”

“Yeah,” Ven snickered as he ran up to them.

“C’mon, Terra,” she said, tapping him on the chest gently as she slipped by, Ven quickly following behind her.

Terra stood there for a second, watching them go, still feeling her lingering touch. He reached his fingers to his lips.

“Are you coming?” Aqua asked, poking her head back from the kitchen door. Her face was still a little red but she was smiling and he knew there would never be anyone else like her in his life. He didn’t want there to be anyone else but her.

“Yeah,” he said, walking to where she was holding the door out for him. He’d tell her, when the time was right he would.


	26. I’m Dreaming of a White Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: Modern AU; Terra and Aqua’s house is a group home for otherwise homeless kids  
> Rating: T (Language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually a small preview into a future AU for my AU set! The prompt was Military, and I ended up creating this little family universe for them that I just really loved. So I wanted to set another story here before you guys even get to read the original one haha I’m not completely sure how great it is LMAO but you know sometimes I get something in my head that just has to come out somewhere. I really wanted to write the family dynamic more than anything!

 

Even though it was dark outside, Terra still saw the snow falling endlessly through the large windows all around him. It floated down in white sheets illuminated by the scattered lights of the runway, in between the orange tinted light that illuminated the outside of the airport. It covered the ground, the planes, the vehicles, everything it landed on. It was untouched, pure white snow that would’ve been pretty if he wasn’t sitting inside the airport waiting on news that wasn’t going to come about his flight home.

He sighed as he reached a hand up to his forehead. He wasn’t the only one grounded; no planes were coming in or out of the airport now. Plenty of families were huddled together on the seats, a few people in suits already passed out, a couple sharing headphones as they watched a movie on a tablet, more than a few people in line to yell at the nearest attendant. There was nothing anyone could do until they released plan schedules and that wouldn’t happen until the weather cleared up. Judging by the snow fall it wouldn’t be anytime soon.

“But it’s Christmas Eve,” was the reoccurring cry from just about everyone stuck in the vicinity but it didn’t matter really. It’s always a risk traveling during the winter holidays and you take that risk when you do so; though Terra wasn’t exactly given the choice to do it or not. His superior officer said he had to leave for a month for training and he had to leave. He was reassured they’d bring him home for Christmas but for all the government controlled even they couldn’t control the weather.

That was the worst part about it. While a month wasn’t as bad as months and months or years away from home that a lot of people had to deal with, it had still been four weeks since he saw any of his family not over a screen and on a holiday they always celebrated together. Here he was the closest he was to home in a month and he was still too far away.

Terra knew he had to tell them sooner rather than later or it would only make it worse for everyone but he already felt enough sinking disappointment just sitting here alone let alone seeing disappointment in their faces too. Granted a phone call would at least deter people from sending their condolences that he was sitting in airport alone on Christmas.

He had to, his plane was supposed to leave almost an hour ago; they’d be waiting for him. He was only prolonging the inevitable really.

His phone buzzed in his lap, making him look down. Despite knowing the conversation he had to have, the smiling face on his screen made him feel warm. Terra picked it up, answering the call as he held the phone up to his face.

Of course, the face that greeted him was not the one he was expecting.

“Where the fuck you at, Dad?”

“Lea,” Terra sighed slightly, though really he was more than happy to see a familiar face. “Can you try to watch your language for more than five seconds?”

Lean clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth; it looked like he was standing in the dining room, table behind him full of plates, silverware, and decorations. “Shit, sorry.”

“That’s not any better,” Terra snorted.

Lea was one of the oldest kids in the house at seventeen and sure showed it in his sharp facial features, and tall stature. He was wearing some hideous Christmas sweater that clashed terribly with his hair but Terra figured that was probably the point.

“You know I was expecting to see my wife when I answered. Any reason you have her phone?” Terra asked.

“Yeah, she has the best camera on her phone. Why wouldn’t I use it? My phone is garbage for that.”

“Okay, but you do realize that’s because I’ve lost count on how many screens you’ve cracked, right?”

“Eh, details.”

Terra was about to ask to put Aqua on but a hand reached up and grabbed the phone shifting it down.

“Terra!” Roxas exclaimed when his face was in the frame of the camera; which was a more excited response than Terra was pretty sure he ever got from the usually quiet blond. “Where are you? We made your favorite cake.”

“Did you now?” Terra asked arching an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Roxas nodded, though it was clear Lea was still holding the phone when he started to lift it and Roxas had to reach to pull Lea’s arm back down. “Dark chocolate.”

“You sure you left some for me?” Terra reached a hand up to rub at the side of his chin making Roxas reach the sleeve of his own ugly sweater to wipe off the excess chocolate off his face. That made more sense; he was probably drowning in sugar tonight.

“Positive,” he said, though Lea started to move the phone away. “Will you stop that, idiot. I’m not done!”

“I can’t help it,” Lea’s voice said off screen. “Maybe if you weren’t so short my arm wouldn’t cramp holding it for you.”

“I’m not short, you’re too tall.”

“Oh yeah, great come back, kiddo.” Lea reached his free hand down to ruffle Roxas’ hair as he tried to swat Lea away.

At least Terra knew nothing changed while he was gone. Two people who he would’ve never expected to be friends but he supposed companionship came in all shapes and sizes. “Have you eaten any real food today? Or has it just been sweets?”

“Uhh…” Roxas blinked, like he was unsure of the answer or he just didn’t actually want to say.

Lea leaned down, pressing his cheek against Roxas’ to fit in the screen. “It’s just been sugar.”

“No one asked you.” He went to push Lea’s face away but didn’t actually need to because another body slammed into Roxas’ other side, pushing Lea right out of frame.

“Hey! Terra!” Sora grinned as he looked to the screen. Despite having very different facial expressions on and different hair color, it was so clear they were twins when they were face to face. “Does that mean you’re off the plane? Are you on your way here?”

There was that nauseating feeling again. Terra was feeling better just seeing the kids again and pretending everything was okay, but it wasn’t okay and they didn’t know it. “Hey, why don’t you put Aqua on for me?”

Sora completely ignored Terra, which wasn’t too much of a surprise; Sora was a good kid, but he absolutely had a mind of his own. He took the phone from Lea, who grunted off screen but let go as Sora held it away from him, tilting it so the room was showing. “How does everything look?” he asked. “We’ve been working all day.”

Terra could see more of the table which looked like something out of a magazine but he could also see the kitchen. It was covered in cooking and baking supplies, as well as cakes, pies, trays of cookies, some covered bowls that were probably for dinner, and of course the helpers. Kairi was right in the screen’s view, sticking a glob of dough in her mouth.

“Taste good, Kairi?” Sora snorted but it got her attention.

She looked up like she was about to defend herself but she spotted the phone first. His heart sunk as her face lit up, coming running over to where Sora was standing. She was wearing one of Aqua’s old aprons, covered in God knows what kind of food but she looked over wise elated. She was their only girl, and Aqua’s saving grace when the house was filled with way too much testosterone.

“Dad!” Kairi exclaimed. “Just wait till you see all the food we made toda…” She trailed off blinking at the screen. “Wait, are you still in the airport?”

Leave it to Kairi to notice. “Ah, yeah,” Terra said, reaching his free hand up to scratch at his head; well, it was now or never. “The weather is real bad out here. They grounded all the flights in and out until further notice.”

“What? No!” Sora said, his face falling so fast it made Terra’s stomach clench. This wasn’t really how he wanted to do this at all; not that he wanted to do it in the first place. “It’s Christmas, they can’t do that, people have to come home to their families.”

“I don’t think that matters when they can’t even fly the plane, kid,” Lea’s voice said from somewhere off screen.

“Of course it matters!”

“Are you okay?” Kairi asked, her hands clenched in her apron.

“I mean, I’d much rather be home with you guys,” Terra said. “But physically I’m fine. I suppose it’s better than being on a plane that could crash from the weather.”

“This isn’t fair,” Sora said, his shoulders sagging some. “Can we come pick you up instead? Lea and Ven can drive so Aqua doesn’t have to do the whole thing.”

“I appreciate that, kiddo, but I think I’m a little too far away for anyone to drive.”

“I’ll make sure no one eats your cake,” Roxas said, pushing his way into the frame again. “Not even me.”

“Did they give you a time frame at all?” Lea’s voice asked.

“No,” Terra said, though he wished he had a better answer. “Just when the weather clears up.”

“So maybe soon?” Kairi asked, perking up a little.

He doubted it but he didn’t want to crush them anymore. “Yeah, maybe.”

“What’s going on in here?” A familiar voice asked from somewhere off in the distance.

Sora tilted the camera up to the hall past the kitchen where Terra could see both Ven and Riku kicking snow off their boots, arms full of firewood. “Terra’s on call, Ven,” Sora answered. “And it sucks.”

Riku waved towards the phone as Ven loaded his stack of wood into Riku’s arms to take in the other room. Both boys were about the same height even though Riku was a year younger than Ven. He was the one who came into the kitchen which wasn’t a surprise; Riku was never one to talk on the phone more than quick greetings.

Ven dropped his hands on Sora’s shoulders, a confused look on the blond’s face. “What sucks?”

He was technically their first kid since he was Terra’s younger brother and neither of them had living biological family anymore. From there it just spiraled into the family they had now and Terra would give anything to be back with each one of them.

“Hey, Ven, where’s Aqua?”

At least he knew Terra well enough to understand without him having to say it again. “Alright, I’ll take the phone, Sora,” Ven said, easing it out of the brunette’s hands. “Why don’t you guys get back to what you’re supposed to be doing?”

“Fine,” Roxas huffed, but Lea swatted the younger boy on the back of his head, moving him back towards the cabinet where the silverware was.

“I hope you can leave soon, Terra,” Kairi said, eyes a little downcast as she turned back to the kitchen.

“So do I,” Terra sighed, watching Sora give a weak wave goodbye to follow after Kairi.

Ven’s face came back to the screen though it was clear he was walking out of the room. “Got stuck?”

“The weather is god awful out here,” Terra said, reaching a hand to rub at his face, thankful he knew he could be fully honest with Ven. “I don’t even know if they’ll let me leave in the morning.”

Ven grabbed the railing on the stairs, spinning up so he could jog up the steps. “Jesus, figures. Man, that does suck. Not to make you feel bad, cause I know it’s not your fault, but everyone’s been so happy you were coming home today. They even had this little mark down calendar that was pretty adorable if you ask me.”

Even though Terra did feel pretty terrible over this whole thing, the thought of having people who missed him that much warmed him more than he was sure he could express.

Ven paused as he came to a door stop. He knocked on a door, the noise echoing as the hallway was more than likely empty anyway. “Hey, Ma, it’s Ven. Can I come in?”

He must’ve gotten the okay because he pushed open the door. Terra could still only see Ven but Terra still recognized the layout of his own room like he had just been there yesterday.

“Hey, Ven,” Aqua’s voice said, though sort of through a yawn. “What is it?”

“I got someone who wanted to say hello,” Ven said as he flipped the phone around.

At first all Terra really could see was his room, which looked the same as it always did. Ven must’ve realized he wasn’t facing the phone right because he moved it over enough so Terra could see Aqua pushing herself up in bed. She must’ve been taking a break from all the cooking she helped the kids with today.

“Hey, you,” she grinned as she reached up to take the phone from Ven. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“Hey, beautiful.” Even though it killed him to not actually there, just seeing her eyes, the smile on her face, messy hair from sleeping made him smile too.

Ven must’ve sat down on the bed, since Terra heard the mattress creak slightly.

“Who called you? I told them to stop doing that from my phone.” She rolled her eyes. “It was Lea wasn’t it?”

“Oh, it absolutely was,” Terra snorted.

“I love him to death, but he’s a little shit sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” Ven said, but Aqua must’ve kicked him judging by Ven’s grunt and laughter.

For a moment it was easy to remember when it was just the three of them, learning how to be a family. Terra didn’t regret anything in his life, but he really wished he fought more to go on this trip. Then he wouldn’t have to disappoint all the people he loved.

“You’re not coming home today are you?” Aqua said it with a smile, though he saw the hope in her eyes, daring him to tell her no.

“They won’t let me on a plane,” he said. “I even went up to them and said ‘Don’t you know who I am? I have to be somewhere very important, you better put me on the first plane you can’.”

“Please, Ter, you wouldn’t even tell them if you were allergic to peanuts and they handed you some,” she rolled her eyes. “Is it snowing bad there?”

“Yeah, real bad unfortunately.” He hesitated. “They haven’t told me when I can even get on a plane yet.”

Someone who didn’t know her as well as he did might not’ve noticed but he saw her short intake of breath, the glossy look in her eyes. It killed him more than anything else. “Are you okay in the airport? Is it warm enough there?”

“Yes, plenty warm.”

“You promise me you’ll call the moment you get on the plane? I don’t care if its three am, call us okay?”

“Okay,” he said but she arched an eyebrow at him.

“Promise me, Terra Hale.”

“I promise,” he said, holding a hand up so she could see it on the screen. He didn’t want to go but he also knew there was no reason for them both to sulk on the phone. “Why don’t you go make sure no one is burning down the kitchen? I’ll be there before you know it.”

“You better,” she said, though he didn’t miss the way she bit down on her lower lip to keep it steady. “I love you.”

“I love you too, promise I’ll be home as soon as I can, okay?”

“Okay.”

Terra hesitated but he ended the call.

It was quiet in the airport, too quiet when he longed for the usual chaos of living with six teenagers for the laughter, the yelling, the warmth of home. He leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes, his phone still clutched in his hand like it somehow made him closer to them.

* * *

It didn’t feel like Christmas. Aqua was used to waking up to an otherwise empty bed, well, mostly; sometimes she’d find Roxas or Kairi curled on Terra’s side as they both still suffered from nightmares from time to time. So maybe that didn’t help the feeling but even as she walked down the quiet hallway there was none of the usual excitement Christmas brought her house. In fact, all the kids were still in their rooms judging by all the mostly closed doors.

Aqua pushed the door closest to her but it almost wasn’t a surprise Lea and Roxas were still sound asleep in their beds, even on Christmas morning; she was surprised Roxas wasn’t up all night sick with the amount of candy and cookies he consumed. She carefully closed the door. They could sleep for a little while longer or until the others woke them up.

Kairi’s door was open, meaning she was awake somewhere. It was easy to assume where when Aqua heard Sora’s voice coming from the cracked door of his and Riku’s room. The three of them were all most likely awake, well, the older of the three was might’ve not woken up yet even with his friends chatting away next to him. He was like Terra in that way.

She dropped her hand from the door, opting to leave them alone too. They’d all come down when they were ready. The allure of the presents under the tree would get to them eventually, even if it still didn’t really feel like Christmas without Terra here too.

Ven’s door was still shut so she didn’t have to question if he was asleep or not. Aqua turned to head down the stairs, though the sound of eggs sizzling and the smell of bacon drifting up made her stop. She reached for her pajama pockets to pull out her phone but just like the last ten times she checked it there were no messages. She didn’t want to get her hopes up because there was a chance he’d still be stuck there all day and he just didn’t want to tell her.

Aqua started to walk down the stairs again, peering past the living room where the large tree was shining brightly, presents stacked underneath it. She could see the clean kitchen, which was unusual enough since when she left to go to bed it was still a mess from dinner. She tried to ignore the way her heart was caught up in her throat at just the thought of turning the corner and seeing Terra standing in the kitchen, his familiar smile, working on making everyone breakfast like he was never gone.

There was someone in the kitchen and she recognized the back that was standing near the open fridge well enough to feel her day dream shatter. The sight was still welcome though.

“Hey!” Ven smiled as he juggled a carton of eggs, gallon of orange juice, and a bag of bread in his arms.

“Good morning,” Aqua said, walking into the kitchen as he dumped the items on the counter. She didn’t get to move much more before Ven had his arms around her, lifting her off her feet.

“Merry Christmas.”

Aqua laughed, easily remembering when she used to carry him. “Merry Christmas, Ven.”

He put her down, turning back to the sizzling bacon as to not let it burn. “I know it’s not the same as Terra,” Ven said, as if reading her mind. “But I figured I could take his place this Christmas so we could still have breakfast together.”

“That was very sweet of you,” Aqua said, reaching over to brush some of his bangs from his face. “Ven breakfast is just as good in my opinion.”

“Can I tell him that?”

She chuckled as she sat down at the stool near the island in the center of the kitchen. “Did you clean everything too?”

“Ah, yeah,” Ven shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep, so I figured I should do something useful instead of laying there.”

Aqua knew it was probably due to the fact Ven was upset that Terra still couldn’t be home or that he did get on a plane but it was too soon and something happened to him. She knew because she was up most the night one text message away from making sure he was okay. “Did you see Santa come in then?”

“Yeah,” Ven snorted. “Jerk tried to eat _all_ the cookies we hand, can you believe the nerve?”

“Are you sure you weren’t mistaking him for Roxas?”

Ven laughed, taking one of the cooled pieces of bacon off the napkin to pass to Aqua. “How’s that?”

She took a bite, and it did taste as good as it smelt; Ven learned from the best. “Perfect.”

The smile on his face was completely worth it.

“You didn’t tell me we had food,” Sora yawned as he stepped into the kitchen, both Kairi and Riku trailing behind.

“After how much food we ate last night?” Aqua asking, popping the rest of the bacon into her mouth. “Do you still even have room?”

Sora swung his arms around her, giving her a quick hug. “I always have room, what kinda question is that?”

“Oh, of course, my mistake.”

“Here, kiddo,” Ven said, tossing the bag of bread to Sora. “Help me toast.”

“Only if you pay me in bacon,” Sora said, pulling the bag open already.

Kairi leaned in to hug Aqua, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” she said, before Riku hugged her from behind. It was at least eased the loss of one presence when they were all together.

She leaned back in her stool when Riku moved to grab some cups to help Ven with breakfast, just to see where the other two kids were. They were behind but Lea was already heading in the kitchen, his hand on Roxas’ head who was yawning so wide he had his eyes closed.

“Merry Christmas, sleepy heads,” she said with a smile. The room was full again; Ven flipping eggs, Kairi grabbing plates, Riku filling up the glasses while Sora pressed the toaster down.

“Merry Christmas,” Roxas mumbled, flopping down on the stool next to her.

“Smells good,” Lea said, stretching his arms over his head as he leaned up against the wall. “I’m ready to eat.”

“I’m not.” Roxas already had his head down on the counter. “I’m gonna puke.”

“Not in here you’re not,” Ven said, kicking a foot up to hit Sora in the leg. “Grab me the sliced cheese will you?”

“On it!”

“Sora, give Roxas the first bit of toast will you?” Aqua said, reaching over to place her hand on his forehead, running her fingers back through his hair.

“It’s his fault. Let him learn his lesson,” Lea snorted, though he was already going over to grab the popped toast from the toaster while Sora was scrambling in the fridge for the cheese.

“You suck,” Roxas grumbled.

“Everyone want orange juice then?” Riku asked, holding the now half empty container up.

“Coffee, please,” Lea said, dropping the plate in front of Roxas.

“Stop, you’re a kid,” Aqua said. “You don’t need coffee.”

“No, give it to him,” Kairi laughed, staking napkins near the plates. “Let it stunt his height some so he can get a taste of his own medicine.”

“Oh, look whose sassy this morning, Red.” Lea wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her in to ruffle her hair.

“Stop!” she exclaimed, trying in vain to get away. Riku had to quickly turn away so neither of them knocked into his arm as he poured more juice.

“Cheese, got!” Sora said, tossing the bag over to Ven who caught it with a cheer.

Aqua smiled as she propped her elbow up on the counter, resting her chin in her hand. She missed Terra more than she could say, but to see all her kids so carefree and happy warmed her heart so much. She knew he’d feel the same if he was here.

“Can we call Terra again?” Kairi asked, finally wiggling out of Lea’s grasp.

“Yeah!” Sora said, though it was mumbled with some bacon shoved in his mouth. “Make sure he’s okay.”

“He said he’d tell us,” Ven said, dumping the eggs on a serving tray nearby. “He could be finally sleeping and we’d wake him up.”

“How is that any different than if he was here?” Riku asked, passing the rest of the orange juice to Sora to put away.

“That’s…a fair point.”

“Can we?” Roxas asked, picking up his head slightly to look at Aqua.

Aqua bit down on her lip. She wanted to, but Ven was right, Terra could be asleep which wouldn’t have been an easy task in airport seats, or he could be in the air already on his way home to surprise them, or he may not want to disappoint them with even more bad news. “We shouldn’t probably wait till he calls us first.”

The energy in the kitchen dropped significantly. Maybe they had all woken up with the same hopes she did.

“Hey,” Aqua said, sitting up so she could tap her hands against the counter. “Why don’t we make some breakfast sandwiches and go open up presents?” What kid wasn’t excited about presents?

Apparently all her kids because none of them looked any bit more excited.

“C’mon guys,” Aqua said. “We can’t change the weather. Terra wouldn’t want you to not have Christmas just because he wasn’t here.”

“It’s not the same,” Lea said, breaking off a piece of Roxas’ toast he was picking slowly at.

“I know it’s not the same,” she sighed; she couldn’t even remember the last time she didn’t celebrate Christmas with Terra; before they met in the least. “But how sad do you think that would make him? That you wouldn’t even open gifts? He wouldn’t want that.”

Sora pressed more toast into the toaster. “Can we call him while we open presents?”

“Well, I guess that would be okay, but you still have to open them even if he doesn’t answer, okay?”

“I can agree with that,” Riku said as he passed out plates to any hands that were waiting.

The doorbell ringing nearly made Aqua slip from her stool. She looked around the room but all the kids were still there and accounted for; though they did have some friends who came over enough for Aqua to feel like they were her kids too. “Did any of you invite Namine and Xion over for breakfast?” Not that Aqua would’ve cared but usually one of them was good about telling her if they did.

“I’ll get it!” Kairi said, leaving her plate on the table as she headed to the front door.

Aqua supposed it could be carolers, or their neighbors coming to wish them a Merry Christmas, some friends looking for food knowing they didn’t have to be invited to do so. All of that would be normal. It was the sudden cry that wasn’t normal.

She didn’t even really get a chance to look over before half the kitchen was rushing out to the living room. She looked over to Ven who was turning off the stove but when he grinned at her Aqua didn’t have to look.

She barely even remembered walking to the doorway, door still swung open, freezing air blowing inside. It didn’t matter.

Sora and Kairi were pressed up against Terra, even Roxas had himself squished in-between. Terra had one arm around Riku and the other around Lea, hands reaching up to both their heads. It was loud and it was a relief and she didn’t even know how or what happened that brought Terra back so quickly but Aqua couldn’t even care to ask. She could only stare, wondering if maybe she was really back in bed only dreaming.

Ven squeezed Aqua’s shoulders as he walked by to nearly tackle Terra from behind. They were all smiles, all laughter and her vision staredt to blur as she had to reach up and wipe her eyes. He looked over to her, the eyes she knew so well and Kairi moved over so Aqua could slip in.

She wrapped her arms around him, face in his shoulder as she felt warm lips on her head. Kairi moved to hug them both.

“Merry Christmas,” Aqua heard him say, leaning his head against hers. How had they all gone a whole month without him? She didn’t know, and now she didn’t care because he was home.  Just like that everything was peaceful.

Until everyone started talking at once.

Ven was pushing Terra to the kitchen to get to eat breakfast, but Sora and Roxas where trying to get him in the living room for presents. She couldn’t even follow what the rest of the kids were saying or doing because she couldn’t help herself from laughing.

“Calm down,” she heard herself say, but it was almost in a haze. “There’s plenty of time for everything.”

Terra looked down at her, leaning in to kiss her even though he was still half covered in kids. Aqua reached a hand to his face even as chaos started to descend again. She didn’t care. She loved their chaos, and she loved it more with him.

Their family was whole again, and just in time for Christmas.

 


	27. Baby, It’s Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings: N/A  
> Setting: The week of Christmas, one year after the first chapter of You’re Idiots, the Both of You  
> Rating: M; Sexual Situations, Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO It’s been a little while since I wrote full smut like this but anything for the otp <3 This was a request from Mimiplaysgames who requested smut and I was more than happy to oblige! And I picked this universe so I could throw all my smutty headcanons for them at you guys (and cause I felt bad the only time you got anything smutty for them Ven walked in haha) I really missed this universe for them, they’re so sweet and playful with each other so it made writing smut for them also enjoyable! That being said it absolutely deserves the M rating cause this has zero plot whatsoever (it’s not even all that holiday related but whatever she’s on winter break it counts LMAO) It’s a little different than the last one I did so hopefully it’s okay!

 

[ _You're Idiots, the Both of You_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616184/chapters/31261839)

* * *

 

The Christmas tree shone brightly in the corner of the room, multicolored lights illuminating the otherwise dark first floor of Terra’s house. It gave the whole living room the festive feel Aqua loved. There were other decorations Mrs. Auburn left up every year but for Aqua, she loved their tree. Sure she had a tree at her house that she did love, but there was something always so magical about the decorations on Terra’s tree that made her smile every time she saw it. Maybe it was childhood nostalgia of them playing around the tree, of Terra at many different ages pulling out a present for her from under the tree, maybe it was because of the holiday cheer, maybe it was just because it was Terra’s; Aqua wasn’t sure.

Even now the hum of the TV was in her ears as flashing images played off in the distance but it was the tree she couldn’t help but gaze at. It was so comforting, like a piece of home and she was so glad to be home for winter break. No classes, no practice, no talking on the phone pretending she wasn’t hours away, no quick visits back and forth. She was actually home.

Well, in Terra’s house as opposed to hers but it was always like a second home to her, so she still thought it counted.

She tried to look to the TV but it was hard to pay attention to whatever late night show was playing when she was so warm under a blanket laying on the couch, Terra’s chest behind her back, arm draped over her waist as his rhythmic breath tickled the hairs on her neck. That was the most comforting part of all, just being able to not worry about when he had to leave, or when she had to leave. No one would make them go anywhere. Okay, technically she was supposed to be home to at least sleep in her own bed, but once her parents were asleep they’d never actually know she wasn’t home. It was silly really; did they think she made Terra sleep on the floor when he stayed the weekend with her?

“Are you asleep?” she hushed.

Terra made some sort of grunting noise that probably meant he was asleep or nearly asleep.

She could just fall asleep herself. She was so comfortable and so warm, it would be easy to close her eyes and sleep till morning when Ven would jump on the both of them to wake them up; it wouldn’t be the first time. Instead she carefully rolled over under his arm, moving so she could face him.

To her surprise his eyes weren’t closed, one eye was cracked open watching her.

“You were faking,” she snorted, hitting her hands lightly against his chest.

“I wasn’t, this show is boring. It absolutely was putting me to sleep.”

“I think that’s mainly the purpose of having the TV on this late at night.”

“Also…” he said, tapping his fingers against her lower back. “To keep on so everyone thinks we’re still awake so you don’t have to leave.”

Aqua hummed, reaching a hand up to the side of his face, brushing some fallen bangs from his eyes. “I’d bet no one in either house is still awake but us.”

His eyes fluttered shut but only for a moment; when he opened them again there was a certain glint that matched the smile pulling at his lips. “I can go for that bet.”

“Oh? What are we betting on?” Aqua supposed she didn’t have to ask that and especially not when he pressed his lips to hers.

It was so easy, kissing him back, running her hand through his hair. Sure, they had a slight awkward bought in their transition from best friends to more than friends, but for the most part it was always like this, like it was the way it was meant to be. She nudged her foot between his, the thin fabric of his pajama pants soft against her legs.

His hand trailed down her back, only enough to slip underneath the hem of her shirt; which was actually his shirt she stole when she didn’t want to wear real clothes anymore. He held his palm flat against her back, fingers pressing down on her skin as he pulled her closer to him.

Aqua laughed softly against his lips, her hand dropping to his shoulder.

“What’s so funny?” he murmured, trailing light kisses along her jaw.

“I guess you’re not as tired as I thought.” Her fingers curled into the fabric of his tank top when he brushed his lips down her neck.

“It’s not my fault.” His breath was warm on her skin, sending shivers down her spine with every touch of his lips, every graze of his teeth. “You’re distracting me from sleeping.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as she arched her head back some, his face nuzzling into her collarbone. “Am I?”

Terra hummed, dragging his hand down her back to the waist of her shorts.

“Oh, well, sorry for being distracting,” she breathed, reaching a hand up to his hair, running her fingers through the soft strands. “Should I leave then? Would that make it better?”

He moved his head back up to hers, kissing her so quickly she nearly forgot to breathe. Her hand tightened in his hair, the other still holding onto his shirt.

“No,” he said against her lips. “I don’t think it would.”

Aqua smiled as she tilted her face to kiss him; like she’d ever want to be anywhere but right here in the first place. She kicked her leg up over his, pulling herself into him, the familiar heat curling in the pit of her stomach.

His fingers tightened on her, running his hand down to her ass as he rolled his hips into hers. Aqua broke away with a small groan; their clothes were thin, it wasn’t difficult to feel his growing arousal against her. Terra trailed his lips down her neck again, nipping carefully at the base of her neck that made her squirm in his arms trying to get closer.

“Good,” she breathed, moving her hand to join the other still tangled in his hair while he pressed his hands to her hips, pushing her onto her back. “I wouldn’t want to.”

He nuzzled his face down past her chest, pushing the bottom of her shirt up so he could press a kiss to her stomach.

Aqua closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the pillow they were using. She tightened her fingers in his hair, his warm touch trailing down and making her breath hitch in her throat. Terra’s hands were soft against her, until she tried to press her hips up to him. He pushed her back down against the couch, holding her as his hands curled into the waist of her shorts.

“Terra,” she groaned, trying to move against him but he was firm as he shifted himself between her legs, sending fire through her veins. “Maybe we should go to your room.” She meant to finish with “that has a door” but he moved down to press a kiss to the inside of her thigh and she could only pull at his hair.

“Okay,” he said against her skin and even though she wasn’t looking she could feel his smile against her. “Lead the way.”

That was fair. She didn’t want to move at all; though Terra could use to move a little faster. “What about your parents?”

He placed another kiss on her thigh, a little higher than before. “They’re asleep.”

“Ven?” Aqua pressed her hips up to Terra again but he just pushed her back down, kissing up the sensitive skin of her leg.

“Asleep.” Terra paused. “And he knows better.”

His breath was so warm against her, so close to where she wanted him to touch her but he wasn’t moving. She lifted her head up to look at him but he was already watching her. The lights from the tree were shining on his face, the sound from the TV a soft buzz in her ears. His hands were still tucked in her shorts, eyes on her and she honestly couldn’t care less who was awake and who wasn’t. He was waiting for her okay.

Aqua lifted her hips, moving to slip her hands to push her shorts down but Terra was already pulling them off. She didn’t even look to see where he left them, because his lips were back on her thigh. She dropped head back on the pillow, biting down on her lip as her eyes fluttered shut. He inched up higher and higher till she couldn’t help but reach her hands down to his head, curling her fingers in his hair again and nearly holding her breath as she felt him so close to her.

Until her moved to her other leg, leaving kisses up the inside of her thigh there too.

“Terra,” she whined, tugging at his hair. She couldn’t see him but she absolutely felt him laughing. Figures. He loved to take his time; lingering kisses, fleeting touches, teasing her and drawing out her most impatient side. If they weren’t short on time, he never rushed it.  He always said it was because he never got enough of her, but Aqua thought he just liked to make her squirm and whine. It wasn’t like she disliked it, but most of the time it drove her crazy; especially now when she felt her desire for him aching through her body.

She rolled her hips up at him but he still held her down. Aqua was going to urge him on again but she felt his mouth on her and she couldn’t think. She bit down on her lip, hands grasped into his hair as her legs clenched around him.

It didn’t matter where it was or when it was, no one knew her better than Terra did. He knew every touch, every move of his mouth that would make her toes curl into the blanket that was now bunched at the end of the couch. She tried to keep the small noises from falling from her lips but she vaguely was aware she wasn’t doing a great job.

His thumbs rubbed circles on her thighs as he ran his tongue along her.  It was late, and there were people still in the house but it didn’t matter. All she felt was the heat through her body, the ache through her for him. She rolled her hips against him and his fingers pressed into her legs as he met her motions, hitting a spot that sent her reeling.

“Terra,” she groaned, pulling at his hair. “Fuck.”

Aqua blinked her eyes open when she felt his fingers on her lips.

“Shhh,” he murmured, pushing himself up some though he was looking far too amused for his own good. “I said they were asleep not deaf.”

“Then get up here,” she said, dropping her hands to his face so she could pull him up towards her. She was going to tease him to stop looking so pleased with himself but the look on his face as he crawled over her was enough for her to pull his head down to hers to kiss him instead. She dragged her hands down his back, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

He moved back slightly to pull it off, tossing it over the side before leaning back over her, meeting her lips. Aqua ran her hands up his stomach and back down to the waist of his pants making him press his hips down against hers with a groan. She brushed her hand over his arousal, pressing her palm down against him.

That time he broke away, leaning his forehead against hers. He may’ve loved to tease her but Aqua loved the way he melted in her touch. Terra was bigger than her in stature and in height, strong, intimidating to some, but she could make him unravel at the seams and she adored every second of giving him the same pleasure he gave her.

She looked up to his half lidded eyes and it was hard to remember any time before when this would’ve been a safely guarded fantasy she never told anyone. It was almost one year since they shared their first kiss under the stars and sometimes it was still hard to believe she got to kiss him whenever she wanted to; and so much more.

 She pulled his waistband down as he shifted his hips over hers. Aqua reached her arms around him when he pushed into her; her name on his lips so close to her ear. He leaned down against her, keeping on hand on her hip while the other tucked underneath her. She pressed her face against his shoulder, trying to muffle the cry that fell from her lips. Terra leaned his head to hers, resting his weight on her before moving his hips in a steady rhythm that had her curling her legs around him to pull him closer to her.

Aqua arched her back up, his fingers tightening on her hip as he moved against her. Heat swirled in her stomach, his breath hot on her ear as she held her hands onto his back, fingers digging into his skin. She loved every moment with him; even their first, slightly fumbling, sort of awkward time on her cramped dorm room bed. It didn’t really matter in the end because she was happy to just have that experience with him and express to him how good he made her feel. She usually found she liked to be the one to take control and let him sit back but she also loved the comforting feeling of his weight on her, his hands grasping onto her, every stroke bringing her closer and closer.

Aqua pushed her hips up against his, meeting his motions.

“Fuck,” he groaned, pressing his hand against her as he pushed into her harder than before. Terra didn’t curse much expect when they were together and she loved it. Even the sound of his voice made her feel desire even more.

She leaned her face against his skin, still trying to muffle her cries. Aqua was pretty sure no one would come down even if they heard, Terra’s parents didn’t really care what they did and Ven didn’t want to know, but the thought alone was embarrassing enough to make her at least try to be discreet about it. She knew Terra was doing the same; pressing his lips to her neck periodically, his muffled breathing, trying to keep some sort of control.

She dragged her hand down his back, feeling all the bumps and ridges of his body, the ones she knew so well. His hands were tight on her, and she couldn’t imagine being home alone in her own bed right now. Her legs squirmed against his, trying to urge him on as the ever familiar hot pressure made her whole body feel light.

“Aqua,” he warned, stilling her hips with his hand but his voice was so laced with desire she almost lost herself there.

She untangled her arms from around him, reaching up for his face, bringing him to her so she could kiss him. His cry was muffled by her lips as he trailed his hand up to her waist, pressing his fingers into his skin as his hips rolled into hers, faster than before. Aqua pushed her hands back into his hair, trying to focus on moving her mouth with his but she couldn’t stop a moan, her hands pulling back on his hair.

Terra broke away with a moan of his own, forehead sweaty against hers but she could care less. “Shit.” He dropped his head to her neck, nipping at her skin trying to muffle his cry as she felt him hit his own breaking point.  
  
She ran her hands down to his shoulders, wrapping her arms around him but the sound of his voice, his hold on her, and the pleasure he always knew how to give her was overwhelming enough for her. She felt his name on her lips while she buried her head against his skin, everything feeling light, the waves rushing through her body.

In the silence of the house her breathing sounded so heavy, trying to catch her breath as she trailed her fingers gently down Terra’s back. He moved slightly to be able to pull himself from her, but she otherwise felt his hot breath on her neck as he laid wrapped up against her. The TV was still humming along, the lights of the Christmas tree shining in the dark.

When he did move he pushed himself up, peppering her neck with kisses that made her laugh before he leaned back on his knees. She sat up on her elbows as he adjusted his waistband back up. His hair looked even messier than usual, the sheen of sweat on his body that made him look a little brighter in the dim lighting as he reached for his tank top to pull it back on.

Aqua was about to ask for her shorts when they landed on her chest. “Thanks,” she said as she shifted to pull them back on while he laid down on his side next to her.

“For the shorts or…?”

She was already reaching for the blanket they nearly kicked off the couch but she didn’t miss the grin on his lips. “You know,” she said, laying down on her side to face him, and hit him in the arm a few times. “You always tell me to be quiet, but I think you’re louder than me. “

“Huh,” he said, though his eyes were closed that grin was still there. “Absolutely not my fault.”

Aqua sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, moving her legs to tangle with his. She opened her mouth to respond but he was already kissing her, soft and sweet; it made her chest flutter just like he always did. She hummed, pressing her hands against his chest.

“It’s been almost a year, you know,” she murmured as he leaned back, resting his head against the pillow.

“Of course I know,” he said, though he sounded significantly more tired than he did before.

She felt it too, her eyes closing as she rested her head against his chest. “I wish we had done it sooner.”

“The kiss or…?”

Aqua pinched his back making him laugh. She felt his hand reach up to brush hair from her face, a warm kiss on her forehead. She already knew she was slipping; she was too comfortable, too warm, too safe. It was right where she always wanted to be. Her parents could deal with her not coming home.

“Me too,” he murmured. “But we have plenty of time to make up for it.”

She smiled before a yawn pulled at her lips. Aqua liked the sound of that.

 

 


	28. So Gently, You Touched my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Parings: N/A  
> Setting: A fantasy like world where the resistance fighters must stand up against the enemies threatening everything they hold dear   
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as a request put in discord where they asked for Terra and Aqua having backgrounds similar to Locke and Celes from Final Fantasy VI (Thanks for the suggestion AquaSaberXIV!) How could I resist that beautiful crossover? I can see them in those roles so well! I wasn’t sure how much of a crossover was wanted but I had to do it as part of my favorite scenes, the opera house and as by then both Locke and Celes start to have feelings for each other. I hope it’s enjoyable <3 The title is of course from Celes’ solo in the opera!

Terra sat in the otherwise empty hallway, back up against an elaborate wooden door. He could hear people rushing around downstairs, feet pounding as they ran, the director shouting instructions to get everything up to par before the curtains were to rise. It was a hectic mess downstairs, and he should probably be down there to help but instead he took to guarding the door.

He flipped a gold coin up in the air, catching it back in his palm. He did it again, trying to count how many times he could flip it before it fell to his hand. Otherwise everything up here was quiet; in fact he couldn’t even hear any rustling behind the door.

Terra tilted his head towards the wood. “You okay in there?”

“Yes, thank you,” came Aqua’s slightly annoyed voice.

He snorted, leaning his head back against the door. He knew she was probably less annoyed at him and more so annoyed with what she was being asked to do. But he could still almost see the wrinkle in her forehead, her blue eyes glistening with a sort of defiance he had gotten accustom to since he met her.

It was such a strange predicament, all of it was; Terra still wasn’t sure how he found himself here and even less so here with her.

He flipped the coin up again, watching the gold spin, spin down back to his hand.

All he was asked to do was slipping into the base of a traitorous leader for information. Surprisingly, for his sort of standout stature he was good at sneaking and even better at getting information. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was quiet enough for people not to care, or intimidating enough that people didn’t question his presence; either way worked in his favor. So it was a job he took without a second glance really; anything to help take these people down for the things they did.

He perked up when he thought he heard something fall, but it was accompanied by a string of curses from behind the door before silence again. She was probably okay, and if she wasn’t, she probably wouldn’t let him help anyways. That was how he found her after all.

An officer for the enemy being treated as a traitor, locked up in a basement cell, left to rot. Terra knew he should’ve kept walking, that it could be a trap to help her, that she’d turn around and stab him in the back just like any other officer working for that scumbag ever did. Yet she sat there in the torch light, shoulders back, chin held high, defiance in her eyes; so defiant in fact that she told him she didn’t need his help even when he offered to get her out.

He almost did keep walking then but there was something else about her, something else in how she held herself that made him pick the lock, and swing open the door. Aqua told him once again she didn’t need his help and he told her she talked real big for someone who was locked up for being a traitor; that time he got a twitch of a smile on her lips. He told her if she really was against what she said she was, she could come with him to help, that at least traitors were welcome there.

Terra honestly didn’t think she would, her pride and independence seemed too big to take the bait, but much to his surprise she followed him out of the base and back to his own safe house. It wasn’t until he saw her interact with Kairi, one of the younger girls traveling with them, that Terra realized just what else he saw in Aqua; it was compassion.

Another frustrated groan came from behind the door.

“You sure you don’t need any help?” he asked, flipping the coin up into the air. He was pretty sure she’d say yes, she was sure just like she had the other times he asked her. He caught the coin in his hand, flipping it back up, gold catching on the light in the hallway.

“Would you mind?” she asked, her voice quiet but still clear.

The coin clattered to the ground.

He pushed himself up to his feet, turning to grab the old handle and push it down. Even though she asked for him to come in, Terra still opened the door slowly just to give her time if she needed it.

He saw the white before he even saw her; long train tangled on the ground, twisting up due to the volume of the equally white skirt. Splashes of blue in the dress matched her hair so well Terra would’ve sworn the thing was made for her instead of her just borrowing it. He was about to ask her what she needed but he halted when he saw the back of the bodice, buttons and loops running up the whole back; well it would if it was buttoned. Instead he saw the fabric falling loosely to the side as she held up the front of her dress, the soft skin of her back exposed to him.

He wasn’t quite her remembered how to swallow let alone speak.

“Will you come in please,” she said, shifting her weight as she tilted her head back to him. Her face looked a little flustered but he wasn’t sure if that was from frustration or embarrassment.

Terra shut the door behind him, trying not to step on the fabric on the floor. “What can I do?” he asked though he had a sneaking suspicion what it might be.

“This godforsaken dress has too many buttons,” she huffed, looking forward again. “I can’t get all them myself.”

“So you want me to…?” He gestured towards her dress like she could see him.

It seemed to work anyway. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

He hesitated. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to help her, it was why he stayed outside her door, but those buttons were very small and his hands weren’t the most delicate and her skin looked really soft. Terra cleared his throat. “Are you sure you don’t want me to get Kairi or someone?”

“No, please,” she almost whined, which he might’ve teased her about if he didn’t think she still probably would have the upper hand on him even in this gown. “This is bad enough as is without more people having to see me, would you just…?”

“Ah, yeah,” he said, taking a step forward. “Yeah, of course.”

“Thank you,” she breathed, like it was a relief.

He wished he felt the same. Terra reached out to grab the pieces of fabric where he saw the first button at the base of her back. He tried to loop the button through but ended up just brushing his hands against her instead.

She jumped a little but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“Sorry,” he said, managing to get the first button looped.

“It’s fine,” she said, though he heard the way her breath was hitched in her throat.

Terra carefully moved up to the next one, and then the next, at least getting the hang of how these buttons needed to go.

“This dress has far too much…everything,” Aqua said flatly.

“It is…extravagant,” he agreed, the button slipping out of his hand but he caught the fabric before it fell too much. Really he was trying not to acknowledge that her skin was as soft as it looked. “But that’s what happens when you take the place of a star.”

“This is such a stupid idea.”

“Nervous?”

Aqua didn’t say anything, so he just kept moving up her back. It wasn’t too bad; it really was like the dress was made for her. “I’m not nervous.”

“Yeah? Then why are you shaking?”

“I am not shaking,” she said as she turned her head to look at him, but her gaze softened some when she saw he was trying not to laugh. “Teasing me, are you?”

“A little,” he chuckled, pulling on the lace fabric that started halfway up her back so it could button easier. “It’s okay to be nervous though, this is an unusual task asked of you.”

“I was an army captain, led my troops into battle and this…” She dropped one and to the skirt of the dress, making the whole thing poof out. “This is what I get to do now.”

“You could’ve said no.” Terra carefully looped the buttons leading up to the back of her neck. “No one would’ve wanted you to feel forced to do this.”

“I know,” she sighed. “But I also knew it was something I could do, and that’s still better than doing nothing.”

He carefully brushed her hair out of the way, buttoning the last buttons up her neck. “There,” he said. “All set.”

With some ruffling of the dress Aqua turned around to face him. “Well?” she asked, biting down on her lip. Her hands brushed down the soft but glimmering fabric of her skirt, the lace on the upper half of her bodice almost making her look softer, like she could’ve been a princess in another life.

It was strange almost, he knew she was still the tough as nails captain who could stand up to just about anyone with confidence, who knew how to fight, to even stand up against the very army she worked for but here she was, nervous to wear a dress and go on stage. It was undeniably endearing.

“You look beautiful,” he said honestly.

The smile that pulled on her lips made her eyes brighten up, and he almost wanted to tell her again. “Well, I’m glad the façade should work,” she said, brushed some of her hair behind her ears.

“Yeah, yeah should work.” His hands tapped against his legs, unsure what else to do with them. “Unless you, you know, pull out your sword and try to attack the other actors.”

Aqua rolled her eyes. “Tell me, where would I hide a sword in this thing?”

He held his hands up in defense. “I’m not sure I want to know but I don’t doubt anything when it comes to you.”

That time she did laugh, reaching up to cover her mouth a little. “Thank you, Terra.”

“Oh, no problem.” He watched her for a second, but she didn’t look like she was going to say anything else. “I’ll just, ah, let you finish. I’ll stay out here if you need any more help.” He turned to reach for the door handle.

“Wait.” Aqua leaned forward, grabbing onto his arm and causing him stop and look back to her. She didn’t quite look upset but something was bothering her.

He remembered when it wouldn’t have mattered too much to him; he was thankful to have her on their side, sure, but that’s all it was. Somewhere in there he started liking her best when she was around him, when she smiled. “What’s wrong?” he asked, forehead furrowing.

“Will you be there?”

“Will I be there? During the show?”

Aqua nodded, her hand still holding onto him.

“Course,” Terra said. “Front row, I’ll be there.”

She looked relieved as she let him go, reaching back to the skirt of her dress. “Okay.”

“Okay,” he repeated, hoping his smile wasn’t too dumb looking like Ven usually said it was if he caught Terra looking at her. “Break a leg, Aqua.” He turned the handled and pushed the door open, this time she didn’t stop him.

He closed the door behind him and leaned up against it, hitting his head slightly against his wood. He was mildly concerned about tonight. It wasn’t like he didn’t think Aqua could pull it off, if anything she had enough courage and confidence to pretend to be someone else to their plan would go off without a hitch. All they had to do was have her be a pawn in the show, lure out the right person from hiding, and go from there. Everyone would be standing by to be with Aqua the moment they spotted the man they were looking for, the one with the airship so that nothing could go wrong.

But something _could_ go wrong, something that put her in harm’s way. Terra supposed that’s why he’d stay true to what he told her and would be in the front row the whole time.

Everything changed so fast from the resistance, to meeting her, to the things they needed to do to take down their enemies who were oppressing the people and threatening their world. Terra wasn’t even always sure how he went from being a typical adventurer, _not_ a thief like some liked to assume, to helping lead these grand plans.

He was sure that he really did like it when Aqua smiled though.


	29. Still I Find You There Next to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: A month after the ending of Kingdom Hearts 3; No explicit spoilers but I mean you can infer what happens at the end if you read this haha  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day <3 I had to write something cute, and I’ve had this idea with the phones and social media in my head since I found out it was canon hahaha I was going to keep it all fluffy and not really go into the healing aspects of what needs to happen after 3 but alas, I couldn’t help it haha I think they’d need a lot of time, so that reflects here (but it’s also me so you know it’s still sappy as hell) I’ll do a real healing fic eventually, figures my first Post-3 fic would be about essentially their Instagram. The title is from Imagine Dragon’s “Next to Me” which is one of my favorite, favorite songs for them <3

 

Even though Terra considered himself to be more asleep than awake he could still hear the birds chirping outside his window, he could feel the sunlight on his eyes as it shone in through the window. His blanket was making him feel a little hotter than what was a comfortable temperature, another sure sign summer was coming in full force. Still, it wasn’t enough to make him want to open his eyes, or leave his bed any time soon.

He probably wouldn’t have either if it wasn’t for the sudden annoying buzzing that was rattling against his nightstand.

Terra groaned as he reached a hand to his face rubbing his eyes. It thankfully stopped, making him try and fall back to sleep even though it was probably later than he should be in bed. He usually just waited till someone was too impatient to wait for him and either knocked on his door, gently kicked him, or jumped on him depending who the impatient one was that day. His eyes were still so heavy he knew he could fall asleep again, and he planned to.

Until the buzzing echoed once more.

He rolled over, still half asleep but noticed the other side of the bed was empty; not that he was surprised, he would’ve gotten some kicks or nudges by now. Terra tried not to feel sinking disappointment, swinging his hand to the night stand to grab the phone he knew was sitting there. He blinked his eyes open, looking at the screen as he tried to adjust to the growing sunlight in the room. Terra could see the new messages icon and he pressed it though he mostly wanted to toss the phone back down.

He saw Aqua’s picture next to way too much text to comprehend in his state of still being half asleep. From what he could tell it was just the plans for the day; who was here, who was away, if there was anything urgent they needed to get to within the day. It ended with another message asking him to wake up already. He snorted as he dropped the phone in his lap, reaching both his hands up to his face.

It was silly she felt the need to send him a message when she literally slept in the room across from his, and when the night was a little too dark, his. It happened more often than not these days, to the point where he missed seeing her face when it wasn’t the first thing he saw in the morning. One hallway didn’t seem very far away; it never did when they were kids, finding ways to pass notes, communicate without words so Master Eraqus didn’t wake up and catch them, always knowing where the other was. But it did when he still felt like if he blinked she’d be gone.

He sighed as he pushed himself up in bed. She could’ve just gotten him, but she was hell bent on making him use this thing. He picked it up again, scrolling quickly through all the little pictures near the text box to pick the thumbs up to send back to her. Close enough right?

Terra dropped the phone again stretching his arms over his head as he kicked his legs out of bed. He almost left the damn thing sitting there, but it was still too early to get lectured by Aqua on why having ways to communicate like that was important. He supposed he understood that concept, after all he did like knowing he could reach any of them in a matter of seconds, that he could scroll down and see pictures from where the kids were, what they were up to. Terra just didn’t want to be the one constantly being bugged with it; especially when _someone_ lived in the same home as he did.

He grabbed the phone and slid it in his pajama pocket, making his way to open his door and out into the hallway that would lead to the staircase. The castle was so familiar it was almost like they never left. It was admittedly really eerie at first and Terra found himself staying up late at night, unable to bring himself to sleep. But it got better when Aqua would come and talk to him as they slowly mended what had been hurt, when more feet and voices filled the otherwise empty rooms, when she started falling asleep next to him, making it easy to sleep through any night knowing she was safe.   

He walked into the empty dining hall, but that wasn’t too much of a surprise. The table was too long for the few people that lived here; they only every used it if many others were visiting but that settled down significantly once everyone got accustomed to their lives. So they preferred the smaller table they set up right in the kitchen which judging by how the room smelled someone already started cooking.

He had two guesses, but judging by the messages on his phone one was highly favoring the other.

Terra pushed open the kitchen door, his stomach growling at the sudden aroma of bacon mixed with fresh coffee grounds, toasting bread, as eggs sizzled on the oven. He expected it to be Aqua standing in the kitchen and he wasn’t wrong. Her back was to him as she poked at the bacon, but he could tell she was still in her pajamas, apron tied around her back just like the one she used to wear on her cooking days. He found himself smiling even despite being up before he wanted to be.

“Morning,” he said, closing the door behind him so he didn’t scare her.

Aqua turned her head, a smile already on her lips. Her eyes were bright this morning, probably because she was always happier when she was able to do something for someone else, this case making breakfast. He loved it, he loved seeing her like this; it was one of the reasons he did keep getting up every morning. If she still looked at him like that, than he couldn’t be as horrible of a person as he thought he was sometimes.

“Morning, sunshine,” she said, that teasing tone on her lips, just like when they were younger. “Sleep in enough?”

Terra walked over to the counter in the center of the kitchen, leaning up against it so he could face her better. “Yeah, would’ve slept in more if I hadn’t been assaulted with blocks of text first thing in the morning.”

Aqua chuckled, scooping some of the bacon onto a nearby plate to cool. “It was that or send Ven after you.”

Ven was a big fan of tackling Terra awake, which wasn’t annoying as much as it was alarming depending how deep of a sleep Terra was in; and sometimes painful, Ven seemed to be growing nonstop since they came home.

Terra felt his stomach knot up slightly. He probably shouldn’t say; they didn’t really talk about it once the sun was up but the words were already on his lips. “I, um, didn’t hear you leave this morning.”

She hummed, but was moving to scramble the eggs better. “I knew it was my turn to cook breakfast, so I figured I’d get a head start. Plus when you sleep, you sleep like the dead. Believe it or not I did try, to see if you wanted to help me, but I figured it was better to let you sleep.”

That did make some of the tension leave his body; sometimes he couldn’t shake the feeling that he’d do something to push her away again. But the more reasonable part of his brain tried to remind him she did have to cook breakfast for a few people or that she never liked to wake him up when he fell asleep or that she didn’t want the kids to get the wrong impression. Granted, he was never quite sure how to tell her judging by their glances and snickers they already had the wrong impression.

“So you thought waking me up by having the phone nearly vibrate off the table was better?”

“You have to get used to using it someday, Ter. Also…” Aqua turned to him, placing one hand on her hip as she waved the fork in her other hand at him. “Can you respond with more than just one thumbs up? That doesn’t tell me anything.”

Terra snorted. “I assumed it told you I was fine with it.”

“I would, if I thought you read it.”

“I _did_ read it.”

Aqua arched her eyebrows, though she looked more amused than mad.

“Okay, I _skimmed_ it.”

“That’s what I thought,” she chuckled, turning back to remove more bacon from the sizzling pan. “If you couldn’t tell from your brief overview, we do have a busy day.”

“Got it.” The smell in the kitchen was starting to get unbearable; he didn’t realize how hungry he was until he had to stand there not eating anything.

Aqua reached up to the cabinet to get a plate for the first batch of eggs while Terra leaned in to grab a piece of bacon. It shouldn’t have surprised him she was fast enough to swat his hand away before he could actually touch the food. “Be patient,” she tutted, scooping the eggs onto the plate before getting the pan ready for the next set.

He took the plate from her hands, moving the place it on the counter near him so he could hand it to her again when she was ready for it.

“I don’t know why you’re so resistant on having the phone,” Aqua said, adding even more bacon to the pan which really didn’t help his stomach from growling.

He noticed she had the oven on too which meant there was also something she was baking. Gods, he hoped it was that cinnamon bread she used to make; it was just the right amount mix of sweet and doughy. “I’m not resistant to it.” It was mostly true. “I just don’t see why we need to use it when we’re in the same house. Away on missions sure, but not when we’re a staircase away.”

“Convenience,” she said, wiping her fingers on her apron. “I’m cooking I couldn’t leave the food to come up and tell you all that. Also I know you and if I tried to give you all that information while you were still half asleep you’d never remember it. Now it’s there for you when you’re ready.”

Those were valid points; figures, Aqua always thought out everything. That was probably why she liked it so much, she was a lot more organized than he admittedly was. “Fine, you win. It can have its uses.”

Aqua turned her head to him, giving him a grin that reminded him of when they used to spend all day outside adventuring in the forests, of the stories they told each other late at night under the stars, it reminded him of home. This was his home, with her, it would always be with her.

She gestured for the plate again and Terra had to remember where he was and what he was doing. He reached for it, passing it to her, but her other hand was at his lips, holding up a piece of bacon. Aqua took the plate while he took the bacon, biting into it with a crunch. She lingered for a moment, watching him with the same smile on her lips. Maybe after everything they went through, both during those twelve years and the weeks after, maybe she could feel what he felt; the reminders of the past as they lived their lives together again but new in a way, different, better even. He might’ve even asked her if the door hadn’t swung open.

“Morning, Masters!” Xion smiled as she waved both her hands at them.

He probably wouldn’t have asked Aqua, but there was a part of him that wanted to. Maybe that alone was a sign of improvement; that he even felt good enough to even want to know how she really felt.  

“Good morning,” Aqua said, scooping the eggs onto the plate to pass back to Terra.

He glanced over to the door as he popped the rest of his bacon in his mouth, raising his hand in a silent greeting to both Xion and Roxas, who was trailing behind and looking significantly less perky than Xion did.

The toaster dinged as they pulled out seats from the small table.

Aqua looked over to Terra probably to ask if he could get it but he was already moving that way. He grabbed a plate off the counter and pulled the hot toast out. They were still a little short, so they’d need to toast more. As if reading his mind, Aqua tossed him the bag of bread she had near her. He caught it, setting to the new task.

It was hard at first, when they came home. Terra was afraid too much damage was done, that he and Aqua would never operate how they used to, how they knew to read each other so well words weren’t always needed, the trust that came with that. It took a little bit, but every day he felt his relationship with her improve and that was enough to be thankful for.

Once he pressed the toaster on again he turned back to Aqua, but she was busy humming to herself as she cooked up more eggs and bacon. He vaguely recognized the tune but he couldn’t place it. Instead he looked over to Roxas and Xion who were lounging at the table while they waited. She was showing Roxas something on her phone, her voice quiet but still pretty peppy for the hour. Roxas on the other hand had his head on the table as he sleepily tried to follow what she was saying.

Boy, wasn’t that a familiar image.

“Please tell me breakfast is ready.” The door swung open, though it was always hard to miss Lea any time he made his entrance. He was also still in his pajamas, his read hair tied back for the time being.

“Morning to you too,” Terra snorted.

“I mean it as my most sincere good morning, especially to the beautiful chef.” He reached over to rub at both Roxas and Xion’s heads. “Morning, squirts.”

Roxas grunted in response while Xion laughed looking up from her phone as Lea flopped down in the chair across from them. That only left one judging by Aqua’s message of who was here today.

“Terra, would you mind?” Aqua asked, holding out the plate of eggs.

“Got it.” He grabbed it moving to place it on the table. “Would one of you mind setting the table?”

“I can,” Xion said, placing her phone down so she could stand up.

Terra reached over her head to grab the plate of bacon Aqua was holding out to him; though not before slipping another piece in his mouth.

“I saw that,” Aqua said, though she wasn’t looking at him, opening the oven door to check on whatever was in there.

“Where’s blondie?” Lea asked, stretching his arms over his head.

“His door was still closed when we walked by,” Roxas said, though his head was on the table so it was a little mumbled.

The oven went off as Aqua pulled out the bread pan that was in there, the sweet but spicy smell of cinnamon filling the air. She left it on the oven top to cool but she must’ve seen him watching her because she looked over to him.

“What?” she asked. “Didn’t think I remember?”

It was an innocent comment but it made a smile pull at his lips. He opened his mouth to say something, anything about how it meant a lot she remembered but the toaster dinged and Xion was scurrying around him with a stack of plates and glasses. There were only three more people on a daily basis, even more than that on the days the other kids visited; still, the extra people caused a new level of chaos sometimes.

He reached over to pull out the toast dropping it on the plate with the others.

“Sorry, am I late?” Ven yawned, though Terra hadn’t even heard Ven come in the room.

“As per usual,” Lea said.

When Terra turned back to plate the plate of toast on the table Ven was sitting down, another yawn on his lips as Lea reached up to push at Ven’s head.

“Where’s Chirithy, Ven?” Aqua asked, scooping the steaming bread from the pan.

“Sleeping,” he answered. “Like I wish I still was.”

“You’re all so dramatic. It’s not that early.”

“Says you,” Terra snorted, reaching for the plate that had the newly sliced bread on it.

Aqua pulled it away from him, a knowing look in her eyes. “It won’t make it to the table if I let you take it.” She gestured to the fridge instead as she moved around him to get to where everyone was already sitting.

He rolled his eyes but she still knew what she meant. He reached in to grab the glass of orange juice, as well as the jam and butter; at least by the time he turned back to the table it was time to eat. He placed the items down and took the empty seat at the end.

Coffee, why didn’t he think of making any? He needed that more than ever if this day was going to be as long as Aqua said it was. He pushed himself away, about to stand up when a steaming mug was placed down in front of him. Terra looked up as Aqua sat down next to him, placing her own coffee in front of her; the only difference being his was black and hers probably had enough sugar to wake up everyone in this room.

“Thanks,” he said, unable to keep from feeling the smile from pulling at his lips.

Aqua hummed in response but the small smile was all he needed.

“Pass the orange juice, please,” Ven asked as Xion was done pouring hers.

“Only if you pass the jam.”

“Got it!”

“Hey, Rox, lift your head, you’re drooling on the table,” Lea said, and judging by the way the table shifted slightly also must’ve nudged Roxas in the legs.

“Coffee, first,” he said, but did pick up his head, hand weakly reaching for some bacon.

“What? Wanna stay shortstuff your whole life?”

“I’m not short! You’re unnaturally tall.”

“Everyone eat the eggs too,” Aqua said as she pulled her phone from her pajama pants pocket, placing it on the table next to her plate.

Terra leaned back with his coffee, opting to wait for the kids to fill up their plates; he didn’t need to lose any fingers today. Aqua seemed to do the same, taking careful sips from her mug as she watched on.

“Don’t you dare eat all of that bread,” Terra said seeing Lea take more than one piece.

Ven snickered while he piled some eggs on his plate to appease Aqua. “Terra is serious when it comes to Aqua’s baking.”

Xion giggled into her orange juice glass and Terra tried to ignore the heat rising to his face at being called out by teenagers.

He cleared his throat instead, noticing Aqua was watching him from the corner of her eyes. “You’ve eaten plenty of things she’s baked, do you blame me?”

Ven paused for a second, just long enough for Roxas to reach over and steal a piece of bacon off Ven’s plate. “Hey!” he snorted. “Get your own.”

“Roxas, please eat something other than bacon,” Aqua tried again, but he listened, reaching for a piece of toast and eyeing the jam still in Xion’s hands.

Terra’s phone buzzed in his pocket, making him reach in to pull it out as everyone who regularly needed his attention was sitting at this table. He glanced at the screen though it wasn’t really anything, just a late notification that Xion posted a picture to their group feed. It usually wasn’t anything serious, just people updating each other with what they were doing or where they were.

Since the kids were still digging into the food, he tapped on the screen, opening the feed up. Xion’s post was from a little earlier, the sunrise outside her window. She had some sweet words to say at the bottom about how pretty it was. Since he had nothing else to while he waited he let his thumb scroll down the screen bringing up more pictures.

Aqua’s hands were near his plate, placing a piece of bread there. Terra looked up to thank her but she was already gathering food for herself. He placed the mug down and replaced it with the warm bread that tasted as good as it smelt. He tried to focus on the pictures he scrolled by like Kairi taking a selfie with Riku in Radiant Garden as they worked on their mission or Lea posting a picture of Roxas passed out on the couch last night teasing him about his particularly long training day or Isa tagging his friends in a selfie with that ice cream they adored probably to make them jealous or Ven sharing his late night snack from last night that looked more like a repeat of dinner than a snack. But Terra found it hard not to savor the soft bread, the memories of watching Aqua bake as he sat up on the counter trying to carve something into a bit of wood. He could barely think of something that didn’t have memories attached to her, and he always knew he’d never want it to be any other way. He just wasn’t exactly sure how to say that, if he even had the right to say that.

He popped the last bit of bread in his mouth as he continued to look down at his phone, knowing it was better than letting those thoughts linger. He was about to put it down and get his own food but he stopped when he saw Aqua’s face looking back up at him from his screen. It had to have been from yesterday since she was outside with the blue sky and sun shining in the background. She had the phone tilted so she could both get herself and one of the flower gardens in it. He recognized it easily, it was the one Master Eraqus used to take care of, where he would go to relax or take them for lessons if the day was particularly nice. Aqua started to take care of it when they got back, maybe as some way to make things seem normal again at first but now judging by the smile on her face and the glimmer in her eyes it was more of a pleasurable thing for her. Clearly, she was proud of her work.

Terra made a note to go out there next time she was working and make sure he complimented her on it, but for now he pressed his thumb against the button that would add another like to the ones that were already there under her picture. He didn’t usually interact even that much, just choosing to look when he felt like it but for her, he made an exception.

His plate slid closer to him, this time with much more food on it. Terra placed his phone down with just enough time to see her hands moving back to her own food. “Thanks,” he said, reaching for the first piece of bacon he saw.

Aqua was carefully eating her eggs but she waved him off, eyes drifting to her phone as it lit up.

The kids were still talking amongst themselves, Roxas looking at least a little more alive now that he was nearly done with his toast, watching the uneaten bread on Lea’s plate and clearly trying to gauge if he would catch Roxas taking it or not. Ven was at least attempting to eat the eggs as he held his phone up in his other hand, eyes reading over something.

Aqua’s fork hit the plate a little too loudly making Terra look back to her, making sure everything was okay. She seemed to be alright as she looked at her screen, but her eyes were wide before a smile started to pull at her lips. He almost wanted to know what she was looking at with the way her smile was so soft, eyes bright in what seemed like a sort of adoration. Terra didn’t want to nose into her business, but he did happen to see the picture he was just looking at on her phone. Maybe she got a nice comment or something, which was good; he wanted to see her happy like that all the time.

Even as he watched her he still couldn’t believe after everything she went through, the things she suffered she still could manage to to smile like that, to have her face light up at the simplest things. Yet here she was a ray of sunshine in every room she went, making him believe that everything would be okay again. He wasn’t even sure he had a word to describe how beautiful of a person she was, how she always was. Even though it had been in the heat of the moment, and the height of every emotion he had felt, he meant what he said the first time he saw her again; he couldn’t remember a time she wasn’t the brightest light in his life.

Terra didn’t realize the kids went quiet till Ven started choking back his laughter. Terra glanced away from Aqua but no one was looking at him. He went back to grab the buttered toast on his plate, taking a bite out of it as Ven was placing his phone back on the table. He was absolutely trying hard not to laugh, which was suspicious in its own right, but maybe someone just sent him something funny.

Lea had his phone up to his face, eating another piece of bacon while Roxas made the dive for the cinnamon bread; not fast enough as Lea quickly hit Roxas’ hand making the blond retreat with a groan. “Well,” Lea said, placing his phone back down. “Nice knowing you, Ven, you had a good life.”

Xion had one hand over her mouth as she stared at her own screen, though she was grinning. “Ven,” she gasped.

“What?” he asked, trying to look innocent but instead he looked like he was about to burst into hysterics. “I’m not wrong.”

“What did you do?” Terra asked, arching his eyebrows.

Ven merely shook his head. “Nothing.”

Roxas peered over to Xion’s phone, choking when he saw whatever they were all looking at. “Holy shit, you’re going to get killed.”

“Roxas,” Aqua warned, but it lacked any sort of force probably because she was more curious as to _what_ Ven did.

Terra always found it a little funny when she corrected any of the kids’ harsher language since she was the one who used to curse the most in training. His phone vibrated next to him so he took another bite of his toast before looking over. Terra probably should’ve known better when he saw Ven tagged Terra in a picture but he still opened it up anyways. He figured it was maybe just something stupid, some funny joke poking fun as Ven was known to do.

Terra bit into the last bit of his toast just in time to see his own face, same clothes he was wearing right now, plate still full of food. It had to have only been taken moments ago since his eyes were still watching Aqua. She looked the same as she did when she was staring at her phone, smile and bright eyes even visible in the picture. What he hadn’t noticed, what made him ultimately choke on the bread he was trying to eat, was the _way_ he was looking at her. If he thought she was watching her phone was adoration it was nothing to how he was looking at her, complete with the sappiest smile Terra wasn’t even aware he was capable of making.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, the caption was.

_@terra hasn’t stopped looking at her like that since we got home :P _

Terra wanted to snap his head up and tell Ventus that absolutely wasn’t the truth, but in all honesty it probably was. Terra did lift his head trying desperately to ignore the heat that was crawling up to every crevice of his face only to see Ven shoveling the rest of his food into his mouth.

“I get the shower first!” he said, effectively booking out the room as fast as he could. Smart kid.

Terra was pretty sure he couldn’t look at Aqua now even if he wanted to but he was aware she was still looking at her phone.

“You sure you and Ven aren’t related?” Lea asked, breaking the other piece of cinnamon on bread in half.

“Yes, why?” Terra said, clearing his throat so that his voice actually came out.

“Cause he’s about as close to as an annoying little sibling as you can get.”

“How would you know?” Xion asked.

Lea passed the other half of the bread to Roxas, who happily took it, before Lea leaned in as he stood up from the table. “Cause I have two of them.”

Xion and Roxas made some whining noises, though his was a little more muffled.

Lea gave them a wink before heading to the door. “See you in a little bit,” he said waving absent mindedly, the other two scrambling to follow him; probably to tease him right back.

Then it was just Terra and Aqua, and he pretty much wanted to sink right down into the ground. He didn’t really have any excuses and the explanation was something he wasn’t quite ready to address head on but he also couldn’t just sit here in awkward silence with his best friend; that was somehow worse.

He looked over to her, just as she was glancing up at him. Terra opened his mouth to say something but she didn’t really seem mad or anything. She was surprised maybe and her cheeks were also a little red, like she was embarrassed about it too.

“Ah,” he said, tapping his fingers against his legs. “I was just…wondering what you were looking at, you know…” He gestured to her phone like that explained what he was trying to say. “It seemed to make you happy.” Terra probably shouldn’t be invading her privacy if he already embarrassed her, but no other words wanted to come.

“Oh,” she squeaked slightly. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear looking away from him. “It was just…you…well, you’ve never liked one of my pictures before. It surprised me, but it also made me happy, is all.”

Terra blinked at her. None of that was anything he was expecting, that it was something _he_ did that made her smile like that. He spent time wondering if he missed his chance at making her happy, that he could even still do so after everything that happened but that something so small made her face light up made him feel like maybe he was wrong.

Maybe these phones weren’t as bad as he thought they were.

Even though he still felt like his stomach was in his throat he picked his phone up, finding the camera and flipping it to face him like he saw the others do. Terra leaned in slightly to her, hoping his intentions were clear.

A smile pulled at her lips, and she leaned in to meet him, her cheek so close to his he could almost feel her grin. He held the phone up, trying to find the right angle on the screen; if he was doing it poorly Aqua never told him. Terra snapped the picture and leaned back to his chair while Aqua laughed lightly.

“What are you going to do to him?” she asked.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Terra stared at the picture on his screen, both his and her faces, both smiles; happy, they looked happy. That’s all he ever wanted, was for her to have everything she wanted. He knew she made him happier than he knew how to say. If he somehow made her happy still, then he’d do so every single day until he built up his courage to tell her that she had always been his world.

Terra watched the picture as it posted to his feed.

Aqua must’ve got the notification because she snorted in laughter, eyes bright when she looked up. “I like that picture of us.”

He couldn’t help the smile on his lips, maybe it was still really sappy but he didn’t quite have it in his heart to care right now. “Me too.”

_@ventus just wait till it’s your turn for training today, buddy, we’re going to make it real fun._


End file.
